UNA ANTIGUA PROFECIA
by AnneNoir
Summary: Siete años han pasado desde el torneo de artes marciales. En Tokio encontramos a Yukimura Keiko y a Kuwabra Shizuru. Ninguno de los antiguos miembros del urameshigumi está en ningenkai ¿Que fue los que los hizo abandonar el mundo humano? Reeditado KeixYus
1. prologo

**UNA ANTIGUA PROFESÍA**

Por

Keiko Urameshi

_(AnneNoir actualmente)_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes del Manga y Anime Yu Yu Hakusho son propiedad intelectual y financiera de Yoshihiro Togashi.

No obtengo ninguna clase de remuneración ni beneficio por este trabajo más que sus valiosas opiniones. (Por las cuales no pueden demandarme -)

* * *

**Notas:**

-Natsu es un personaje de mi creación

- Signos:

-bla bla- dialogo

_-bla bla-_ recuerdo

(Bla bla) mis notas

- Disfruten de la historia!!

-Vocabulario:

**TODAI**: es la mejor universidad de Japón se encuentra en Tokio. Solo entran alumnos seleccionados. No se si tiene facultad de medicina se que tiene muchas por eso se lo puse.

**Yukata**: Kimono de verano que se usa para el verano es muy fresco y suele usarse para estar en casa. También se usan para los festivales de verano. Y en algunos hoteles se les regala a los visitantes una yukata para andar en el hotel más cómodo.

**Kei-chan**: es la forma en Japón para decir "pequeña Keiko". Se usa como forma cariñosa de llamar a las personas menores que tu.

**Konichiwa**: es la forma de decir "buenas tardes"

**Atzuko-san**: "san" se le agrega los nombres de personas que son de tu edad o mayores que tu y les tienes respeto.

**Sayonara**: adiós en japonés

**La torre de Tokio**: Es como la torre Eiffel de Paris pero un poco mas baja y de color rojo. Esta situada en... ¡Tokio!

**Natsu**: el nombre de esta chica significa verano en japonés.

* * *

**Prologo**

* * *

Sus delicadas manos comenzaron a juguetear con el pequeño dije. Ya lo había visto muchas veces antes, ella siempre lo llevaba al cuello. No recordaba un día en que la hubiera visto sin aquella reliquia. Bueno, mientras estaba con vida, nunca la había visto sin el.

Nuevamente las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos ya rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. Pero no podía evitarlo, el recuerdo era muy reciente. Apenas habían pasado unos días. Ese remolino de tiempo que se le antojaba borroso en aquel momento.

El velatorio fue muy pesado. Unas pocas horas que para ella habían pasado como siglos habían transcurrido desde que había estado a su lado oyéndola hablar, despidiéndose. Necesito aquellas horas para entenderlo por completo. Había firmado autorizaciones, llamado a parientes cercanos, y visto a su padre derramar las lágrimas más amargas que en su vida hubiera visto. Horas viajando de la casa al hospital, y a la funeraria. Pero solo cuando, estando en la sala previa al cuarto funerario, comenzó a recibir personas que recordaba no haber visto durante la larga enfermedad de su madre, acompañándoles o brindándoles ayuda, personas que con un rostro lleno de lastima y compasión emitían un lastimoso "Lo siento" que resonó con tanta hipocresía en su cabeza, que no pudo evitar sentir coraje, sentir rabia por las palabras sin contenido. Ella lo sentía. Ella lo lamentaba. Ella se había pasado noches enteras pidiendo un milagro por la salud de su madre. Ella había estado hasta en el último segundo. Durante aquel tiempo no consideró a nadie digno de llorar una sola lágrima por su madre. Hasta que miró a su padre. Pálido, con las mejillas hundidas y profundas ojeras. Pero sereno. Y se sintió indigna, egoísta. Y presa de un repentino impulso salió de la estancia sin ser notada por nadie, camino hasta uno de los patios de la empresa y respiro tan profundo que sus pulmones no pudieron contener más aire. Y liberándolo lentamente se juro ser lo suficiente mente fuerte para que su padre pudiera sostenerse en ella. Sentía que el había perdido más que ella, el había perdido una parte tan importante de si mismo que Keiko no supo si pudiera superarlo con tanta facilidad.

Recordó fugazmente una situación similar, en donde ella había creído perder esa parte tan importante. Y Recién entonces comprendió como se había sentido la señora Atsuko aquel fatídico día… pero no pensó más en ello. No podía compararse. Además, aquello no importaba ya.

Luego el crematorio. En cuanto su padre sostuvo aquel jarrón de porcelana, se sintió tan asombrada que casi olvidó todo el dolor. ¿Su madre era… solo un puñado de cenizas? Toda esa mujer, todos esos recuerdos, aquellos brazos reconfortantes, las caricias suaves… Entonces entendió el significado de efímero. Y entendió lo efímera que era la vida, y una parte dentro de ella se lamento por todos aquellos años que había desperdiciado. Pero retuvo aquellos pensamientos y los volvió a encarcelar, hasta con cierta violencia.

Habían esparcido sus cenizas en un templo cerca de Tokio. Su madre había vivido toda su niñez en aquel templo, por lo que pensaron que eso seria lo mejor. Y pensó que sería más agradable poder rezarle en un templo a su querida madre, a saber que sus restos estaban rodeados de muerte. No estaba segura de lo que ella hubiera preferido, se había asegurado de jamás hablar acerca de aquel ineludible acontecimiento, pensando que tal vez así se pudiera evitar. Pero ella siempre lo supo, ambas.

La joven volvió sus ojos inundados en lágrimas, a las fotos que había sobre su cama. Habían sido muy unidas, ella siempre estaba, siempre la esperaba, y aguardaba. Sonaba lejano pero no hacía mucho ella la había recibido con una sonrisa. No le contaba todo, pero sintió que debería haberlo echo, ella jamás la hubiera juzgado. Aunque hubo cosas en su adolescencia que no se imaginaba contándole… si hubiera sabido donde de había pasado aquella semana en la que supuestamente había ido a una casa de campo de Shizuru…

Sobresaltada intento borra aquel nombre de su cabeza, y no dejó que todo lo que venía detrás salieran a su memoria.

Tardo en aceptarlo, pero lo había echo. Y se dio cuenta de que siempre estuvo presente la señal de que su vida no seria muy larga, desde que tenia memoria ella había sido débil, muy seguido tenia recaídas. Por lo que sabía, su padre había puesto el restaurante por ella. Pasaban más tiempo juntos, y se aseguraba de poder cuidarla el máximo posible. El restaurante estaba impregnado en sus detalles y su esencia. Se preguntó si su padre podría seguir haciéndolo todo solo. Aunque ella estuviera enferma, su padre jamás había vivido sin su madre. Eran la clase de parejas que con el paso de los años se arraigaban más el uno al otro, y ahora que ella ya no vivía en la casa, las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Demasiada soledad.

Habían pasado la primera noche juntos en la vieja casa donde había vivido casi toda su vida. Habían llegado y el se había puesto a cocinar, se quedaron en el restaurante toda la noche hablando de ella, de los buenos momentos. Y aunque se le había agarrotado la garganta al escucharlo llorando y relatando toda su vida con aquella mujer a la que tanto amaban, solo un par de silenciosas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos castaños y procuro ocultarlas de la vista de su progenitor. Había sido fuerte por el. Su padre rechazo su ofrecimiento de quedarse con el más tiempo, no quería que dejara de lado su vida ambos debían superarlo y para ello necesitaban volver a la rutina, y eso no sucedería si ella no volvía a su apartamento con su vida en la capital. Había muchas cosas nuevas en su vida. La universidad, su departamento y Natsu eran algunas de ellas.

Natsu era la hija de la actual sacerdotisa del templo donde había sido criada su madre y donde habían esparcido sus cenizas. La conoció cuando entro a la TODAI. Entonces ella se había mudado a un pequeño apartamento en Tokio, bastante cerca de la universidad, que era bastante más de lo que podía pagar, sin embargo su beca para la universidad le cubría aquel lujo. No conocía a mucha gente y Natsu se había comportado muy amablemente con ella. No tardaron en convertirse en amigas.

Ambas estudiaban medicina. Natsu era un año mayor que ella ya que había perdido un año de primaria por un accidente en su niñez, según le había contado a Keiko. Aquel primer año en Tokio fue hermoso para Keiko, su madre solía visitarla seguido e iban al Templo donde vivía Natsu y sus cuatro hermanas junto a su madre. Las mujeres no se habían visto en años y aquello subió el ánimo de su madre. Pero luego de aquel fugaz año de felicidad las cosas no se sostuvieron y comenzaron las recaídas, demasiado seguidas. Le diagnosticaron tuberculosis. El tratamiento fue rápido ya que los antibióticos eran muy efectivos pero la enfermedad la dejo muy débil y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que recayera nuevamente.

Keiko se levanto de la cama y miro el reloj en su mesita de noche, eran las 21:45. Dejó el dije en un pequeño alhajero y fue hasta el baño. Se mojo el rostro con agua helada que hizo que sus ojos ardieran, y se ató el pelo en una trenza no muy prolija. Estaban entrando en verano y hacia mucho calor, así que estaba vestida en una bonita yukata de color blanco, pensó que la simpleza y delicadeza de la ropa en contraste con su pálida piel le daban una apariencia muerta. Se miro en el espejo sin mirarse realmente, este le devolvía una imagen que no le decía nada. El cabello castaño no estaba tan cuidado como debería, y los rasgos finos eran los de una mujer, sus veintitrés años habían echo mella, pero sus ojos aún recordaban a aquella niña de secundaria que muchos no lograrían reconocer en ella a simple vista.

Salió del baño casi como una autómata, y yendo a su diminuta cocina saco una jarra de té helado de la heladera del cual de sirvió un vaso. La garganta seca agradeció el liquido frio pero a Keiko le produjo malestar, hacía unos día que no comía muy bien, y solía devolver si intentaba comer más de un par de bocado de comidas solidas, Natsu la reprendía por el falto cuidado a su cuerpo. Esa misma mañana habían peleado por eso. Natsu la visitaba todos los días y almorzaba con ella. Pero para la muchacha la situación se había dilatado demasiado, así que ante la total negativa de Keiko a probar bocado, la muchacha le amenazó con llamar a su padre, y aquello enfureció mucho a Keiko, su padre no debía tener más preocupaciones. Keiko le grito a Natsu, y le exigió que no se volviera a meter en su vida. Pero la muchacha no le grito y solo le dijo calmadamente antes de retirarse:

-Creo que la que no lo supera eres tu, te escudas diciendo que lo haces por tu padre, pero el lo ha enfrentado mejor que tu. Hundirse así, en la autocompasión y la tristeza, no es una actitud fuerte, Keiko. Fortaleza es enfrentar las cosas de frente, llorar lo que debas llorar y aceptar la ayuda de las personas que te quieren si la necesitas, no siento lastima por ti Keiko, lo sabes. Piénsalo

Y lo había pensado mucho.

Volvió a su cuarto y recogió todas las fotos de la cama sin mirarlas, y las guardo en una caja. Si quería sobreponerse debía guardarlas por un tiempo, al menos hasta que la herida sanara.

Volvió a tomar el dije, tal vez también debería guardarlo. Pero algo se lo impedía. Ese dije era especial, su madre lo quería mucho y se lo había dado especialmente para ella, cuando se lo entrego fue el ultimo momento. Recordaba perfectamente el momento.

_--------------------------------------------Flash back-------------------------------------------------_

_Keiko corría lo más rápido que podía. Había tardado más de lo esperado, las calificaciones se las habían dado rápido, sin embargo era probablemente la última vez que vería a la mayoría de sus amigas en unos dos meses, hasta el comienzo del próximo año lectivo, ya que la mayoría pertenecían a ciudades más lejanas que la suya de Tokio y pasarían todo el verano con sus familias. Se habían emocionado demasiado despidiéndose y se le había pasado la hora, se sentía algo culpable._

_Ese día debía cuidar de su madre y había perdido el tren. Para poder ir de la capital al pequeño barrio donde vivía había un viaje de al menos una hora. Y el próximo tren salía unos quince minutos luego del que debería haber tomado._

_La joven entro apurada en su antigua casa, su padre estaba atendiendo el restaurante por lo que fue el primero en recibirla._

_-¡Keiko¿Que fue lo que sucedió?- Su padre se notaba preocupado._

_-No me sucedió nada no te preocupes- la chica le sonrió dulcemente- ¡Lamento haber llegado tarde!_

_-No te preocupes Atzuko se quedó un rato mas aun esta arriba con tu madre-_

_-¡Muy bien! Entonces voy subiendo-la joven se encamino a la otra habitación._

_-¡Espera¿No vas a decirme como te fue?-El hombre parecía desconcertado._

_-Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías! Pase con 92.7-Le anunció orgullosa de si misma_

_-Eso es genial Kei-chan!-su padre sonrió.-tu madre se pondrá muy feliz cuado lo sepa ve a contárselo._

_-¡Claro!-_

_Keiko subió al piso superior casi saltando. Cuando llego a la habitación de su madre golpeo suavemente._

_-¿Puedo pasar?-la chica espero la respuesta_

_-¡Adelante!-Se oyó la voz de la señora Atzuko_

_Keiko entro en la habitación._

_-¡Konichiwa! Lamento haber llegado tarde Atzuko-san._

_-No te preocupes tu madre y yo nos entretuvimos un buen rato-Atzuko se puso de pie-De cualquier manera ya me voy. Voy a salir con unas amigas esta noche. ¡Sayonara!_

_-Adiós Gracias por esperar-Se despidió la castaña_

_-Adios-dijo la señora Yukimura sonriendo débilmente._

_-No fue nada-_

_Una vez Atzuko hubo salido de la habitación Keiko beso a su madre en la mejilla y se sentó a su lado como cuando niña._

_-Y dime cariño ¿como te fue en el examen?-Sus palabras eran dulces, pero sumamente débiles._

_-Muy bien aprobé con 92.7.-_

_-Eso es esplendido. Siempre supe que te iría bien.-La madre sonrió con algo de tristeza.-Presiento que Hoy va a ser un día especial ¿sabes?_

_Keiko se sorprendió ante este comentario. Miro a la autora de sus días. Su rostro se veía más cansado y pálido que el día anterior. Tenía ojeras y su voz era débil. Pero una sonrisa cubría su rostro, una sonrisa mas grande que cualquier otra que hubiera visto en mucho tiempo, y sus ojos se encontraban melancólicos._

_-¿Por que dices eso?-Keiko se encontraba confundida._

_-¿Keiko sabes que soy muy feliz?-_

_La aludida sonrió_

_-Si lo se-_

_-¿Sabes que te quiero mucho, cariño?-_

_Keiko se dio cuenta hacia donde se dirigía esto._

_-Si lo se, yo también te quiero mucho mamá-Keiko se levanto y comenzó a aprontar algunas pastillas. Sus manos temblaban. Su madre la miro con más cariño aun. _

_-Keiko ¿puedes sentarte a mi lado, quiero decirte algo cariño?-_

_-Es hora de que tomes tus medicinas-Susurró, pero no pretendió que la voz le temblara._

_-Las tomare luego, ahora quiero hablar contigo.-Keiko se voltio y la miro a los ojos-Ven siéntate a mi lado-_

_La muchacha accedió y se arrodillo en el suelo al lado de su madre._

_-¿Que sucede?-_

_-Sabes, últimamente me he sentido muy cansada, mi cuerpo ya no tiene energías...-_

_-Eso es normal tuviste una recaída ya volverás a sentirte bien-La muchacha la interrumpió._

_La mujer negó con la cabeza._

_-No cariño, mi cuerpo es muy débil ya no volverá a recuperarse.-La señora Yukimura miro como su hija bajaba la mirada- ¡Pero no te pongas triste cariño! Tú no sabes como rebosa mi alma de júbilo. Tengo todo lo que quise siempre, tengo un hombre maravilloso a mi lado, tengo una hija de la cual me puedo sentir orgullosa, hice todo lo que quería hacer. Keiko fui más feliz de lo que pensaba ser. No puedo arrepentirme de nada.-La mujer sonrió.-Pero hay dos cosas que quisiera-Keiko la miro a los ojos, no podía hacer nada para evitar lo que iba a suceder._

_-Dime mamá¿que es lo que sucede?-su madre busco dentro del cuello de su camisón y saco un collar con un pequeño dije. El adorno era una pequeña perla azul con un espiral de oro rodeándola._

_-Mira Keiko-La chica miro el pequeño dije. Su madre siempre lo había llevado con ella nunca se lo quitaba-Esto es algo muy preciado para mi, es el único recuerdo que tengo de mi madre, de tu abuela. Ella murió cuando era yo una niña.-_

_-Si lo recuerdo tu me lo contaste-_

_-Este dije no tiene ningún valor material, sin embargo tiene un gran valor sentimental para mi. Keiko te pido que te lo quedes. Por favor llévalo siempre contigo.-La mujer se lo quito y lo extendió a su hija._

_-Mamá no podría... es algo muy importante para ti.-_

_-Por eso mismo Keiko, eres mi única hija ¿a quien más podría dárselo?-_

_-Esta bien...-Dijo no muy convencida, tomo el dije y lo coloco en su cuello._

_-Te queda mejor a ti que a mi cariño-La madre sonrió. Keiko solo hizo una mueca._

_-Y por ultimo quiero que me prometas algo.-_

_Keiko la miro extrañada_

_-¿Que cosa?-_

_-Que no vas a dejarte rendir.-La joven abrió su boca para decir algo pero su madre se le adelanto- escúchame Keiko, no importa que sea lo que te espere, no importa lo que te hieran, siempre levántate y sigue adelante nunca te rindas. Prométemelo-Esta vez su madre se encontraba seria. Keiko dudo pero luego se lo dijo._

_-Lo prometo mamá-La mujer sonrió mas tranquila _

_- Me encuentro muy cansada. Voy a dormir cariño, dile a tu padre que no olvide cerrar las ventanas del restaurante.-Su respiración era débil._

_Keiko la miro. Frente a sus ojos, la estaba perdiendo frente a sus ojos._

_-¿Mamá...?-Se le corto la voz no pudo hablar mas. Eso no podía estar pasando no podía ser verdad..._

_Keiko la volvió a mirar, ya no había ningún movimiento._

_¿La había estado esperando, estuvo soportando hasta que ella llego? Y ella había perdido tiempo charlando con amigas y remoloneando… _

_El frasco de pastillas en sus manos callo al suelo._

_-¡Keiko!-La voz de su padre se estaba acercando ¿como iba reaccionar¿Que iba a decirle?_

_Los pasos se acercaron a la habitación. Pero Keiko no quiso contestar enseguida._

_-Llama al hospital…-Murmuró, aun sabiendo que de nada servía._

_------------------------------------------fin del flash back --------------------------------_

Ante el recuerdo las lágrimas volvieron a fluir de los ojos de la joven.

"no puedo seguir haciéndome esto"

Natsu tenía toda la razón.

Se dirigió hacia el bacón que había en su edificio. Salio y respiro profundamente. No había llorado hasta que se encontró sola por que sabía que cuando comenzara no podría detenerse. Pero tenía que controlarse. Miro hacia la ciudad. Su departamento estaba en el piso quince por lo que podía ver a bastante distancia. A lo lejos se alzaba majestuosa la torre de Tokio. Era raro pero en los 3 años en los que había estado en la capital nunca la había visitado.

Un ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos. El teléfono no dejó de sonar y la contestadora se encargo de contestar a la insistente persona.

-Habla Keiko Yukimurae en estos momentos no me encuentro puede dejar su mensaje después del tono o volver a intentarlo mas tarde –Su alegre voz que había sido grabada unos tres años atrás dejo paso al tono para que la persona de otro lado hablara.

-¡Keiko¡No me ignores!-En el rostro de Keiko se dibujo una sonrisa. Natsu nunca dejaba de preocuparse de ella. A pesar de su pelea de la mañana, y la forma en la que le había gritado, ella seguía llamándola con aquella voz infantil y preocupada.-NO voy a pedirte que conteste por que puede que aun estés molesta, pero tenemos que solucionar esto para mañana. No pienso dejar que te quedes encerada allí. Tomate las pastillas que te di y duérmete ahora que mañana voy a estar a las a las 9:00 en tu casa. Vamos a ir las dos a pasear un rato. ¡Keiko! Las vacaciones solo duran tres meses ¡¡¡no puedes quedarte encerada allí durante todo el verano!!! Bueno, eso era lo que quería decirte espero que estés mejor mañana... Adiós- Keiko escucho todo con una sonrisa. No se había dado cuenta pero Natsu siempre estaba a su lado cuando la necesitaba...

Ella vendría a las nueve así que tendría que levantarse temprano. Hacía días que no dormía bien por las pesadillas. Pero al menos debía intentarlo.

Se dirigió a la cómoda y tomo las pastillas. Se sirvió te helado y se tomo dos pastillas y se recostó en la cama, cerro los ojos y al instante el sueño la tomo. Esas pastillas si que eran efectivas.

* * *

**Fin del Prologo**

**Terminado el 19/9/2004 a las: 17:40 PM. **

**Fin de la reedición: lunes, 01 de octubre de 2007 3:32 AM**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Bien, finalmente comenzamos de nuevo!, todo un logro… Espero que todos los que estén por allí tengan las ganas de volver a releer todos los capítulos nuevamente. Para que no fuera tan aburrido me he encargado de que todos estén algo cambiados. He agregado más descripciones, eliminando lo que me parecía demasiado malo, y mejorado otras cosillas. Este prologo, por ejemplo, está bastante cambiado al original. Mejorado creo yo, pero eso lo decidirán ustedes. Como siempre todas las dudas que puedan tener, solo tienen que dejar un mensaje y yo se las contestaré, también de esta misma forma, espero recibir críticas constructivas (Lo cual no significa solo felicitaciones, que son igualmente bienvenidas ). Lo único que pido es respeto, con el que yo misma les trataré a ustedes. Más información, sobre está historia, la subiré a mi Perfil ¿OK? Todo claro, y de otra forma, existen los reviews.

Cariños a todos


	2. Tormentosos Recuerdos

**UNA ANTIGUA PROFESIA**

Por

_Keiko Urameshi_

_(Actualmente AnneNoir)

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes del manga y Anime Yu Yu Hakusho son propiedad intelectual y financiera de Yoshihiro Togashi._

_No obtengo ninguna clase de remuneración ni beneficio por este trabajo más que sus valiosas opiniones.(Por las cuales no pueden demandarme -)

* * *

_

**Notas:**

-Natsu, Haru, Kaho, Fuyu, Aki y Sanosuke son OCC de mi creación, así que ya están avisados!

-Signos:

-blabla-diálogo

_-Blabla-_ recuerdos, sueños etc. (cualquier cosa que sea fuera de la realidad)

(Blabla) mis notas

-Vocabulario

**Natsu:** verano.

**Fuyu:** invierno

**Aki:** otoño

**Haru:** primavera

**Ofukuro:** Madre (Forma casual). Como ustedes saben Yusuke no le tiene mucho respeto a su madre, por lo que más que un adjetivo de cariño es una falta de respeto a esta (xp).

**Kimono:** Vestimenta tradicional japonesa. Aún se usa en la actualidad en eventos sociales, ceremonias, bodas, velorios, festivales y en la vida cotidiana por algunas personas de edad madura que son tradicionalistas, o por aquellos que por motivos de trabajo deben usarlo e incluso para suicidarse (en el seppuku). El Kimono ha cambiado de modo significativo a lo largo de la historia del pueblo japonés y por la calidad de los materiales y su hechura artesanal son muy costosos. Existen distintos tipos de Kimonos, que son usados por mujeres, hombres y niños. El corte, color, tela y decorados varían según la edad, sexo, posición social y estado civil de quien lo usa. También se debe de tomar en cuenta la época del año y la ocasión. En un principio, la ropa estaba hecha de toscas texturas y no había distinción entre la usada por hombres y por mujeres. En la era Yamato (300-550 d.c.) la vestimenta estaba formada por dos piezas, una cubría arriba y la otra abajo, eran muy ceñida. Como el arte del cultivo de los gusanos de seda había sido introducida al Japón por los inmigrantes chinos, ya se usaba la seda para elaborar prendas de vestir que eran blancas, pues aún no se conocían las técnicas de teñido. En los períodos Asuko y Nara (550-710 d.c.) ya se teñía la seda, las técnicas para coser cambiaron, debido a lo cual la ropa era más amplia y consistía de muchas piezas. Cuando los samuráis ganaron poder, en la era Muromachi (1192-1573 d.c.), las ropas se simplificaron y se hicieron más prácticas; esta vez consistían de menos piezas, conservando la parte superior y la inferior. En la era Edo, las técnicas de teñido permitían el uso de estampados que imitaban flores o aves, siempre siguiendo la línea de apegarse a la sencillez de la naturaleza. El Kimono femenino se hizo de una sola pieza que cubría del cuello hasta los pies, y cuando se usaba un Kimono interior, hecho de tela ligera, el Kimono era ceñido por el Obi o cinturón, que en esta época se comenzó a atar por detrás. El vestuario masculino siguió siendo de dos piezas, superior e inferior; la inferior era un pantalón ancho, que más bien parecía falda, y una versión más simplificada de ambas piezas como ropa interior. La ropa usada en la era Edo es la que se usa como vestuario tradicional japonés en la actualidad. El Kimono tradicional femenino se ciñe por medio del Obi. Se ata en la parte de atrás en forma de un singular moño. El obi es fijado por un delgado cordón. Las mujeres solteras usan un Kimono con mangas largas que pueden llegar hasta los tobillos. Éstas tienen bolsillos donde pueden guardarse cosas pequeñas. Por el contrario, las mujeres casadas usan mangas anchas pero mucho más cortas. La sencillez de la indumentaria es esencial y no se usan ningún otro adorno, con la excepción del tocado en el cabello. Así mismo, no se usa ningún tipo de accesorio occidental, lo más que se tolera son un anillo y un reloj, pero sólo ocasionalmente. El kimono se viste cruzado hacia la derecha. Sólo se cruza a la izquierda cuando quien lo usa ya no está vivo. (Esta definición la saqué de un glosario Japonés-español)

**Obi:** Fajilla que acintura el kimono. Un segmento de tela que mide poco menos de medio metro de ancho y 6 metros de largo aproximadamente. Hay varios tipos de ellos, y los más complicados tardan hasta media hora para atarlos. Al ser la vestimenta japonesa desprovista de botones, se tiene que ceñir. Para eso se usa el Obi. (Esta definición la saqué de un glosario Japonés-español)

"**Así no estaba específicamente de luto":** En Japón el luto al contrario del occidente que es negro, es el blanco, como Keiko no quería ponerse luto específicamente se vistió con una camisa blanca y con colores claros.

**Kami:** Es la abreviatura de Kami-sama que es "Dios" o "señor dios"

**Hamaka:** Pantalones más parecidos a una pollera que usaban los japoneses en la antigüedad son tomados por el uniforme de los samuráis. Va acompañado con el Gi. Pero como puse hamaka roja y gi blanco, con estos colores es la vestimenta tradicional de las sacerdotisas.

**Gi:** Parte superior de la vestimenta antigua japonesa.

**Okaasan (o) Kaasan:** Madre. Más formal que Ofukuro. Con respeto y a veces hasta admiración

**Baka:** Tonto o idiota

-¡¡Disfruten de la historia!!

* * *

Capitulo I **"Tormentosos recuerdos"

* * *

**

Al comienzo no había reconocido el lugar, pero luego una sensación nostálgica la alcanzó y supo donde estaba, y a quien buscaba, así que echó a correr. Corría apurada, temía no alcanzarlo.

-¡Espérate, no me dejes, no puedo correr tan rápido!-La voz infantil sonaba contrariada, pero el jubilo le corría por las venas.

Podía verlo, el corría delante de ella, le llevaba una gran ventaja.

-¡No puedes alcanzarme!-Se burló el niño.

-¡Por favor Yuu¡Espérame, no me dejes atrás!-La suplica no pareció ser contemplada por su compañero quien aumentó la velocidad. Intentó alcanzarlo una vez más, pero esta vez tropezó por atolondrada y sintió el duro golpe de la tierra contra sus rodillas y manos que le protegían el rostro. Dejó escapar un gemido y sintió los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se incorporó levantando el vestidito de algodón hasta la rodilla para mostrar la herida sangrante, que le manchaba la pierna en un delgado hilo rojo. Entonces sintió su presencia a sus espaldas, había regresado.

-Oye… ¿Por qué no corres?-Se acercó hasta ella y le pico la herida con el dedo, se quejo fuerte, retirando el miembro herido del alcance de las curiosas manos de su compañero. Pero este con un mohín solo soltó:-¡Tanto escándalo por eso! Eres muy delicada, eso a mí no me dolería. Tonta.

Sintió las lagrimas brotar con más fuerza y hundió su rostro entre las rodillas.

-No llores… no es para tanto…- Sintió su mano sacudiendo su hombro con delicadeza.- Keiko, no llores… No lo dije en serio.-

Levantó la vista borrosa y fijó sus grandes ojos cafés en su compañero de juegos.

-¿Crees que soy tonta?-

-No, no… ¡pero no puedes llorar por eso¡Tú me pegas más fuerte y yo no lloro!

-¿Te duele cuando te pego?- Lo miró con cierta pena.

-¡Claro, tú eres muy fuerte!-Sonrió, pensando que consolaría a su amiga.

-Lo siento- Keiko bajó la cabeza mirando el suelo.

-Oye, no lo decía por eso, no es para tanto. Digo que eres bastante fuerte para ser una niña-Yusuke se dio la vuelta contrariado.

-¿Acaso crees que por ser una niña soy más débil que tú?-

-Ya deja de darle vueltas al asunto, no tengo ganas de discutir contigo, yo tengo hambre ¿tú no?-El le cortó una de sus discusiones antes de que comenzara, y así evitar terminar golpeado.

-Sí, ya es hora de la merienda; ¿quieres venir a mi casa? Te mostraré un libro que me regaló mi papá. -Le miró con ilusión.

-Sí, de cualquier manera Ofukuro salió con sus amigas. Así que no volverá hasta tarde-El rostro contrariado del niño se esfumó cuando vio sonreír a su joven amiga, de cualquier manera el prefería estar con ella, y pasar la tarde llenando libros de pegatinas.

-Bien-La joven sonrió feliz olvidándose completamente del incidente.

Comenzaron a correr de la mano mientras los arboles del parque se desfiguraban y se convertían en grandes cortinas verdes y marrones, que daban al cielo oscuro de un día que propiciaba lluvias, una habitación en la que ya no había niños.

-Oye Kazuma, se que haces trampa-Los ojos castaños de la muchacha miraron acusadores al chico pelinaranja mientras se acomodaba los largos mechones castaños.-Eres un idiota. Eres demasiado tonto como para engañarnos.

-Hn-Un muchacho bajito que podría confundirse con un niño, musitó desde la ventana algo que podía suponerse como un consentimiento a lo dicho anteriormente. Por lo visto no disfrutaba del juego de cartas.

-Oye enano¿Quieres decir algo?-Provocó Kazuma.

-Aún no, no encuentro palabras que describan tu grado de idiotez.-Le provocó con su mirada rojiza clavada en los ojos de aquel extraño muchacho.

-Oye...!!

-Ya basta, dejen de pelear, ahora estamos disfrutando de un juego-Hablo la brujita de pelo azulado, intentando mediar la situación.

-Yo aún no entiendo cómo se juega-Una niña vestida con un kimono blanco y un obi azul, miraba las cartas asombrada.

-Permíteme que yo te lo vuelva explicar, dulce Yukina-El muchacho pelirrojo se movió hasta sentarse al lado de la joven chica. El muchacho vestido de negro dirigió una mirada más que sugestiva cuando el peli naranja se coloco a un lado de la niña.

-Muchas gracias, Kazuma-Agradeció la niña, llamada Yukina.

Una criatura azul entró volando de otra habitación para sentarse en las piernas de una joven con cabello corto y castaño.

-Puu-La criatura buscó caricias entre los pliegues de la falda de la chica.

-¡Puu¿Dónde estabas?-La joven le acarició la cabeza, complaciendo a la bestia.

-¡Fuimos a dar un paseo!-Exclamó un joven pelirrojo que entró en la habitación. Seguido por otro joven de cabello azabache.

-Ese tonto no hacía más que pararse en mi cabeza-rezongó un chico moreno a la criatura.

-Pero si eres la criatura más adorable del mundo¿verdad Puu?-

-¡¡Puu!!-La criatura volvió a tirarse contra la joven, quien correspondió el gesto con un abrazo.

El muchacho miró con algo parecido al disgusto a la criatura azul.

-¡No se parece en nada a mi!

La brujita se acercó hacia Yusuke.

-No me digas que te pones celoso por Puu!-

-¿Yo¡Celoso de esa tabla para planchar¡Nunca!-Y una lata se da contra la cabeza del detective

-¿A quién le dices tabla de planchar¡Idota!-La joven castaña lo miró de reojo apretando otra lata entre sus manos.

-A ti¿a quién más?-Y otra lata voló misteriosamente hacia la cabeza del detective

-¡TONTO!-

-¡¡Jajaja!!-El chico de cabellos naranjas miraba Yusuke-¡Parece que Keiko te tiene debajo del pie!

Pero las voces se fueron apagando progresivamente, al igual que toda la estancia comenzó a desaparecer. El lugar quedó total mente en negro. Keiko fue consiente de si misma en aquella profunda espesura negra, y sintió frio, y soledad. Una soledad que creía olvidada.

-Ah… la soledad… valla sentimiento más ambiguo.-

No reconoció la voz, pero algo le decía que debía conocerla. Era andrógina, no lograba discernir si fuera un hombre o una mujer.

-¿Quién está hablando?-Intentó sonar segura, pero el temblor en su voz fue más fuerte.

-¿Eso realmente importa¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?-

Keiko calló por uno momentos y pidió con calma.

-Quiero despertar, solo estoy soñando-

-Eso puede ser cierto… como no, depende de lo que tú consideras un sueño. ¿Tu quisiste venir aquí, estas segura de que quieres salir? Ya has estado aquí antes… y presumo que te ha gustado.-

-¿Quien es usted?-Volvió a preguntar con calma pero sumamente irritada.

-¡Ah! Que obsesión tenéis vosotros con esa pregunta. ¿Por qué no te respondes primero quien eres tú¿Qué eres tú?

-¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué estás sola Keiko?

-¡Yo no estoy sola!-

-¿No?

-Tengo mucha gente a mi lado

-¿Entonces por qué no confías en ellos?-

-Yo... yo solo no puedo, se preocuparían mucho-

-¿En serio¿No será porque no confías lo suficiente¿Dónde están en este momento¿Por qué evitas pensar en ellos?

ELLOS. Y ella. Y el… ¿Dónde quedaron¿Dónde terminó ella?

-Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, Shizuru... Todos ellos siempre estuvieron…

-¿O fuiste tu la que estuvo?

El ambiente negro comenzó a tomar colores hasta convertirse en la azotea de un edificio. Junto a la baranda que limita el lugar hay un chico. Keiko lo miraba alejada. Una puerta se abrió y entró ella misma, una niña. Como hacía exactamente seis años atras.

-¿Yusuke?-La muchacha parecía preocupada.- ¿No vienes a clase?

El joven sólo movió una mano.

-No, no tengo ganas.- La joven lo miró con un rostro de tristeza.

_-"Hace ya días que está así, pero no quiere decirme nada."-_

Keiko caminó hasta situarse al lado del joven.

-¿No vas a ir a clase?-Pregunta el joven, sin mirarla siquiera.

-No, prefiero quedarme a tu lado-Keiko prefirió no mirarle.- ¿qué es lo que te sucede Yusuke?

-¿Por qué dices eso?-El joven pareció contrariado- Yo estoy perfectamente bien.-

-Bueno, últimamente has estado actuando extraño-

-No sé de qué hablas-El chico volvió la mirada hacia el horizonte.

Keiko se rindió, no podría sacarle nada a menos que el quisiera decírselo el mismo.

-Los siguientes tres el no fue a la escuela. ¿Recuerdas?-Era nuevamente aquella voz, susurrando a sus espaldas. Keiko giró pero no vio a nadie.-Luego decidiste averiguar qué era lo que sucedía. Donde estaban ellos... y donde estabas tú.

El paisaje comenzó a cambiar. Entonces Keiko se encontró frente al departamento donde Yusuke y su madre vivían. En ese momento llegaba, ella misma vestida de instituto. La joven golpeó la puerta y después de unos minutos salió una mujer que vivía sus treinta.

-Buenas tardes señora Atzuko.-

-¿Keiko¿Que haces por aquí?-La mujer estaba recostada en el marco de la puerta, su rostro aún joven estaba pálido, y algunas ojeras le rodeaban los ojos castaños, como los de el. Olía a Alcohol, seguro había estado bebiendo, y eso no era nada raro.

-Quería saber si a Yusuke le había sucedido algo. Hace tres días que no va al colegio.- Habló algo preocupada, sospechando que su amigo estuviera en alguna de aquellas peligrosas misiones, de las que ella no solía entrarse de mucho, pero que conocía de su peligro.

Atsuko pareció enfadada.

-¿¡El muy idiota se esta haciendo la rata otra vez!?-

La chica la miró confundida.

-¿No ha venido a casa?-Keiko se sintió confundida.

-No…-La mujer lucio preocupada, y aquello preocupo aun más a Keiko.-Creí… que… ¿Crees que algo malo le halla sucedido?-La voz preocupada de la mujer conmovió a la niña.

-¡No¡Sabe como es Yusuke! Seguro que el y Kuwabara han estado haciendo de las suyas.-Intentó auto convencerse, pero algo de aquello le supo mal, sin embargo, sirvió para que Atsuko se tranquilizara. Keiko ya no la miraba, sólo pensaba. El no se podía haber ido sin siquiera despedirse... ¿o sí podía?

La chica le dio una falsa sonrisa. Pero la mujer no se dio cuenta de esto miraba hacia otro lugar como recordando algo.

-Ya me voy, tengo que hacer otras cosas¡buenas tardes!

-Eh si… entiendo… yo…-Sus ojos se abrieron con dolor y con desesperación le gritó a la joven:- Keiko! El… el no…-Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, y Keiko supo que Atsuko si sabia donde estaba el, pero no quería aceptarlo, ya entonces supo lo que Atsuko le dijo a continuación:-El no va a volver, no con migo… no quiere hacerlo…-Sollozó recostada en le marco de la puerta y luego agrego:- Pero, tu… tu tal vez le veas ¿No es cierto? Él tal vez valla a verte…Si le vez, dile que le ordeno que regrese inmediatamente a casa…-Su mirada severa se esfumo y agrego suavemente:- dile que estoy preocupada…-Keiko asintió sonriendo, conteniendo sus propias lagrimas.

Atzuko la vio alejarse, y en un momento de lucidez recordó, ella bien sabía donde estaba Yusuke, pero si su hijo había decidido no contarle nada a la castaña, ella tendría que actuar como si no lo supiera tampoco. ¿Qué clase de madre deja que su hijo de dieciséis años se valla de la casa? No era una buena madre, y como Yusuke le había dicho, había tardado dieciséis años en enterarse, ya era tarde.

La chica comenzó a ir a su casa pero antes de caminar cien metros se dio la vuelta y tomo otra dirección. Si alguien sabía algo tenía que ser Shizuru Kuwabara. En cuanto llego a la casa de Kuwabara, la joven se sorprendió de la repentina visita de Keiko. Pero sin decir una palabra, la invitó a pasar. Ya sabía qué era lo que le sucedía a la joven. Una vez estuvieron ambas sentadas alrededor de dos calientes tazas de té, la conversación comenzó, y la joven habló antes de que Keiko dijera nada.

-Si lo que quieres saber es adónde se fue el chico Urameshi, no lo sé ya que al idiota de mi hermano se le dio la manía de convertirse en una persona discreta y por lo tanto no pude sacarle mucha información.

-Entiendo...-Keiko no movió la mirada de la taza de té.-

-Pero... ¿Yusuke no te hablo de nada de esto?

Keiko no levantó la vista. Cada palabra de Shizuru le parecía más dolorosa. ¿Por que todos pensaban que Yusuke confiaría en ella¿Por que ella lo pensaba?

-¿Sabes a dónde fueron?-

La hermana de Kuwabara suspiró.

-Kazuma no me dijo exactamente adónde iban a ir. Pero sospecho que salieron de este mundo. Hace un par de días, sentí una energía muy fuerte, algo que salía de aquí. Temo que fueran ellos- Shizuru se sintió algo más unida a la muchacha, a ellas dos les tocaba esperar.

-Pero no te debes preocupar, si tienen algo más que polvo en la cabeza seguro que cuando regresen, sabrán como pedirnos disculpas por habernos preocupado así, yo personalmente pienso cobrárselo caro a Kazuma.-

-Si es que regresan...-Keiko sonaba desanimada y triste, más que nada triste.

-Regresaran… siempre lo hacen.-

Shizuru recordó algo.

-Al menos no fueron solos… creo que el resto… tu sabes Genkai, Kurama, Hiei, y Yukina, también se fueron, eran muchas presencias. Al menos estarán juntos.-Con esto Keiko quedó asombrada.

Shizuru se dio cuenta de esto.- Si, lo sé, nos dejaron como si fuéramos unas inútiles.-La expresión de tranquilidad no había cambiado en ningún momento del rostro de Shizuru. La joven rió-Tal vez si seamos unas inútiles.

Pero esto no le daba gracia a Keiko, tampoco a la joven Kuwabara.

-Yo ya tengo que irme, lo siento, no puedo quedarme más tiempo.-Shizuru no dijo nada, sólo la acompañó hasta la puerta.

-Keiko...-La joven por primera vez parecía preocupada.-Ambas tenemos que ser fuertes... yo eh tenido la suerte de que Kazuma sea mi hermano y debó preocuparme por el... Pero tu has decidido preocuparte por Yusuke… así que debes ser fuerte.-Shizuru sonrió, pero sus ojos no reflejaban alegría.

Keiko la miró y asintió. Ninguna dijo nada más.

Keiko salió de la casa de los hermanos Kuwabara cuando ya había anochecido. El camino lo hizo a paso lento, como intentando retrasar el momento de llegada a su casa, por que sabia que su madre estaría esperándole preocupada, y ella no podría desahogarse, y decirle, que le había dejado. Yusuke le había dejado. No había nadie con quien desahogar ese nudo, lloraría sola, toda la noche. Como supuso al llegar a su casa su madre la esperaba en la puerta.

-Keiko ¿Dónde te habías metido?-La mujer sonaba más asustada que enfadada-Llamé a casa de tus amigas y no estabas allí-

-Fui a casa de Shizuru-

-¿Shizuru?-

-La hermana de Kuwabara-La chica no levantaba la mirada del suelo-Mamá, voy a acostarme, me siento cansada.

-¿No vas a cenar?-La mujer la miró extrañada.

-No, no tengo hambre-

-Keiko, cariño¿te sientes bien?-La madre sonaba preocupada.

-Si, sólo me siento algo cansada-La muchacha subió hasta su dormitorio.

Entró y dejó la mochila a un lado del escritorio, se puso un camisón y abrió la ventana. Esa noche la luna menguaba. Al igual que las esperanzas lo hicieron con el paso del tiempo.

Nadie regreso.

Ni al día siguiente, ni al siguiente mes o al siguiente año. En siete años, nadie regresó.

Todo volvió a ponerse negro. Una Keiko ya adulta lloraba, igual que la del pasado, por la misma pena, no podía hablar.

-¿Que me dices¿Quién eres¿Quién serias si tu vida dependiera de ellos? Nadie.

Una palabra salió de su boca, murmurada, pero fuerte y firme, y aquello alcanzó:

-Cállate.-El ruido de algo golpeándose contra el suelo le hizo abrir los ojos.

Ya no estaba en ese vacío. Se encontraba en su cama, en su cuarto. Su respiración era agitada, todavía estaba llorando. La transpiración le pegaba la tela del Kimono al cuerpo, se sentía sumamente mal. Las lágrimas no se detenían. Y fue consiente de que durante aquella noche, había pensado más de una docena de veces en ellos, inconscientemente, pero ellos seguían allí, algo que faltaba. Y que no le permitía continuar.

_-"¿Por qué tuve que recordarlo?"-_La joven se tapaba la boca con las manos para ahogar los gemidos_.-"¿Por qué no me dejan en paz?"-_La joven se restregó las manos en el rostro para quitarse las lágrimas.-Recuerdos... si ellos sólo son recuerdos... ¿Por qué no puedo vivir sin una respuesta?-Le preguntó a la noche. La joven intentó sonreír pero sólo se formó una mueca en su rostro.

Tenía sed. El calor era agobiante aún en la noche. Se quitó las sábanas del cuerpo, las tenía pegadas por la transpiración. Lo mejor sería darse un baño, así se refrescaría. En cuanto apoyó los pies sobre el piso éstos tocaron un objeto. Keiko prendió la luz. Era el despertador, eso había sido lo que la había despertado. De seguro lo habría tirado con la mano mientras tenía ese sueño. No, esa pesadilla.

La muchacha se dirigió hasta la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de té helado. ¿Por qué habría tenido esos sueños?

-¡Me debo estar volviendo loca!-Se dijo a si misma. Miró el reloj de pared. Eran las 6:05, debía estar por amanecer. Natsu vendría por ella a las nueve. Así que tenía tiempo de sobra.

Volvió a su cuarto y tomó un par de toallas. Se preparó un baño caliente. Se lavó y luego se metió en la tina, con el cabello envuelto en una toalla. La tibieza del agua le relajó cada uno de los músculos. Cerró los ojos. Hacía tiempo que no soñaba con ellos.

Desde aquel día en el había visitado a Shizuru, buscándolo a él, ella supo que esa vez había sido diferente a las demás. Que no regresaría. Aún recordaba los meses de desesperación, en los que la señora Atsuko volvió a sufrir la perdida de su hijo, sin saber si realmente algún día regresaría. Y Shizuru sufrió. Y ella lo sufrió.

-"Pero, sin embargo...-La joven borró su sonrisa.-"Yo sigo esperando."-Concluyó amargamente.

Ella creyó haber seguido con su vida, creyó haber logrado superarlo. Keiko termino la secundaria sin ellos, festejo todos sus cumpleaños evitando pensar en ellos, las navidades y las celebraciones. Keiko se fue al gran Tokio acompañada únicamente por ella, entró a la universidad, no volvió a hablara con Shizuru. Y solo unas pocas veces veía a la Señora Atsuko cuando esta visitaba a su madre. Los antiguos compañero se fueron olvidando en el tiempo, y conoció nuevos. Nuevos amigos. A Natsu. Salió con chicos. Pero curiosamente, jamás logró encontrar un sustituto para el, nadie era el, ni nadie lo seria. ¿Por qué ellos influenciaron tanto su vida, que no era capas de reacomodarla a su propio antojo? No lo sabia, y no sabía si alguna vez encontraría la respuesta.

La muchacha se quedó hasta que el agua comenzó a enfriarse. Luego se envolvió en una toalla y salió hacia su habitación. Miró el guardarropa. ¿Qué se pondría? Natsu le pidió que no llevara luto y su padre también. Tomo una camisa de cuello chino blanca y un vestido de cuerpo entero hasta las rodillas con tirantes, de color celeste claro. Se miro en el espejo, y se ató el pelo en una trenza de costado. Así no estaba específicamente de luto. Tomó un libro y se puso a leer. Hasta que Natsu llegara tendría que entretenerse, de seguro llegaría tarde.

La joven corría apurada, siquiera paraba para disculparse con todas las personas que se llevaba por delante. Hoy realmente había tenido un mal día. La noche anterior había puesto tres despertadores para no quedarse dormida. Pues uno a uno se los apagaron sus hermanas. Era molesto tener que ser la menor.

Ella les había pedido a las dos que la levantaran pero ninguna había tenido el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo. Su madre era profesora en la secundaria de la zona, y por ser verano daba clases para los alumnos que se habían llevado su materia a examen. Gracias a Kami su madre trabajaba más tarde esos días y se había percatado de que la joven no estaba despierta. Mientras se bañó y vistió se hicieron las 8:50.

La muchacha se dirigió a la salida. Su madre la esperaba con aquel gesto de resignación que adoptaba siempre que la veía en apuros.

-Natsu... ¡se te hizo tarde de nuevo!- La mujer vestía al estilo antiguo. Una Hamaka roja y un Gi blanco.- Por Kami tienes ya 24 años.-La mujer suspiró. Ella era alta y su cabello era negro y largo, con unos bonitos ojos negros. Pese a tener 47 años era una mujer que se mantenía joven.

-Esta vez no fue mi culpa, Haru y Aki los apagaron y no se molestaron en levantarme.-La chica hizo un mohín.

Ella era la menor de cuatro hermanas: Haru, Fuyu, Aki y por último ella. Sus nombres eran un chiste.

Haru, la mayor, tenía 27 años. Sería la que heredaría el sacerdocio del templo al cual servía su madre; era una joven muy alegre y cariñosa. Llevaba el cabello largo y negro y ojos del mismo color. Era casi una copia de su madre. Daba clases en la misma secundaria que su madre, y que más decir… era el ejemplo a seguir, siempre correcta y perfecta.

Por otro lado estaba Fuyu, alguien a quien Natsu no comprendía a pesar de llevar más de veinte años conociéndola. La joven era fría por naturaleza, y no se involucraba en nada que no le conllevara cierto beneficio. Se había marchado del hogar con solo 18 años. Fuyu era un As con el dinero, era perfecta para manejarlo y su capacidad para la lógica era insuperable. Era una muchacha baja, muy bien proporcionada y con el cabello corto rojo fuego y unos bonitos ojos azules. Hacia un año se había recibido en administración de empresas y ya trabajaba como ayudante de un famoso ejecutivo de Tokio. Tenía en ese momento 26 años.

Luego venia Aki. Era sin lugar a dudas la hiperactiva, siempre se encontraba haciendo algo. Solía ser estresante tener que salir con ella. Además solía cambiar de novios muy seguido, y eso le conllevaba una imagen de una persona no muy estable. Era de estatura media, con una figura delgada y curvilínea. Tenía el pelo rojo y ojos negros. Contaba con 25 años y estaba estudiando periodismo.

Por ultimo estaba ella, Natsu. La menor de las hermanas. Era distraída y algo dejada, lo que con frecuencia repercudía en sus estudios, y era donde Keiko solía aparecer, ya que aunque no fuera de las mejores de la clase, estudiaba mucho y era capas de ayudarla a seguir adelante. La joven contaba en ese momento con 24 años, usaba el pelo corto de un color negro-rojizo, y tenia ojos de color de la caoba. Era de estatura media y estudiaba medicina en una de las facultades de la TODAI, junto con Keiko.

-Bueno, ya tengo que irme, sino, no llegaré-

-¿No vas a desayunar?-La madre la vio con desaprobación

-Si lo hago no llegaré a tiempo.-

-De cualquier forma no llegarás a tiempo. NUNCA llegas a tiempo a nada- Una voz fría se oyó de la puerta

-Fuyu!-La joven se sorprendió

-Buenos días Fuyu- La madre de Natsu sonrió.

-Buenos días, Kaa-san.- La muchacha hizo una pequeña inclinación por respeto-Buenos días Natsu.

-Buenos días! Ya me voy-La joven huyó por la puerta.

Natsu suspiro y echo a andar rauda.

La joven se detuvo frente a su destino con un suspiro de alivio y mirando el reloj que tenía en la muñeca exclamo:- Bien! Sólo me retrasé 10 minutos!-

La joven entró en el edificio y subió corriendo las escaleras. Cuando llegó al piso dio la vuelta y... al instante estaba en el suelo con la mano en la cara.

-¡Por el amor de Dios¿Por qué siempre tengo que cruzarme contigo?- La voz correspondía a un muchacho de unos bonitos ojos negros.

-¡Lo dices como si yo lo planeara!-La joven miraba al muchacho con el seño fruncido-

-¡¡Pues no fui yo el que venía como una estampida de elefantes!!-El joven comenzó a levantar la voz.

-¡Oye¿Quién te crees para decirme elefante?-Los ojos de Natsu parecían arder en llamas.

-¡¡Qué sucede aquí!!-La voz de una muchacha detuvo a ambas personas.

Ambos voltearon a la vez. Se miraron sorprendidos y voltearon la cara. Keiko los observaba con mirada reprobatoria.

-¿Qué hacen tirados en el suelo?-Pero al ver la nariz sangrando del joven y la frente abultada de la joven se imaginó lo sucedido.-Bueno, no importa. Natsu levántate¡vamos!

-No sé cómo haces para aguantar a esta niña- El chico se levanto para irse.

-Y yo no se como haces para vivir tan cerca de él-La muchacha le dirigió una mirada asesina mientras Keiko la arrastraba por el brazo.

-Yo tampoco sé cómo lo hago. Pero voy a perder la paciencia si no se calman de una vez-

-Bien, de cualquier manera no vale la pena perder el tiempo contigo. ¡Buenos días Keiko!-Se despidió el joven

-Que tengas buenos días, Sanosuke-La joven volvió a mirar a Natsu.

-¿Qué? El comenzó a pelear no yo.-

-Si, pero de cualquier manera aunque él no hubiera empezado lo hubieras hecho tú.-

-Bueno... ¡no hay que perder la costumbre!- Natsu mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Esto provocó un suspiro de Keiko, ella sí que la distraía.

-Ven, entremos. Tengo que ver que esté bien tu frente.-Dijo tocando con un dedo el pequeño bulto.

-¡¡Auch!!-Se quejó Natsu- ¡Eso dolió!

-Pues entremos que pondré un poco de hielo a tu "gran herida"-Se burló la joven sonriente.

-Ja ja qué graciosa.-Dijo la chica con sarcasmo

Natsu entró corriendo dentro del apartamento. Y dejo su mochila tirada en el suelo junto a una canasta que llevaba.

-Voy a traerte un poco de hielo-

-Te acompaño-

-¡¡Oye, ni que fuera tan difícil!- Dijo la joven con una gota en la cabeza.

-No es por eso. Es que me levanté tarde y no me dio tiempo para desayunar en mi casa-Dijo la joven abalanzándose sobre la heladera.- ¡Oye¡Aquí lo único que tienes es té frío¿Qué se supone que es esto¿De que hablamos ayer?

-No he tenido tiempo de ir a la tienda, nada más- Se defendió sonriendo.

-Eso no es una excusa muy realista Keiko, estuviste todo el día de ayer en casa.

-¡Tu sólo sostente esto!-Dijo la joven colocándole una compresa fría en la frente.

-¡Oye! Ten un poco más de delicadeza-Se quejó Natsu, mientras corría buscando algunas cosas para meter en la cartera de Yukimura.

-Oye¿por qué tan apurada?-

-Es que como perdí mucho tiempo entre lo del baka...-

-¡Natsu!

-Esta bien entre lo de Sanosuke y que me levanté tarde se nos hizo muy tarde-

-¿Tarde para que? si sólo vamos a salir.

-Lo que sucede es que alguien más nos va acompañar y si nos tardamos se va a enfadar mucho, créeme, no tiene paciencia.

-¿Quién va a acompañarnos?

-¡Ah! eso es una sorpresa-Dijo la joven sonriendo. Y tomándola del brazo la empujó hacia la puerta- Ya vamos, que ya me siento mejor.

* * *

Fin de capitulo I

Terminado el 28 de septiembre de 2004 a las 24:05

FIN DE LA REEDICION: MARTES, 2 DE OCTUBRE DE 2007 A LAS 1:58

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Hola nuevamente! Espero que os halla gustado las mejoras del capitulo anterior. Este también tiene muchos cambios. Lamentablemente como el anterior solo fué remplazado, a nadie le llegó el aviso, pero no es un problema, con este si les llega Ne… no tengo mucho más para decir. ¿Bien rapidita la actualización verdad? Pues, cada dos días habrá actualización, ya todos los capítulos están reeditados, y estoy terminando el trece actualmente. Como siempre os pido que me dejéis vuestra opinión, a parte de eso, pues nada. De momento voy a contestar los reviews anónimos en mi profile en cuanto encuentre tiempo, los registrados los contesto por PM. Si tardo en hacerlo es por que no tengo internet a mano y ya mucho sacrificio hago subiendo los fic cada dos días, en cuanto me venga el ADSL libre voy a tener más libertad (Lo que será en un mes más o menos) de momento estoy atada al teléfono y cuesta caro XD

Os quiero a todos los que leéis, y a los que dejais reviews un poquito más . Espero que ustedes quieran a mi fic tanto como yo.

Cariños.


	3. Reencuentros I

**UNA ANTIGUA PROFESIA**

_Por_

_Keiko Urameshi_

_(Actualmente AnneNoir)

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer**__: Todos los personajes del manga y Anime Yu Yu Hakusho son propiedad intelectual y financiera de Yoshihiro Togashi._

_No obtengo ninguna clase de remuneración ni beneficio por este trabajo más que sus valiosas opiniones.(Por las cuales no pueden demandarme -)

* * *

_

**Notas:**

- Natsu, Haru, Kaho, Fuyu, Aki, Sanosuke, Lin y Makoto son OCC de mi creación, así que ya están avisados!

-Vocablucario:

**Aho:** Estupido, Idiota, Tonto.(Extraído de un glosario japonés-español)

**Árbol sagrado:** Es un árbol que esta en los templos se dice que tiene energía espiritual.

**Arigatou gozaimazu:** Muchas gracias.

**Buffet:** Es una palabra inglesa. Aquí se refiere a un Buffet de abogados. Como de los padres de los hermanos Kuwabara nunca se dice mucho decidí que para tener tanta plata (Y estar siempre de vacaciones) tenían que ser dueños de algo importante así que decidí esto.

**Gochisosama:** Su traducción es "Ha sido una buena comida", se dice después de comer. (Extraído de un glosario japonés-español)

**Gomen nasai:** Disculpeme, También usado como "lo siento mucho". (Extraído de un glosario japonés-español)

**Guenkan:** Es un pequeño vestíbulo a la entrada de la casa Japonésa donde se dejan los zapatos. Esto se hace para que la suciedad no entre a la casa, ya que los hogares son considerados como lugares sagrados en donde viven diferentes dioses protectores y como una forma de respeto se deben dejar los zapatos en la entrada, una vez dentro se puede andar descalzo o con pantuflas. (Extraído de un glosario japonés-español)

**Hai:** Si

**Irasshai:** Bienvenido.

**Ja ne:** Hasta Luego (Femenino, dicho por una Chica).

**Kami-sama:** "Dios" o mejor dicho "Señor Dios".

**Kendo:** Arte Marcial en el cual se usa la espada (Katana) como arma. Es estilo de combate de los samuráis.

**Konichiwa!:** Hola (En ambos tonos formal y casual).

**Kuso:** ¡Mierda! (Majadería o maldición).

**Makoto:** "Sinceridad", también puede ser verdad, fidelidad o devoción. Es traducido tan bien como "El camino a la verdad".

**Miko:** Doncella de un Templo Shintoista. Es una especie de sacerdotisa en Japón, las Miko son jóvenes que dedican una parte de su tiempo a cuidar el Templo ayudando en la limpieza, la venta de amuletos o hacen predicciones. También suelen actuar como guardianas de los templos o delegadas. (Aunque los delegados normalmente suelen ser hombres)

**Ofudas:** Místico amuleto de papel (Los que usa Rei-Sailor Mars, para atacar a los espíritus malignos). Son grandes pedazos de papel rectangulares inscritos con texto de una forma antigua de kanji. Si son colocados en una criatura sobrenatural, ésta se quemara, dañando al objetivo. Puede colocar varios ofuda como puntos y usarlos para formar una barrera espiritual. Finalmente puede colocar un ofuda como una marca, permitiendo sentir si alguien la cruza. También se usan para reforsar conjuros.

**Okaeri nasai:** "Bienvenido a casa" o para decir simplemente "bienvenido", o "Que bien que hayas vuelto" (se usa para recibir al que vuelve).

**Omamori:** Estos talismanes son pequeñas bolsitas cerradas, que tienen escrito el Kanji de lo que deben proteger (fortuna, amor, salud, etc) pero si lo abres, pierde su efectividad.

**Omikujis:** Profecía escrita en papel de venta en los templos Shintoistas. La suerte esta escrita en un rollo de papel que se saca de una caja frente al templo y después de leerla, se ata a una rama de un árbol que se encuentra dentro del templo para atraer la buena fortuna o alejar la mala suerte. En el omikuji están escritas las profecías para el amor, la amistad, los viajes y el estudio. En año nuevo en algunas cafeterias, se colocan pequeñas máquinas que te dan un omikuji por 100 yens.

**Opio:** Droga echa con estractos de amapola. Es muy comun en china y japon.

**Shinto:** Es la forma tradicional de la religión primitiva del Japón, que se centra en los elementos, los animales y los sucesos inexplicables; aparece en numerosos mitos, leyendas y obras de arte del temprano Japón. El Shinto está tan arraigado, que no se hace proselitismo ni se busca convertir a los demás a esta religión. El Shintoísmo es una religión politeísta, es decir, que tiene varios dioses. El shintoísmo permite la pacífica coexistencia con otras religiones. Los principios del shinto son la superioridad de las emociones y la intuición sobre las explicaciones lógicas: La humanidad y la naturaleza no pueden ser separadas, y el etnocentrismo, es decir, que considera al Japón como centro de todo en cualquier aspecto. Sin embargo, ya que es una religión que carece de doctrina, y está más basada en creencias, costumbres y rituales, puede ser manipulada con fines políticos, en la mayoría de las ocasiones para promover el nacionalismo.

**Tadaima: "**Estoy de regreso", "Estoy (de regreso) en casa", "Ya llegué", "He vuelto" (se usa cuando uno viene de algún lado).

**Tori:** Al entrar en un santuario, se pasa a través de un Tori, una puerta especial para los dioses. Esto marca la demarcación entre el mundo finito y el mundo infinito de los dioses. Su significado literal también puede ser Ave o pájaro.

**Uwabakis:** Son "zapatos de interior", una especie de combinación de zapatillas y pantuflas que llevan los estudiantes en la escuela. Se los cambian en la entrada y los llevan hasta que terminan las clases, para luego cambiárselos de vuelta. A veces también se usan en el hogar... pero no el mismo par. Uno para la escuela, otro para la casa (si los usan en casa).

**Yakuza:** La mafia japonésa. En ella los samurais sustituyeron sus armaduras y espadas por trajes y armas de fuego. Los Shogunes se hicieron líderes criminales ocultos tras la fachada de empresarios honorables, y los ronins optaron por hacerse de nuevos amos entre los líderes yakuza o unirse a otros como ellos y volverse nuevos líderes. Los yakuza siguen el principio samurai que recomienda dar golpes relámpago y efectivos, para que sus oponentes nunca se dieran cuenta de qué había pasado. Por su sentido del honor muchos asesinos yakuza nunca disparan sino hasta tener el blanco casi frente a frente. Y siempre respetan el honor aun sobre los lazos familiares, para identificarse usan tatuajes.

-Signos:

-blabla-diálogo

_-Blabla-_ recuerdos, sueños etc. (cualquier cosa que sea fuera de la realidad)

(Blabla) mis notas

Disfruten de la historia!!

* * *

**Capitulo II **_**"Reencuentros"**_

**Parte I**

* * *

La chica terminó de revisar el último caso. A decir verdad para estar de vacaciones, trabajaba demasiado. ¿Pero que podía hacer? El buffet le tomaba casi todo su tiempo, además de los casos que le mandaba la policía. No es que le no le gustara hacerlo, por kami, le encantaba meter a toda esa manga de infelices entre rejas, pero el ser humano tiene un limite y ella estaba por romperlo.

Pero hoy no, hoy se tomaría todo el día libre. Hoy seria un día diferente; no por el hecho de que con respecto a su normal rutina de "trabajar, trabajar, comer, trabajar, trabajar, dormir y volver a trabajar" seria rota para sustituirse con un agradable paseo; no, no era por eso.

Desde que había puesto un pie fuera de la cama hasta ese momento había padecido escalofríos, se erizaba, y de vez en cuando sentía un frió que la dejaba algo paralizada. Estaba segura de que eso era un anuncio de que algo estaba por suceder. Pero no le prestaría atención, la mayoría de las veces no había sucedido nada fuera de lo común, sin embargo se mantendría en guardia. Los síntomas estaban ya desde hacia una semana y este día se habían echo mas fuertes.

Un golpeteo se sintió en la pequeña oficina, la muchacha refunfuñó ante el ruido.

-¡Adelante!-Exclamó rezando por que no fuera más trabajo atrasado.

La puerta se abrió y una joven asomó la cabeza.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Preguntó la muchacha

La chica no contestó pero hizo un ademan en señal de asentimiento para que la joven entrara.

-Bien, es que... recibí la información del caso de Takeda, parece que su intuición era correcta, Kuwabara-san.-La joven sonrió y le extendió el documento a su superior.- Encontraron los documentos de un tráfico de opio que hubo de Aizu hasta Osaka y de allí pensaban llevarlo hacia China. Los cargamentos fueron encontrados bajo las cubiertas de unos cargamentos de arroz. Hay varios testigos que prometen declarar a cambio de protección policial, ya que por lo visto le tienen miedo a Takeda.

-Si, es normal que esos cobardes lo pidan, pueden ser cobardes pero no idiotas, bien saben que Takeda es un pez gordo entre los Yakuza.-La joven sonrió.-¡Bien¿Que hora es, Lin?-

La joven se fijó en su reloj.

-Son las... 8:30-

-Bien, ya tengo que irme te dejo encargada-La joven recogió las cosas y se retiró.

Lin asintió automáticamente, y luego suspiró cuando la castaña se hubo retirado. A su jefa no le vendría nada mal un poco de descanso, ya habían sido muchas noches trabajando hasta tarde. Además eso significaba descanso también para ella.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shizuru caminaba con tranquilidad por las calles de Tokio, casi todo iba de maravillas en su vida, estaba agradecida. Y aquellos paseos a pie le resultaban especialmente energizantes. Aún así se recordó que su conciencia jamás estaría tranquila, hasta que él volviera. Era un estigma en su mente y corazón, aún mantenía esperanzas. Algunas noches, soñaba con villas feudales y a su querido Kazuma sonriéndole. Deseó por que fueran ciertos y el aún siguiera con vida.

Aún recordaba las recriminaciones de sus padres al saber que su hijo menor había desaparecido estando bajo su cuidado. Shizuru jamás les tuvo mucho afecto a sus progenitores, pero no pudo evitar sentir aquellas palabras en el alma. Kazuma se había ido.

Aunque aun faltaba para el mediodía, el sol, parecía querer torturar a los habitantes de la ciudad. La mayoría se refugiaba a la sombra de negocios y casas, ya que los árboles no abundaban en aquel lugar.

Como había comenzado el verano, y con el las vacaciones, los estudiantes de todas las edades salían a disfrutar del sol y el aire libre antes de que los copos de nieve volvieran cubrir las calles de aquella ciudad.

Shizuru por su parte, no parecía muy interesada en los diferentes atractivos que la ciudad sacaba a la luz para la masa de turistas curiosos.

La joven al contrario parecía abrumada de tanta gente que tenia a su alrededor. Miraba cada detalle de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, un niño compartía un helado con su perro, mientras que sus madre atareada y llena de cosas trataba de alejara al animal. Una joven pareja muy acaramelada compartían una bebida fría mientras se besaban.

-"¡por kami-sama, esta ciudad es un lió!"- Pensaba Shizuru mientras caminaba, evitando no chocarse contra alguien.

Pero fue un intento fallido. Solo fue una fracción de segundo. Una luz la cegó un instante y al siguiente momento se en contaba en el suelo junto a un muchacho algo mayor a ella.

Shizuru miraba algo confundido al hombre delante de ella.

-"Estoy segura por un momento lo vi, el llevaba un aura."-Dirigió su mirada al suelo y vio un pequeño objeto, era parecido a una brújula pero no marcaba al norte, es más siquiera tenia referencias. El pequeño objeto brillaba con intensidad, pero de un momento a otro la luz desapareció.

El muchacho recogió con un rápido movimiento el objeto y se lo guardó en un bolsillo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Su voz tenía un acento extraño, se podría decir occidental.

-Si-La respuesta seca de Shizuru, pareció no intimidar al joven.

-Creo que deberíamos levantarnos, estamos llamando mucho la atención-El joven le extendió una mano a Shizuru.

La muchacha no la tomo, y se levanto por su cuenta. Aquel sujeto no le inspiraba confianza.

-¡Bueno! parece que, somos muy independientes o tenemos un mal día ¿no?-dijo el muchacho sarcásticamente.

Shizuru siquiera mostró una sonrisa.

-¿Que fue eso?-Su voz era dura.

-¿Que cosa?-El muchacho no parecía intimidado.

-El aura que emanaba ese objeto que llevabas. ¿Que es?-Ante estas palabras la sonrisa se borro del rostro del muchacho.

-No se de que me estas hablando.-El rostro del joven volvió a mostrar una sonrisa.

-No te hagas el idiota conmigo. No creas que soy como cualquier humano.-Shizuru se encontraba tensa, la presencia del muchacho no la dejaba tranquila. Demasiadas coincidencias.

-Oye no se de que me hablas-El muchacho la miró. Shizuru sintió un escalofrió, era como si la estuviera analizando.-Bueno, me retiro, Gomen nasai.-El chico comenzó a caminar por el río de gente.

-¡Oye¡Espera¡No me has contestado!-La joven lo perdió de vista entre la muchedumbre-¡¡Maldición!! Me dejo con la palabra en la boca.-Murmuró la joven entre dientes. Miró su reloj.-Todavía estoy a tiempo. Será mejor que me olvide de esto por un rato.

Shizuru comenzó a caminar entre la muchedumbre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡Oye! deja de arrastrarme.-Keiko corría tomada del brazo por Natsu-Me vas a hacer caer Natsu!

-Lo siento pero si no nos apuramos no llegaremos a tiempo...Bueno-Un gota surgió de la cabeza de la chica-En realidad no vamos a llegar a tiempo, pero, si no nos apuramos vamos a llegar demasiado tarde.

Keiko volvió a suspirar.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shizuru, tomo el quinto cigarrillo. Y lo encendió. Tomo una bocanada y la contuvo el mayor tiempo posible, hasta que lo pulmones le reclamaron aire.

¡Esa niña la exaltaba de tal modo!...Le pidió que estuviera allí alas 9:30 y era las 9:55 y aun no llegaba. Una vena le salto en la frente. ¡Y ni siquiera sabía por que razón la había citado! Únicamente había ido por respeto a Sakamoto-san, la hermana mayor de la niñata, pero confirmo que había sido una muy mala idea.

-Shizuru-san!! Shizuru-san!!-La voz de Natsu le hizo crispar los puños. Esa niña la iba a escuchar.

Se dio media vuelta con el puño levantado para regañarla pero como alzo la vista el puño volvió a situarse al lado de su cuerpo.

Detrás de la joven Natsu, siendo arrastrada por la chica, venia una muchacha de cabellos castaños. La invadió una sensación de nostalgia, era como volver atrás a sus años en el pequeño barrio, de su vida junto a su hermano... Kazuma. Su recuerdo la agobiaba¿acaso lo que sentía era culpa¿Culpa de que? Ella no tenia la culpa de que su estúpido hermano se hubiera ido ¿O...Si? Mejor era no pensar en eso... Sacudió aquellos pensamientos y se concentro en la persona detrás de Natsu, sus ojos se abrieron mucho cuando la reconoció.

Habían pasado más de tres años desde la última vez que había viso a aquella niña… ya no tan niña.

Vio como las chicas se acercaban, tiro el cigarrillo y camino hacia ellas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Keiko no lo podía creer, realmente lo estaba viendo… ¿o era su imaginación?... No, estaba segura, era ella. Hacia más o menos tres años, desde que había entrado en la TODAI se había desconectado casi totalmente de su antiguo hogar y de sus viejos amigos, tantos los de la secundaria... como los cercanos.

La universidad le tomaba casi todo su tiempo, y en verano solía ir de vez en cuando a la casa de sus padres pero nunca más había ido a visitar a Shizuru o a algunas de sus amigas, como nunca creyó que sucedería, se le tornaba incomodo volver a verlas. Ya solo eran un viejo recuerdo de buenos y no tan buenos tiempos. Pero no se atrevía a revolver en su pasado, aquello significaría una carga muy pesada, que no estaba dispuesta a cargar.

Pero no podía creer que la persona que tuviera frente a sus ojos fuera la chica que, consideraba como la amiga mas sincera que tubo durante su adolescencia, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, Shizuru, supo comprenderla. Tal vez Shizuru nunca le confió tanto como hubiera querido, pero al menos, supo escucharla y aconsejarla.

Se soltó de la mano de Natsu y corrió hacia Shizuru. Se detuvo dudando, y la miro a los ojos. Quiso decir algo, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shizuru correspondió el abrazo de la joven con la misma emoción, se sentía como una hermana mayor abrazando a su hermana pequeña. Kazuma nunca la había abrazado así, ni de pequeño. Tal vez por que ella nunca le había dado la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Keiko...-La joven comenzó a alejarse, pero sonriendo nerviosa, una gotita se resbalaba de su cabeza.-Creo que estamos llamando la atención.

Keiko se separo de Shizuru y miro a su alrededor, algunas miradas curiosas las acechaban, pues la gente no estaba viendo, como sucedía exactamente, el rencuentro de viejas amigas.

Japón era un lugar demasiado conservador pensaba a veces Natsu.

-¡Oigan que miran¡Manga de chismosos!-Natsu revoleaba la cartera frente a todos los curiosos espectadores. Deforma que se fueron disipando cada uno a su propia tarea.

-Ya Natsu, la gente ya no esta mirando-Trataba de calmar Keiko a la joven que seguía repartiendo carterazos al primero que se encontraba. Hasta que voló la cartera y le dio a un chico en la cara. Natsu se acerco al muchacho tirado en el suelo cubriéndose el rostro con la mano.

-Lo siento mucho no era mi inte...-La chica se acercó y lo miró de cerca.-¡Ah eres tu!

-¡Kuso! Que es lo que quieres, desfigurarme o matarme!-Sanosuke miraba a la joven, con cara de pocos amigos-Hoy ya es la segunda vez que me das en la cara.

-Si quieres puedo darte por tercera vez-Los ojos de Natsu ardían.

-Oigan ya cálmense-Keiko se acercaba con Shizuru detrás.

-Si, van a arruinar mi día-La joven Kuwabara se ubicaba detrás de Keiko.

Pero pese a las protestas de Keiko los chicos no se detenían.

-Oigan ya dejen de desperdiciar mi tiempo aquí-La joven Kuwabara levantaba el puño, y una pequeña vena saltaba en su frente.

Pero los muchachos no prestaron atención a las palabras de la joven y siguieron discutiendo, esto enfureció aun más a la chica.

-¡Ya basta!-Grito una exasperada Shizuru dándole un buen golpe a los dos chicos.

Natsu se froto el segundo chichón de la tarde con su mano, mientras Sanosuke yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

-Mira que sabes hacerme enfadar niña.-Exclamó Shizuru.

-Pero no era necesario que me golpearas!-Natsu miraba a Shizuru algo enfadada.

-Sanosuke... Sanosuke-Keiko trataba de despertar al muchacho desmallado.

-¿Lo mató?-Natsu parecía interesada en el estado del muchacho.

-Nop, creo que aun respira-Keiko miraba a Natsu con una gota en la cabeza

-Ahh! Bueno ¿al menos lo noqueó no?-

-Eso seguro-afirmo Keiko mientras Shizuru volvía a encender otro cigarrillo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El hombre de cabellos rubios, que se acercaba a sus treinta caminaba por una de las tranquilas calles de los pequeños barrios de Tokio, y aunque estas calles eran casi desiertas, su altura de casi 1,90 m y sus llamativos ojos violetas, hacían que la gente del lugar se detuviera a mirarlo discretamente.

El encuentro con aquella joven lo había dejado algo preocupado, sabia perfectamente que había humanos con algunos poderes como para detectar espíritus, o auras de bajo nivel pero no pensaba que hubiera humanos que pudieran detectar el aura de alguien tan experimentado como el.

Luego de caminar un rato llego a su destino, un templo shintoísta. Debajo del Tori se encontraba una mujer de unos cuarenta años, de cabello negro. Vestía el traje de miko, a su lado se encontraba otra muchacha muy joven casi idéntica a la mujer mayor vestida con un conjunto de Hamaka y gi totalmente negros.

El individuo se acerco asta a quedar a unos pasos de la mujer mayor.

- Irasshai, Makoto-san-La mujer hizo una profunda reverencia.-Déjame presentarte a mí hija, Haru.-La muchacha hizo una reverencia hacia el hombre

-Es un honor-Dijo Makoto inclinándose frente a la mujer-Kaho-san, Haru-san.

-Sígueme, debemos movernos rápido, el mensaje llego demasiado tarde-El ceño de la mujer se frunció, dio media vuelta y comenzó a subir las escalinatas con Makoto y Haru detrás.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡Por Kami! tu si que sabes golpear Shizuru-san-Natsu miraba a la joven con estrellas en los ojos, el enojo por el golpe que le había dado ya se había terminado pero el asombro; del tiempo que estuvieron que estar con Sanosuke para despertarlo; parecía ser inmenso.

-Ya deja de colgarte niña aho-Dijo Shizuru ya cansada de que Natsu la siguiera como perro a su dueño.

-Pero que no vez que te admira un montón, deberías sentirte orgullosa Shizuru.-Dijo Keiko burlándose de la joven.

-Cállate-Shizuru miro a Keiko con cara de pocos amigos, cosa que provoco una risa en la joven.

-Y dime ¿Como fue que te encontró Natsu¿Como se conocieron?-La muchacha intento cambiar el tema para calmar los ánimos de la chica Kuwabara.

-Déjamelo contar a mi ¿si?-pidió Natsu a Shizuru.

-Haz lo que quieras-Shizuru sacó otro cigarrillo y lo encendió.

-Ya deja de hacer eso, es el cuarto en lo que vamos caminando, pareces una chimenea, Shizuru-Dijo Keiko quitándole el cigarrillo de la boca y aplastándolo con el pie.

-Es que esta loca me pone nerviosa-Dijo señalando con el pulgar a Natsu.

-Oye no me eches la culpa, no soy yo la fumadora compulsiva- Objetó la joven.

-Ya basta, no ibas a contarme como se conocieron, Natsu-Pregunto Keiko

-Pues, fue por Fuyu… su compañera de piso trabaja con Shizuru-san. Y una vez ella menciono su nombre, y como tu ya me habías hablado de ella¿Recuerdas?-Keiko asintió.- Pues… se me ocurrió ver si eran la misma persona.

-¿Realmente no sabías si era la misma persona no es cierto?-Shizuru la miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Pues… no –Natsu le sonrió pidiendo indulgencia, pero Keiko intervino antes de que aquello se agraviara.

-De cualquier manera, ha resultado bien. Y me ha hecho muy feliz.-

-Es cierto, ya han pasado más de cuatro años desde la última vez. Parece poco tiempo pero fue el suficiente para casi no reconocerte, has cambiado mucho desde entonces-

-No es para tanto-Contestó algo azorada.

-Bueno, tal vez no te sientas muy cambiada, pero créeme, lo estas. La última vez que te vi todavía parecías una niña-La muchacha miró hacia el cielo.

-Dime ¿que es lo que has estado haciendo?

-Intento hacer malabares con mi tiempo… mis padres quieren que me ocupe de su bufete, pero prefiero mi trabajo en la estación… es más movido y menos aburrido-La joven suspiró-¿Y tú? Dime, como has estado.

-Pues...-Keiko intentó sonreír-estudio… y…-Las palabras no salieron de sus labios por indecisión, pero Shizuru siempre había sido una persona muy perspicaz y aquello le hizo fruncir el seño.

-¿que fue lo que sucedió?-

Allí a Natsu que había estado callada escuchando la conversación, le surgió una gotita en la nuca.

-Pues-Keiko se propuso contestar la pregunta de Shizuru-Hace unas semanas murió mi madre.

La expresión neutral de Shizuru paso a ser de enfado dirija hacia Natsu y luego con preocupación hacia Keiko.

-Siento haberte preguntado eso-

-No, no tienes que hacerlo.-Keiko mostró una sonrisa sincera a su amiga.

Un silencio incomodo les rodeo.

-Pues dime ¿como esta tu padre?-Shizuru trato de seguir la conversación.

-Ya esta mucho mejor, así que pronto volverá a abrir el restaurante-

-Entiendo.-Shizuru caló su cigarrillo y luego de soltar el humo volvió a mirar a la castaña.-Si necesitas ayuda, estaré muy feliz de poder ayudarte.

-Te lo agradezco. De cualquier forma, dispongo de mucho tiempo libre, la librería donde trabajo ha tenido que cerrar durante unas semanas por remodelaciones. Así que podré ocuparme de dejar todo arreglado para mi padre.

-¿Trabajas en una librería?-

-A medio tiempo, desde que entré en la universidad mis padres me mandaban dinero para mantenerme, pero de cualquier manera en algún momento tendría que empezar a trabajar, y con el dinero extra puedo darme algunos gustos.-Keiko suspiró.

-De cualquier manera el año entrante podremos comenzar a trabajar en el hospital de Tokio como estudiantes.-Natsu se unió a la conversación.

-Es cierto ya van al cuarto año, no les queda mucho para recibirse, dos años ¿no?-Pregunto Kuwabara

-Así es, aunque es mas tiempo… queda la especialización.-Aclaró Natsu

-Ya veo

-¿Bueno que vamos a hacer ahora?-Pregunto Keiko.

-No lo se tu dirás-Dijo refiriéndose a Natsu.

-Pues...-La joven se detuvo a pensarlo- Ya son las doce tal vez deberíamos ir a almorzar, al parque tal vez, yo traje un almuerzo.-Dijo señalando la canasta.

-Bien, al menos te preocupaste de algo-Bromeó Shizuru.

-Me parece buena idea vamos a buscar un lugar-Propuso Keiko.

Como era un domingo y de vacaciones de verano, tan solo las chicas pisaron el parque, sus rostros mostraron, resignación, y una gotita de sudor se les resbalo por la frente.

-Es imposible, no podemos quedarnos aquí-Dijo Natsu

-Ya no cabe nadie.-Shizuru suspiro.

-Bien, entonces tendremos que ir a otro lado-Dijo Keiko resignada.

-No nos va a quedar otra-

-¿a donde?-Pregunto Shizuru

-Pues no lo se.-

-Que tal si vamos a almorzar a mí casa y luego a visitar la Torre de Tokio-Planteo Natsu.

-A mi me parece una buena idea, hace tiempo que no voy, a decir verdad hace tiempo que no salgo a ningún lado.-Admitió la joven Kuwabara.

-Hay un restaurante, podemos tomar algo-Alentó Natsu a la joven.

-Me parece bien, yo nunca e ido a la Torre de Tokio y me gustaría conocerla.

-Bien, así de paso recorreremos el templo.-Opinó Shizuru.

-Pero si es muy aburrido-Se quejo Natsu.

-Lo es para ti por que vives en el.-

-Es cierto, y si tenemos suerte habrá clases de kendo ¿No?-Indago Shizuru.

-No, las clases de kendo son durante la semana. En el fin de semana mi madre da clases de arquería.- Informó Natsu para la decepción de la joven Kuwabara.

-Bueno eso también seria interesante-Opino la Joven Yukimurae.

-Si pero no es lo mismo que un duelo de kendo-Shizuru saco otro cigarrillo.

-¡Por Kami-sama Shizuru, cuantas cajas fumas por día!-Keiko volvió a reprender a la joven Kuwabara.

-Normalmente dos- Respondió Shizuru sin sobresaltarse.

-Oye y lo dices como si nada así vas a terminar con un cáncer de pulmón.-Le retó Natsu.

-¡Por Kami que no! No digas eso Natsu-

-¡Ah!, de algo hay que morir.- Exclamó a media sonrisa la joven

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Makoto se detuvo cuando Kaho lo hizo, la mujer abrió las puertas de una pequeña pagoda. Se hizo aun lado para darle paso a la joven.

-Es aquí, me tomó mucho trabajo y mas con el poco tiempo que nos queda descubrir el lugar pero aun más difícil es mantenerla cerrada, tal vez usted pueda hacer algo más que yo.-

-Haré lo posible-

-Si no necesitan de mi ayuda me retirare-Dijo cortésmente la joven Haru.

-Puedes irte, es mejor que halla alguien atendiendo el templo para que no interrumpan aquí.-

La muchacha hizo una reverencia a Kaho y a Makoto que respondieron con una inclinación de cabeza.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Bien ya llegamos-Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa-¡Vamos!-Y comenzó a subir las escaleras de a tres.

Keiko antes de pasar por el Tori dio tres palmadas e hizo una reverencia para anunciarse. Se quedó unos segundos

-Ven sigamos adelante.-Dijo apoyando una mano en el hombro de la muchacha con una mirada comprensiva. Esto hizo recordarle a Keiko cuando durante el torneo de artes marciales Yusuke había estado desaparecido y Pu se encontraba mal. Entonces ella estaba muy preocupada, y Shizuru la tomo de los hombros y le dijo que no se preocupara ya que Yusuke siempre contaba con su apoyo.

-Si-

-¡¡Oigan no se queden atrás!!-Natsu agitaba los brazos desde la cima de la escalinata.

-Por Kami de seguro hoy se olvido de tomarse la pastilla-Dijo Shizuru sarcásticamente.-Es mas acelerada que Botan.

Ante estas palabras Keiko sonrió aunque ellos no estuvieran allí seguían siendo parte de sus vidas.

-¡¡¡Ya vamos Natsu!!!-Gritó Keiko

Una vez que las tres subieron las escalinatas, se dirigieron primero a la casa de Natsu que estaba algo apartada del templo. La casa era al estilo antiguo japonés, por lo que dejaron los zapatos en el guenkan, y se pusieron unos Uwabakis que les prestó Natsu.

Cuando llegaron al comedor estaba sentada de rodillas Fuyu leyendo el diario. En cuanto sintió el shoji correrse aparto la vista del diario y se encontró con Natsu, Keiko y Shizuru.

-¡Tadaima¡¡Hola Fuyu!!-Grito Natsu.

-Buenos días, Fuyu-san-Saludó Keiko.

-Buenos días, Sakamoto-san-Shizuru inclinó la cabeza.

La muchacha respondió al saludo de las chicas con una inclinación de cabeza. Y luego miró a su hermana.

-¿Pero tan temprano llegas?-Preguntó.

-Pues el parque estaba demasiado lleno para quedarnos así que decidimos venir aquí, a almorzar¿Ya almorzaron ustedes?-

-No, Okaa-san y Haru están recibiendo a una visita y Aki llamo para decir que llegaría en una media hora. ¿Porque no haces un te a tus amigas, mientras tanto?-

Pero antes de que Natsu respondiera algo, el shoji volvió a abrirse y Haru entro a la habitación.

-Okaeri nasai¿tan pronto llegas?-La dulce voz de Haru tomó la atención de todos.-Oh también están aquí tus amigas que sorpresa-Dijo sonriendo.

-¡¿Que¡¿Hay visitas?!-Detrás de Haru asomo la cabeza la tercera hermana, Aki.

-Konichiwa! Keiko-san, Haru y...-Una gota se asomo en su cabeza mirando a Shizuru-¿Tu quien eres?

-Kuwabara Shizuru-Contesto sin el menor interés.

-Ah... bien, Shizuru-san-

-Pero, siéntense. ¡Que modales tienen ustedes dos!-Dijo la joven Haru retando a sus dos hermanas menores.- ¿Quieren algo de te?, Yo preparare.

-Bueno.-

-Si no es molestia.-

-¡Si, si queremos!-Grito la hermana menor.

-Bien, ya lo traeré-

-Haru- Fuyu llamo la atención de su hermana mayor. Y con voz grave y algo cómplice preguntó:- ¿Ya termino Okaa-san con la visita?

-No, van a estar un buen rato y no quieren que nadie les moleste.-Le contestó Haru

-¿Que están haciendo?-Preguntó Natsu.

-Eso, no nos incumbe Natsu-Y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el te.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Kaho-san esto esta muy mal, su sello es muy nuevo y potente, pero el agujero es demasiado grande, si no puedo sellarlo con uno de mis ofuda, ya no sabré que hacer. Seria peligroso usar un conjuro mayor pero... lo intentare para reforzar el ofuda.

-Bien, si no nos queda otra opción, es mejor a que se abra. Yo le ayudaré-

-Sacar estos Ofuda va a ser difícil, pero recuerde que enseguida que los quite debe poner una barrera para que yo pueda colocar mi ofuda y me de tiempo de hacer el conjuro¿esta segura que puede hacerlo?

-Me entrenaron para hacerlo, daré lo máximo-

El joven Makoto, comenzó a recitar un conjuro.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡Gochisosama! –Natsu al igual que todas las demás dejaron los palillos sobre las tazas de comida.

-Todo estuvo delicioso Haru-san-Le felicitó Keiko

-Si todo estuvo muy bueno- La apoyó Aki

Shizuru y Fuyu asintieron ambas en forma de agradecimiento.

Haru había decidido que era ya muy tarde y lo mejor era hacer el almuerzo así que sorprendió a todas con un gran almuerzo.

-¿Que les gustaría hacer ahora?-Preguntó Natsu

-Yo quiero leerme la fortuna-Pidió Aki-

-Bien, a mi también me gustaría-La apoyó Natsu

-Claro, por que no-Señaló Keiko

Todas las jóvenes se dirigieron al templo donde Haru saco una canasta llena de Omikujis.

-¿Bien quien quiere ir primero?-

-¡Yo!-Grito Aki.

-Bien saca uno-

La muchacha quitó un pequeño pergamino.

-Bien veamos que dice...En la amistad...-

-¡No, evita eso¡Ve directo a mí fortuna en el amor!!-

-Bien...-A Haru le salió una gota en la nuca.

_Amor: Estas en un conflicto, debes guiarte por lo interior antes que lo exterior, no te dejes llevar por las apariencias._

-¿Y es cierto?-Le preguntó Natsu a su hermana

-¡Si, es cierto los Omikujis siempre me aciertan!-

-¿Bien quien mas quiere...?-

-Tu Keiko, saca uno...-Natsu empujó a su amiga hacia la canasta.

-Esta bien-Dijo la joven con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Listo...-La joven se lo ofreció a Haru-

-Si quieres léelo tú-

-Bien...

_Amistad: Esta rodeado de buenas personas confíe en los consejos que le den._

-Lo vez Keiko, debes escucharme cuando te digo que no te convine vivir cerca de ese aho de Sanosuke.

-¡Oye no interrumpas Natsu!-La regaño Aki

_Estudios: descansara durante un tiempo, reponte para un nuevo ciclo._

-Eso es puro comercio cualquiera sabe que terminaron las clases-Dijo Fuyu algo fastidiada.

-Tienes razón-La apoyo Shizuru.

Aki miro con una mirada acecina a las dos muchachas.

-Anda, continua Keiko.

-Bien...

_Los viajes: Prepárese, se le abrirán caminos que pueden oscurecer o iluminar su futuro según las decisiones que tome._

_Amor: Decepciones y problemas. Siempre recura a la comunicación, no se ciegue con la ira._

_Salud: Cuídese mucho, no se sobre esfuerce o medirá las consecuencias._

-Bien no hay nada mas- Un silencio incomodo tomo el ambiente.

-Es una tontería-Se quejó Fuyu.

-Bueno por lo visto podré quedarme solterona el resto de mi vida pero¡tendré muchas amigas!-Dijo Keiko con una gota en la nuca.

-Bueno¿alguien más quiere tomar uno?-

-Yo-Natsu se acerco y tomo un papel.- No voy a leerlo en voz alta

-¡Oye¿Por que no?-

-¡Por que no!-

-¡Eso no es una respuesta dame una razón!-

Fuyu, Shizuru y Keiko miraban la pelea con grandes gotas en la cabeza.

-Ya dejen de pelear-Interrumpió, Haru- Aki, si Natsu no quiere mostrarla, déjala.

-Uff¡Que aguafiestas que eres Natsu!-Se quejo Aki.

-¡Mira quien lo dice!-Le respondió la menor de las Hermanas.

-¡¡Ya basta!!-Se quejó Fuyu

-Bien ¿Shizuru-san quieres tomar uno?-Preguntó amablemente Haru

-Ella, es inteligente como yo. No cree en esas tonterías-Le respondió Fuyu en lugar de Kuwabara.

-Bien, entonces ya esta-

-Vamos a colgarlas del árbol sagrado para evitar la mala suerte-Propuso Natsu, refiriéndose a los Omikujis.-Solo por precaución.

-Si, yo tendría que hacerlo-Dijo Keiko.

-¡Si, tu principalmente!-Bromeó Natsu.

-Muy Bien, adelántense que ya las alcanzo, voy a guardar esto-Dijo Haru

-Bien-

Las cinco chicas se dirigieron al árbol y la primera en colgar el Omikuji fue Keiko. Luego de hacerlo se corrió hacia atrás a esperar que las demás lo hicieran. Un viento extraño soplo, esos vientos que te dan escalofríos y te hacen presentir que algo ocurrirá. La joven Yukimura se estremeció. Una mano se apoyo en su hombro, se giro y se encontró a una sonriente Haru.

-¡Ya llegaste!-

-Si, mira...-La muchacha se metió una mano en la manga de la Hamaka y sacó una pequeña bolsita azul.-

-Un Omamori-Dijo Keiko

-Si, es para la salud y este otro para el amor.-Dijo sacando otro de color rojo.-Son un regalo mío, por precaución, procura no abrirlos o perderán su efectividad-Keiko tomo las dos bolsitas y las puso en una carterita que llevaba.

-Arigato gozaimasu Haru-san.-Agradeció Keiko haciendo una inclinación de cabeza

-No es nada.-

-Oigan que están hablando-Gritó Natsu.

-¡Nada en especial! Natsu-CHAN-Dijo Haru haciendo un gran énfasis en el "Chan" para molestar a su hermana.

-Oye, hoy no vas a hacerme enfadar, estoy de muy buen humor-Dijo Natsu.

-Yo no pretendía acerté enfadar-Dijo Haru conteniendo una risita

-Bien eso no importa-

Keiko se distrajo de la conversación mirando a Shizuru, su mirada parecía perdida.

-Shizuru¿te sucede algo?-Pregunto Acercándose a la joven.

-Es que, en este lugar esta sucediendo algo extraño-

-¿Que¿De que hablas?-

Shizuru se abrazó a si misma mientras su analítica mirada observaba todo, una fuerte energía proveniente del norte le hizo estremecerse.

-Shizuru¿que te sucede¿Te encuentras bien?-

-"¿Que... es esto? Es... una presencia¡no¡Son varias presencias!"

Las demás chicas se acercaron al lado de Shizuru.

-¿Que te sucede Kuwabara?- Preguntó Fuyu.

-¿No sienten esas presencias?-La joven intentó ponerse de pie.

-Si, es muy fuerte.-Se detuvo un momento y cerro los ojos- proviene de la pagoda- dijo Fuyu

-¿De que hablan?-Preguntó Aki.

Natsu parecía perdida al igual que Shizuru, y mirando con preocupación a sus hermanas mayores dijo: -es la pagoda-

-De que hablan, yo no siento nada extraño-Dijo Keiko confundida de tanto alboroto.

Fuyu se giró hacia su hermana mayor.

-¿Que es lo que esta sucediendo en la pagoda?-Preguntó.

-¡Están tratando de cerrar un portal-

-¿Un portal?-Keiko se encontraba cada vez mas confundida.

-Algo debe estar saliendo mal... será mejor que valla, ustedes quédense aquí-Dijo Haru

-No, iremos todas-Dijo Fuyu, con Aki y Natsu detrás

-Yo también las acompañare-Se ofreció Shizuru.

-Bien, no pienso quedarme aquí, yo también voy-Dijo Keiko aun sin comprender nada.

-Como quieran pero apúrense.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Makoto-san, ya no puedo soportarlo-Kaho estaba sentada en una posición de oración.

-¡¡Maldición, no puedo cerrarlo!!-Gritó el joven con impotencia.

-¡¿que vamos a hacer?!-Preguntó la sacerdotisa

Pero antes de que pudiera contestar nada una explosión los expulsó fuera de la pagoda, frente a sus ojos un gran hoyo se formaba en el aire. Entonces el viento comenzó a soplar más fuerte en dirección a la abertura.

-¡¡Hay que hacer algo!!-Gritó Kaho

-¡¡¡Mamá¡¡¡Mamá!!!-La voz de Haru se acercaba.

La mujer se dio vuelta y vio acercarse a las seis muchachas.

Entonces el viento se hizo tan fuerte que apenas podían mantenerse alejadas del hoyo.

Keiko comenzó a ver como todo se arremolinaba como se fuera un huracán, el viento comenzó a arrastrarla al hoyo.

-¡¡¡La única forma de sellarlo ahora será por el otro lado pero para eso tenderemos que atravesarlo!!!- Le grito el joven Makoto a Kaho.

Shizuru vio con asombro al joven que la había tirado por la mañana, pero con mas asombro vio el gran portal que se abría frente a sus ojos y trataba de absórbelas.

-Pues que esperas, no hay otra opción-Le gritó Kaho al muchacho.

La mujer se acercó a su hija mayor.

-Haru el momento llego, tendrás que hacerte cargo tu hasta que mi misión termine, tu sabes que hacer.-

-Hai-La joven miró con seguridad a su madre.

La mujer se paró y se dirigió al hoyo, al momento fue absorbida por este, Makoto fue detrás de la mujer con el mismo destino, el aire se hizo mas fuerte aun.

-¡¡¡Mamá!!!-Natsu corrió asta donde su madre había desaparecido-

-¡No¡Natsu no te acerques!-Gritó Keiko tomándola del buzo y sosteniéndose de un árbol como las demás, pero la presión se hizo mas fuerte y no pudo sostenerse, al instante fue absorbida junto con Natsu.

Shizuru miró a Fuyu y ambas asintieron, sin decir nada se soltaron y se dejaron absorber.

Haru miró con espanto lo que les sucedía a sus hermanas, sostenía con fuerza a Aki pero la joven se resistía.

-¡¡¡Suéltame¡¡Quiero ir con ellas!!-

-¡¡¡No, Aki, escúchame!! Alguien va a tener que esperar a que vuelvan. No podemos irnos.

-Tu no, pero yo si-Y con un movimiento brusco se soltó del abrazo de su hermana.

Haru vio como desaparecía. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de soltarse pero sabía que no debía, tenía que cumplir con la tarea que le había dejado su madre.

Ella esperaría paciente su regreso.

* * *

Fin del capitulo II

Reedición terminada el: domingo, 21 de octubre de 2007.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Este va rapidito y la carrera, no tengo mucho tiempo así que espero que os haya gustado, no tienen tantos cambios como los dos anteriores pero he mejorado igualmente algunas partes, por otro lado las faltas no las he revisado a conciencia a si que es probable que encuentren unas cuantas. OK ¡Nada más! Espero que sigan leyendo

Cariños


	4. Reencuentros II

**UNA ANTIGUA PROFESÍA**

_Por_

_Keiko Urameshi_

_(Actualmente AnneNoir)

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer**__: Todos los personajes del manga y Anime Yu Yu Hakusho son propiedad intelectual y financiera de Yoshihiro Togashi. No obtengo ninguna clase de remuneración ni beneficio por este trabajo más que sus valiosas opiniones.(Por las cuales no pueden demandarme -)

* * *

_

**Notas**

-N.A: Natsu, Haru, Kaho, Fuyu, Aki, Sanosuke, Lin, Makoto, Tetsu, Akari, Ankoku, Oima y Minako son personajes de mi creación.

-Signos:

-blabla-diálogo

-Blabla- recuerdos, sueños, pensamientos etc. (cualquier cosa que sea fuera de la realidad)

(Blabla) mis notas-

-Vocabulario

**Akachan**: Bebé. Esta palabra no debe confundirse con el diminutivo Aka-chan que sería pequeña Akari.

**Akari:** Luz

**Ankoku: **Oscuridad, es un nombre, no el espejo Ankoku.

**Anshin: **Tranquilidad, paz de espíritu. Por eso Shizuru y Keiko se sorprenden porque un lugar en guerra no tiene mucho que ver con el nombre.

**Arigato:** Gracias

**Futon:** La típica cama japonesa, es un colchón que se usa a manera de cama, junto con sus sábanas y su edredón. El Futon colocado para dormir se divide en tres partes: El Kakebuton, o edredón, el shivibuton que es la parte que corresponde al colchón, y la makura, que es la almohada. Se dobla enrollándolo y se coloca en un armario por el día y en la noche se extiende sobre el tatami para descansar.

**Katana:** Espada de un solo filo, japonesa, empleada por samurai o ninja, notable por su afilada orilla y gran resistencia; llevada con un wakizashi.

**Kimono:** Vestimenta tradicional japonesa. Aún se usa en la actualidad en eventos sociales, ceremonias, bodas, velorios, festivales y en la vida cotidiana por algunas personas de edad madura que son tradicionalistas, o por aquellos que por motivos de trabajo deben usarlo e incluso para suicidarse (en el seppuku). El Kimono ha cambiado de modo significativo a lo largo de la historia del pueblo japonés y por la calidad de los materiales y su hechura artesanal son muy costosos. Existen distintos tipos de Kimonos, que son usados por mujeres, hombres y niños. El corte, color, tela y decorados varían según la edad, sexo, posición social y estado civil de quien lo usa. También se debe de tomar en cuenta la época del año y la ocasión. En un principio, la ropa estaba hecha de toscos textiles y no había distinción entre la usada por hombres y por mujeres. En la era Yamato (300-550 d.c.) la vestimenta estaba formada por dos piezas, una cubría arriba y la otra abajo, eran muy ceñida. Como el arte del cultivo de los gusanos de seda había sido introducida al Japón por los inmigrantes chinos, ya se usaba la seda para elaborar prendas de vestir que eran blancas, pues aun no se conocían las técnicas de teñido. En los períodos Asuko y Nara (550-710 d.c.) ya se teñía la seda, las técnicas para coser cambiaron, debido a lo cual la ropa era más amplia y consistía de muchas piezas. Cuando los samuráis ganaron poder, en la era Muromachi (1192-1573 d.c.), las ropas se simplificaron y se hicieron más prácticas; esta vez consistían de menos piezas, conservando la parte superior y la inferior. En la era Edo, las técnicas de teñido permitían el uso de estampados que imitaban flores o aves, siempre siguiendo la línea de apegarse a la sencillez de la naturaleza. El Kimono femenino se hizo de una sola pieza que cubría del cuello hasta los pies, y cuando se usaba un Kimono interior, hecho de tela ligera, el Kimono era ceñido por el Obi o cinturón, que en esta época se comenzó a atar por detrás. El vestuario masculino siguió siendo de dos piezas, superior e inferior; la inferior era un pantalón ancho, que más bien parecía falda, y una versión más simplificada de ambas piezas como ropa interior. La ropa usada en la era Edo es la que se usa como vestuario tradicional japonés en la actualidad. El Kimono tradicional femenino se ciñe por medio del Obi. Se ata en la parte de atrás en forma de un singular moño. El obi es fijado por un delgado cordón. Las mujeres solteras usan un Kimono con mangas largas que pueden llegar hasta los tobillos. Éstas tienen bolsillos donde pueden guardarse cosas pequeñas. Por el contrario, las mujeres casadas usan mangas anchas pero mucho más cortas. La sencillez de la indumentaria es esencial y no se usan ningún otro adorno, con la excepción del tocado en el cabello. Así mismo, no se usa ningún tipo de accesorio occidental, lo más que se tolera son un anillo y un reloj, pero sólo ocasionalmente. El kimono se viste cruzado hacia la derecha. Sólo se cruza a la izquierda cuando quien lo usa ya no está vivo.(Por eso Akari y Ankoku lo usan hacia la izquierda.)

**Koenma:** Es una palabra compuesta el primer término KO significa pequeño y el segundo Enma es el señor del mundo espiritual, por lo tanto significaría pequeño Enma. (Después de todo es el hijo del gran Enma ¿no?

**Konbanwa:** Buenas noches.

**Makai:** Es también un palabra compuesta MA significa demoño Y KAI tierra. Significaría tierra de los demonios.

**Minako: **Hermosa niña. (¿Quién será esta chica? Lo van a saber en el próximo capítulo y seguro que se llevan un sorpresa.)

**Ningen: **Humano

**Ningenkai:** Palabra compuesta ningenHumano KaiTierra. Significa mundo humano.

**Oba Oima: **Tía Oima. Oba significa tía.

**Obasan:** O Obasama: Tía. La persona a la que se refiere no tiene que ser realmente la tía de la persona; ella podría ser una amiga cercana de los padres de la persona.

**Oniichan:** O Niichan significa Hermano Mayor.

**Samurai: **Guerrero, antiguo soldado del Japón feudal.

**Sempai: **Superior (Término empleado para hablar a una persona mayor, por ejemplo, un estudiante de un grado superior o literalmente un superior).

**Shisha Mirai: **Shisha significa mensajero y Mirai futuro; Mensajero del futuro

**Shooji: **Son puertas corredizas de papel casi transparente, que parecen ventanas gracias a su estructura de madera, como las que vemos en la casa de los Tendo

**Silha: **Plata.(El metal)

**Tenshi: **Ángel.

**Tetsu: **Acero.

**Wakizashi:** Espada corta del samurai (Katana Corta).

-Disfruten de la historia!!

* * *

Capitulo 3 "Reencuentro"

Parte II

* * *

-¡¡Tienen que ir a buscarlos!!-Kaho estaba alterada, y la rotunda negación del hombre no ayudaba a su animo.-¡Ellas son mi responsabilidad¿Qué posibilidades hay de que sobrevivan solas¡Son simples humanas! Nada de poder espiritual ¿entiende?

-Usted tiene que entender lo arriesgado que es salir por unas niñas, nuestros exterminadores apenas pueden con los demonios que fueron atraídos por el portal. Si mandamos a un grupo de búsqueda lo más probable es que no regresen. Los soldados escasean.-

Kaho se sintió impotente, todo era culpa suya, no había prestado la suficiente atención, y kamisama sabría donde o como estarían aquellas dos luego de tremenda caída, y sin saber a ciencia cierta donde estaban.

_**Flash back**_

_Kaho logró no perder la conciencia a pesar la caída que casi había alcanzado los diez metros, calculó. El portal se había abierto en cualquier sitio. Miró hacia su alrededor Aki y Fuyu estaban con ella y Natsu también, inconscientes, pero a su lado. Sin embargo Keiko y la joven Kuwabara, no lograba verlas por ningún lado, seguro se desviaron mientras caían._

_-"Espero que se encuentren bien"-Pensó la mujer. Miró a su lado y divisó a Makoto._

_-Makoto-san hay que cerrar el portal lo más rápido posible, los demonios ya están aquí.-_

_-Antes hay que poner a salvo a las jóvenes.-_

_-¡¡No se preocupen por ello!!-Kaho y Makoto miraron hacia delante y vieron acercarse a un joven. No era humano. Un cabello color turquesa, los colmillos especialmente desarrollados, unas orejas con terminación en punta y ambas manos con garras, lo delataban._

_Detrás suyo, venían algunos otros demonios con sus mismas características, todos vestidos con uniformes iguales compuestos por una hakama, un gi negro, y una armadura que les cubría el pecho y la cintura. Se asemejaban a las armaduras de los samuráis de época feudal._

_-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-Kaho salió a la defensiva, aunque no tuviera muchas probabilidades contra todo un ejército._

_Quien habló fue el joven de pelo turquesa:_

_-Estamos de su lado, vinimos a ayudar pero tienen que cooperar. Somos los exterminadores, de la base "Shisha Mirai"-_

_-Bien.-Kaho miró a las tres muchachas, no le quedaba otra opción.-Llévenselas de aquí. Nosotros nos ocuparemos del portal. _

_-Dejaré algunos soldados para que los ayuden con los demonios.- _

_El comandante del ejército dejó a seis hombres con Makoto y Kaho, y se llevaron a las tres muchachas inconscientes._

_**Fin del Flash back**_

Se había centrado tanto en sus tres hijas que había olvidado a las otras dos, Keiko estaba bajo su protección ya que después de todo era la hija de su mejor amiga, y la joven mayor había entrado por su culpa, ambas estaban bajo su protección. Tenía que asegurarse de mandarlas a salvo a su mundo.

-Muy bien. Si no van a salir yo lo haré-Dijo la mujer decidida tomando un arco y flechas.

-No puedo permitirlo-El demonio de cabellos azules la detuvo tomándola de un brazo.-Usted es muy importante para mantener el portal cerrado, no puedo permitir que le suceda nada. Está bajo mi cuidado.

-Y yo no puedo permitir que algo le suceda a esas jovencitas, están bajo mi cuidado-El tono sarcástico de Kaho hizo fruncir el ceño del demoño de cabellos turquesa.

Makoto se había mantenido callado hasta el momento.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Kaho-san si ella va yo también debo ir, también es mi culpa que el portal no se haya podido mantener cerrado.-

El demonio los miró seriamente.

-Muy bien, tú-Dijo señalando a Makoto- y yo iremos a buscarlas, usted quédese aquí. Vaya a la enfermería y cuide de sus hijas mientras tanto.

Kaho asintió, no podía pedir más. Ojalá que las muchachas siguieran vivas...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Shizuru abrió los ojos con pesadez, tenia la vista nublada y le dolía la cabeza. Recordó haberse golpeado cuando calló, sin embargo no recordaba quien más había caído allí. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos cuando dio un vistazo a su alrededor. Estaba en un campo de batalla.

Minado de demonios y criaturas espirituales.

Gracias a Kamisama había caído en un seto bastante frondoso y no podían visualizarla. Cuando intentó retroceder su mano toco un trozo de piel cálida y lisa, al instante descubrió a Keiko, quien aún parecía seguir inconsciente. Había caído antes que ella.

Se acercó a la joven que tenía una herida en la frente y otra en el hombro, no muy graves a la vista.

Dio un analítico vistazo a su alrededor sin encontrar a nadie más a la vista. ¿Dónde estaban las demás?

Si intentaba moverse enseguida seria vista por alguna de aquellas criaturas. Y seria aún más peligroso si tenía que cargara a Keiko a rastras.

Intentando hacer la menor cantidad de movimiento y ruido posible, se hizo a la tarea de traer de vuelta al mundo consiente a la muchacha.

-Keiko, Keiko, despierta-La joven hablaba bajo era poco probable que las escucharan ya que hacían mucho ruido en la batalla.-Keiko, Keiko, despierta.-

Shizuru sonrió al ver un ligero movimiento en los párpados de la joven. Poco a poco los ojos de la joven se fueron visualizando

Keiko intentó decir algo, pero antes de poder hacerlo un gemido de dolor se escapó de sus labios. Intentó incorporarse pero fue cuando sintió el agudo dolor en el hombro y un ardor en la frente.

Pasó su mano por el hombro y vio cómo se le manchaba en el viscoso líquido rojo. A través de los arbustos que las cubrían, pudo visualizar a dos seres extraños, luchando entre si. El primero haciendo utilidad de unos dientes muy filosos, comenzó a arrancar a pedazos la cabeza del segundo.

Sintió que se ahogaba, no podía hablar.

-Shizuru ¿qué es lo que sucede?-Trató de articular una frase pero no estuvo segura de haberlo logrado hasta que Shizuru le contestó.

-No tengo la menor idea…-Dijo susurrando la joven Kuwabara.

Keiko miró con algo de desesperación a Shizuru.

-¿¡Donde estammmmm…!?-Kuwabara le tapó bruscamente los labios a la joven en cuanto sintió que el tono de esta se alzaba.

-¡Ni se te ocurra volver a levantar la vos, niña!-le susurró al oído, muy enfadada Shizuru.-Se exactamente lo mismo que tu, así que lo único que podemos hacer es buscar a la madre de tu loca amiga, o alguien que pueda ayudarnos. Si hacemos un solo movimiento en falso, la quedamos. ¿Esta entendido?

Keiko asintió, sintiendo que los ojos le ardían en lágrimas. Estaba muy asustada.

-¿Q-Que…¿Q-que… hay que hacer?-

-Para empezar lo mejor será bordear el lugar e intentar alejarnos el máximo posible.- Shizuru estaba poniendo todo su carisma analítico para salir de allí, pero no tenia una mísera idea de que era lo que iban a hacer, y Keiko no ayudaba en nada.

Sintió a Keiko asentir y temblar casi compulsivamente.

-Muy bien. ¿Puedes levantarte?-

-E-eso creo.-Mintió la joven, pero no podía ser solo una carga para Shizuru. Ambas estaban metidas en aquello.

-Bien-La joven se levantó consiente de que la castaña no era del todo sincera y le ayudó a levantarse también.

Comenzaron una caminata rápida, en la que debían tirarse al suelo cada cierta distancia para no ser vistas. Los miembros de criaturas estaban regados por todo el lugar, y el hedor metálico a sangre comenzaba a marearlas. Los campos verdes estaban ahora totalmente rojos.

Keiko cada vez se sentía con menos fuerzas. En el lugar hacia frío, pese a que se suponía que estaban en verano. Entonces comenzó a sentir un hilo de tibieza que le corría por el brazo. Se miró y vio como la sangre comenzaba a caer por su mano hasta al suelo, dejando un rastro carmesí.

Las jóvenes se detuvieron un momento para descansar después de haber corrido unos ochocientos metros, Shizuru había divisado un lugar bastante protegido de la zona bélica, aún así ambas estaban con todos los sentidos en alerta.

Estuvieron en aquel oscuro y frio silencio cerca de una hora. Keiko había comenzado a sentirse afiebrada. Cuando a ambas comenzaron a cerrársele los ojos, un fuerte estruendo las hizo ponerse en pie totalmente alertas.

Frente a ellas dos demonios peleaban. No parecían haberse percatado de su presencia, pero antes de que contaran con ello el primero embistió al segundo mandándole directo a la zona rocosa donde las dos jóvenes se encontraban.

Algunas de las rocas que las cubrían se desprendieron y cayeron muy cera de ellas, y encima del demonio. Pero este no se movió, estaba inconsciente.

Anonadada, Keiko no era capas de moverse. Una de las manos de la criatura descansaba exactamente al lado de Yukimura. Keiko al instante la asoció con el tamaño de la tapa de un cubo de basura, y dando le un rápido vistazo calculó que debía medir como minino unos tres metros.

Sin embargo Shizuru la saco de su estado catatónico, para prácticamente arrastrarla lejos del demonio, antes de que este despertara. Este comenzó a moverse a los pocos segundos de que las dos jóvenes se movieran, y al segundo que estuvo de pie, comenzó a olfatear el aire con especial ahínco.

Keiko se sorprendió, cuando en lugar de lanzar alguna clase de gruñido o sonido gutural, como ella esperaba que hiciera, una voz clara y metálica, casi humana, salió de la boca de aquella cosa.

-Es...- Olfateo nuevamente y dirigió su mirada hacia los arbustos donde amabas se escondían-...sangre humana...

Shizuru y Keiko sintieron todo el terror atragantado en la garganta. La bestia se levantó y comenzó a dirigirse hacia ellas, buscando, aun sin saber de donde provenía el aroma a sangre.

-Pero cómo...-Shizuru parecía desconcentrada.

Entonces Keiko se dio cuenta.

-Soy yo…-La joven Yukimura se levantó.

-¿¡Qué haces¡Estás loca...¡Agáchate!-

-Es-es mi sangre. La del hombro. Si te quedas conmigo... yo… deberías…-Keiko sabía lo que Shizuru debía hacer, sería muy egoísta pedirle que se quedara con ella, cuando la joven podía salvarse alejándose de ella…. Pero tenía tanto miedo.

-¡Cállate idiota!-Shizuru sorprendió a Keiko hablando antes de que ella lo hiciera, y mirándole con la mirada más fría, que hubiera visto jamás en su vida.-Eres más idiota que Kazuma si crees que voy a dejarte aquí sola, en este momento estamos juntas, y vamos a salir juntas, sino, la quedamos las dos, juntas también ¿Entendido?

-Shizuru...-

-¡Calla! Allí viene-

Las chicas se pararon para huir pero antes de que les diera tiempo, la bestia levantó una espada maltrecha y la dio contra el arbusto en donde se encontraban.

El golpe no llegó a hacerles daño pero el impacto las tiró hacia atrás. Ambas chicas cayeron juntas. Keiko se levantó con dolor al sentir que se había apoyado sobre su hombro herido.

Miró a un lado y encontró a Shizuru, la muchacha estaba inconsciente.

Keiko vio como el demonio se guiaba por el olor de su sangre, si dejaba Shizuru allí la mataría, pero si la llevaba con ella… también las mataría a ambas.

-Muy bien, juntas o nada.-

Puso uno de los brazos de la chica sobre su hombro y comenzó a huir de la criatura lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas con el peso de Shizuru.

La criatura no parecía tener muy buena vista ya que los golpes llegaban a los lados de las jóvenes, sin embargo cada vez eran más precisos.

Entonces, uno de los golpes, le dio a unos pocos centímetros, haciendo que por el temblor en la tierra, Keiko perdiera el equilibrio y ambas cayeran al suelo.

Keiko se volteo quedando de frente a la bestia e intentando ponerse de pie, mientras la veía alzar la espada una vez más. Esta vez les iba a dar. Cerró los ojos en un acto reflejo cuando vio la espada abalanzarse sobre su cabeza. Pero lo que sintió fue el grito de la criatura. Abrió los ojos y lo que vio la dejó asombrada. La criatura estaba dividida en dos partes, aun con la espada en mano. Ambas partes cayeron una a cada lado de las jóvenes.

Detrás de la bestia, estaban dos hombres, uno de ellos, era el joven que había visto en el templo de Kaho. El otro era un extraño muchacho que le observaba con análisis. Los miró a ambos asombrada y no aún muy segura de que no fuerana a atacarla como lo hicieron con la bestia.

En aquel momento Shizuru abrió sus ojos, y reponiéndose de una manera alarmante, se puso de pie mirando al mismo sitio que Keiko.

Ante el primer paso que dio Makoto, Keiko retrocedió otros dos tropezando con Shizuru que estaba detrás de ella.

El joven miro extrañado la reacción de la muchacha más joven.

-Esta bien… no vamos a hacerles daño…-La suave vos del chico no alcanzó para que Keiko se sintiera más tranquila, e intento retroceder aún más. Sin embargo Shizuru atajo el intento de huida de Keiko.

-Esta bien, no nos harán daño.-Le susurró la joven. Keiko asintió automáticamente mientras Makoto se acercaba a las dos jóvenes.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-Preguntó el joven mientras el demonio de cabellos turquesas se le acercaba a una distancia prudencial de las dos jóvenes.

El cuerpo de Keiko temblaba incontrolablemente, tanto por el miedo como por el frío y el dolor de la herida.

Shizuru asintió, pero mirando algo preocupada a Keiko añadió:-¿Keiko… estas bien?

Keiko trató de mirarla fijamente, pero no pudo centrar la vista. Sintió unos truenos y al instante se echo a llover como si fuera el fin del mundo.

Trató de mantenerse en pie pero empezó a tabalearse, su vista se nubló y empezó a caer. Sintió como unos brazos la sostenían, antes de perder totalmente el conocimiento.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Los diferentes soldados se amontonaban en aquel lugar. Los futones con soldados heridos cubrían casi todo el espacio de aquellos pasillos dejando el espacio suficiente sólo para que las enfermeras y doctores se pudieran mover.

-Doctor, por favor debe ver a los soldados del sempai Silha-Una mujer vestida con una sencilla yukata totalmente blanca, prendido delante y sin obi, le hablaba a un muchacho de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes.

- Tetsu¿no puedes ocuparte de ellos?-El muchacho parecía agobiado.-Aún no he terminado con los soldados del sempai Tenshi. Y cada vez llegan mas heridos.

-Pero doctor, los soldados de Silha se han ocupado de un portal que se ha abierto totalmente. La mayoría están muy graves.-Insistió la mujer.-Además...- "Es mi hermano", quiso agregar la mujer, pero no lo creyó profesional, y ella era alguien muy profesional, claro, excepto cuando se trataba se su hermano.

Pero antes de continuar Tetsu y el doctor se vieron llamados por un escándalo. Cerca de la puerta una niña de unos seis años, cabello blanco al igual que su tez y grandes ojos blancos, vestida con un kimono de apariencia costoso bordado con un sol dorado en la parte baja y atado con un obi negro, extrañamente cruzado hacia la izquierda, corría sobre todos los futones sin que los soldados se percataran. Mientras que una mujer de cabellos y ojos negros también vestida con una yukata blanca corría tratando de atraparla.

- Ankoku!!!! Detente ahora!! Sabes que tienes prohibido entrara aquí!!!!- Trató de tomarle una mano pero lo único que hizo fue atravesarla.

-Yo no soy Ankoku!!! Soy Akari y tengo que darle un mensaje a Ku-san-La niña corrió hasta quedar escondida detrás del joven doctor.-

-Akari te he dicho que no debes venir aquí!!-Tetsu regañó a la niña escudada por el pelirrojo.

-Ya no te preocupes, Tetsu-Dijo el doctor calmando los ánimos de la mujer.-Dime Akachan¿Por qué has entrado cuando te lo hemos prohibido?-Indagó el médico con la mayor de las dulzuras.

- La señorita Yukina me ha pedido que me adelantara para avisarle que tiene a una de las protegidas de la miko Kaho-san que esta muy grave.-Dijo la niña como un rayo-Están en la habitación de la señorita Yukina. ¡¡Dice que vengas rápido ya que es muy grave!!

El semblante del doctor se puso serio si Yukina requería de su ayuda realmente debía ser grave.

-Tetsu cuida de este salón mientras voy con Yukina-Pidió el medico.

-Muy bien...-Aceptó de mala gana la mujer.

-Akachan ven conmigo.-

-Si-La niña asintió y salió dando saltitos tras el muchacho.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Yukina miraba el piso como si fuera de lo más interesante, pero el jugueteo de sus manos, delataban el nerviosismo en que estaba sumida, o la incomodidad, si, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan incómoda.

En parte era por la culpa y en parte por la situación en la que se encontraba.

Frente a ella recostada en un futon y totalmente inconsciente, Keiko Yukimura, y del lado opuesto, sentada y de brazos cruzados Shizuru Kuwabara. ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer primero¿Disculparse¿Disculparse por que? O tal vez simplemente decir "Oh! Que sorpresa¿Qué ha sido de sus vidas en todo este tiempo?" Lo descarto al intente, habían muchas cosas que se podían responder a esa pregunta en su situación, y ninguna se le antojaba agradable siquiera. Ciertamente no había razón para que ella tuviera ningún problema con aquellas dos jóvenes, siempre se habían llevado de lo mejor, sin embargo, estaba enterada de la horrible situación en que todo había sucedido siete años atrás. Especialmente había sido la confidente de Kazuma, y sabía que algo similar había sucedido con Keiko y Yusuke. Kazuma había dicho que su hermana debía de estar muy enfadada.

-Voy a ver si Kurama ya llega.-Expresó la joven albina, intentando salir del cuarto lo más rápido posible.

Shizuru asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

-No te preocupes, nosotras estamos bien.-Y le sonrió a la joven, intentando tranquilizarla al verla tan nerviosa. Yukina siempre le había caído bien, además de que siempre había pensado que posiblemente fuera una futura cuñada en potencia.

Pero tan solo la muchacha salía de la habitación, la sonrisa de Shizuru se borró.

Yukina, Kurama… Eso solo significaba una cosa: Genkai, Botan… Kazuma y muy probablemente, pensó mirando a Keiko, Yusuke. Le pareció una horrible coincidencia, que luego de haberse reencontrado con Keiko después de más de tres años, aquello sucediera. De alguna forma, se había echo la idea de no volver a ver a ninguna de aquellas personas jamás, aunque en el fondo deseara volverá a ver a Kazuma, la realidad era otra. Tan poca consideración y valor, tan poco cariño, tan poca amistad.

Shizuru analizó el rotundo giro que habían dado sus vidas en siete años, ellos habrían cambiado también. ¿Pero cuanto? Sintió miedo, Shizuru Kuwabara, que no temía a nada ni a nadie, sintió miedo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kurama se apresuró a llegar hasta la habitación de Yukina con la pequeña Akari siguiéndole los pasos. Se sorprendió al ver a Yukina recostada fuera de la habitación con un semblante nervioso e incomodo, sumida en sus pensamientos.

La joven hada de las nieves había cambiado mucho en cinco años. Físicamente seguía siendo exactamente igual, a lo que era siete años atrás, una niña de unos catorce o quince años. Como koorime de hielo, era normal que su físico no se modificara, sin embargo, Yukina había cambiado mucho psicológicamente, tal vez siguiera siendo la misma criatura adorable de ataño, pero todo a lo que había estado expuesta durante esos años, le habían echo madurar terriblemente. Yukina era una persona muy adulta en aquel sentido.

-¿Que es lo que sucede, Yukina¿Hay alguien muy grave¿Le sucedió algo a Genkai o a Botan?-Kurama hablaba rápido.

-No, no, no debes alarmarte.-La muchacha estrujaba las mangas de su bonito kimono celeste.-Ellas están bien sus heridas solo eran superficiales.-

-¿Ellas¿De quién hablas¿Quién está herido?-

-Lo siento aún no te lo he dicho...Kurama, cuando las vi no lo pude creer… Yo…-

-¿De qué estás hablando Yukina?

-Son Keiko-san y Shizuru-san.-La joven mostraba un rostro preocupado.-Vinieron con el grupo que entró por el portal que hoy se abrió.-

-¿¡Que!?-Kurama parecía muy asombrado

-Shh! Baja la voz. Están aquí.-Dijo apuntando hacia la puerta con el dedo pulgar.

-¿Shizuru... y Keiko-san¿Cómo fue que llegaron? Ellas… no tenían por que venir aquí…

-Lo sé… Kazuma no quería que nada malo le sucediera su hermana… pero, al parecer fue un accidente. Estaban en la zona cuando el portal se abrió…. Una casualidad.

-Pues valla casualidad…-Kurama volvió poner su expresión seria.-Yukina... ¿estás segura de que son ellas?-

-¿Cómo me pregunta eso, Kurama? Claro que lo son. ¡Cómo crees que no las reconocería!-

El pelirrojo caminó hasta la habitación de Yukina, y abrió repentinamente la puerta para topase con la expresión confundida de Shizuru.

-¿Shizuru-san?-

-La misma-Susurró la castaña con una media sonrisa en el rostro ante la extraña actitud de Kurama. El joven no solía ser tan impulsivo.

El muchacho miró hacia el piso y vio a la joven que dormitaba en el futon.

Se cubrió el rostro con la mano.

-Ya regreso- Y cerró la puerta detrás de el.

-¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo? –Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Shizuru- Parece que estamos causando estragos-

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kurama respiró profundo.

-¿Te sientes bien?-La siempre preocupada Yukina lo miraba.

-Si, no te preocupes. Bien, los muchachos no han regresado de su misión. ¿Verdad?

-No, regresarán muy pasada la medianoche, si es que no regresan mañana por la mañana.-

-Perfecto, entonces escúchame bien, mantén alejada a Botan de este cuarto. Yo hablaré con Yusuke y Kuwabara cundo lleguen, no queremos que se enteren por terceras personas. Tampoco dejes entrar a Minako, ella no debe enterarse por nada del mundo sobre Keiko hasta que Yusuke llegue y hable con ella. No sé cuánto sabe sobre la vida de Yusuke en el mundo humano. De cualquier manera Keiko y Yusuke… bueno, jamás llegaron a nada ¿o si?

Yukina se encogió de hombros recordando la extraña relación amor-odio entre aquellos dos niños, ahora no tan niños. Luego mirando seriamente a Kurama le pregunto:

-¿Cómo voy a hacer para que Botan no entre al cuarto? Sabes que comparto el cuarto con Botan ¿Cuando quiera acostarse qué voy a hacer?

-Pues...

-Tu entretén a Botan, sabes como hacerlo. Yo me aseguraré de que nadie se entere de que están aquí.

-Que, oye yo no sé cómo hacerlo…

- Pues ingéniate. Oye¿no deberíamos hablar con Genkai?-

-Si, yo le contaré, tal vez ella pueda ayudarnos. Asegúrate de mantenerte con Keiko y Shizuru, alguien tiene que explicarle a Keiko cundo se despierte y ve hablando con Shizuru.

-Si... claro...-

-Dime ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió a Keiko?-

-Nada grave, solo tenía una herida superficial en el hombro y en la frente. Pero hubo problemas en el campo de batalla, la pasaron muy mal por lo que me conto Shizuru. Si Silha-san no hubiera aparecido no la hubieran contado… de cualquier manera, perdió el conocimiento y tiene fiebre, he hecho todo lo posible con las heridas, pero necesitare algo de medicina para la fiebre.

-Bien, toma esta hierba y haz una infusión , dásela cuando recupere el conocimiento y dale un poco a Shizuru también, es para que recuperen energías.-

-Muchas gracias.-

-Debo irme, todavía hay muchos soldados heridos-El médico fue a retirarse y entonces recordó la presencia de la pequeña niña.

-Hazme otro favor y cuida de Akari-chan-

-No hay problema. ¿Me acompañas Akari-chan?-Preguntó Yukina con su tono dulce.

-Dime Akachan ¿Dónde está tu hermana?- Preguntó Kurama frunciendo el seño.

-Está con Obasan. En el templo.-Respondió la niña.

-Bien, ya me voy o Tetsu-san se molestara conmigo-Kurama se despidió con una inclinación de la cabeza.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La anciana tomó la taza, se la llevó a los labios con un movimiento rápido, y miró a su acompañante sentada frente a ella mientras escribía en un cuaderno. El rostro de la otra anciana mostraba preocupación. A su lado una pequeña niña de ojos y cabellos negros como la misma noche y una tez pálida, vestida con un kimono de alta calidad totalmente negro con una luna plateada bordada en la parte baja y un obi blanco. Al igual que el de Akari, el d esta niña también estaba cruzado hacia la izquierda. Escribía en una hoja.

-No deberías preocuparte tanto-La anciana soltó un gruñido-De cualquier forma lograremos soportarlo-

-Pero Genkai, las cosas se están poniendo difíciles. Sabes que además de los soldados tenemos más de quinientos refugiados y piensan mandarnos más. Asimismo nos han reducido las provisiones.

-Lo sé y a mí también me preocupa.-La anciana volvió a sorber el té.

-Oba (Tía) Oima, termine.-La niña le extendía la hoja a la mujer.

-Oh... déjame ver... Ankoku tienes una caligrafía muy buena.-Felicitó la anciana a la niña.

-¿Usted cree?-Pregunto la niña azorada.

-Por supuesto pequeña.-

La pequeña volvió a tomar otra hoja y la apoyó sobre el tatami para comenzar a escribir de nuevo. En aquel momento el shooji de la habitación se abrió unos centímetros y el joven pelirrojo asomando la cabeza pregunto:

-¿Interrumpo?-Preguntó el muchacho.

-En absoluto, adelante Kurama-san.-Respondió, la anciana Oima.

-Necesito hablar con usted maestra Genkai-

-Claro, vamos afuera. Me disculpas Oima-san-

-Por supuesto-Respondió la anciana.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Shizuru vio como se corrió la puerta y Yukina entraba con una niña detrás de ella. No prestó atención cuando la niña atravesó a Yukina para sentarse al lado de Keiko; sus ojos se cerraban. Deseaba poder dormir un rato, se sentía muy cansada. Todo el ajetreo de la mañana más todo lo que había sucedido la había dejado extenuada.

-No se ha despertado aún...-Afirmó Shizuru

-No, pero la fiebre cedió-Le contestó Yukina tocándole la frente con una mano- Aunque hay veces que me cuesta darme cuenta, los humanos tienen una temperatura muy alta… Pero párese que solo fue una mojadura y un poco de frío. En poco tiempo se repondrá. ¿Tú cómo te sientes?

-Cansada… pero bien.-Susurró.

-Si, Kurama me ha dado unas hierbas para que recuperen las energías pero supongo que no hay nada mejor que dormir un rato ¿no?-

Shizuru sonrió.

-Si, pero prefiero estar despierta, quiero que me contestes algunas preguntas-

-Primero vamos a preparar estas hierbas-Dijo levantándose y acercándose a una pequeña estufa en un rincón de la habitación.

Shizuru aflojó algo la cinta de la yukata que le había prestado Yukina, Shizuru tenia más cuerpo que Yukina, en especial en las caderas y en el busto, lo que le hacia incomodo vestir las ropas dela joven.

-Dime¿también están los demás aquí? Botan, Yusuke, Genkai... Kazuma.- "El murciélago de tu hermano" Pensó la joven Kuwabara.

-Pues, si pero Yusuke-san y Kazuma están ahora fuera y lo mas probable es que no regresen hasta mañana.

-Entiendo.-

En aquel momento, Yukina percibió como Keiko movía esporádicamente los parpados hasta conseguir abrirlos totalmente.

-¡Ya despertaste! No pensé que lo hicieras tan pronto.-

-¿Eh?-Keiko miró a Yukina-Yu...Yu... ¿YUKINA?-

-Por favor no grites, se me esta partiendo la cabeza, y tu tono de voz no es específicamente uno grave…-Susurró la joven Kuwabara.

-Lo siento. ¿Pero cómo...¿Dónde estamos?-

-Pues... verás...-Yukina trató de responder su pregunta pero el shooji de la habitación se abrió y Genkai entró.

-Konbanwa-La anciana entró a la habitación.

-Maestra Genkai...-Saludó Kuwabara, mostrando una nula sorpresa, ya se había estado esperando aquello.

-¿Genkai?-Keiko mostraba una rostro aturdido-Me siento mareada.

-Ah no! No vas a desmayarte, ya dormiste suficiente tiempo!-Shizuru tomó a Keiko por los hombros y comenzó a sacudirla.

-¡¡Está bien¡No sigas por favor!-

Una sonrisa se mostró en el rostro de la anciana.

-¿Yukina ya les diste las hierbas que te dio Kurama?-Preguntó Genkai.

-¡Ah! Lo había olvidado-Dijo dirigiéndose a la caldera, que hervía sobre el fuego, sirvió un poco en dos vasos y se los ofreció a las muchachas.

-No tiene muy buen sabor pero hará que se sientan mejor-

Shizuru miró el vaso con desconfianza, mientras Keiko se tapaba la nariz con una mano y lo bebía de un sorbo.

-¡¡¡Es muy amargo!!!-Dijo sacando la lengua hacia fuera.

Shizuru se lo tomó y puso una cara rara pero no dijo nada. A decir verdad sentía como poco a poco sus energías regresaban.

-¿Se sienten mejor?-Preguntó Genkai

-Si, me siento mejor. Arigato.-Agradeció Keiko.

-Si, mucho mejor.-Contestó la joven Kuwabara

-Bien.-

-¿Supongo que ahora podrán contestarnos algunas preguntas, no?-Preguntó Shizuru algo contrariada por tanta espera.

-Por supuesto, pero antes necesito que me digan cómo llegaron aquí.-

-Pues eso mismo quisiéramos saber nosotras.-Dijo Shizuru hablando por ella y Keiko.

-Ellas entraron por el portal que hoy se abrió, maestra Genkai-Respondió Yukina amablemente-

-¿Entonces son ustedes las chicas que buscaba Sakamoto?- Preguntó Genkai.

-Nosotras entramos con ella y sus hijas.-

-Pues si, Sakamoto estaba muy preocupada por dos "protegidas suyas", prometí avisarle si sabía algo de ellas lo mejor será decírselo ahora-Dijo Genkai-Akari, ve con la señora Sakamoto y dile que ya hemos encontrado a sus protegidas.

-Bien-La niña se levantó y atravesó la puerta sin más.-

Keiko se dio cuenta de la presencia de la niña.

-¿Estoy alucinando o esa niña atravesó el shooji?-Keiko mostraba un rostro gracioso.

-Akari es un fantasma. No tiene un cuerpo material a diferencia de las niñas normales, por lo demás es igual a todas sin ser por que no crece.-Explicó la maestra Genkai.

Keiko intentó no mostrarse sorprendida, sin embargo y a pesar de conocer bastante aquella clase de situaciones, no se veía acostumbrada a ellas, la última vez que se vio participe de una situación semejante, había sido sete años atras, y sinceramente, jamás había esperado volver a pasar por algo semejante.

-Bien¿Ahora podrían explicarnos donde demonios estamos?-Exigió Shizuru ya sin paciencia.

-Claro, les explicaré-Comenzó Genkai, con su eterna paciencia.-La puerta que ustedes atravesaron es un portal, un irregularidad en la barrera de dimensiones que separa el ningenkai del makai, este anomalismo solo surge en lugares donde coincida que la barrera es muy fina y se haya descargado mucho poder espiritual, la miko Sakamoto y Makoto-san eran unos de los encargados del ningenkai de mantener cerradas estas bifurcaciones para que no pasaran demonios del makai al ningenkai. Pero por lo visto este portal fue descubierto muy tarde y tomó tales dimensiones que a Makoto y a Sakamoto les resultó imposible cerrarlo del lado ningen; ellos tomaron la decisión de entrar al makai para poder sellarlo. El problema fue que ustedes y las hijas de Sakamoto también entraron y eso no venía en sus planes.

-¿Por qué es más fácil cerrarlo desde el makai que desde el ningenkai? Es decir, se supone que el portal tiene las mismas dimensiones en ambos mundos ¿no?-Pregunto Shizuru

-Pues si, las dimensiones son las mismas pero en el makai la energía espiritual de los individuos tanto monstruos como humanos crece, es como un nivel mínimo de defensa que te da el entorno. Por ejemplo los humanos no necesitan ver mas allá de los vivos para poder estar a salvo, porque el nivel de poder en el aire es menor, si todo corre bien, ya que normalmente en el ningenkai no existen los demonios, si entran es lo que se dice violar una norma natural, los humanos tienen su mundo y lo demonios el suyo. Ahora bien, como podrás darte cuenta, Shizuru, este mundo tiene una mayor energía en el aire por lo que cada individuo desarrolla un poder mayor del que tendría en el ningenkai. Eso puede verse por ejemplo en el hecho de que Keiko allá podido ver a Akari, ya que en el mundo humano Keiko no podía ver a los fantasmas. Es como si su poder aumentara lo mínimo para poder defenderse en el nuevo ambiente en el que se encuentra.

-¿Pero por qué humanos como yo poseemos la capacidad de ver espíritus en el mundo humano?-Preguntó Shizuru

-Eso puede deberse a dos cosas. Una es que en el momento en el que hallas nacido o en el lugar donde te hallas criado de niño la barrera sea más débil y allá más presencia espiritual lo cual hace que tu nivel de supervivencia sea mayor al de la gente que te rodea, esto tiene que ocurrir durante tu niñez ya que es cuando un comienza a desarrollar sus protecciones. Otro que es el más común desde que los demonios entraron en el ningenkai, es que seas un mestizo de humando y demonio o un descendiente de tal, por lo que heredas una parte de su poder espiritual. La cantidad puede variar y por lo tanto pueden tener el mismo poder un tataranieto mestizo de demonio que un hijo mestizo de demonio.

-Ahora que eso esta claro¿en qué lugar nos encontramos?, específicamente.-Volvió a preguntar Shizuru.

-Dentro del makai, nos encontramos en una de sus tantas regiones. Ésta es la región de Anshin, en el poblado de Shisha Mirai.

-¿Anshin?-Preguntó Keiko extrañada, el lugar no hacia honor a su nombre, y ella lo podía decir luego de todo lo que paso un par de horas antes. El lugar daba todo menos tranquilidad espirtual.

-Es cierto, al que se le ocurrió ponerle así debía estar mal.-Opinó sarcásticamente Shizuru.

-Lo que sucede es que no siempre estuvo así, en esta región las guerras no están desde hace tanto tiempo. Las Guerras empezaron más o menos hace unos ocho años pero han empeorado con el transcurso del tiempo.

-La Guerras... comenzaron un año antes de que ustedes se fueran-Dijo Shizuru algo molesta.-Supongo que eso no es coincidencia.

-No, no lo es. Les contaré, todas estas guerras comenzaron a causa de estas aberturas en la barrera o portales.-Comenzó nuevamente Genkai- En esta región habitaban demonios, monstruos o apariciones pacíficos dentro de todo, siempre hay excepciones, el problema fue que los portales comenzaron a formarse aquí y eso atrajo a los demonios de otras regiones que querían pasar al mundo humano, estamos hablando por supuesto de demonios guerreros, ninjas, y otras clases de demonios malignos. Este lugar se opuso a dejarlos pasar hacia el mundo humano, por lo que tuvieron que comenzar a luchar, pidieron ayuda a Koenma y éste comenzó a mandarle refuerzos del ningenkai y de otras regiones pacíficas del makai. Y...-Shizuru la interrumpió

-Y los llamó a todos ustedes para que vinieran a ayudar. ¿Verdad?-Shizuru mostraba una sonrisa falsa, sarcástica.

-Si, todos aceptaron, y dejaron atrás lo que tuvieran que dejar... por el bien de estas personas.-Afirmó Genkai.

-Por que… ¿no existe nadie más? Por que siempre son ellos…-Murmuró Keiko.

-Keiko, siempre es el hijo de alguien, o el padre, o el amigo, o el esposo, o el hermano.-Dijo esta vez mirando a Shizuru.-Esta en suerte que te toque o no. Además, piensa en que también lo hacen por ustedes. Yusuke lo hace por ti así como por todos a los que quiere.

-¿Cómo querías que lo supiera si ni siquiera se molestaron en explicarnos nada!? Sólo se fueron. No les pasó por la mente que nosotros nos preocuparíamos de saber donde estaban, si estaban heridos. ¿Cómo iba a saber si se encontraban vivos o muertos?-Los ojos de Keiko se habían llenado de lagrima, pero aún así las contuvo y logró que su voz sonara lo más herida y enfadada posible.

-Ciertamente, no hay excusa para que se marcharan sin decir nada. La mínima consideración, hubiera sido una despedida, un par de palabras para saber donde mierda iban a estar metidos casi diez años!-Shizuru fue levantando el tono medida que el enfado iba en aumento.

-Pero no era esa la intención de Kazuma Shizuru-san… ¿verdad maestra Genkai?-Preguntó Yukina angustiada. Ella había visto a Kazuma sufrir mucho tiempo al preocuparse por su hermana, no era justo que ella estuviera así de enfadada.

Genkai no respondió, pero algo en su mirada hizo enfadar a Shizuru. Esa mujer era una persona muy sabia, pero había algo de todo que no encajaba.

-Yo no sé si...-Yukina iba a continuar hablando pero el Shooji se abrió, y Keiko solo fue capas de ver una mata de cabello caoba que se le tiraba al cuello.

-¡¡Keiko!!-Natsu la abrazó-¿Estás bien¿Qué fue lo que sucedió¿Te hicieron daño¿Dónde está Shizuru-san?

-Estoy a tu lado niña-aho.-Dijo Shizuru refunfuñando.

-¡Natsu!-

-Lo ves todos piensan que eres una niña-aho-Dijo Fuyu entrando detrás de Natsu seguida por la tercera de las hermanas y su madre.

-¿Se encuentran bien ambas?-Kaho lucia muy preocupada.

-Si, ambas estamos bien.- Respondió Keiko, mientras se quitaba los brazos de Natsu del cuello.

-¿Sensei Genkai?-Kaho se percató de la presencia de la anciana cuando esta se volteó a ver a las recién llegadas.

-Gusto en verte Kaho-san-Respondió la antes nombrada.-Ella es Yukina Jaganshi.

-Gusto en conocerla-Respondió Yukina aun algo confusa por la discusión anterior.

-Ellas, son tres de mis hijas Aki, Fuyu y Natsu.-Dijo Kaho algo apenada, pero ya acostumbrada a los espectáculos que montaban sus hijas menores.

-¿Dónde esta Akari?-Preguntó Genkai

-No lo sé, se separó de nosotras en el camino, dijo que iría con su Oniichan.-Le respondió Kaho

-Bien, ya todas deténganse lo mejor que descansen para mañana.-Ordeno Genkai

-¿Mañana temprano regresaremos a casa?-Preguntó Natsu.

-Eso se verá, pero por lo pronto mañana ayudaran en unas cuantas cosas..-Le respondió Genkai

-¿Pero cuándo volveremos a casa?- Preguntó Natsu nuevamente.

-Eso no lo sabemos-Le respondió Kaho.-Tenemos que esperar a que vuelva a abrirse otro portal.-Le respondió Kaho

-¿Y cuándo sucederá eso?-Preguntó Keiko.

-Pues no lo sabemos, pueden ser unos días como meses.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kurama volvió a mirar a la brujita correr de un lado a otro. Mientras tanto él terminaba de curar a los últimos pacientes.

-¡¡¡Akari¡¡Ven aquí¡¡Por favor ya detente!!-Le rogaba Botan a la niña.

Entonces la niña atravesó una de las puertas de la habitación y la chica de pelo azulado no pudo detenerse dándose de lleno contra el shooji.

La niña atravesó la cabeza, a través de la pared.

-Lalala, a que no me atrapas!-Canturreó la niña sacándole la lengua a la brujita, que se paraba con un chichón en la frente. Y volvió a desaparecer detrás del shooji.

-¡¡Kurama, yo no puedo con esa niña por favor ayúdame, a ti siempre te hace caso!!-Pidió ayuda la chica.

-Pero no puedo tengo que terminar con los pacientes.-Dijo con una semisonrisa.

-Argg... Por que yo por que tenia que haber dicho "sí Kurama, quiero ayudarte" por que tengo esta boca...-Dijo refunfuñando la brujita mientras salía fuera de la habitación.

Kurama sonrió recordando lo que le había dicho a la niña.

--------------------------------------------Flash back------------------------------------------------

-¡Ku-chan, Ku-chan!-Gritó la niña entrando en la habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Kurama.- ¿No estabas con Yukina?

-No, ya me aburrí, yo quiero ayudarte.-Pidió la niña.

-Pero, no puedes ayudarme con los pacientes Akachan-

-Pero puedo hacer otras cosas vamos dime ¿qué puedo hacer?-

-Pues...-

-Kurama, ya termine con los pacientes voy a dormir-Le informo la brujita acercándose.-Ya estoy muy cansada.

-Akari, sabes si puedes ayudarme con algo...-Dijo el doctor-Ves a Botan, quiero que hagas que te siga por todo el lugar, pero lejos de su habitación, como haces con Tetsu. Haz que se canse bastante.

-¡Si!, eso si lo puedo hacer-Aceptó alegremente la niña.

-"Al menos eso la mantendrá ocupada un rato"-Pensó Kurama...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Fin del capitulo III**

Terminado el 2/11/2004 a las 24:20.

Fin de la reedicion: domingo, 11 de noviembre de 2007 a la 1:48 A.M

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, con retraso llega el capitulo cuatro. En este reedite toda la escena del campo de batalla, he humanicé las reacciones de Keiko, correspondientes a una humana. Al igual que las de Shizuru, ya que de momentos me di cuenta de que no le hacia justicia al personajes en algunos diálogos y acciones. Quedó más profunda la amistad entre Keiko y Shizuru, ellas tienen bastante en común a mi percepción.

Espero que halla agradado, y intentaré no tardar más de dos días para subir el próximo (con suerte lo subo mañana mismo).

Por otra parte, quiero comentarles que probablemente no conteste algunos reviews, los anónimos no los respondo por que me complica la vida H o t m a i l, así que sí tienes una cuenta déjalos con firma, sino hazte una que es gratis y muy beneficioso.

Y creo que nada más, cualquier critica a las ordenes!... o más bien a un review!

**Cariños**


	5. Profundas realidades

**

* * *

**

UNA ANTIGUA PROFESIA 

_Por_

_Keiko Urameshi_

_(Actualmente AnneNoir)

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes del manga y Anime Yu Yu Hakusho son propiedad intelectual y financiera de Yoshihiro Togashi._

_No obtengo ninguna clase de remuneración ni beneficio por este trabajo más que sus valiosas opiniones.(Por las cuales no pueden demandarme -)

* * *

_

**Notas:**

-Natsu, Haru, Kaho, Fuyu, Aki, Sanosuke, Lin, Makoto, Tetsu, Akari, Ankoku, Oima, Minako son personajes originales.

-Signos:

-blabla-diálogo

_-Blabla-_ recuerdos, sueños, pensamientos etc. (cualquier cosa que sea fuera de la realidad)

(Blabla) mis notas

**Blabla** _(blabla)_ Vocabulario

OoOoOoOoOoO - Separacion de escenas

-¡¡Disfruten de la historia!!

* * *

Capitulo IV "Profundas realidades"

* * *

-¿Pero por que tanto tiempo?-Keiko parecía aterrorizada.

-Porque no sabemos cuando vuelva a abrirse un portal para regresar.-Kaho suspiró.-Y aunque se abran, tiene que ser un con el tamaño suficiente para que pasemos. Normalmente los que se abren son pequeños, así que por allí tan solo pasamos pequeños objetos y mensajes. El último que se abrió tenia un tamaño considerable por eso nos costó tanto cerrarlo aun del lado makai.

-Entonces tenemos que ir acostumbrándonos a la idea de que estaremos aquí por un largo tiempo.-Dijo Shizuru

Genkai asintió.

Entonces la pequeña fantasma atravesó al shooji de la habitación.

-Akari-chan¿Por qué no estas con Ankoku?-Preguntó Yukina.

-Estuve ayudando a Ku-chan.-Respondió la niña dando un gran bostezo. -¿Puedo quedarme contigo hoy?-Preguntó la pequeña.- Ankoku se molesta si entro muy tarde por que despierto a Oba Oima y no tengo ganas de pasar la noche en el bosque hoy, aunque la luna esté bonita, hay demasiados demonios.

-Por el portal. Claro, te quedaras con nosotras.-Respondió, Yukina.

-Nosotras también debemos acostarnos.-Dijo Kaho parándose para retirarse.-Y ustedes dos vienen conmigo-Dijo señalando a Natsu y a Aki.-

Fuyu también siguió a su madre mientras sacaba un cigarrillo para fumarlo fuera de la habitación.

-¿Necesitan una habitación?-Preguntó Yukina amablemente.

-No te preocupes. Ya me dieron una, para nosotras cuatro-Respondió Kaho, retirándose-Oyasumi nasai.-

-Oyasumi- Respondió Keiko-

-Yo también me retiro.- Dijo Genkai marchándose.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kurama vio a como la brujita se retiraba de la habitación, así que la detuvo.

-¿Adonde vas Botan?-

-A mi habitación.-Dijo la brujita agobiada.-Ya mandé a Akari a dormir y conseguí las hierbas que había escondido par jugar un juego de "Frió Caliente", La perseguí por toda la casa y le di la medicina a todos lo heridos del salón "B". Estoy muy cansada, Kurama ya quiero dormirme.-Dijo enumerando las actividades con las manos.

-Lo siento, Botan pero alguien tiene que ayudarme con Suzume.-Dijo mirando a una niña.-Tiene fiebre y alguien tiene que velar por ella esta noche. Yo debo dar la ronda de la noche y no puedo centrarme en ella.-

-¿No puede ser otra persona?-

-Lo siento.-

-Esta bien, yo me quedaré-Dijo sentándose y recostándose en la pared de la habitación.

-Procura cambiar el paño y el agua lo mas seguido posible para que baje la fiebre.-

-Claro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una vez solo quedaran Keiko, Shizuru y Yukina en la habitación, esta última comenzó a aprontar todo para dormir.

-Muy bien vamos a ver si tenemos todo.-Dijo abriendo el **Oshiire** _(Son los armarios, que usualmente son parte de la misma pared, para ahorrar espacio, y es donde se coloca el Futon enrollado) _y revisando dentro-Veamos uno...dos y tres. Bien hay para todas.

Yukina comenzó extendiendo el **Shikibuton**_(Es el colchón del futon)_ y encima coloco el **Kakebuton**_(Edredón)_. Hizo esto tres veces.

-Listo, vamos Akari, si te quedas con nosotras, al menos finge que duermes, que ellas necesitan descanso-Dijo Yukina.

Mientras tanto Shizuru ya se había acostado y dormido. Keiko la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Debe haberse cansado mucho.-Comentó Keiko a Yukina.

-Supongo. Además estuvo todo el tiempo a tu lado mientras te encontrabas inconsciente, pese a que parecía muy cansada.- Respondió el hada de las nieves mientras se acostaba.-Ya voy a apagar la luz- Dijo soplando las velas.

-Esta bien-Respondió la muchacha acomodándose en el futon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Genkai caminaba por los pasillos de la base "Shisha mirai", mientras el viento helado parecía no molestar a la anciana.

Sus pensamientos se veían confusos¿Qué era lo que sucedería en adelante? Los problemas eran cada vez más preocupantes, no había los suficientes recursos para subsistir y los portales eran cada vez más.

Si no lograban encontrar la razón de esos rompimientos lo más probable es que se terminara de abrir una puerta entre el makai y el ningenkai demasiado grande para poder cerrarla.

Además ahora que Keiko y Shizuru habían entrado, Yusuke y Kuwabara podrían distraerse demasiado y eso afectaría su rendimiento. Sin mencionar el gran embrollo que tendría Yusuke.

-"Eso le pasa por idiota, debió haber dejado las cosas claras antes de venir al makai y comenzar algo de nuevo. Aunque más bien tendría que dejar de jugar al novio…"-Pensó la anciana.

-¿Maestra Genaki?-La voz de una muchacha la llamaba.

-¿Minako¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde niña?-

-Maestra no soy una niña-Replicó.

La joven era de estatura mediana, ojos pequeños de color negro; cabello negro largo, atado en un complicado peinado, adornado con bonitas peinetas con flores azules. Vestía un **hotoe **_(Kimono de verano, se usa del 1 de Junio al 20 de Septiembre. Se usa durante el período requerido, no importa si hace calor o frío.)_ de color azul con una luna menguante bordada con hilos plateados y estrellas con hilos dorados. El obi del kimono era de color rojo oscuro con un bonito teñido geométrico en varios colores, el kimono era una completa obra de arte.

La muchacha aparentaba unos 20 años.

-Eres una niña para mí-Respondió la anciana.- ¿Por qué no te acuestas ya?

-No me siento cansada así que pienso esperar a Yusuke hasta que llegue.-Respondió la joven, aunque se notaba que mentía.

-No seas terca y acuéstate ya. Yusuke llegara mañana por la mañana, además, antes él y yo tenemos algo privado que hablar. Yo te avisare cuando llegue.-Dijo Genkai.

-¿Es algún problema grave?-Preguntó la muchacha preocupada.

-No, si Yusuke sabe llevarlo adelante le será fácil.-Respondió Genkai.

-¿Puede decirme de que se trata?-Preguntó la joven.

-No, ya te lo eh dicho es algo privado, pero de seguro el te comentará algo. Ahora ya ve a acostarte.-

-Si... Estoy segura de que Yusuke podrá superarlo.-Comentó la muchacha antes de seguir su camino.

-Eso esperamos todos-Dijo la anciana por lo bajo.-De cualquier manera unos cuantos van a tener que sufrir las consecuencias de la decisión de Yusuke.-Susurró para si, y luego suspirando resignada comentó:- ¡problemas de adolecentes!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kurama terminó su ronda y se dirigió hasta el salón "A", corrió el shooji y entró dentro de la estancia.

-¿Ya terminaste tu ronda?-Preguntó la brujita mientras se pellizcaba una mejilla para poder permanecer despierta.

-Si, de cualquier manera en la próxima hora tengo que volver a dar una vuelta por seguridad, pero está todo tranquilo por ahora.-Kurama se dirigió y se sentó a un lado de la muchacha.

La joven volvió a quitar el paño de la frente de la niña, lo mojó y volvió a ponerlo.

-El agua ya está caliente voy a cambiarla.-Dijo mientras se levantaba tambaleándose.

-Déjame hacerlo.-Dijo tomando la fuente de las manos de la chica.-Yo la cambiaré.

-Esta... bien. Gracias-Dijo la joven volviendo a recostarse en la pared de la habitación.

El joven se dirigió fuera hacia un aljibe que había en el centro del patio. Llenó el recipiente y entró nuevamente en la habitación.

-Aquí esta Botan... ¿Botan?-Kurama miró el bonito rostro de la joven dormida.

Se dirigió hacia la chica y le colocó una manta por encima.

-"Bueno, el objetivo era que no volviera a su habitación. Y supongo que ahora ya no lo hará."-Pensó mientras corría un mechón del cabello de la joven de su rostro.

Una sonrisa cruzo el rostro del joven, mientras se sentaba a su lado y la observaba con especial dedicación. La muchacha ni se inmuto del acto del joven y siguió durmiendo profundamente. (N.A: Que Kawaii!!!!0) Un trueno anunció la tormenta que se aproximaba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Akari volvió a sobresaltarse al segundo trueno mientras temblaba resguardada entre sus edredones. Asomó la cabeza y vio a Yukina durmiendo tranquilamente, Shizuru a su lado dormía de lado mirando a la pared.

Keiko todavía se encontraba despierta pese a que pasaba de la medianoche, la niña se levantó y se dirigió a la muchacha, sentándose frente a esta.

-¿Todavía estas despierta?-Preguntó la niña a la muchacha.

Keiko se enderezó en el futon y se sentó frente a la niña.

-Si, dormí unas cuantas horas mientras estuve inconsciente y estoy algo desvelada, pero tú ya deberías haberte dormido.-

-Hay truenos y yo no duermo, soy un fantasma ¿lo recuerdas?-Le aclaró

-Es cierto.-Keiko sonrió de lado a la niña.- Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrada a ver fantasmas. A decir verdad eres la primera que veo en toda mi vida. ¿Y que haces durante las noches, cuando nadie esta despierto? Debes aburrirte.-

Akari le sonrió

-La mayoría de las veces me quedo hablando con Ankoku, mi hermana, pero hace ya mucho tiempo que nos conocemos y miles de noches que hemos pasado juntas, yo solo puedo contar hasta cien así que perdí la cuenta, resulta aburrido en ocasiones. Además Ankoku prefiere estar sola en las noches, es su momento. Cuando todo esta oscuro. Yo prefiero el día y la luz. Así que las noches de luna salgo al bosque y me quedo hasta que amanece mirando la luna o yendo lejos, pero jamás salgo de los límites. Está prohibido.

-¿Prohibido?-Keiko la miró.- ¿Quien te lo prohíbe?

Akari la miró unos segundos, siguió hablando.

-Ella me lo prohibió.

-¿Quien es ella?-

-La mujer de la luna.-

Keiko quiso preguntarle quien era aquella mujer, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que la niña cambió el tema bruscamente.

-Sino canto, me paso toda la noche cantando. Algunos aldeanos se asustan, y eso lo hace más divertido.-Contó la niña sonriendo.- ¿Sabes cantar?

-Se algunas canciones… pero no canto muy bonito.-Le dijo Keiko algo apenada.

-Oh, yo tampoco lo hago, pero igual es divertido, cata algo.-Le pidió la niña.

Keiko le sonrió y miro que Yukina y Shizuru siguieran dormidas.

-Esta bien, pero solo susurraré, es más fácil.-Se concentró en recordar aquella vieja canción que su madre le cantaba y que se le antojaba tan bonita.

"_hitotsume no kotoba wa yume_

_nemuri no naka kara_

_mune no oku no kurayami_

_wo sotto tsuredasu no"_

_futatsume no kotoba wa kaze_

_yukute wo oshiete_

_kamisama no ude no naka e_

_tsubasa wo aoru no_

_tokete itta kanashii_

_koto wo_

_kazoeru you ni_

_kin'iro no ringo ga_

_mata hitotsu ochiru_

_mita koto mo nai fuukei_

_soko ga kaeru basho_

_tatta hitotsu no inochi ni_

_tadoritsuku basho_

_furui mahou no hon_

_tsuki no shizuku yoru_

_no tobari_

_itsuka aeru yokan dake_

_we can fly_

_we have wings_

_we can touch floating dreams_

_call me from so far_

_through the wind_

_in the light_

_mittsume no kotoba wa_

_mimi wo sumashitara_

_anata no furueru ude_

_sotto tokihanatsu_

Keiko sintió las lágrimas resbalando por las mejillas.

-¿Lloras por la canción?-

-En parte, es triste… cuando canto cosas tristes siempre lloro, por eso prefiero no cantar…-

Keiko vió a la niña sonreír. No se espero que al siguiente momento, el fantasma alzara la pequeña manita blanca y la pasara por debajo de sus ojos. El tacto fue frio, pero de alguna forma electrizante. La observó jugar con aquella lágrima entre sus pequeños dedos, hasta que de un momento a otro la lágrima atravesó la manita y calló al suelo dejando una pequeñita gota de humedad en el suelo de madera.

-¿Como…?

-A veces puedo hacerlo… pero no se bien como.-Susurró la niña sonriendo.

Keiko le devolvió la sonrisa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La luz comenzaba a bañar las tierras del makai anunciando el comienzo de un nuevo día. A lo lejos un par de figuras se divisaban.

-MALDITO URAMESHI TE COMISTE MI PARTE DEL DESAYUNO!!!

-Y ESO QUE IMPORTA, DE CUALQUIER MANERA YA LLEGAMOS A LA BASE. ALLÍ COMERAS TODO LO QUE QUIERAS.

-PERO NO ES LO MISMO, ESE DESAYUNO ME LO HABIA ECHO LA DULCE YUKINA CON TODO SU AMOR PARA MI!!!

-Ustedes dos par de inútiles, háganle un favor al mundo y matéense.-Replicó un Hiei, MUY irritado.

-¡¡OYE!!-Gritaron El pelirrojo y el morocho al unísono.

-¡¡Ya llegamos!!-Gritó un feliz Kuwabara.-Voy a ver a mi dulce Yukina!!-

En ese momento Hiei no tenía una GRAN vena en la frente, tenía una GIGANTE vena en la frente. Mientras que su mano temblaba al tratar de controlara el impulso de desfundar su espada...

-¡Ya tranquilízate, Hiei!-Dijo Yusuke.

-Y-O E-S-T-O-Y T-R-A-N-Q-U-I-L-O -Esto hizo que a Yusuke le saliera una gran gota en la frente mientras veía como Kuwabara ya había llegado a la base.

Yusuke y Kuwabara habían crecido en estatura unos cuantos centímetros, sin embargo Kuwabara seguía siendo más alto que Yusuke. Hiei por otro lado no parecía querer pasar de su metro sesenta. Hiei y Yusuke se adelantaron para llegar con Kuwabara. En cuanto entraron en la base los tres muchachos fueron guiados "Por ordenes superiores" por un cadete hasta el dojo del lugar. Allí Genkai les esperaba.

-¡**Baasan!** _( Vieja, anciana. (En este caso seria despectivamente, ya que la relación que Yusuke mantiene con Genkai es bastante pésima)) _Por que nos mandaste llamar, que no ves que estamos muy agotados.- Habló Yusuke con su normal tono impertinente.

**-¡Bakayaro!**_( Estupido cretino, estupido idiota.) _Si te mando llamar es por que tengo algo urgente que decirles, no crean que malgasto mi tiempo en tratar de fastidiarlos a ustedes. ¡¡Y ten un poco más de respeto por tus mayores!! -Gritó la anciana dirigiéndose a Yusuke.

Hiei, que se encontraba recostado en el umbral del dojo, sonrió ante el comentario de la anciana.

Genkai ordenó a una criada que se encontraba a su lado que trajera tres **Choshoku **_(Desayuno)_, para los muchachos.

-¿Muy bien que es lo que sucede Maestra Genkai?-Preguntó Kuwabara.

-Primero quiero saber como les fue a ustedes en la misión.-Preguntó la anciana.

-Sabemos casi lo mismo que cuando nos fuimos.-Comenzó Hiei.-Atacaron otro templo dejaron todo echo un desastre y mataron a la miko y al delegado del templo. Pero esta vez hubo un testigo que sobrevivió, un **otokonoko **_(mocoso)_, **ningen **_(humano)_.

-Llevaba un entrenamiento con el delegado y la **miko **_(sacerdotisa)_, el logró sobrevivir.-Continuó Kuwabara.

-Por ser un mocoso cobarde.-Sentenció Hiei.

-Eso no viene al caso, continúa Kuwabara.-Pidió Genkai.

-Por lo que nos dijo no pudo ver al atacante cara a cara pero por lo visto podía manipular a las Akai Hane no Musha, con ellas indagó en el alma de la miko y del delegado al no encontrar lo que buscaba los mató con un conjuro, posiblemente un maldición.-Informó Kuwabara

-Por lo que dijo buscaba unos manuscritos sagrados, algo sobre una **Densetsu**_(Leyenda)_ sobre el **Okaru Sekai** _(Fin del mundo)_.-Finalizó Yusuke mientras comía del **chawan**_(Plato hondo)_ con miso.

El silencio ocupó el lugar.

Genkai se puso de pie y miró hacia fuera a través del shooji corrido.

-Ha sucedido lo mismo en otros cuatro templos ya.-Dijo Yusuke mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.-Y eso no es una coincidencia.

-¿No¿Enserio? No me había dado cuenta.-Dijo sarcásticamente Hiei.

-Yusuke, eso esta claro, pero el problemas es que no sigue ningún patrón de ataque por lo que nos sabemos cual será su siguiente blanco.-Meditó Genkai.-De cualquier manera tengo otras cosas que habar con ustedes, en especial con ustedes dos.-Dijo dirigiéndose a Yusuke y a Kuwabara.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con problemas?-Preguntó Hiei con claros deseos de irse.

-Si, en parte.-Comenzó Genkai-Se volvió a abrir un **mon**_(portal)_ aquí.

-¿Que¿Hubo algún problema?- Preguntó Yusuke

-Si, bastantes, el portal fue demasiado grande para cerrarlo del lado ningen por lo que tuvieron que venir al makai la miko Kaho Sakamoto y Makoto Corday. Como el mon era demasiado grande muchos monstruos se dieron cuenta y el equipo de exterminadores no dio a basto con todos, eso causo una gran cantidad de heridos, además destruyeron gran parte de los campos de cultivos y como nos han reducido las provisiones nos encontramos en una situación bastante alarmante. Oima esta tratando de conseguir ayuda de otras aldeas para conseguir derivar a algunos de los refugiados, pero eso es bastante difícil, ya que la mayoría de las aldeas, se encuentran en la misma situación que nosotros.-Genkai bebió de su te.- Esos son los daños, pero hay algo más que les incumbe a ustedes dos.-Dijo dirigiéndose a Yusuke y Kuwabara.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Botan bostezó y estiró los brazos para desperezarse. Se sorprendió al ver que una manta la cubría. Esbozó una sonrisa. Kurama era siempre tan amable.

-Muy buenos días.-La vos conocida del zorro la sorprendió.

-Muy buenos días Kurama.-Sonrió la chica.

El muchacho se encontraba curando la herida de un paciente. Concentrado en su labor. La muchacha se levantó y se acercó hasta el joven.

-¿Acaso me que de dormida muy temprano?-Preguntó la chica.

-No, habrás dormido unas cuatro horas.-

-¿Que hora es?- Indagó la muchacha.

-Deben ser las siete treinta.-Respondió el muchacho.

-¿Ya desayunaste? Porque yo tengo hambre.-Dijo la chica frotándose el vientre.

-No aun no me ha dado tiempo de ir a buscarlo, termino en dos horas y esto esta lleno de gente.-Respondió Kurama.

-¡Bien¡¡Entonces, yo iré a buscarlos!!-Dijo la chica corriendo fuera de la habitación.

-¡No¡Espera Botan...!-Gritó el chico, mientras se levantaba para salir detrás de la brujita. Pero alguien lo tomó del cuello del kimono.

-¡Que crees que haces¡Kurama-san hay muchos pacientes que requieren de su atención¡No es tiempo para salir detrás de su enamorada!-Tetsu miraba a Kurama con su característica mirada fría.

-Pero...-

-¡Vuela a trabajar!-

-"¿¡Que voy a hacer si Keiko o Shizuru se encuentran con Botan!?"-Pensaba desesperado el muchacho.

-¿Realmente la señorita Botan es la enamorada del Kurama-san?-Exclamó una de las enfermeras.

-¡Que envidia!-Respondió otra.

-¿Que?... ¿que Botan es mi que?...-

Pero antes de poder preguntar las chicas ya se habían retirando dando largos suspiros.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yukina se levantó con la primera luz del alba.

Miró a su lado el futon que le había cedido a Akari, estaba vació. ¿Acaso la niña ya se había ido?

-Esta allí.-La voz de Shizuru la sacó de sus pensamientos-Si buscas al fantasma esta allí junto a Keiko.

Yukina desvió la mirada hasta el futon de la joven Yukimurae, el pequeño cuerpo del fantasma estaba recostado a un lado de el futon de Keiko, tenia los ojos cerrados como si durmiera, pero Yukina sabía que no lo hacia. Aunque lo más curioso era la mano de la niña que descansaba a sobre la de la joven sin atravesarla.

-¿Como hace para no atravesarla?-Preguntó la joven Kuwabara.

-No estoy segura, Genkai alguna vez me lo explicó pero no lo comprendí del todo, ella es especial no todos los fantasmas pueden hacer algo así. Le debió haber tomado cientos de años poder hacerlo, primero debió practicar el hecho de poder desaparecer y aparecer frente a los ojos de los demoños y humanos, luego poder tomar objetos, y por ultimo crear un campo a través del cual atrapan su propia esencia formando algo parecido a un cuerpo. Pero aún no puede hacerlo con todo su cuerpo, solo lo hace con sectores pequeños, los dedos, una mano…-

-Es complicado. Para poder hacerlo la niña debe tener muchos años de haber muerto-

-Supongo, ella es así desde que nosotros llegamos e incluso creo que antes también lo era ya.-Dijo levantándose y comenzándose a poner un kimono.

-Debe haber sucedido algo especial para que sea un fantasma, ya que sino hubiera ido con kami-sama en el momento de su muerte.-

-Un conjuro mal realizado, tal vez dejo algo incompleto en su vida. Es muy difícil que un niño pequeño se transforme en fantasma, ya que **Tatarimoke** _(Para los que vieron Inuyasha debe de ser conocido, para los que no les explico: Tatarimoke es el espíritu que juega con los niños tocándole un melodía muy dulce con una flauta para que encuentran el descanso eterno, los niños que no lo logran son llevados por Tatarimoke asta el lugar donde murieron y de allí los arrastra con cadenas hasta el infierno.)_ suele jugar con sus almas para que encuentren el descanso eterno. Algo muy malo debió haber sucedido cundo murió para que su alma no pudiera descansar.-Yukina dió un suspiro.-Bien ya vamos a levantarnos, hoy hay muchas cosas que hacer. Voy a buscar algún kimono de tu medida ya que los míos deben quedarte algo pequeño.-

-Ah, claro, gracias Yukina.- Dijo la joven dando vuelta el rostro sonrojado por el comentario.

-Ve despertando a Keiko-Pidió mientras terminaba de atarse el nudo del obi.

-Claro-Respondió Shizuru, mientras se acercaba a la joven y la zarandeaba.

-Keiko, despierta.-

-¿Que?-Preguntó la joven todavía algo adormecida.

-¡No te da vergüenza dormirte hasta tan tarde!-Bromeo Shizuru.

-¿Que¿Es muy tarde?-Shizuru y Yukina rompieron en risas.

-No, no te preocupes, apenas son las siete treinta. Toma, supongo que un kimono mío te quedará bien.-Dijo extendiéndole unas ropas.

-Muchas gracias Yukina.-Dijo la joven recibiendo el bulto.

-No es nada, voy a buscar algo para ti-Dijo refiriéndose a Shizuru.

Una vez la hada de las nieves hubiera salido del cuarto, Shizuru miró a Keiko vestirse con empeño y predijo lo nerviosa que estaba cuando comenzó a atar y desatar el nudo del obi.

-¿Nerviosa?-A Shizuru no le gustaba meterse en problemas ajenos, siempre había considerado que tenía bastante con los propios, pero no pudo resistirse a interrogar a la joven. Había algo que no le gustaba de aquella situación. Ella era la hermana de Kuwabara, y esa era la suficiente razón para preocuparse como lo había echo durante aquellos largos años. Pero Keiko… Keiko era indefinible en la vida de Urameshi, a veces la amiga fiel, otras veces la madre sustituta, la compañera insufrible del colegio y en ocasiones la novia ideal. Aquella persona a la que Yusuke le había propuesto matrimonio ya fuera solo como bromas no tan graciosas. Había algo allí, pero Shizuru había querido creer que no era algo que duraría todos esos años, de alguna forma había intentado ver aquella relación platónica, como nada más que eso, una relación platónica.

Keiko era la clase de personas que a Shizuru le daban mala espina en la secundaria, la alumna ejemplar, hija perfecta, el ideal de belleza de muchos chicos. La niña angelical. Pero bien sabia que aquellas clases de chicas eran las que se casaban más pronto formaban una familia y eran felices por el resto de sus vidas. No eran las que seguían al gamberro de la escuela (Por muy buena persona que fuera),… y ni hablar si este resultaba ser medio demonio. Una de aquellas chicas se hubiera dado media vuelta y se hubiera alejado gritando y no hubiera vuelto a dirigirle la palabra a Urameshi. Pero Keiko no lo había echo. Y pasados siete años volvía a ponerse nerviosa con el simple hecho de volver a verlo.

Shizuru no era una persona que ahondara mucho en las personas, pero cuando las analizaba sacaba conclusiones muy acertadas. Y en aquel momento Shizuru Kuwabara supo que Keiko la había pasado muy mal y por una razón que a Shizuru le molestaba mucho oír. Enamorada. Pero no la típica enamorada de colegio. Keiko había encontrado en Yusuke algo por lo cual esperarlo el resto de su vida, aunque fuera inconsciente de aquello.

-No estoy nerviosa-Recalcó Keiko con el seño fruncido y si cabía más nerviosa a la vista de Shizuru.

-Seguro que no.-Susurró la joven en un tono que Keiko encontró muy irritante.-Sabes… pareces una novia el día de su boda.-Claramente el comentario había sido echo para molestarla, pero Keiko no fue capas de contrarrestar el ataque por la sorpresa de que le dieron aquellas palabras

-E-eso no es cierto, yo solo…-

-No lo intentes.-Shizuru sonrió-Pero esta bien, no te molestaré. Piensa lo que quieras, lo demás esta a la vista.

Keiko pareció callada unos segundos, pensativa.

-¿Crees… crees que se alegrará de verme?-Le pregunto en un tono tan jodidamente nervioso que Shizuru no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda, pero enternecida.

-Claro que si.-

Se sintió satisfecha cuando la vio sonreír en agradecimiento, pero muy incomoda con la complicidad de aquella sonrisa, así que para poder deshacerse se ese sentimiento de "momento cursi" le soltó como bomba:

-Pero no vallas a intentar violarlo que la desesperación tiene un limite.-

-¡Shizuru!-Keiko enrojeció de repente y según Shizuru sin razón.

-¡O vamos! No te hagas la mojigata que también pasé por la universidad y se muy bien lo que hacen los sábados por la noche…-

Keiko no contestó a eso y enrojeció aún más como si la hubieran cazado con las manos en la masa.

-Esa cara me dice todo… como dicen las más tranquilas son las más ruidosas ¿Eh?-

Keiko pareció querer responder a eso, pero antes de poder hacerlo se giro al sentir el shooji abriéndose.

-¡Ya regrese!- Dijo Yukina entrando en la habitación y sin percatarse de la conversación que había detenido.- ¿Que te parece?-Dijo extendiendo un kimono sencillo pero delicado de color verde agua, con pequeñas Carpas teñidas en los bajos y obi de color negro con rosas en color blanco. Keiko se hizo la tonta y termino con el nudo de su obi.

-Si, creo que es de mi tamaño-Dijo Shizuru tomándolo, pero mirando de reojo a Keiko y descubriendo lo divertido que podía resultar el ponerla de los nervios.

-Ya estoy lista-Dijo Keiko.

El kimono que llevaba era sencillo al igual que los kimonos de Yukina y Shizuru, pero muy bonito y delicado, era de un color rojo herrumbrado con flores de color azul y hojas verdes bordadas en los bajos con mangas largas y un simple obi de color blanco con una enredadera de **kikyo** _(es el nombre de la flor campanilla)_ teñida, atado en un simple nudo "caja".

-¡Es muy bonito!-Vitoreó la pequeña Akari

-Es muy lindo Yukina¡muchas gracias!-Dijo Keiko haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Ya estoy lista.-Dijo la voz monótona de Shizuru.

-Muy bien, te queda perfecto.-Dijo una feliz Yukina al haber logrado su cometido.-¡Vamos saliendo que estoy algo retrasada para empezar con mi labores!

Keiko y Shizuru caminaban tras el rápido paso de la joven albina. Mientras que Akari caminaba tomando una de las mangas del kimono de Keiko.

-Primero vamos a desayunar, y luego las dejare con la señora Oima para que puedan conocer mejor la base mientras yo termino con los labores. ¿Les parece bien?

-No, yo preferiría ayudarte en alguna labor, es injusto que descanse cuando tú me estuviste cuidando toda la tarde de ayer-Pidió Keiko.

-Si es cierto yo también pienso lo mismo.-Apoyó Shizuru.

-¿Están seguras?-

-¡Por supuesto!-Afirmaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Siguieron recorriendo los largos pasillos hasta que llegaron a una sala en la parte trasera del lugar. En cuanto Yukina corrió el shooji se encontraron con una multitud de mujeres trabajando ajetreadas en el lugar.

Mientras algunas hervían verduras y cereales en grandes cazuelas de hierro, otras rebanaban y cortaban los alimentos o limpiaban los cereales.

-Esta es la cocina, los que trabajamos dentro de la casa tomamos el desayuno antes que los refugiados, para poder servirles a ellos más tarde. Y lograr ser de más utilidad. Ven esa puerta de allá.-Dijo señalando hacia una gran puerta de madera oscura.-Del otro lado esta el salón donde damos los alimentos a los aldeanos que se refugian aquí, allí también comen los soldados y exterminadores.-Explicó Yukina.- A las ocho comenzamos a repartir los alimentos, y las enfermeras vienen para retirar la comida que llevaran a los heridos que se encuentran en la enfermería.

-Este lugar es muy grande, parece de las antiguas mansiones de los daimyos.-Mencionó Keiko.

-Es que es algo así, pero eso se los explicare luego. ¡Ahora tenemos que ponernos en marcha! Hay que desayunar para comenzar con las tareas.-Dijo enérgica la jovencita.

Miro un **Tokei** _(reloj)_ que había colocado en la pared, marcaba las siete y diecinueve minutos.

-Tenemos cuarenta minutos para desayunar y luego comenzaremos con nuestras tareas.-

-Bien

Las tres muchachas fueron junto a un grupo de chicas que servían los desayunos, allí les dieron un **chawan** _(bol)_ con arroz al vapor, verduras en salmuera y una taza de té.

Luego se dirigieron hasta fuera y se sentaron el **engawa** _(Corredor exterior)_ que daban al patio de la gran mansión.

- **Itadakimasu **_(Siempre se dice antes de comer, literalmente quiere decir "Voy a comer", pero puede traducirse como "Servido" o tal vez "Buen provecho", "Gracias por la comida".)_.-Dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo mientras tomaban los **Hashi **_(palillos) _para probar un bocado de la comida.

-Siento que la comida sea tan poca pero, en la situación en la que nos encontramos no podemos dar mucho más.-Dijo Yukina.

-No te preocupes esta bien después de todo están en una guerra.-Dijo Shizuru.

-Las verduras y el arroz lo cultivamos nosotros, luego nos mandan algunas provisiones de carne y especias al mes, con todo podemos ir llevando la situación, pero en los últimos ataques han destruido los campos de cultivos y nos han reducido las provisiones.-Explicó la joven albina.

Akari se había sentado a un lado de Keiko, la niña miraba el horizonte donde el sol ya había echo su majestuosa aparición, anunciando el comienzo de una nueva jornada.

Los patios estaban húmedos a causa de la tormenta de la noche. Los aldeanos comenzaban a acercarse para recibir la primer comida del día.

Las madres luchaban con sus hijos en un intento de controlarlos para que no se ensuciaran con el lodo del patio de tierra.

-Nos dijiste que esto era un mansión ¿vedad?-Preguntó Keiko

-Si así es, cuando las guerras no estaban tan desarrolladas esta era la mansión del daimyo del lugar pero después se vio forzado a usar la mansión como la base, ya que el lugar esta bastante protegido al encontrarse oculto en este valle, al igual que la aldea que lo rodea.-

-El daimyo debe ser un buen hombre para haber cedido su mansión para tal acto.-

-Fue un gran hombre, pues falleció hace tres años.-Le corrigió Yukina.

-Entonces un hijo suyo lo debió haber precedido ¿no es así?-

-No, ya que el no tenia hijos varones, solo tenía una hija.-

-¿Entonces?-Preguntó Keiko.

-Pues hay que esperar a que la chica se case para saber quien lo va a preceder.-

-Ah, Yo pensé que ella se encargaría de todo¿por que la mujeres no pueden hacerlo?- Dijo Keiko decepcionada.

-Bueno, estoy segura que si ella lo quisiera lo haría pero no esta interesada en dirigir a su pueblo.-Comentó Yukina.

-¿Y ya tiene algún candidato?-Preguntó Keiko como si se tratara de la novela de la tarde.

Yukina bajó el rostro, y luego miro el patio donde jugaban los niños, su mirada se ensombreció.

-Si, si que lo tiene.-Respondió casi en voz baja.

-¿Ya terminaron de comer?-Preguntó Akari.

-Si¿Acaso tu no vas a comer nada?-Preguntó Keiko

-Soy un fantasma¿Lo olvidaste?-La pequeña hizo un mohín muy gracioso.

-¡Lo siento!-Se disculpo la joven Yukimurae.

-No importa.-Dijo cambiando repentinamente su expresión a una amplia sonrisa.- ¡Quiero hacer algo estoy aburrida!

Está bien. ¿Ya terminaron todas?-Pregunto Yukina.

-Si-Respondieron al unísono las chicas.

-Entonces vamos a comenzar.-Dijo levantándose con las vasijas en mano.

Las tres dejaron los chawan a una de las mujeres que atendían en la cocina.

-Bien antes de comenzar a servir en el comedor tengo que ira buscar algunas cosas¿Quieren esperar aquí?-

-Si necesitas ayuda yo te acompañare.-Se ofreció Shizuru

-Está bien.-

-Yo las esperare aquí con Akari-chan.-Dijo Keiko

-Bien regresamos enseguida-Dijo Yukina antes de marcharse junto a Shizuru.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La paciencia no era uno de los dones que identificaban a la brujita de cabellos azulados, por eso mismo sus dedos comenzaron a juguetear con las mangas de su kimono después de haber estado 10 minutos esperando el desayuno en una fila bastante larga.

Si no lo conseguía rápido comenzarían a darles el desayuno a los pacientes y Kurama no tendría tiempo para comer el suyo.

Pero después de esperar cinco minutos más le entregaron las dos bandejas con la ración del desayuno.

-¡Al fin!-exclamó la brujita al recibirlas y haber salido de la fila.

La brujita apoyó las dos bandejas sobre una mesa mientras descansaba un rato.

Pero entonces lo último que vio antes de caer al suelo fue una gran bola azul con grandes ojos.

Botan abrió los ojos y vio a una pequeña niña, acercándosele.

-¡Puu!-Exclamó la niña con enojo.- ¡Ya deja de volar por cualquier lado!

-¿Ankoku?-Dijo mirando a la niña- ¿Puu?-Exclamó la joven al ver a la pequeña criatura azulada con prominentes orejas.

-¿Señorita Botan?-Preguntó la niña-Lo siento mucho a estado muy alborotado desde ayer.-Explicó sin cambiar su rostro de seriedad.

-¿Que le sucede¿Está nervioso por algo¿Le habrá sucedidollago malo a Yusuke?-Preguntó.

-No lo se.-Respondió cortante la niña.- ¿Puede cuidarlo? Tengo que buscar a mi hermana. Me han dicho que esta con Yukina en las cocinas. ¿Acaso paso la noche en su habitación?-

-¿Akari? No lo se la ultima vez que la vi estaba en la enfermería jugando al "Frió caliente" con los instrumentos de Kurama.-

-Entiendo, siento que la halla molestado.

-¡No¡No te preocupes, solo estaba jugando!-Dijo la muchacha con una gota en al cabeza ante la seriedad de una niña de cinco años.

Pero entonces el peluche azul se aparto de las manos de Botan para salir volando.

-¡NO¡Puu espera!-Gritó la joven, mientras tomaba las dos bandejas, y haciendo muestra de su gran equilibrio salía corriendo detrás de la criatura.

-¿Como puede llamara tanto la atención?-Se preguntó la niña al ver como todas las mujeres que estaban a su alrededor la miraban con una gota en la nuca.

Entonces se echo a correr detrás de ella.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Keiko se recostó en una pared mientras miraba a muchachas de no más de trece años trabajando esmeradas.

-"Son tan pequeñas, pero trabajan como si fueran adultas"-Pensó la joven.

-"¿Cuanto tiempo tendremos que pasar en este lugar?"-Se preguntó dando un largo suspiro.

-"Hasta ahora e visto a Yukina y a Genkai. Pero no se nada ni de Botan o Kurama."-Recapacitó Keiko.

-¡Mira Keiko!-El grito de Akari saco a la joven de sus pensamientos, fue cuando algo se dio contra su pecho y comenzó a restregarse.

-¡Puu¡Puu¡Puu!-La pequeña criatura reflejaba alegría.

Entonces Keiko la miró y le reconoció en seguida, la pequeña criatura la miraba emocionada, saltó y comenzó a frotar la mejilla de la chica cariñosamente.

-¡Puu¡Pequeño¡Cuanto te eche de menos!-Exclamó la joven al abrasarlo y besarlo en la frente, como el día en que Yusuke recibió el Rei-Kou-Hadou-Ken.

Botan llegó corriendo con las dos bandejas de desayuno en las manos.

Se detuvo de la sorpresa al ver como Puu desbordaba de alegría al estar en los brazos de una joven.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no lo veía tan alegre. ¿Pero quien era la joven?

Con solo levantar la mirada y ver el rostro de la joven basto para darse cuenta.

Y sin que se percatara dejo caer una de las bandejas, suerte que Ankoku estuviera allí para recibirla.

-¡Oye¡Botan ten mas cuidado!-Exclamó la niña irritada por el descuido de la joven, pero su expresión cambio por incertidumbre al ver el rostro conmocionado de muchacha.

La expresión de la brujita pasaba desde la sorpresa y alegría hasta la tristeza y confusión.

Mas aun unas lagrimas asomaban en sus ojos amenazando el no poder detenerse si caían.

-Ke... ¿Keiko?-Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de los paralizados labios de la joven.

Keiko aparto la vista de la criatura al sentir que alguien la nombraba.

La castaña se encontró con los ojos lilas de la muchacha que hacia unos años le había ofrecido su amistad.

-¡Botan!-La expresión de alegría de la joven era enorme.

La brujita corrió para abrazar a su amiga...

-¡No botan detente!-Gritó la castaña.

-¿Que?-Los ojos de Botan eran como platos.- ¿Por que?

-Por que vas a tirar tu desayuno si me abrazas.-Dijo la joven con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Ay¡Lo siento!- Dijo la brujita.- ¿Pero como fue¿Cuando?

Keiko le contó resumiendo lo que había sucedido.

-Entiendo, así que Yukina ya lo sabía. No me dijo nada.-Suspió la joven.

Keiko sonrió imaginando la razón.

-Eh... Botan, si no lo comes se va enfriar.-Dijo señalando los desayunos.

-¡Es cierto¡Tengo que darle esto a Kurama! Hablaremos mas tarde ¿esta bien?-

-¡Claro!-

-¿Puedes cuidar de Puu? Por lo que veo se llevan muy bien.-Dijo la pequeña Ankoku.- ¡Y tu!-Dijo señalando a Akari.- ¿Qué es lo que piensas? No puedes irte a la habitación de Yukina cuando se te da la gana. Por algo tienes tu propio dormitorio, no puedes desvelar a los vivos solo por que necesitas compañía.

-¡Pero no me gusta que me regañes!-Dijo la pequeña refugiándose detrás de las piernas de Keiko.

-Te lo mereces, la próxima vez debes avisar si vas con la señorita Yukina o si sales del palacio, Oba Oima se preocupó mucho.

-Ya esta bien, yo cuidare de Akari ¿Esta bien?-Dijo Keiko riendo por la situación.

Ankoku solo emitió un gruñido y se dio la media vuelta para atravesar una pared y desaparecer.

-Yo también me voy ya nos vemos mas tarde.-Dijo Botan.

Keiko vio como la joven desaparecía.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Genkai emitió un gruñido de enfado. Justo cuando iba a hablarle a Yusuke y Kuwabara sobre las muchachas tuvo que aparecer uno de los soldados diciendo que había un terrible problema. Resulto que el terrible problema no era más que una broma de muy mal gusto.

Pero el problema era que debía decirle a Yusuke y a Kuwabara acerca de las chicas y parecía que todo el mundo la interrumpía.

-¿Genkai? Que suerte que te encuentro.-La vos de la anciana Oima interrumpió sus pensamientos.-Necesito que me de su opinión acerca de esta carta.-

-¿Que es?-Pregunto Genkai.

-Es de Koenma-sama.-Dijo Oima preocupada.

-¿Que¿Hay alguna problema?-

-Por lo visto varios-La cara de preocupación de Oima asusto a Genkai.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yusuke y Kuwabra caminaban por los engawa de la base, Genkai había querido decirles algo importante pero la habían interrumpido y se habían quedado con la duda.

-¿No vas a ir con Minako?-Preguntó Kuwabara al ver como Yusuke seguía su paseo.

-No, no tengo ganas todavía, ya iré mas tarde.-No era que le desagradara la joven, pero no sentía esa necesidad de tenerla siempre a su lado, no le era necesario, e incluso había momentos en que su presencia se asía algo... aburrida tal vez, o mejor dicho agobiante.

-¡Pues tu quédate solito, yo voy a visitar a mi querida Yukina!-Anunció el joven mientras salía corriendo.

En cuanto Kuwabara se hubo alejado del lugar, el rostro del muchacho se torno sombrío, triste... ¿O culpable tal vez?

Pero de un momento a otro sintió que una gran felicidad lo embargaba¿por que esa sensación? Era una mezcla de alegría con melancolía. De seguro algo le tenia que haber sucedido a Puu ya que ellos se encontraban unidos por un laso, el era Puu, y Puu era el, hasta tal punto que como había dicho anterior mente, ya no sabia quien era la mita de quien.

Siempre que Puu experimentaba alguna clase de sensación el también la sentía y viceversa.

Pero había una diferencia entre el y Puu, la pequeña criatura demostraba lo que sentía, mientras que el lo ocultaba todo bajo su mascara de rebelde sin causa.

-¡Yusuke!-La voz agraciada de la joven Minako reflejaba alegría.

La muchacha se tiró contra el chico colgándosele del cuello en señal de un abrazo.

-¿Minako?...-El joven todavía se encontraba algo aturdido.

-Yusuke¿Por que no fuiste a buscarme cuando llegaste?-La chica le miró algo preocupada.

-Genkai nos llamo para hablarnos de algo.-Explicó el muchacho, deshaciendo el abrazo.

-¿De que se trataba¿Alguna misión?-Pregunto la morocha fingiendo ignorancia.

-No lo se, no llegó a hablarnos del tema ya que la interrumpieron, pero me contó acerca del mon que se abrió aquí. ¿Tuviste algún problema?-Preguntó el joven.

-No-Contesto la chica con alegría, de que el joven se preocupara por su estado-bueno supongo que la maestra Genkai te habrá contado acerca de los problemas que tenemos con respecto a las provisiones, pero aparte de eso creo que no sucedió nada mas. ¿Hubo algún inconveniente durante la misión?

-No, todo fue normal, dentro de todo.-Dijo volviendo a recordar las palabras de aquella mujer.

_----------------------------------Flash back----------------------------_

_Yusuke miró como Hiei y Kuwabara interrogaban al chico de no más de doce años acerca de lo que había sucedido con el delegado y la miko que guiaban aquel templo._

_El interrogatorio se había extendido mas de lo supuesto, después de todo el chico había sufrido una gran conmoción al ver como mataban a sus protectores._

_Así que Urameshi decidió salir a caminar por el pueblo._

_El mercado estaba lleno de gente, pues era de esperarse ya que esta ciudad era la capital de la región de Anshin. Allí se repartían las provisiones para los diferentes poblados de la región. _

_Todo tipo de objetos y alimentos se vendían en aquel lugar, desde los más raros hasta los más comunes._

_Yusuke caminó distraído por el lugar, se sentía decepcionado, pensó que iba a encontrar algún buen contrincante para poder combatír ya que hacia tiempo que no lo hacia con nadie que siquiera se acercara a su nivel, pero lo único que consiguieron fueron unas pocas declaraciones de aquel pequeño._

_La atención del chico se vio guiada hacia dos individuos vestidos con ropas harapientas y con aspecto de haber bebido de más._

_Los dos se acercaron a una anciana, e intentaron quitarle una pequeña bolsa vieja que llevaba atada a un cinturón. _

_La anciana se resistió de manera que los dos individuos la tiraron al suelo._

_Yusuke caminó en dirección a los dos, uno de ellos levanto el puño con intenciones de golpear a la anciana, pero el brazo de Yusuke lo detuvo a tiempo. _

_-¿Que creess... que hacess...?-La voz y el hedor le aseguraron que el monstruo se encontraba ebrio._

_¿Como podían gastar en alcoholizarse?, cuando había familias enteras que morían de hambre por no tener que comer. _

_-__**Kono buta yarou**__ (Tú, cerdo miserable.), no tienes honor que eres capas de golpear a una anciana.-_

_El hombre no tardó en responder al insulto intentando golpearlo, pero al tener en contra el echo de estar mareado por la ebriedad, y estar enfrentando al sucesor del Rei-Kou-Hadou-Ken no solo no dio al blanco sino que además Urameshii lo mando a volar de un solo golpe, mientras que su acompañante salio despavorido ante la suerte de su compañero._

_Yusuke se dio media vuelta para retirarse, sin siquiera reparar en ayudar a la vieja, pero una mano lo tomo de el bajo de la hamaka, se dio media vuelta y vio como la vieja lo sostenía._

_-Espera, joven.-Las palabras salían lentamente de los labios curtidos y secos de la anciana. _

_Con una apariencia muy peculiar, ante el echo de tener un ojo nublado, por lo visto casi completamente ciego y la cara surcada de innumerables arrugas y algunas cicatrices hizo que a Yusuke le saliera una gota des sudor en la nuca._

_-Joven tú eres uno de los guerreros, un luchador, has de conocer a la sucesora de __**Kisekisaki **__(Literalmente:_ milagro del destino.)_.-_

_-No señora, yo no conozco a esa mujer.-A Yusuke le salieron mas gotas, de seguro era alguna vieja loca que le pediría algo de comida. _

_Haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del joven la mujer continúo._

_-Debes entregarle esto antes de que la controlen o sino será demasiado tarde.-La anciana le extendió la pequeña bolsa que quisieron sacarle los monstruos.-Por favor yo nunca llegaría ya estoy demasiado vieja y ciega para poder usarla._

_-¿Que?-La anciana siguió manteniendo el brazo frente a el._

_-¡Por favor!-_

_-Esta bien...-Yusuke dudo al tomar la pequeña bolsa no era muy pesada pero había algo especial. _

_Levantó la vista pero no vio a la anciana._

_Abrió el pequeño paquete y saco un objeto de su interior, era una esfera del color escarlata de la sangre en el centro flotaban tres pequeñas luces._

_Era un objeto extraño y atrayente rápidamente volvió a guardarlo en la pequeña bolsita y oculto esta dentro de la manga de su gi, sin mas siguió su viaje. _

_--------------------------------Fin del flash_ back----------------------------------

Yusuke recordó la esfera al sentir su peso en la maga del Gi.

Había pensado en dársela a Genkai, Oima, o Ieran la sacerdotisa del templo que se encontraba a los pies de la base.

Pero había algo en la esfera que le llamaba la atención¿Quién demoños seria la tal Kiskeisaki?

Y aun mas¿Quien seria su sucesora?

De seguro la vieja estaba tan loca que ya deliraba o algo así.

-¿Yusuke?-La empalagosa voz de Minako lo llamó.

-¿Que?-Respondió bruscamente.

-¿Te sientes bien?, te estas distrayendo demasiado.-

-No, Minako no me sucede nada.-

-Debes estar cansado, la misión fue bastante larga.-

-Si seguro que es eso.-

La joven frunció los labios en un gesto de inconformidad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Botan corrió por la engawa que llevaba al salón "A", abrió el shooji y entro con los dos desayunos todavía a salvo en sus manos. Una sonrisa enorme ocupaba su rostro, parecía que de un momento para el otro hubiera recuperado todas sus energías.

Buscó con la vista la figura alta y pelirroja de Kurama, no podía esperar para contárselo.

Enseguida le encontró... rodeado por un grupo de chicas.

Kurama parecía querer explicar algo mientras que las muchachas se lo impedían atiborrándolo de preguntas, y todas parecían venir con el mismo objetivo.

-Oh Kurama-san dignos la verdad¿Es cierto que Botan es su enamorada?-De los ojos de la joven caían lagrimas de cocodrilo.

-¡Si! Diga la verdad Kurama-san.-Repitieron las demás a coro.

-¡Ya se los he dicho, Botan no es mi enamorada!-El joven se mostraba agobiado, por mas que lo gritara esas chicas no le creerían nada.

Odiaba cuando eso sucedía.

-¡Kurama!-Botan se aproximó al grupo de muchachas que rodeaban al pelirrojo.

-¿Botan?...-La mente del chico era un enrolló. La cara de felicidad de la chica parecía decir "E descubierto algo genial".

-"Se habrá encontrado con Keiko o Shizuru¡O talvez hasta ya se lo contó a Yusuke!"-Pensaba el joven aterrorizado ante la idea.

-¡Botan!-El joven se abrió paso a empujones y empellones por el mar de chicas, para llegar desesperado hasta la chica de cabello azulado.

En cuanto llegó hasta la chica la tomo de los brazos y la sacó fuera de la habitación.

-¡Como la defiende!-Dijo una chica con tono desdichado.- ¡Me gustaría estar en su lugar!

-Si, es verdad.-Afirmo otra.-De seguro quieren estar solos.

Una vez alejados del jaleo Kurama se aproximo a la joven.

-¡Kurama, a que no sabes con quien me encontré!-Dijo la joven con una ingenua sonrisa y en un tono de misterio.

-¿A Keiko y a Shizuru?-Preguntó el medico consternado.

-¡Si¡Y por lo visto Yukina lo sabía y no nos dijo nada! Además...Un momento ¿Como lo...?-A la muchacha le salió una gran gota de sudor en la nuca.- ¿Tu también lo sabias?

El muchacho asintió.

-Y lo sabe Genkai.-Informó

A la joven se le borró la sonrisa.

-Ah! Y yo que esperaba decírtelo como sorpresa... ¡un momento¿Por que no me dijeron nada?-Replicó la joven enfadada.

-Botan...-El muchacho tenia una gran y fingida sonrisa en el rostro.-Queríamos decírtelo como una sorpresa.-

La muchacha frunció más el seño.

-¿No me crees verdad?-Dijo el joven con un aire derrotado.

(N.A: Insertar ruidos de golpes y cosas siendo rotas estrepitosamente. (O.o¡ Pobre Ku-chan. VV))

-**Yuri **_(Lirio)_... ¿Que estarán haciendo?-Pregunto una de las enfermeras a su amiga con una gran gota en la nuca.

-No... tengo... ni la menor idea... pero no suena nada romántico.-Respondió la otra a su compañera ante los estrepitosos ruidos.

La puerta se la abrió de golpe y salio Botan ardiendo en llamas murmurando insultos ininteligibles.

-Así que no confían en mi!... ya vana ver... desconfiados... ¡NADIE VA A ENTERARCE POR MI DE QUE KEIKO Y SHIZURU SE ENCUNTRAN EN LA BASE¡ME ESCUCHASTE KURAMA!-Grito mientras le salía fuego por los ojos.

-¡Hay¡Una pelea por celos!-Exclamaron las dos enfermeras.-¡Que romántico!

-¡Yuri, es como un triangulo amoroso!-Exclamó una.

-No, un cuadrado, recuerda que dijo Keiko y Shizuru. Tenemos que averiguar quienes son esas mujeres en la vida de Kurama-san-

-¡Tienes razón!-

En cuanto Botan pasó al lado de las jóvenes Yuri no pudo resistirse.

-¿Que sucede¿Tienen un pleito por celos¿Acaso te engaña con dos chicas?-A la brujita le temblaba el puño.

-¡NO TENGO NADA CON ESE DESCONFIADO!-Gritó con todas sus fuerzas la brujita.

-Si, lo sentimos Botan-sama no quisimos molestarte.-Se disculparon las chicas mientras se abrazaban temblando de miedo, mientras tanto Botan salio a grandes zancadas de la habitación cerrando el shooji de una forma que hizo temblar toda la casa.

-¿Que le habrá echo a Kurama-san?-Pregunto una de las muchachas.

-No lo se vamos a ver.-

Ambas se acercaron cautelosas y corrieron el shooji, al instante ambas se cayeron de espaldas.

Dentro de la habitación se encontraba un Kurama tirado contra una pared, totalmente noqueado con los ojos en forma de espiral, cubierto de arroz y verduras, con un GRAN chichón en la frente, y los dos chawan sobre la cabeza.

-¿¡Que demoños sucede aquí!?.-En cuanto la superiora Tetsu entro en la habitación se encontró a dos chicas con cascadas en los ojos sacudiendo a un Kurama mas muerto que vivo para que despertara.

-¿Que demoños sucedió aquí?-Repitó Tetsu.

-¡Lo mato!...ahhhh.-Las dos chicas lloraban la supuesta perdida de el doctor.

-¡No sean aho-tachi, no está muerto! Pero si los siguen estrangulando así es probable que lo maten.-Dijo maldiciendo el día en que se le dio por entrar de enfermera.

-Si..-

-¡Ahora háganme el favor de volver a trabajar!-

-Si señora!-

La mujer se acercó al Kurama todavía noqueado, tomo un cubo con agua y se lo tiro en el rostro.

-¡No sigas Botan¡Por favor!-Gritó sobresaltado el pelirrojo.

-Tranquilo, la fiera ya se fue.-Dijo la mujer extendiéndole una toalla.-Pero creo que van a tener que hacer las paces, sino no aseguro que la próxima vez sobrevivas.

El muchacho bajo la vista y se sobo el golpe de la muchacha, si que golpeaba duro.

-Bien pero en todo caso lo harás en tus horas libres. ¡Ahora ve a terminar tu turno!-Gritó la mujer

-Si Tetsu-san.-Dijo el joven retirándose.

-Por Kami-sama, pensé que iba a tratar con profesionales cuando acepte el puesto no con adolescentes alborotados.-Con un suspiro se retiro de la habitación para continuar con su trabajo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yukina ya Shizuru se dirigieron a una bodega detrás de las cocinas. En cuanto estuvieron dentro Yukina comenzó a buscar algo en unas cajas. Hasta que saco dos bultos envueltos en papel.

-Estos son delantales, para que no se arruinen los kimonos, luego les conseguiré algunas yukatas de trabajo para que se sientan más cómodas.-

-Muchas gracias por todo, Yukina, de veras, no deberías molestarte tanto por no nosotras.-Dijo Shizuru.

-Ya no sigas agradeciendo, lo hago con gusto, estoy muy feliz de que estén aquí realmente siento lo que hicimos al irnos sin decirles nada, fue muy cruel de nuestra parte.- Dijo con total sinceridad.

-Bien, acepto tus disculpas, y estoy segura de que Keiko también.-Dijo como si no le diera importancia al asunto, mas añadió.-Eso no incluye ni a Urameshi ni al idota de mi hermano esos dos van a saber lo que se siente el infierno. ¡Kazuma me las vas a pagar!-Susurró cerrando el puño con fuerza

Yukina le sonrió nerviosa ante el posible futuro del muchacho pelirrojo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Aaachuu!-Kuwabara estornudo muy fuerte, mientras sentía un repentino escalofrió.- ¿Que demoños fue esto?-Se pregunto frotándose con las manos los brazos.

Después de intentar pensar la razón de sus repentinos escalofríos y no encontrarla decidió seguir la búsqueda de su amada Yukina.

Kuwabara se sabía un hombre de buen corazón, como los antiguos samuráis pensaba, y sabía que una de sus principales fortalezas era aquella compañera que elegiría de por vida. Yukina era esa chica. Y Aunque normalmente solo tonteaba con la joven, en un buen sentido, el bien sabia que tenia que hacer las cosas más serias lo más pronto posible. Lo había postergado por la guerra en la que estaban sumidos, pero bien sabía que si no hacia nada pronto podía perderla, había visto la preocupación en el rostro de Yukina muchas veces. Pero últimamente había algo que la atormentaba y que el no era capas de descifrar la razón. Yukina era un cristal de nieve, único y complejo, maravilloso. Jamás iba a encontrar otra igual. El quería pasar todos los años que su vida humana le permitieran, y aunque tenia claro de que aquel tiempo solo sería fugaz para Yukina, quería que fuera único.

Entre sus pensamientos Kuwabara no de dio cuenta que una joven venia a toda carrera por la engawa, así que en cuestión de segundos ambos terminaron en el suelo.

-¿Pero quien demoños eres tu¡Por que no te fijas por donde caminas!-La muchacha que le hablaba llevaba el pelo largo de color rojo. Detrás de ella venia una muchacha mas.

-¡Pero si tu eras la que corría como una desaforada!-Le contestó Kuwabara.

-¡Ay¡Lo sentimos mucho!-Dijo la otra joven levantando a la chica del suelo.-Aki deberías tener mas cuidado cundo corres, trata de evitar llevarte por delante a las personas.

-¿No tendrías que decirle que no corriera?-Preguntó Kuwabara molesto.-Es una casa no una pista de atletismo

-Bueno, no lo se. Nunca e dado buenos consejos.-Dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros en señal de que realmente no le importaba en absoluto.

-Se te nota.-

-Bien lo sentimos pero tenemos que buscar a una persona.-

-Natsu, no sabemos donde buscar a la señorita Yukina-san.-Le dijo a su hermana.

-Ya nos las arreglaremos.-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Buscan a la hermosa Yukina?

-Pues... ¿se supone que es una chica linda verdad Natsu?-

-Si, es una joven albina, eso puede considerarse un punto en belleza, es exótica.-Agrego Natsu como si hablara del tiempo

Kuwabara obvió el comentario agregando:

-Bien, yo se donde está, las llevare con ella. Por que soy un caballero.-Dijo hinchando su pecho.

-Si, claro. Solo llévanos.-

Los tres jóvenes caminaron hasta las cocinas guiadas por Kuwabara. Allí el joven le pregunto a una de las cocineras el lugar donde podía encontrar a Yukina. Esta le explico que la joven se encontraba en la bodega.

Y allí se dirigieron.

-Es aquí detrás.-Explicó Kuwabara llevando a las jóvenes.- ¿Por que buscan a Yukina?

-No, en realidad buscamos a dos jóvenes que la acompañan.-

-Nunca las he visto aquí¿Acaso son de otra aldea?-

-No en realidad, pero somos nuevas aquí.-Explico Natsu tratando de mantener su anonimato como se los había pedido Genkai.

-Entiendo, aquí es.-Dijo el joven entrando en la pequeña habitación.

-¡Yukina!-Saludó el joven emocionado.

Se acercó a la joven y la tomo de las manos.

A la joven albina la tomo por sorpresa, pero en cuanto vio a Kuwabara su rostro tomo una expresión de espanto. ¿Qué demoños hacia el allí¡Shizuru se encontraba en la parte trasera de la bodega!

-¿Ka... Kazuma¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Acaso no te agrada mi presencia?-Preguntó ante el tono en que la joven menciono su nombre, y con una mirada de cordero degollado a la que Yukina no pudo resistir.

-No, no es eso...-¿Como decirle que se fuera de allí sin dañar sus sentimientos? Se peguntaba la joven.

Pero fue demasiado tarde.

-¿Yukina son estas las que me decías?-Shizuru apareció desde la parte trasera de la bodega, trayendo una caja en las manos.

En cuanto levanto la mirada la mirada se le paralizó el cuerpo. No podía ser verdad... no podía.

Kuwabara soltó las manos de Yukina, y su mirada fue totalmente para la joven castaña.

Era imposible, no podía ser verdad, no había forma de que sucediese. ¡No, no y no!

NO era ella, su hermana se encontraba en el mundo humano, tranquila y a salvo.

Eso era lo que habían acordado con Urameshi las dos muchachas se quedarían en el ningenkai, seguras.

Pero sus ojos no podían engañarlo, estaba diferente, es verdad, después de todo habían pasado siete años, pero aunque pasaran cien años el siempre la reconocería, siempre.

¿Podía ser que ella fuera...?

-¿Shizuru?-Se oyó el ruido de la porcelana rota, la caja había caído de las paralizadas manos de la joven Shizuru.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yukina corrió el shooji dejando a los hermanos a solas.

Había pensado que lo mejor después de ese abrupto reencuentro seria que los dos se sentaran tranquilamente a hablar, claro, si Shizuru no terminaba por degollarlo antes.

Yukina se aproximó a Natsu y a Aki y se sentó al lado de las hermanas en el engawa, por fin hicieron las preguntas que habían contenido mientras los hermanos Kuwabara se encontraban presente.

-¿Que relación hay entre ellos?-Preguntó la hermana mayor

-¿Es un viejo amor?-La siguió la segunda.

-No, no. Ellos tienen un relación pero no es de ese tipo.-Dijo Yukina negando con las manos.

-¿Enserio?

-¿Qué son?

-¿Amigos?

-¿Enemigos?

-¿Viejos conocidos?

-¿Socios?

-¿Compañeros?

-¿Vecinos?

-¿Amantes?

-No, nada de eso.-Dijo Yukina sintiéndose violentada por el ultimo comentario..-Son hermanos.

-¡¿Que?!-Dijo Natsu-¿La joven Shizuru tiene un hermano?

-Si, así es. Kazuma es el hermano menor de Shizuru.-Explicó la albina.

-No lo creo.-Exclamó Natsu-¿Ella sabía que su hermano se encontraba aquí?

-Si, ella lo sabía.-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los dos se encontraban sentados frente a frente, en el más absoluto silencio. Shizuru sostenía la mirada sobre su hermano, fría, calculadora.

Al contrario, Kazuma, tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo, no se animaba a ver a su hermana a la cara.

-"¿Por que no dice nada?"-Penzo Kazuma.-"Tal vez esta esperando que yo diga algo. No, lo que quiere es intimidarme, ella siempre hacia eso cuando yo hacia alguna travesura, siempre le soltaba todo lo que había echo cundo me miraba de esa forma." –El joven dio un suspiro.

-"Que va¡Kuwabara¿No eres un hombre¿que tienes¿Miedo de cruzar unas palabras con tu hermana?"-Pensó el chico, sin embargo no dijo nada.

Shizuru encendió un cigarrillo. Y esperó que su hermano dijera algo, después de todo estaba allí para que le explicara. ¿O no?

Nada. Ni una sola palabra. ¿Acaso pensaba que lo esperaría todo el día?

La joven se levantó y camino hacia la puerta, esto sorprendió a su hermano.

-¡Espera¿A dónde vas? -Preguntó el joven.

-Si no vas a decirme nada me voy.-Respondió la joven con la mayor sequedad.

-Espera, por favor hablemos. Han pasado siete años.-Pidió casi rogando el joven.

-Bien.-Dijo volviendo a sentarse en el lugar.-Pero que sea rápido y concreto.

-¡Shizuru, esto no es una reunión estas hablando con tu hermano!

Este comentario sorprendió a la chica.

-Tu, hablándome sobre hermandad. Suena muy gracioso, ya que no te comportaste como si fueras mi hermano cuando decidiste venirte aquí.

-¡Lo hice por que pensé que estarías mejor que aquí¡Pensé que era lo mejor para ti!-La conversación comenzó a subir de tono.

-¡Dime con que criterio pensaste que lo mejor para mi era eso!-Exigió Shizuru alzando el tono de la voz unos cuantos decibeles.

-¡Con mi criterio, Shizuru, el de hermano, el de alguien que te quiere por que me preocupabas¡Yo no sabía que era lo que encontraría aquí!-

Shizuru bajo la vista.

-Creías que lo mejor para mí, era pasar casi diez años preguntándome si te encontrabas vivo o muerto, si volverías en algún momento. Kazuma, eres mi hermano, mi único hermano.-Hizo una pausa y levanto la vista sus ojos brillaban ¿Acaso eran lagrimas?- ¡¡Como creías que me quedaría tranquila y feliz viendo pasar el tiempo sin saber nada de ti!!-Le gritó enfurecida, sorprendiéndolo.

Kazuma no pudo contestarle, la relación que ellos tenían nunca había sido la mejor, pero ante todo tenían un lazo muy profundo que los unía y ese lazo, no era su sangre, era el cariño que se sentían.

Pese a que normalmente peleaban y no siempre coincidan, eran hermanos. Y los hermanos al fin siempre se cuidan.

Siempre.

Ellos no habían tenido a los mejores padres, eso era totalmente cierto, pero eso lo compensaba el hecho de tenerse el uno al otro. Shizuru se había preocupado por el más que su misma madre, aunque no hubiera más de cinco años de diferencia entre ellos.

Y El, al haber querido protegerla por todo lo que ella había echo por el, se había equivocado, la había echo preocuparse, durante todos esos años.

-Lo siento, yo realmente no quería que eso sucediera, Shizuru, de veras lo siento, no pensé que te sentirías así.-

-Tu problema Kazuma, es ese, que no piensas.-Shizuru se sintió como una tirana al ver las ojos de su hermano brillando en lágrimas, a final su intención había sido protegerla, como también ella hubiera hecho-¡Dios, ya que siempre vas pegado al idiota de Urameshi, al menos combinen vuestras únicas neuronas para que hagan sinapsis y les de alguna buena idea en lugar delas zarandases que haces con ese vacio que tienen dentro!-

Una traicionera lágrima calló por la mejilla del joven.

Shizuru se sorprendió, pero por primera ves en un muchísimo tiempo la joven dejó correr las lágrimas.

-Idiota, los hombres no lloran.-Dijo la joven conmocionada.

-Llorar no es malo Shizuru-Le respondió el joven limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Patéticos…-Murmuró la joven mientras se secaba sus propias lagrimas.- Somos un par de patéticos gilipollas, pero tu eres el peor.

Shizuru le sonrió sinceramente, tiró el rostro hacia atrás y el llanto se detuvo.

Se acercó despacio a su hermano estirando un brazo.

El joven pensando que su hermana iba a abrazarlo estiró ambos brazos, pero lo único que recibió fue un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Oye¿Por que me golpeas?-Preguntó sobándose el golpe.

La chica levantó tres dedos de la mano en señal de respuesta.

-Tres razones. Uno por hacerme llorar, dos por que me la debías por esos siete años y tercero-Dijo encendiendo un cigarrillo- por que es genial volver a la rutina.

Kazuma anonadado por la pronta recuperación del sentido del humor irónico de su hermano, no pudo evitar echase a carcajada limpia. Shizuru sonrió calando de su cigarrillo. Los Kuwabara estaban reunidos nuevamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yukina les había explicado toda la historia de Kuwabra y Shizuru a las dos hermanas, mientras esperaban a que salieran, omitiendo todo sobre Keiko y Yusuke.

Al fin después de mas o menos una hora de espera las puertas de la habitación se abrieron, y los dos hermanos salieron. De alguna forma Yukina se dio cuenta de que las cosas habían salido bien, talvez había sido el hecho de que Kazuma siguiera con vida, o aquel brillo de felicidad que hacia tiempo no tenían los ojos del menor de los Kuwabara.

Shizuru salio fumando un cigarrillo.

-Oye ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-Preguntó Natsu.

-Shizuru me contó como fue que llegaron aquí-A Kuwabara lo que mas le había sorprendido fue el hecho de saber que también Keiko se encontraba allí.-Urameshi va a tener grandes problemas.-El rostro de Kuwabara se había puesto serio, Yukina también había entrecerrado los ojos.

-Lo mejor será que les cuente la historia completa a todos.-Dijo Yukina.-Lo único que quiero pedirles es que no comenten esto con nadie, todo debe permanecer en secreto. Por lo menos hasta que Yusuke y Keiko se entren.

Todos asintieron, y el alma de cotilla de los cuatro les salió a flor de piel. Shizuru algo apartada de aquella actitud tampoco pudo resistirse mucho a la curiosidad

-Bueno… Yusuke es un viejo amigo de Keiko…-Comenzó Yukina, pero fue cortada por la mayor de los Kuwabara.

-Si, amigos.-Se burló Shizuru y agrego:-A esto de amantes.-Dijo a media sonrisa y mostrando la colilla de sus cigarrillo.

-¿Quién¿La santurrona de Yukimura?, no lo creo…-Murmuró Aki más para si que para cualquiera de los demás.

-No la tengas en un pedestal… se te caerá un ídolo si la hubieras visto en la fiesta de Akira.-Dijo Natsu como si supiera el secreto del universo.-De cualquier manera-Agregó.-, jamás me hubiera imaginado que hubiera un chico que realmente le hubiera pegado duro.

-Yusuke es un chico que se crió con Keiko desde pequeños...-Intentó corregir Yukina con su versión de la historia:-Siempre fueron muy unidos hasta donde se.

-Yukimura se le pegaba a Yusuke como chicle al zapato,-Añadió Kuwabara al relato de la albina, pero al ver la mirada de su hermana agrego:- pero realmente siempre fue una buena chica, el lado bueno de Yusuke lo sacaba ella a relucir… Yusuke-baka siempre babeo por ella, aunque no lo admitiera.

-Bueno el hecho es, que las cosas se complicaron cuando Yusuke se convirtió en detective espiritual…-Continuó Shizuru aburrida de la parte melosa de la historia y prosiguió a contar todo lo sucedido desde que este conociera a Kurama y a Hiei, el torneo de artes marciales, los hermanos Toguro, Sensui, y la partida de estos. Cuando acabó Natsu parecía extrañamente conmocionada, Aki impasible.

-Es decir que Keiko sabía que este tipo de mundos existía. Recuerdo que hace siete años hubo problemas con el mundo espiritual, un idiota que intento abrir una barrera, mi madre estuvo enterada… ¿Aquello era lo de Sensui?-Preguntó Natsu como si de pronto todo encajara.-Keiko jamás me contó nada de eso, de ser así le hubiera contado de lo que mi madre hace en el templo… tal vez hubiera podido venir antes aquí…. O al menos averiguar algo.

-De cualquier manera no hubiera servido de nada, las cosas se rompieron siendo ellos muy jóvenes¿Cuánto tendrían quince años? –Preguntó Aki con el semblante serio-

-Diecisiete.-Le aclaró Shizuru

-De cualquier manera, eran solo unos niños, ahora ambos crecieron y tienen una vida echa, son maduros, eso no les afectará. No se olviden que ya tienen casi veinticuatro años, no son ningunos niños.

Todos se quedaron un rato callados. Pero Shizuru rompió el silencio bruscamente.

-No creo que el tiempo haya servido de nada. Dejaron algo inconcluso y eso es suficiente para que dure toda la vida. Al menos tendrán que hablar y será igualmente doloroso. No hay nada que hacer…

-Bueno, si dices que era algo tan especial… tal vez se arreglen las cosas, bien dice el dicho que donde fuego hubo, cenizas quedan…-Dijo Natsu animada. Quería mucho a Keiko y realmente sentía que aquello debía ser por lo que su amiga había estado esperando todos esos años.

-No creo que eso pase…-Yukina odiaba dar malas noticias pero era necesario, no podía permitirse que nadie ilusionara a Keiko a sabiendas de que tenia MUCHO en contra.

-¿Que quieres decir?-Shizuru hizo la pregunta cautelosamente, pero Yukina sospecho por su mirada que la joven ya sabia o al menos sospechaba lo que estaba por decir. Así que sin más lo soltó:-Yusuke-san tiene una pareja actualmente.

Nadie dijo nada, pero Yukina supo que la mayoría allí sabrían lo que eso significaba, si no había un milagro, Keiko sería la que saldría mala parada, y Shizuru sabía lo ilusionada que estaba la joven. Todo iría de mal en peor en adelante.

-¿Le conocemos?-Preguntó Shizuru nuevamente mientras veía como Natsu se llevaba una mano a los labios y murmuraba algunas palabras que no llegó a comprender.

Yukina meneó la cabecita en una negativa y les dijo:

-Su nombre es Minako, es la hija del antiguo Daymio-Al ver como Shizuru fruncía mas el seño añadió:-No es una mala persona. No sabe nada de ustedes y mucho menos de Keiko… solo es una chica más. Por favor no os enfadéis con ella.

Shizuru la miró fijamente hasta que una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios

-Tranquila. Todas las ostias se las llevará Urameshi…-Dijo en un tono tan mordaz que temió por Yusuke.-De cualquier manera por lo visto, el chico tomó una decisión, bien por el si cree que hace lo correcto. De cualquier forma todos recibimos según nuestros actos, esperamos por su bien que haya hecho las cosas correctamente.

Kuwabara que hasta entonces no había echo sino escuchar, pensó para si, que realmente no sabía si las cosas eran tan claras. A Yusuke lo había visto tonteando con Minako, pero no estaba seguro de que las cosas fueran tan en serio.

Se sorprendió cuando Natsu salto con su tono chillón de vos y preguntó:

-Bien, en todo caso ¿Donde esta Keiko ahora?-

A Yukina se le cayó el alma al piso.

-¡A...a...a... ay no¡Lo olvide!-La joven se paro de golpe-¡Le pedí a Keiko que nos esperara en las cocinas mientras buscábamos unas cosas!-

-Y eso fue hace mas o menos una hora y media. ¿No?-Dijo Shizuru con una GRAN gota en la frente.

Todos se levantaron y salieron en busca de la chica.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Keiko se detuvo frente a un cuadro, el mismo cuadro. Ya había esta frente a el tres veces.

Había estado caminando en círculos.

Después de haber esperado a Yukina Cuarenta y cinco minutos decidió ir a buscarlas a la bodega, gran sorpresa se llevo al ver que no estaban allí.

La pequeña Akari dijo que iría a visitar a Kurama. Y se había ido sin que la joven pudiera seguirla, así que decidió salir a buscar a sus compañeras, mas no tenía la mínima idea de que la mansión de un daimyo podía estar tan llena de pasajes, pasadillos y pasillos.

Ni mencionar la cantidad de habitaciones que había encontrado, además todas las personas del lugar parecían estar pendientes únicamente de sus faenas por lo que no parecían tener tiempo para escuchar a la muchacha.

Y la pequeña criatura azul se negaba a cooperar, no podía desprenderlo de sus brazos, Puu se encontraba encaprichado en que la joven dedicara su tiempo a cargarlo y hacerle caricias.

La muchacha volvió a ponerse en marcha maldiciendo el momento en que decidió moverse de las cocinas.

-Vamos Puu, tu tienes que saber regresar.-Volvió a pedir la muchacha al pequeño. Pero todo lo que consiguió fue que la criatura se frotara entre sus brazos.

La chica suspiró.

-Eres igual a Yusuke cuando te encaprichas.-La criatura escondió su rostro ofendido.-No te gusta que te comparen con Yusuke ¿Verdad?-Dijo sonriendo.

-¡Puu!-La criatura asintió.

-Oye.-La voz de una chica le llamo la atención.- ¿Tu quien eres¿Que haces aquí?-

Keiko miro a la muchacha, vestía un hotoe de una excelente calidad, y un peinado complicado ataba sus cabellos negros.

Minako, miro a la joven castaña, nunca la había visto. Miro sus brazos y vio a la pequeña criatura azul.

-¿Puu? Que haces, ven aquí-Llamó Minako a la criatura. Pero esta se negó a ir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Botan caminaba por la mansión, le daba rabia e impotencia que no confiaran en ella, aun más que Kurama no confiara en ella.

Dobló en un pasillo y lo que se encontró hizo que se le pusieran los ojos como platos.

Minako y Keiko, una frente a la otra, y lo peor es que Minako miraba a Keiko con un mirada muy enfadada.

¿Acaso ya se había dado cuenta, de quien era Keiko? Tenia que llevarse a Keiko lejos de Minako antes de que esta última se enterara.

Además, así, le demostraría a Kurama y a los demás, que perfectamente podían confiar en ella.

-¿Que es lo que sucede aquí?-Preguntó la brujita.

-¿Botan?-Dijo Keiko sorprendida.

-Botan¿Tu la conoces?-Preguntó Minako con el seño fruncido.

-¡Ay¡Pero que requerida estoy!-Botan se acerco poniéndose al lado de Keiko.

-¡Ella es Satoharu!-

-¿Que?-Exclamó Keiko sorprendida.

-Tu solo sígueme la corriente.-Le susurró Botan al oído.

-Sigo sin entender.-Dijo la joven morocha.

-Pues veras Sato-chan es nueva aquí y no conoce las reglas.-Dijo Botan.

-Bien, entonces te informo que los criados no pueden estar aquí. Y dame a Puu.-Dijo la chica.

Pero el monstruo volvió a evitar a la morocha ocultándose entre los sueltos cabellos de Keiko.

-¿Así que te agrada mucho esta joven? Es raro. Normalmente no sueles relacionarte con mucha gente.-Minako observo a la criatura con cierta duda. "Si a Puu le agrada tanto esta joven, a Yusuke también le agradará." Pensó la joven.

-Bien, te encargo el cuidado de Puu. Y ten mas cuidado. Botan si puedes debes informar a las chicas nuevas que no deben acercarse a esta área. Ahora Yusuke esta durmiendo después de esa misión y no quiero que le molesten ¿si?-

-¿Yusuke?-Keiko se sobresalto ante la mención del nombre del chico.

-¿Que sucede con Yusuke?-Los finos ojos de la joven se entrecerraron mas.- ¿Acaso le conoces?

-No, Minako, como crees¿no acabo de decirte que Ke... digo Satoharu es nueva¿Como va a conocer a Yusuke?

-Ah... Bien... ¿Te sientes bien Botan?-Pregunto la chica no muy convencida de la actuación de la brujita.

-Ahora que lo dices, estoy muy cansada, por que tuve que ayudar a Kurama.-Dijo fingiendo que bostezaba.-Así que si nos disculpas nos retiramos a mi habitación.- Terminó, mientras jalaba a Keiko del Kimono.

Minako vio con una cara totalmente perdida como se retiraba la brujita arrastrando a la joven castaña.

Y no por primera vez dudo del correcto estado mental de la joven brujita.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Botan corrió llevando a Keiko hasta la habitación que compartía con Yukina.

-¿Pero que fue eso?-Pregunto la joven castaña aturdida.

-Algo horriblemente incomodo.-

-En serio Botan, que tiene que ver esa chica con Yusuke.-

-¡Nada, como crees!

-Botan...

-Vamos Keiko ¿No me crees?-Dijo sonriendo nerviosa.

-No, Botan, no te creo-

-¿Por que?-

-No eres nada buena para fingir.-

-Con razón no me aceptaron para las clases de teatro.-

-¡Botan!

-Bien, los siento, no seguiré cambiando de tema.-Replicó resignada.

-¿Entonces que relación?-Volvió a preguntar la joven ya temiéndose la respuesta.

-Pues, haber, como te lo explico...mmm, ellos son muy amigos, más que amigos...

-Botan no tengo cinco años...

-Están prometidos o algo así, eso es lo que dice Minako.-Dijo la Brujita soltando lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-¿Y que dice Yusuke?-Preguntó en voz muy baja.

Botan suspiró y su mirada se puso triste.

-El no dice nada… pero Keiko, ellos dos están juntos.

Keiko se llevó una mano al rostro, y la paso hasta llegar a la frente, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-¡Que idiota fui!-Susurró para si misma.-Por eso el no se despidió, el quería acabar con todo sin platicas. Soy una idiota ilusionada, por dios que miserable...-A estas alturas su mano le cubría los ojos. La pequeña criatura azul se apoyo contra las piernas de la joven.

-Keiko...-Botan miraba con tristeza a su amiga, no se había movido del lugar, no tenia la menor idea de que hacer en esa situación. Estiro una mano y la apoyó en el hombro de la chica.

Pero esta se quito la mano con brusquedad.

-No necesito que me tengan lastima.-Dijo secamente.

-Keiko, sabes...-Pero la chica fue cortada.

-Si vas a hablarme de Urameshi, no voy a escucharte.-Replicó.

-¡Esta perfecto que no quieras saber nada de el pero no tienes por que hablarme de esa manera!-Dijo Botan ofendida.-Yo no tengo la culpa de que Yusuke se haya ligado a la primera que se le cruzo.

Keiko se sintió la peor persona del mundo. La recibían con el mayor cariño del mundo, le daban todo le que podían, y ella les devolvía desquitándose por algo de lo que no tenían la culpa, y que la totalidad de la culpa la tenia Yusuke, no, siquiera Yusuke tenia la culpa, la culpa era totalmente de ella.

Después de todo había sido ella quien no tuvo la capacidad de entender a Yusuke.

-Botan, lo siento mucho, no debí haberte gritado.-Dijo la chica.

-Esta bien entiendo que te sientas así, de cualquier manera yo ya estaba enfadada de antes, no fue tu culpa.-

-Ya... estabas enfadada ¿Por que?-

-¡Es ese maldito de Kurama, no tiene la suficiente confianza en mi!-Dijo la chica apretando los puños.

Keiko sonrió por la escena que armo la chica, pero su mente se encontraba con otra persona.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yusuke abrió los ojos, sintió una opresión en el pecho, era tristeza. ¿Que era lo que lo hacia sentirse así?

Apartó los edredones que lo cubrían, y decidió levantase. Había querido dormir un rato, pero no lo había conseguido. Se sentía inquieto, algo estaba sucediendo con Puu y tenia que saber que era.

Se vistió rápido con una hamaka y un gi de color azul, de algodón.

Salió, y comenzó a recorre los pasillos de la casa. Camino un par de minutos y se encontró con la pequeña hada de las nieves.

La muchacha parecía bastante atareada.

-¿Yusuke? Ah...-

-¿Que sucede¿Paso algo malo?-Preguntó con duda.

-Eh... No nada, todo... esta bien. ¿Has visto a Minako?-Preguntó rápidamente.

-En realidad la vi hace como una hora, me dijo que iba a revisar que todo estuviera bien en las cocinas y esas cosas.-Dijo sin interés.- ¿Has visto al engendro azul?

-¿A Puu?-Dijo con varias gotas en la nuca.

-Bueno, si, a el.

-En realidad no, pero creo que estaba con Ankoku y Oima.

-Entiendo, voy a buscarlo.-

-¡NO¡Espera¡No puedes ir!-Gritó Yukina temiendo que encontrara primero a Keiko.

-¿Por que no puedo ir?-Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

-Pues porque... porque... porque...-"¡Piensa en algo Yukina, piensa!"

-¿Yukina¿Seguro que te sientes bien?-Preguntó poniendo una cara dudosa.

-Si, me encuentro bien, garcías por preocuparte, pero tu te vez muy cansado, deberías ir a recostarte un rato ¿No crees?-Dijo cruzándose de brazos de una forma muy graciosa.

-En realidad acabo de despertarme y me siento bastante bien, no se que es lo que te pasa Yukina.

-Ah...

-De cualquier manera voy a buscar a la pelusa azul.

La albina se le interpuso en el paso.

-No Yusuke no puedes bajar.-

A Yusuke le salió un tic en el ojo.

-¿Y se puede saber por que?-Dijo ya molestándose aunque preocupado por la extraña actitud en la joven.

-Pues... Por que yo lo digo y punto.

-Ah... Yukina ya déjate de juegos.-Dijo el muchacho intentando franquear la barrera que formaban los brazos de la muchacha.

Pero la muchacha no desistió.

-Yukina... esto ya no es gracioso, déjame pasar.-Exigió el joven.

-No te voy a dejar.-Repitió la muchacha tercamente.

-Déjame...-

-No.-

-Queme dejes.-Dijo ya perdiendo la paciencia.

-NO.-

-SI.-

-NO.-

-SI.-

-¡NO!-

-Bueno, no tienes que ponerte así.-Dijo sobresaltado por el grito de la chica.

A lo lejos se oyó el retumbar de unos pasos que se acercaban, y en cuestión de segundos el joven pelirrojo se encontraba allí.

-Mi dulce Yukina que fue lo que te hizo este grandísimo idiota.-Dijo exagerando la acción.-

La muchacha se acerco al oído del joven y le susurro unas palabras.

-Entretenlo mientras busco a Keiko.-Dijo bajito el hada.

-¡Entendido!

-Oigan que es lo que se secretean. No saben que es de mala educación.-Dijo el joven demasiado aburrido.

-Pero miren quien habla de educación.-Dijo Kuwabara sarcásticamente.-Molestaste a mi Yukina y pagaras por eso.-Dijo el joven como cuando tenían quince años.

-Muy bien quieres pelear ¿no?- Dijo estrujando las manos.

Y mientras Yukina aprovechó para salir de allí.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Muy bien, los chicos deben estar buscándote, así que lo mejor será que yo salga a decirles que no hubo ningún daño¿Esta bien?-Planteó la brujita.

-Claro.-Respondió la joven castaña.

-Me llevare a Puu para que me ayude a buscarlos, mira que ya llevo cinco años aquí y aun me pierdo en la inmensidad de este lugar entre tanto pasillo y habitaciones.

-Ni me digas.-Dijo la joven sonriendo.-Bien, Puu acompañaras a Botan ¿verdad?

A la criatura no le dio mucha gracia abandonar la cómoda falda de la joven, pero ante la petición de esta voló guiando a la brujita.

Keiko se quedó sentada, cuando la brujita y la criatura azul hubieron salido de la habitación la joven borró su rostro alegre para remplazarlo por uno lleno de confusión.

¿Cual debía ser su reacción cuando viera a Yusuke? A decir verdad no tenia ni la mínima idea, aun no lograba darse cuenta de quien había sido el insensible, el por no decirle nada directamente, o ella por no haberle comprendido.

-Al fin y al cabo ¿que quería? Que adivinara lo que pensaba.-Se preguntó molesta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡Yukina¿La encontraste?-Pregunto Shizuru con Natsu detrás de ella.

-En absoluto, pero tenemos muy poco tiempo, Yusuke anda dando vueltas y Minako fue a revisar las cocinas. A Yusuke lo está entreteniendo un rato Kazuma.-

-Entonces será muy poco tiempo, Urameshi le dará unos golpes a Kazuma y lo dejará desmallado.-Dijo Shizuru pesimistamente.

-Lo siento mucho fue mi culpa por haberme olvidado.-Dijo Yukina nerviosa.

-No te preocupes ahora solo hay que esforzarse en buscarla, si llegan a encontrarse pues, será cosa del destino (N.A: Yo ¡soy el destino! Ja ja ja ja!!!), de cualquier manera en algún momento tendrán que hacerlo.-Trató de alentarlos Natsu.

-Muy bien entonces en marcha.-Ordenó Shizuru

-Yo iré a pedirle a Kurama que nos ayude.-Avisó Yukina.

-¡Bien!-Apoyaron todas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yusuke le dio un golpe más en la cara de forma que el joven pelirrojo terminó tirado en el tatami del pasillo, con los ojos en espiral.

-Ahh... maldito Urameshi...-Murmuraba el inconsciente Kuwabra.

-¡Eso te lo mereces por meterte con el más fuerte de todos!-Dijo el joven con un ego de los demoños. (N.A: Humildad aparte... ¿Pero que se puede hacer?)-Ahora si, parece que todos estuvieran en mi contra.-Murmuró el joven molesto.

Botan siguió a Puu por todo el lugar hasta que llegó a la enfermería donde Kurama recién terminaba su guardia.

-¿Botan?-Dijo el joven sorprendido al ver a la chica allí.-

-Ah... eres tú.-Dijo la joven despectivamente.

Puu voló hasta quedar en los brazos de Ankoku, quien se encontraba vigilando a su hermana.

Al mismo momento Yukina entro como un relámpago a la habitación.

-¡Kurama, Botan, necesitamos ayuda¡Hay que buscar a Keiko!-Dijo casi sin respirar

-¿Que¿Como que hay que buscarla?-Pregunto el doctor confundido.

-No se donde esta, y puede encontrarse con Minako o Yusuke.-Repitió Yukina.

-¿Keiko...?-

-Si, Botan, Keiko...

-Si ya lo se me acabo de enterar hace un rato...-Dijo mirando de reojo a Kurama, el cual se estremeció ante la mirada de la brujita.-Y además sé donde esta Keiko.-Dijo con una nota de misterio.

-¿Lo sabes?-Yukina parecía apunto de llorar de la emoción.

-Bueno si...-Dijo Botan preocupada por la expresión de la chica.

-¡Puu!-Grito Ankoku cuando la criatura salió volando fuera de la habitación.-.Voy a seguirlo esta yendo donde Keiko!

Yukina intento seguir a Ankoku mas la niña ya se había perdido de vista.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yusuke siguió caminando por los pasillos, pero algo lo detuvo. Sintió la presencia de Puu.

Al momento siguiente el animalito pasó volando con la pequeña niña detrás siguiéndole, más el joven lo detuvo tomándolo de las ¿orejas?

-¡¡Puu!!-Se quejó la criatura.

-¡Donde te habías metido engendro del demoño!-Dijo el joven.

Pero el animal se retorció de entre las manos del joven soltándose y siguiendo su camino. Yusuke lo siguió corriendo lo más rápido que podía dentro de la casa.

La pequeña fantasma siguió al joven y a la criatura algo preocupada, mas se detuvo de golpe entristeciendo algo su ya serio rostro.

-Parece que el destino ya eligió.-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Keiko sintió un alboroto fuera de la habitación, así que decidió salir. En cuanto abrió el shooji Puu se tiro a sus brazos, pero antes de que reaccionara algo la tiro al suelo.

En cuanto abrió los ojos se encontró con aquella mirada profunda y orgullosa que había esperado siete años en ver.

La invadió un sentimiento de nostalgia con alegría, pero la imagen de una chica morocha apareció en su mente y aquel hermoso sentimiento fue remplazado por el rencor y la duda.

Yusuke observo aquellos ojos chocolate que lo miraban con duda, no tardo en reconocerlos, alejo algo su rostro de el de la chica, para poder ver el rostro completo.

-¿Ke... Keik..?-.Pero no llegó a terminar de decir el nombre de la chica cuando una mano se estampó en su mejilla.

-¡Quítateme de encima pervertido!-Gritó la chica apartándolo de una cachetada.

Yusuke la miro sorprendido, a decir verdad esperaba otro tipo de reencuentro. La joven no era la niña de diecisiete años que había dejado en Tokio.

Pero lo que encontró más cambiado de ella, fue su mirada, una mirada de rencor y odio, que normalmente era de cariño y dulzura, o desaprobación en el peor de los casos. ¿Por que se encontraban así ahora? Entonces volvió a la realidad.

Minako.

¿Ya se habría enterado¿Cuánto tiempo haría que estaba allí? Recordó las palabras de Genkai de improviso.

"...hay algo que les incumbe solo a ustedes dos..."

¿Esto era de lo que Genkai quería hablarles? Yusuke comenzó a atar cabos.

¡Ella estaba allí desde que el portal se había abierto!

-¡Oye¡Eres de lo más violenta!-¿De donde habían salido esas palabras¿Por que siempre que quería tratar de mejorar las cosas las empeoraba? Vio como las palabras herían aun más el orgullo de la chica-¿Por que no contestas?

La chica lo miraba extraño como si se encontrara en shock.

-"¿Que es lo que me sucede¿por que no puedo reaccionar?"-Pensaba Keiko espantada.-"¿Que demoños hace el aquí¿Vamos Keiko acaso no querías verlo?"-

Se preguntaba la joven.

Comenzó a sentir un nudo en la garganta, quería llorar todo lo que le había sucedido hasta entonces, pero no podía hacerlo frente a el. ¡No podía! El sudor frío le cubrió el cuerpo y una sensación de enfermedad le invadió.

Yusuke comenzó a preocuparse por la palidez que tomaba el rostro de la joven. Aproximo una mano al rostro de la chica y lo apoyó en su rostro. Se asustó al sentirlo tan frío.

Keiko solo se perdió con el toque sube de aquella mano grande y áspera. Yusuke era todo un hombre, ya no eran un par de niñatos de escuela, tenía que superarlo. Sin embargo no existía otra forma para alejarlo de ella que comportándose como un par de escolares.

-¡Quien te crees pervertido!-Gritó la joven fingiendo el enfado y mirándole como ataño.

-¡Oye¡No soy yo el mal pensado, loca!-Le grito el joven.- ¡No entiendo por que estas tan enfadad si yo no te hice nada!-

Mentira. El sabía que mentía. Pero Keiko sabía que aquello no podía ser superado, más que fingiendo que nada había sido difícil. Ella podía suponer que las cosas marchaban bien, podía intentarlo. Alejándolo.

-Sigues siendo el mismo tonto desconsiderado Yusuke Urameshi-Le retó en un tono impersonal.-¡Pareces un niñato de escuela!

-¿YO? Y que hay de ti¡sigues siendo la misma niña mojigata y reprimida!-

Eso no le gustó a Keiko Yukimura. Yusuke podía decirle muchas cosas pero aquello sabía que venia con golpe de gracia.

-OH¡Bien que la mojigata reprimida te tenia comiendo de la mano!-Le soltó intentando conservar el orgullo que le quedaba.-

-¡Estas loca¡Tuve que salir huyendo de ti¡O acaso que te crees!-Le gritó con toda intención.

Golpe bajo.

Yusuke comenzó a preocuparse cuando la vio boquear, esta bien, le había ganado, pero aquello no le daba nada de satisfacción. Y menos le dio cuando la vio voltear para mirar hacia otro lado, los ojos brillantes y los labios rojos y húmedos. Iba a llorar, la conocía muy bien.

Keiko retrocedió espantada, entones era cierto, el nunca había sentido algo especial hacia ella, ella se había estado engañando todo el tiempo. ¡Y además el sabia perfectamente lo que ella sentía sobre el!

Yusuke se arrepintió entonces de no haber podido controlarse a tiempo. Otra vez había metido la pata hasta el fondo, peor, esta vez había mentido las cuatro.

-Keiko... yo no...-

La chica levantó una mano, no quería escucharlo hablar. Sintió como una capa de orgullo recubría su corazón.

-Tu... ¡no sabes cuanto te DETESTO!

Eso si le dolió.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Genkai caminó preocupada por el pasillo tenia que hablar urgente con Yusuke, el mensaje de Koenma era alarmante.

En el camino se encontró con Minako.

-¿Genkai¿Qué es lo que sucede?-Preguntó la joven preocupada al ver el rostro de Genkai.

-NO hay tiempo¿Has visto a Yusuke?-

-Acabo de ir a buscarlo al cuarto pero no estaba, me dijeron que lo vieron dirigirse hacia los pasillos del piso inferior.-

Genkai salió como bala hacia el lugar señalado y Minako totalmente confundida opto por seguir a la vieja.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kuwabara se dirigió hasta la energía de Yukina, cuando llegó, se encontraban Botan, Natsu, Aki, Shizuru, y Kurama con ella.

-¿Que es lo que sucede?-Preguntó.

-Keiko, esta en mi dormitorio. ¿Dónde esta Yusuke?-Preguntó Yukina

-No lo se no pude detenerlo mucho tiempo.-

-¿Kurama?-La voz de Genkai era grave y preocupante, por lo que sorprendió a todos.

-Maestra Genkai ¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó Botan.

-¿Que es lo que sucede aquí?-Preguntó la anciana al verlos a todos reunidos y sin hacer nada productivo.

Antes de que pudiera contestar nadie, Ankoku apareció.

-Ya sucedió.-Dijo en tono neutro.

-¿Que sucedió?-Preguntó Minako.

Genkai al ver la cara de espanto de todos supo que sucedía.

-Yusuke y Keiko...-Comenzó Genkai

-se encontraron.-Termino Ankoku

-¿Yusuke¿Keiko¿Quién es Keiko?-Las palabras de Minako se perdieron en el incomodo silencio.

* * *

TERMINADO EL 26/11/04 A LAS 23:10.

Reedición terminada el: Miércoles, 14 de noviembre de 2007 a las 21:49 Hrs.

* * *

N.A: Bueno, una actualización como regalo de navidad! Espero que les guste, ya que tiene bastantes cambios, y bueno, el capitulo que viene, tiene la mejor parte - Aquí abajo tienen la traducción de la canción al ingles y al español. Espero que les guste. 

_The first word in my dreams_

_I could clearly see_

_Planet Eden high beyond the skies_

_Beautiful and sad_

_is this story Ill tell_

_of the winged travellers eager_

_twas one day_

_the wind guided him where to go_

_like an eagle high above he flew_

_Waving from down below_

_he flew out of sight_

_into the mystical darkness_

_Neither a smile nor a cry_

_I gave when he left_

_feeling my spleen decline_

_And hoping_

_one day wed fly over_

_back to the places we once shared_

_Where vessels glide_

_in silky waves and of gold_

_deep in the gulf such planet lies_

_Surrounded by this universe_

_of love and hate_

_confusion breaks through and dwells._

_Cast a spell, from the old magic book._

_Set a path._

_In the black magic box, something strange will happen, it_

_will take you so far._

_So try...We can fly, we have wings, we can touch floating_

_dreams._

_Call me from so far through the wind in the light._

_Someone came from the dark over from the stars._

_Protecting my heart from crying._

_Taken back by surprise my traveller returned._

_What went wrong? Why did he change?_

_Y para los que no pueden traducirla del ingles al español, yo les doy mí humilde traducción._

_La primera palabra de mis sueños_

_Yo puedo ver claramente._

_Alto paraíso planetario, más allá de los cielos._

_Bonita y triste_

_es la historia que yo contare,_

_sobre los ávidos viajeros alados._

_Un día el viento les guió,_

_por donde ir._

_Como un águila, sobre él voló._

_Ondeando, el voló_

_fuera de mi vista_

_en la mística oscuridad._

_Ni una sonrisa, ni un llanto_

_Yo le di cundo el se fue,_

_sintiendo que caía en la tristeza._

_Y esperando_

_que un día nosotros volaríamos_

_sobre los lugares que compartimos_

_una vez en el pasado._

_Donde se desliza el mar_

_Entre las olas de seda y oro,_

_en la oscuridad del abismo_

_entre las mentiras del planeta._

_Rodeada por este universo_

_de amor y odio_

_la confusión me daña_

_y mora en mí._

_Lance un hechizo de un viejo libro mágico._

_Puso un camino._

_En una negra caja mágica algo extraño pasara_

_Y deseara tomarla ahora._

_Esto lo demostrara..._

_nosotros podemos volar,_

_nosotros tenemos alas,_

_nosotros flotando, podemos tocar los sueños._

_Llámame ahora a través del viento... en la luz._

_Alguien vino de las oscuras estrellas,_

_Protegiendo mi corazón del llanto._

_Volviendo por sorpresa, mi viajero retorno._

_¿Qué fue lo que salió mal¿Por qué él cambio?_

Suficiente! Bueno, que tengan una feliz navidad, seguro que nos vemos antes de fin de año!! Bss

AnneNoir


	6. Los superiores de Anshin

**UNA ANTIGUA PROFESIA**

_Por_

_Keiko Urameshi_

_(Actualmente AnneNoir)

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes del manga y Anime Yu Yu Hakusho son propiedad intelectual y financiera de Yoshihiro Togashi._

_No obtengo ninguna clase de remuneración ni beneficio por este trabajo más que sus valiosas opiniones.(Por las cuales no pueden demandarme -)

* * *

_

**Notas**

-Todos los personajes que no pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi son personajes de mi propiedad (¡No me da para poner los nombres de todos¡Y Hoy hay unos cuantos nuevos! -)

-Señalisacion:

-blabla-diálogo

_-Blabla-_ recuerdos, sueños, pensamientos etc. (cualquier cosa que sea fuera de la realidad)

(Blabla) mis notas

**Blabla **_(Blabla) _Traduccion

-¡¡Disfruten de la historia!!

* * *

Capitulo VI "Los superiores de Anshin"

* * *

Keiko examinó la expresión en el rostro del joven Urameshi. 

Sabía que había estado mal.

Había sido un error haberle dicho que lo destetaba cundo realmente no podía hacerlo. Ella no se permitía aquella clase de despliegues con él. No se creía capas de odiar a Yusuke, iba más allá de su capacidad. Aquel niño que ya era un hombre, siempre tendría indulgencia de su parte. Nunca había mentido en lo que se refería a lo que pensaba de las personas.

Pero aquella situación era insostenible y no podía arrepentirse de intentar conservar algo de dignidad. Yusuke había sido claro, y aunque en el fondo seguía creyendo que no había sido sincero, el había tomado una decisión y ella la respetaría.

Apoyó una mano en el dije que su madre le había dado. Rogó por que le diera a ella la tranquilidad y decisión que su madre poseyó mientras vivía.

Suspiró.

El joven no cambiaba su rostro de horror, parecía como si le hubiera dicho que se encontraba muerto, bueno en realidad a él no le importaría tanto estar muerto, más que nada parecía como si le hubieran informado que ella misma hubiera muerto.

Tal vez así fuera mejor, después de todo. Tenia que dejarle seguir su vida, la que se había construido en esos años, ya que realmente sería muy perverso de su parte arruinarle la vida a él y a la tal Minako. Y lo más probable sería, que no pudieran lograrlo hasta que se fuera de aquel mundo y regresara al suyo.

Y ya en el suyo debía comenzar su propia vida olvidándose completamente del joven morocho, cosa que debió haber echo siete años atrás.

Keiko volvió a mirarlo, mientras este parecía que tratara de articulara algo.

Yusuke miraba a la joven. Su rostro de enfado había pasado al de nerviosismo, pero no perdía su determinación, no se arrepentía de lo que acababa de decir.

¿Que podía contestar él a aquella situación? La muchacha siempre había sido sincera, franca, espontánea. Entonces no había mentido cuando dijo que lo detestaba.

Nunca en esos siete años pensó en volverla a verla, se había resignado a que pasara lo que pasara se quedaría en el Makai para no tener que interferir en la vida de la joven.

Pero lo que nunca hubiera imaginado era que la misma Keiko fuera a llegar al Makai, tanto voluntaria como involuntariamente.

Vio a Keiko girar la vista con lentitud y volver a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Yusuke, yo…-

Antes de que la joven pudiera decirle nada, el shooji se corrió estrepitosamente dejando ver los preocupados rostros de Kazuma, Shizuru, Yukina, Genkai, Minako, Kurama, Natsu y Aki. Yusuke miró sorprendido a todos los recién llegados, pero su rostro cambió rápidamente a un de enfado y caminó hasta estar frente al grupo de curiosos.

-¡¡¡Es que en este maldito lugar no se puede tener una conversación privada!!!-El joven sacaba fuego por los ojos.-¡¡¡¡Ahora hagan el favor de ocuparse de sus cosas!!!!-Y sin pensarlo dos veces les cerró el shooji en la cara. Dejándolos del otro lado sorprendidos.

-¿El... el... me grito?-Minako miraba con una cara de horror el suelo donde se encontraba parada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Keiko sintió la mirada del chico sobre su persona. Intento mirarle a los ojos pero no pudo sostener la mirada, por lo que bajo el rostro.

_-"¿Por que les pidió para que nos quedáramos solos? Debió haber terminado allí la conversación. ¿Que voy a hacer? Vamos Keiko si lo soportaste hasta ahora podrás hacerlo un rato mas."-_La muchacha trataba de darse ánimos, pero poco a poco veía como toda su fortaleza se iba derrumbando.

Yusuke la miraba confundido aun, esperando que ella retomara la palabra que había dejado inconclusa, pero esta vez la joven había quedado más silenciosa que una tumba.

-Keiko...-El muchacho se acerco unos pasos a la joven, mas mantuvo una determinada distancia entre ambos.-Esto es estúpido… no podemos hablar si nos gritamos a la primera. ¿Podemos hacerlo bien no es cierto? He madurado un poco…-Intentó hacer sonreír a la joven pero no lo logró

Keiko se sorprendió de que fuera el quien tomara la iniciativa, pero aún estaba demasiado enfadada como para ceder demasiado así que se limitó a decir:

-Esta bien. Hablemos. Empieza.-

La postura desafiante de la joven hizo enfadar algo a Yusuke, pero bien sabia que tenía que mantener los ánimos fríos.

-Mierda, Keiko. Siempre eras tu la que hablaba y hablaba, (y gritaba)-Agregó, intentando hacerla sonreír, fallando nuevamente.-…y yo me limitaba a escuchar… no se me da bien esto…-

Keiko se mordió un labio con impaciencia y enfado y decidida comenzó a hablar:

-Muy bien. Hablaré yo. Pero no me interrumpirás. Esto puede ser muy difícil para ti pero también lo es para mí. Me gustaría decirte que me he es fácil hablar contigo pero eso no es cierto, ni siquiera me siento cómoda. Estoy muy enfadada contigo, y lo he estado por siete años. –Al ver el rostro de sorpresa del chico Keiko añadió más mordazmente:-Si, Yusuke. Durante todo este tiempo estuve preocupada por ti. Y cuando al fin te vuelvo a ver, lo único que recibo son gritos. Sabes algo, no te has disculpado ni una sola vez por nada.

-¿Por qué tendría que disculparme?-Le preguntó el chico con enfado pero sabiendo la respuesta.

-¿Por qué¿De veras me preguntas por que?- Keiko afiló su mirada conteniendo el enfado y le contestó con cierta obviedad en la voz:-Por no haberte despedido. Quiero ser muy sincera Yusuke. La principal razón de mi enfado es esa. Que te fueras sin haberme dicho nada…

-Lo sient…-Yusuke se sorprendió cuando la joven lo corto a mitad de una disculpa más bien vaga pero que era mucho pedir para alguien con tamaño orgullo.-

-Eh dicho que no me interrumpas.-Le cortó Keiko antes de continuar.-Pero aunque te disculpes ahora, me he pasado mucho tiempo enfadada Yusuke, y aunque que se que no es la mejor actitud, no voy a perdonarte. No me interesan tus escusas. Entiendo que quisieras protegerme, si es que esa fue tu intención, pero no justifica la desconsideración de cortarme toda información sobre ti sin más, sin una razón… sin… sin nada… lo siento. Hasta aquí llegué yo.

Yusuke la miró, y recordó por que era que la quería tanto. Pero las palabras no les salieron.

-Por favor sal.-

-No Keiko… yo no…-

-¡He dicho que te salgas Idiota!

Yuuske frunció el seño rompiendo con toda su paciencia.

-Muy bien si eso quieres¡¡mojigata reprimida¡Me voy¡Pero que sepas que no vuelvo a hablarte!

-¡Bien!

-¡Bien!

-¡BIEN!

-¡Bi…!

-¡¡YA VETE!!!

Y acto seguido un puño pequeño pero fuerte se estampo en la mejilla del muchacho, mandándolo fuera de la estancia.

Acto seguido Keiko se dejo caer sobre el tatami. Nada estaba bien, y aunque fuera su culpa en cierta forma, no podía evitar sentirse desolada al perder una de las esperanzas más fuertes que había tenido en su vida. La de que el le quisiera de la misma forma que ella a el.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kurama trataba de tranquilizar a la joven Minako.

La susodicha caminaba de lado a lado de la sala. Retorcía las mangas del Kimono, mientras tanto las otras chicas, excluyendo a Genkai, se encontraban conversando.

-¿Siempre es así de neurótica?-Preguntó Shizuru con tono mordaz. No podía evitar sentir cierto rechazo. La joven no parecía muy mayor, tal vez tuviera unos diecinueve o veinte años, pero no mucho más.

-Si, créeme, y a veces peor.-Dijo Botan.

-¿No sabe lo que son los tranquilizantes?-Preguntó Aki.

-Créeme, dopadas son peores.-Dijo Natsu encogiéndose de hombros divertida.

-No es tan mala chica.-Intervino Yukina.

-Ah no, por supuesto.-Dijo sarcásticamente Botan.

-Vamos Botan, fue algo consentida por su padre, pero dentro de todo es una buena persona.-

-Pues para mi es muy desagradable.-Insistió tercamente la brujita

-Lo que sucede es que a ti no te agrada que tenga una relación con Yusuke por que quieres mucho a Keiko, pero si Yusuke decidió estar con ella no es su culpa y debes respetar su decisión.-La albina suspiró

-Primero, no estoy tan seguro de cuan en serio se esta tomando esto Yusuke, y no se si duraran tanto con Keiko aquí, y segundo sigue siendo desagradable.-Siguió obstinada la joven Botan.

Las muchachas dieron un suspiro de resignación.

Por otro lado Genkai meditaba silenciosamente alejada del barullo que ocasionaban los jóvenes.

-"En cuanto Yusuke salga tengo que hablar con todos, la carta de Koenma es bastante alarmante."-La anciana frunció el ceño.

Kazuma miraba preocupado el shooji cerrado, ambos Yusuke y Keiko, eran los amigos más cercanos que había tenido, Yusuke su rival eterno, su ídolo, su amigo.

Keiko, había sido una de las primeras chicas en las que se había fijado cuando era un muchachito, luego había sido una de las mejores amigas de su hermana, todavía recordaba cuando la llamaban "la chica de Urameshi", Keiko era una de las únicas personas que había tenido fe en Yusuke desde pequeños, cuando todos pensaban que terminaría como Atsuko.

Siempre pensó que la joven terminaría por hacer a Yusuke dejarlo todo por ella. Y así fue. Dejo lo más importante en el mundo por la seguridad de la joven. La dejo a ella.

Era realmente irónico.

Al intentar cuidarla, protegerla, defenderla, resguardarla, lo único que consiguió fue herirla. Realmente esperaba que hicieran las paces, aunque eso era difícil. Conocía el carácter de sus dos amigos, ambos eran tercos, no cedían por acuerdos, y eran capas de darse la cabeza contra la pared antes de admitir lo que verdaderamente sentían.

Repentinamente, el shooji de la habitación cedió ante el cuerpo impulsado de Urameshi quien terminó estampado contra el pasillo.

Todos se detuvieron en lo que estaban haciendo y lo miraron.

-¿Que demoños me miran?-Preguntó el chico irritado y levantándose con rapidez.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Que fue lo que sucedió Yusuke-san?-Preguntó Yukina.

-Solo aclaramos algunos puntos…-Dijo el joven sobándose la mejilla con dolor. Y sin mirar hacia atrás comenzó a alejarse del lugar. Minako se alejó de Kurama y caminó tras el joven Urameshi sin decir nada.

Yukina corrió dentro de la pieza, preocupada por la joven Yukimura.

Keiko se encontraba aun sentada en el suelo de la habitación con la mirada perdida.

-Keiko, Keiko **¿Daijobu desuka?** _(¿Estas bien?)_ **¿Nani yatten daka?** _(¿Que le pasa?)_–Yukina sacudía suavemente a la joven más la chica parecía no percatarse de nada que la rodeara.

Y así era.

La joven se encontraba en el pasado, en los felices días de su adolescencia.

Keiko recordaba el momento en el que él, su Yusuke, dependía de ella para volver a la vida, se había encontrado tan nerviosa de no llegara a tiempo que se había quitado los zapatos casi como un reflejo y había tirado la mochila desparramando todos sus libros y cuadernos en el suelo¿pero eso que importaba?

¿Que importaban unos cuantos libros ante la valiosísima vida de un ser querido?

Nada, absolutamente nada.

No había nada que pudiera cambiarse por la vida del chico.

Había corrido sin importarle nada, sin importarle que su primer beso se fuera en aquel momento¿Que importaba que su vida se fuera en aquel momento si su amigo no regresaba a la vida?

Separó su rostro con delicadeza de los labios del joven, todo su ser brillaba asombrosamente, pero esto poco y nada importaba a la joven, observaba ansiosa alguna señal de que el joven vivía, cada segundo que pasaba era un puñal en su alma, las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos. Sintió que su alma se iba junto con el tiempo, con él.

-¡¡YUSUKE!!-Aquellas fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de sus labios, antes de echarse a llorar sobre la cosa más importante en su vida.

Un pequeño movimiento la sobresaltó y vio aquellos hermosos ojos chocolate volver a brillar con el significado de la vida. El muchacho se incorporó lentamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ella se echó sobre él sin pensarlo dos veces y por primera vez sintió a aquellos brazos rodearla reconfortablemente. Sintió que aquel era el momento más feliz de toda su existencia. Quería que el tiempo se detuviera allí, con los brazos del chico acariciando su espalda dulcemente, pidiéndole que se tranquilizara. Sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo manifestando su existencia, su vida.

¿Como hubiera imaginado entonces aquella adolescente embargada en felicidad, que tendría que decirle a aquel muchacho que la confortaba en sus brazos que lo detestaba más que a nada? Y que él respondería pidiéndole que se marchara de su visita¿como hubieran imaginado que todo aquel cariño inmenso que se sentían seria destruido en un par de segundos?

Keiko no conocía la respuesta.

No sabía en que momento el joven comenzó a dejar de quererle.

La muchacha sintió las suaves y heladas manos de la chica albina sobre sus hombros.

Ya era tiempo.

Debía dejara atrás los momentos que compartió con el joven. Comenzar nuevamente, eso es lo que debía hacer.

Costaría mucho.

Eso lo tenía por seguro. Pero lo lograría, pondría todo de su parte por seguir adelante. Ya que además contaba con el cariño de sus queridas amigas. Y por el momento no necesitaba nada más.

Keiko levantó la mirada del suelo y forzó una sonrisa en su rostro.

-**Daijobu** _(estoy bien)_ Yukina-chan.-Dijo finalmente la joven Yukimura.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Yusuke caminaba enfurecido, le era imposible controlar sus pensamientos que volaban en cualquier ocasión con Keiko.

Estaba tan concentrado en el enfado que tenia que no se percato de que detrás de él le seguía callada y sumisa la jovencita Minako. Pero por más que respetaba al joven con su silencio, su frente fruncida decía que había algo que no le agradaba.

Una vez llegaron a una de las habitaciones, Urameshi se sentó. Minako se detuvo en la puerta apoyándose en el marco del shooji.

El futon donde el joven había estado durmiendo todavía se encontraba extendido sobre el suelo, mostrando la falta de orden que el chico tenia.

Sus ojos se veían perdidos en el infinito. Entonces recodó la felicidad que había sentido de un momento a otro.

Eso había sido porque Puu se había encontrado con Keiko, y su reacción fue la felicidad.

¿Acaso eso quería decir que el también se sentía feliz por la llegada de la chica?

Aun no lograba darse cuenta. Toda la ira que sentía no era más que frustración por no saber que era lo que realmente le provocaba Keiko.

Lo cierto es que la chica nunca le había echo ningún daño, todo lo contrario siempre le había apoyado.

Minako se hartó del silencio que había en la habitación.

-¿No vas a decirme nada?-La joven se encontraba notablemente molesta.

-Minako… no estoy de humor para niñerías.-Dijo el joven cerrando los ojos.

-Y acaso crees que yo tenía ganas de conocer a tus antiguas amantes…-Soltó en tono mordaz. Enseguida se cubrió la boca, sonrojada hasta las orejas. No se suponía que aquello fuera algo muy educado, y ella era una persona muy educada. Su padre o cualquiera de los cortesanos, le hubieran reprendido, sino algo peor. Sin embargo, Yusuke no mostró señales de enfado por su desliz, solo algo de molestia por el comentario en general, Yusuke no era como el resto de los hombres de la corte en la que ella se había criado.

-Te lo diré una vez, Keiko no es ninguna amante ni nada mío. Punto.-

-Pues no parece… yo… soy tu novia tengo derecho a saberlo-Gritó enfurecida.

Yusuke maldijo el día en que se había dejado convencer por Minako, la niña no era mala persona, y a Yusuke le atraía notablemente, pero sabía muy bien que no podía ir enserio con ella. Sin embargo, toda la presión que esta había ejercido, la insistencia, todo había terminado convenciéndolo, y el echo de que se había resignado a que jamás volvería a Ningenkai. Pero Ningenkai había vuelto a él, de la mano de Keiko y las cosas eran demasiado confusas. Sin embargo recordó las palabras claras de Keiko, ella no quería saber nada de él. Y sintió por un momento que ya era demasiado tarde para cualquier cosa, habían pasado siete años, era mucho tiempo, y ninguno de los dos era igual que antes, Keiko ya no era la niña que lo había enamorado en secundaria, ambos habían seguido adelante, y si él le había prometido a Minako que estaría a su lado, como mínimo intentaría cumplir la promesa. Nada de Keiko.

-Esta bien¿Quieres que te cuente? Keiko era un amiga mía de niños y gracias a ella estoy vivo.-Terminó cortante Urameshi.-Fue quien me ayudo a revivir cuando morí por accidente, era una amiga de la secundaría, de cuando era más joven. Nada más

A Minako se le encogió el corazón. Sabía que ese "nada más" no era más que una excusa para su cabeza. Ella era joven pero no tonta. Sin embargo estaba demasiado prendada de Yusuke como para dejarlo ir así nomas.

-Si ella te pone nerviosa, no debes preocuparte, en cuanto se abra un portal ella regresará a Japón.

-No es que no confíe en ti y siento haber tenido que hablarte de esa manera pero me enfada mucho que no confíes en mi. Se supone que puedes hablarme sobre cualquier cosa.-La muchacha sonaba arrepentida.

-Ven aquí.-

La joven se sentó al lado del joven. Mientras este paso un brazo por la cintura de la chica.

-No tienes que preocúpate, te prometí estar contigo, y no rompo mis promesas.-

La chica le sonrió.

Mas las palabras del joven le supieron mal¿Acaso solo una promesa los unía?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Los ojos de Aki iban de lado a lado de la habitación siguiendo los pasos de su hermana menor.

Natsu caminaba como una loca en círculos, le preocupaba muchísimo su amiga. Y no se molestaba en ocultarlo, así que finalmente decidió entrar en la habitación donde Yukina conversaba con la joven Yukimura.

Interrumpió de tal manera, que hizo que la joven albina saltara de la sorpresa, mientras que Keiko la miraba con varias gotas en la frente.

Natsu miró a su compañera y se tiró a abrazarla.

-¡Ya no te preocupes! Yo haré todo lo posible para irnos de aquí lo más rápido posible, y cuando estemos de nuevo en Tokio te conseguiremos un lindo novio. ¡Saldremos de compras y nos tomaremos unas vacaciones!-Explicó emocionada Natsu.

Keiko sonrió alegre, Natsu siempre tenía una forma de sacarle una sonrisa, ya fuera intencionalmente como no.

-Ya tranquilízate.-Le pidió la joven entre risas.-Me encuentro muy bien no tienes que bromear.

-Yo no estaba bromeando.- dijo la joven con una sonrisa.- ¡Eres mi mejor amiga, no dejare que nadie te haga daño jamás!

Keiko la miró tan emocionada que consiguió olvidarse de Yusuke por aquellos instantes, tenía a Natsu, y muchas personas más que la querían. No había nada que temer.

Desde el marco Botan y Shizuru reían por las ocurrencias de la menor de las Sakamoto. Y Aki cruzada de piernas y sentada en el tatami, sostenía su rostro entre las manos, poniendo una cara de aburrimiento.

-Ya basta fueron demasiadas lágrimas para un día que todavía no acaba. Vamos a divertirnos¿No hay un karaoke en este lugar?-Preguntó inocentemente la más loca de las hermanas.

-¡Oh kami! La estupidez viene de familia.-Murmuró Shizuru.

-¡Oye!-Se quejó Natsu.

Mientras que Aki simulaba no haber escuchado nada.

-Dime ¿A quien se le ocurre preguntar por un karaoke en una dimensión llena de entupidos demoños que se encuentra en la mitad de una guerra?-Preguntó Shizuru.

-Bueno...-Natsu se detuvo y puso una mano en la frente, frunció el seño y miró a su hermana.-Nunca más voy a molestarme en defenderte Aki.

Keiko, sonrió. No obstante, todavía había dudas en su mente.

-Bien, entonces vamos saliendo. ¿Que les parece si damos una vuelta por la mansión¿A que todavía no la conocen toda?-Propuso la brujita con una gran sonrisa.

Pero antes de poder siquiera asentir los planes de las chicas se vieron imposibilitados. Fuera de la habitación les esperaban Kurama y Genkai. En cuanto Keiko salió de la habitación, Kurama le dirigió una dulce mirada. La joven le respondió un una sonrisa. No había duda Kurama era un joven muy amable y comprensivo. La anciana Genkai dio un paso adelante.

-Todavía no va a haber tiempo para excursiones niñas.-Dijo Genkai con un semblante serio.-Nos han llegado noticias de Koenma.

-¿De Koenma-sama?-Inquirió Botan sorprendida.

-Convoqué una reunión con los superiores, y los **sempai-tachi** _(Superiores)_. Kuwabara fue a traer a mi **baka-deshi** _(Estúpido estudiante)_.-Esta vez solo se dirigió a Yukina. Luego se dirigió a las demás chicas.-Ustedes tendrán que esperara a que termine la reunión.

La anciana no dijo nada más y se retiró del lugar.

-¿Esperar¿Por que no podemos estar allí?-Natsu parecía bastante indignada.

Shizuru se encontraba cruzada de brazos en una esquina. Se la veía bastante mal, movía los dedos, y movía el pie en un tic nervioso.

-¿Te sientes bien Shizuru?-Preguntó Keiko.

-¿Si, Shizuru-san, se ve muy nervios le sucede algo?-Intervino Aki.

-¿Si por que no estas echando humo como tren?-Preguntó Natsu.

En unos momentos la joven Kuwabara era el centro de atención. Esto hizo que a la antes nombrada no solo le salieran varias gotas sino que en la frente le resaltaba una GRAN vena.

-Hn.-Gruñó. La muchacha estaba irritada.- ¡No me sucede nada!-Pero las miradas no se alejaban.- ¿¡¡¡Que me miran¡¡Hagan el favor de ocuparse de sus cosas!!-Shizuru miró como todos se alejaban bastante... eeehhh... ¿Asustados?

Volteó la cara con frustración. "¿Por que demoños se me tuvieron que acabar los cigarrillos?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Yusuke permanecía en silencio con la cabeza de la muchacha apoyada en su hombro. No se sentía mal, pero ante la perspectiva de tener algo mas, Yusuke no evitó sentir cierta nostalgia. Le hubiera gustado abrazarla así cuanto tuvo oportunidad.

Al menos durante esos momentos podía sentirse tranquilo, sin nadie que le reclamara nada ni le diera ordenes, ni lo molestara...

-¡¡¡URAMESHI!!!-

Bien… ¿Que otra persona podría hacer tal escándalo? Kazuma Kuwabara corrió el shooji y entró haciendo todo el escándalo que pudo haber echo.

Esto provocó que Minako se separara del joven Urameshi sobresaltada, mientras que Urameshi... Bueno, el chico no estaba pensando cosas muy buenas sobre el joven de cabello color zanahoria.-¡¡Urameshi Genkai dice que debemos reunirnos todos en el dojo!!-Kuwabara siquiera se había percatado del alboroto que había ocasionado.

-¿Que no te enseñaron a golpear antes de entrar?-Minako tenia el ceño fruncido. Pero Kuwabara hizo caso omiso a los reclamos de la joven.

Miró a Minako que se encontraba tirada en el suelo debido al sobresalto que le había causado la intromisión del chico en aquel momento de intimidad.

-¿Que haces tirada en el suelo?-Preguntó el joven curioseando. Pensó un poco, y su expresión de duda pasó a una mirada picara.- ¡AH¡Ya se! A que se reconciliaron demasiado rápido ¿no?-Dijo Guiñando el ojo.- ¡Eres muy rápido Urameshi! Ehh Urameshi... ¿Urameshi?-Kuwabara miró con una gota como el joven se sonaba los dedos.- Solo bromeaba no tienes por que enojarte-Dijo con una gran gota en la frente.

-¿Enserio? Pues yo también solo voy a jugar contigo...

(Insertar sonidos de golpes, suplicas y gritos. La imagen ha sido censurada por la simple razón de que puede haber niños leyendo este fic. Oo¡)

Minako totalmente sonrojada por las palabras del joven simplemente salió de la habitación dejando a Kuwabara y a Urameshi "Arreglando sus diferencias"

-Hagan el favor de no romper nada.-Fue lo único que pidió la joven.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Yukina guió a las jóvenes hasta el dojo y les pidió que permanecieran fuera hasta que terminara la reunión.

Pero Aki no parecía muy complacida...

-¿Por que?-Dos cascadas de lagrimas salían de sus ojos.- ¡Yo también quiero entrar!

Yukina tenía varias gotas en la frente y nuca.

-¡Aki no hagas berrinches!-La regañó Keiko.- ¡Además siquiera sabes de que se trata lo que van a hablara!

-¡Pero por eso¡Quiero saber de que van a hablar!-

-Vamos no más lagrimas de cocodrilo.-Siguió intentando Keiko de calmar a Aki sin lograr ningún resultado.

-¡Si Aki tranquilízate ya encontraremos otra forma de escuchar sin tener que entrar!-Intervino Natsu dando sus "originales consejos"

A Yukina le salieron más gotas de sudor por las ocurrencias de las hermanas.

-Bien, yo voy a ir entrando.-Informó la albina.

-¡Claro, ve no te preocupes nosotras nos aseguraremos de que esas dos locas no hagan nada!-Dijo Shizuru con unas cuerdas en las manos.

-¡Shizuru no hagas esa clase bromas!-Dijo Keiko quitándole las cuerdas de las manos.

-Yo no bromeaba.-Dijo comiéndose las uñas.

-¿Shizuru seguro que estas bien?-Preguntó Keiko.

-Si claro me encuentro muy bien.-Respondió la joven de mala gana.

-¿Por que no estas fumando…?-Siguió insistiendo la joven.

-¡Pues por que no se me da la gana!-Le respondió exasperada Shizuru.

-Er... esta bien.-Keiko mostraba un rostro sorprendido.

-Buenos días Kei-chan-Keiko se giro y se encontró con la miko Kaho.

-Buenos días Kaho-san.-Respondió Keiko.

-¡Buenos días mamá!-Gritaron Natsu y Aki.

-Chicas¿así que estaban aquí también?-

Detrás de Kaho, venían tres personas más, Makoto a quien ya conocían, una mujer con apariencia china, y un chico con extraño cabello turquesa y colmillos y orejas puntiagudas.

Keiko reconoció al muchacho.

Era el chico que los había ayudado a ella y a Shizuru durante la batalla cuando llegaron al Makai.

-Ah, él es el sempai Shila supongo que le recuerdan ¿no?-El muchacho ya no traía la armadura sino una simple **hakama **_("Pantalones" japoneses, pueden ser formales o informales para la practica de artes marciales)_ y un **gi **_(Parte superior de la vestimenta, puede ser formal, o informal para la practica de artes marciales) _de color azul cielo, mas la **katana**_( Espada de un solo filo, japonésa, empleada por samurai o ninja, notable por su afilada orilla y gran resistencia; llevada con un wakizashi.) _y la **wakizashi**_(Katana corta)_ seguían enfundadas en su cintura. Una gran sonrisa brillaba en su rostro.

-Si, le recuerdo, agradezco lo que hizo por nosotras, Arigato gozaimashita.-Dijo Keiko con una inclinación.

-Oh no fue nada, que va no te inclines.-Dijo el joven en un tono bastante bromista.- ¡Y dime¿cual es tu nombre linda dama?!-Dijo el joven tomando las manos de Keiko entra las suyas.

-Ahh... Yukimura Keiko.-Dijo algo nerviosa y con una gota de sudor en la frente.

**-¡Dozo yoroshiku onegai shimasu!** _(¡Es un placer conocerlos!)_ ¡Que hermoso nombre, y con razón, tu belleza brilla como la luz de una luciérnaga en la noche!-Dijo el joven, incomodando a Keiko.

-**¿Nani yatten no yo?** _(¿Que estas haciendo?)-_La voz irritada de Urameshi llamó la atención del chico.

**-¿Yusuke no baka?**_ (Yusuke idiota)_**-**Dijo sorprendido.- ¿Por que? Acaso no te alcanza con tener a la joven Minako?-Dijo abrazando posesivamente a la sorprendida Yukimura.

El rostro de Yusuke mostraba los celos a flor de piel. Esto hizo sonreír a Shizuru aquella situación se le hacia muy conocida...

-Bueno, está... ya basta.-Dijo Keiko librándose del abrazo del joven Shila y ocultándose detrás de Natsu. Se comportaban como niños.

Minako tenía el seño fruncido nuevamente.

-Bien ella es Ieran-san, es la miko de este templo.-Continuó Kaho.

La sacerdotisa era una mujer de unos 35 años, con el cabello del negro mas oscuro y lacio que hubiera visto en su vida atado en una cola alta, los ojos eran sumamente rasgados y del mismo negro que el cabello, llevaba al igual que Kaho una Hakama roja, mientras que en lugar del gi vestía una camisa china blanca de manga larga. La mujer tenia un aire frió y de sabiduría. Hizo una reverencia como saludo, y al erguirse miró a Keiko con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro, a la joven le agrado este gesto.

-Makoto Corday es un detective espiritual, su especialidad es el **Ki **_(Energía espiritual)_ y todas sus derivaciones.-Explicó Kaho.

-Ya lo conocemos.-Dijo Shizuru "Ahora entiendo por que sentí esa clase de poder cuando nos rozamos. ¿Pero que era aquel objeto que llevaba?" El joven rubio miraba a Shizuru con aquellos profundos ojos violetas como analizando sus pensamientos, Shizuru se sintió nerviosa pero evito que se le notara.

-Bien lo mejor será que vallamos entrando.-Sugirió Kaho.

-Nosotros esperaremos afuera.-Dijo Botan.

Todos los convocados a la reunión entraron al dojo. Kaho, Ieran, Yusuke, Yukina, Kurama, Makoto y Shila fueron los primeros luego llegaron Genkai, junto con la anciana Oima, seguida de las dos fantasmas.

-Ustedes deben quedarse fuera esperándome. ¿Esta bien?-Les planteó Oima a las gemelas.

Ankoku asintió calladamente, mientras que Akari hacia un mohín, pues la niña al igual que Natsu quería entrara en la reunión, mas se mantuvo callada bajo la amenazadora mirada de su hermana.

Luego llego un maltrecho Kuwabara que fue rápidamente auxiliado por las manos de la "dulce Yukina". Detrás del joven pelirrojo, venia burlándose el Kawaii de Hiei-kun (La autora intenta defenderse de un misterioso dragón negro que la ataca. O.o) Eh... venia burlándose Hiei-sama de la fortuna de Kazuma, pero en cuanto Yukina corrió a socorrer al cabello de zanahoria... Hiei ya no estaba tan feliz.

Y Luego llegaron varias personas completamente desconocidas para nuestro pequeño grupo.

-¿Quienes son esas personas?-Natsu le hablaba al oído a Botan.

-Son los sempai-tachi de las distintas divisiones que tiene la base, igual que Shila.-Explico Botan. Aki, Shizuru y Keiko se habían sumado a la conversación.-Miren, ese es el sempai Tenshi, es algo misterioso, fue enviado por Koenma-sama.-Botan hablaba de un joven alto y de cabello plateado y largo por la cintura, sus ojos eran de un color miel claro y sus pupilas alargadas parecían las de un gato, venia vestido con un conjunto blanco en bordes azules al estilo chino. Su belleza hacia honor a su nombre.-La chica que esta detrás de el se llama Kage ella es una **Onmyouji **_(Hechizera)_ y maneja la **maho kuroi** _(Magia negra)_-Continuó la brujita.

**-¿Ano henna... onna?** _(¿Esa extraña… chica?)_ ¿Es una chica?-Preguntó inocentemente Aki.

-Cuando yo la conocí por primera vez también me confundí.-Dijo Botan con una gota en la cabeza.

La muchacha llamada Kage, tenía el cabello corto con un mechón tapándole la mitad de la cara de un negro azulado y ojos del mismo color. La joven presentaba una tez sumamente pálida. Iba vestida con un traje bastante gótico de color azul, parecía una sotana pero sumamente ajustada en la parte del torso, con mangas holgadas. En el pecho llevaba un **maneki **_(amuleto)_ de color **aoi **_(Azul)_- El chico es su mellizo, Yami, y también maneja la maho kuroi. Fueron entrenados por el mismo maestro… vienen de las tierras del norte… Aunque son hermanos, no se llevan demasiado bien-El muchacho era alto y llevaba el cabello atado en una cola baja con dos mechones sobre su rostro de mismo color que su hermana. Mostraba una expresión fría y seria.-Bien ellas dos son Hana y Hoshi, son chicas muy agradables. Hoshi es nueva esta aquí hace tan solo un año y hace un mes que es sempai, desde que murió su predecesor. Ella es la única además de Yusuke y Kuwabra de origen humano entre los sempai.-

Las dos muchachas parecían estar paseando por un centro comercial ya que iban tomadas del brazo y riéndose totalmente desinteresadas. La primera, Hana, tenía el cabello de color naranja adornado con dos broches en forma de sakuras y ojos de color azul muy profundos, vestía un kimono que apenas le llegaba a las rodillas y de mangas sumamente largas de variadísimos colores, la segunda, Hoshi, tenia el cabello rubio que no le llegaba a los hombros bastante desordenado y ojos oscuros, su rostro mostraba una gran sonrisa de color carmesí. No aparentaba más de quince años-Ella es Fuu maneja el **kaze **_(Viento)_. -La chica tenía el pelo de color blanco como las nubes cayéndole hasta más debajo de la cintura y ojos de un celeste hielo, llevaba un kimono de color del cielo. –Ellos cuatro son Hien, Isamu, Ikazuchi, y Kawa. Hien maneja el **hi** _(Fuego)_, Isamu es un Ninja, Ikazuchi maneja la electricidad, y Kawa maneja el **mizu** _(Agua)_. Hien e Ikazuchi son de la aldea, Kawa viene de la capital, pero ya había estado aquí antes. Isamu proviene de una aldea ninja del este.- Vestían lo que parecía ser un traje de entrenamiento blanco, a excepción de Isamu quien llevaba un traje propiamente ninja de color oscuro. Hien era un muchacho alto de ojos y cabello marrón, con un aire gallardo y una apariencia que no daba más de veinticinco años. Ikazuchi era sumamente corpulento, con cabello y ojos violetas, Isamu tenía el pelo de un verde claro y al igual que los ojos, era delgado y atlético, Y finalmente Kawa aparentaba unos 35 años era moreno y con una tez bronceada.-Ellas son Hane y Shiratori, son hermanas ambas vienen de la misma aldea ninja que Isamu las he visto luchar muy pocas veces, ellas se encargan mas que nada del espionaje.-La dos muchachas vestían un **Karategi **_(El traje para practica artes marciales.) _de color gris y negro respectivamente. Ambas llevaban el pelo negro atado en una cola alta y sus grandes ojos azules parecían encontrarse en una constante alerta.-Finalmente ellos son Shan y Souhi.

-¿Son novios o algo así, no?-Preguntó Natsu.

-Bueno... en realidad lo parece pero aun no se definen bien.-Dijo Botan con una gotita en la nuca.

Shan era una muchacha que a simple vista ser resumía en una palabra: exuberante. Llevaba puesta un gi de color rosado muy intenso y pantalones negros MUY ajustados por la rodilla. Llevaba el pelo de un color castaño rojizo, parecido al de Natsu, suelto y una cinta atravesaba su frente. Sus ojos azules miraban únicamente al chico al que prácticamente arrastraba tomándolo del brazo.

Souhi, era un muchacho de estatura mediana con el cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, su rostro transmitía una tranquilidad infinita y su sonrisa alegraba a cualquiera. Se dejaba llevar por la muchacha aunque algo apenado, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Esos son todos, creo.-Terminó la brujita

-Así que en total son...-Dijo Natsu contando con los dedos.

-15-Completó Botan.

Una vez, todos estuvieron dentro, las puertas del dojo se cerraron dejando a las muchachas fuera.

-¿Tu no entras Botan?-Preguntó Keiko.

-No... Esas reuniones son muy aburridas para mí, además, de cualquier manera Kurama luego me cuenta las cosas más importantes.-Explicó la brujita encogiendo los hombros.

-Eres MUY amiga del tal Kurama ¿nop?-Preguntó Aki codeándole el brazo.

-¡No es para tanto...!-Trato de defenderse la brujita, pero Aki no la dejo continuar.

-Yo no te culpo, el pelirrojo esta muuuy bueno ¿eh?- Dijo guiñándole el ojo pícaramente.

La brujita parecía un tomate, no, cuatro tomates juntos.

Y parecía que Aki iba a seguir con el interrogatorio, pero Natsu la salvó.

-¡Ven aquí!-Ordeno Natsu a su hermana haciéndole una extraña seña.

-¡**Un**! _(Si (más como "¡Sipi!", afirmación con mucho entusiasmo))-_Respondió Aki.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kaho cerró el shooji, puso dos pergaminos sobre el marco de la puerta y recitó un conjuro. Ieran hizo lo mismo del otro lado de la entrada. Luego ambas se sentaron cerca de Oima y Genkai.

Dentro del dojo todos los presentes, que en total sumaban 25 personas, se sentaron sobre su correspondiente zabuton en forma circular... o eso era lo que deberían haber echo…

Cada cual de encontraba en sus propias cosas sin prestar atención.

Hana y Hoshi charlaban animadamente sobre lo que se pondrían, como se peinarían y con quien irían al festival de Tanabata.

Shan prácticamente se encontraba sentada sobre el pobre Souhi, que se encontraba totalmente rojo.

Hiei discutía con Kuwabara, mientras Yukina y Kurama intentaban calmarlos.

Yusuke y Shila se encontraban tratando de demostrar cual de ambos era el mas fuerte... jugando pulseadas. ¬¬ Mientras que Hien, Isamu, Ikazuchi, y Kawa apostaba a quien seria el ganador.

Yami se encontraba en un rincón del dojo maldiciendo el echo de encontrarse entre tanta gente estúpida.

Las hermanas Hane y Shiratori, tenian una guerra de miradas con Kage, mientras que Tenshi y Fuu miraban con grandes venas en la frente el lío en el que se había convertido aquella reunión.

-¡Un poco de orden, por favor!-Intentó calmar Oima. Pero poco caso le hicieron. La anciana suspiró resignada.

Genkai veía todo con una GRAN vena resaltándole la frente. Tomo aire y...

-¡¡¡¡¡AGAN EL FAVOR DE DEJAR DE COMPORTARCE COMO NIÑOS!!!!!-"Pidió" la maestra perceptiblemente irritada.

Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo por la mitad... bueno, con algunas excepciones.

-¡Shan, has el favor de dejar de asfixiar a Souhi, esta sofocado!-Exigió la maestra. La joven liberó a regañadientes al joven ubicándose en su sitio.-Y tu Kawa¿Quieres dejar de contar ese dinero?-El aludido guardó las ganancias de la apuesta, mirado de reojo por los otros tres apostadores.

-Bien.-Continuó Genkai.-Ahora que esto esa en orden, vamos a comenzar con la reunión.

-Hemos recibido una carta de Koenam-sama.-Comenzó Oima, mostrando el papel escrito en tinta negra y con el sello de Koenma Jr.-Les explicaré de que se trata.-Miro que todos estuvieran prestando atención, y comenzó.-Supongo que todos están enterados de los ataques que sufrieron cuatro templos anteriormente ¿verdad?

Todos asintieron

-Bien, nuevos datos que nos llegaron, nos informaron que quien sea que ha estado atacando, utiliza como arma para interrogar a las miko y delegados a las Akai Hane no Musha...

-¿Las que¿Que es eso?-La voz de Hoshi interrumpió a Oima. Todos miraron a Hoshi como si se tratara de un bicho raro.

-¿No sabes que son las Akai Hane no Musha?-Preguntó Hana a su amiga totalmente sorprendida.

A la joven Hoshi le salió una gotita en la frente.

-Etto... no.-Dijo la rubia.

-Eso es porque eres una **onna ningen aho** _(Mujer humana estúpida)_.-Dijo Hiei soberbiamente.-Las **Akai Hane no Musha** son espíritus que son conjurados como una maldición, siguiendo las ordenes de quienes las invocan, son capaces de indagar en el alma hasta el termino tan profundo de destruirlas revelando todos los secretos que oculta le individuo.-Hiei se detuvo y miro a la chica con reprobación- Pero eso no tendría que explicártelo nadie, es un conocimiento básico que deberías tener, ya que fuiste seleccionada como un sempai. Eso demuestra lo poco preparada que estas.-Le espetó el muchacho.

Las mejillas de la muchacha habían tomado un color carmesí, y había escondido sus ojos bajo el flequillo rubio.

-**Watashi**... _("Yo" utilizando formalmente por mujeres)-_Balbuceó la joven.

Entonces levantó el rostro y su sonrisa carmesí se hizo más grande de lo normal.

**-****¡Arigatou gozaimashita!** _(Muchísimas gracias.)_ Hiei-sama!- Dijo la chica alegremente. Hiei puso un rostro de sorpresa, algo poco común en el.

-"Muchas gracias Hiei-sama"-Se burlaba Kuwabara del chico, mientras Yusuke se revolcaba de la risa.

**-¡Urusei! **_(¡Cállense! (De forma muy grosera))_ Si no se detienen ahora olvídense de tener descendencia.-Amenazó el demoño de fuego a los dos muchachos, con esa característica mirada que si tuviera el poder de matar y hubiera enterado a Yusuke y a Kuwabara bajo metros de tierra.

-Bien ya basta de bromas.-Interrumpió Oima con una media sonrisa en el rostro, tratando de mantener su rostro serio, con poco éxito.-Y tu Hoshi, si aceptaste ser una sempai tienes que tener ciertos conocimientos básico, se que recién comienzas y respeto que no conozcas mucho la situación por haberte criado en el mundo ningen, pero no hay tiempo para dar clases, antes de la próxima reunión quiero que conozcas todas las cosas básicas, ya que no quiero mas interrupciones como esta **¿Wakarimasuka?** _(Entiendes)_-Sentenció Oima severamente.

**-Wakaru desu ka**_(entiendo)_, Oima-sama.-Respondió enérgicamente Hoshi.

-Y tu Hiei, ya que te has mostrado "tan amable" con Hoshi y te ves "tan interesado" en su instrucción te encargaras de despejar todas las dudas de Hoshi. ¿Wakarimasuka?

-¿¡Nani¿Pero por que...?-Hiei no parecía muy conforme...

-¡Hiei¿Wakarimasuka?-La severa mirada de Oima lo amenazaba.

-Hn.-Dijo Simplemente le muchacho.

-¿Y eso traducido al japonés significa...?-Preguntó Urameshi.

-No importa, lo tomare como un si.-Dijo Oima-¿Tu estas de acuerdo Hoshi?-La muchacha no dijo nada, verla daba la respuesta, la muchacha tenia estrellas en los ojos, y pequeños Hieis imaginarios giraban alrededor de su cabeza.

-Bien, también tomare eso como un si.-Dijo Oima con una GRAN gota en la cabeza.

-Hasta dan respuesta en clave, son el uno para el otro.-Aseveró Hana al ver la cara de felicidad de su amiga.

-Bien ¿en donde habíamos quedado?-Prosiguió Genkai.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Keiko miraba con una de sudor en la nuca a las hermanas Sakamoto. Luego a Shizuru, luego a las hermanas, luego a Botan, luego a Shizuru...

-¡Apártate un poco no me dejas ver!-Dijo Aki a su hermana codeándola.

-¡Espérate! Yo lo descubrí tengo prioridad.-Se defendió Natsu empujándola con la cadera.

Las dos hermanas se encontraban intentando escuchar la conversación que había dentro del dojo a través de una pequeña ranura en el shooji de una de las entradas.

Pero con resultados poco satisfactorios.

-No te molestes en intentarlo, por más que trato no puede verse ni oírse nada.-Dijo Natsu resignada a su hermana.

Sin embargo Aki quiso probar por si misma, por lo que se arrodillo, para ver a través de la rendija, logrando los mismos resultados que su hermana. Natsu suspiro resignada, encogiéndose de hombros. Sin embargo su hermana mayor no se rendiría tan fácilmente...

-¡¡Voy a encontrar una forma, ya veras!!-Dijo comenzando a dar la vuelta al dojo.

-Te acompaño...-Dijo simplemente su hermana menor, siguiéndole los paso.

Keiko miró a Shizuru, la joven seguía extraña. Caminaba de un lado a otro retorciendo las manos, y su rostro estaba bastante pálido.

-Shizuru si sigues caminando vas a dejar un surco en el suelo.-Dijo Keiko.

La joven Kuwabara se detuvo por unos cuantos segundos, luego giro la cabeza bruscamente, dirigiéndole a Keiko una mirada que visiblemente decía "Si vuelves a hablarme no vives para contarlo"

Keiko ante esto le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa y se dio media vuelta dejando a la joven con sus pensamientos.

Botan y Minako se encontraban en una guerra de miradas, haber quien soportaba más, demostrando "lo bien que se llevaban". Hasta que Minako desistió.

-Esto es una perdida de tiempo-Dijo mientras se paraba.

-¡¡Te gane¡¡Gane!! o-Comenzó a festejar Botan.

-¿Que ganaste?-Preguntó Minako sarcásticamente.-Que yo sepa no hemos estado compitiendo nada.-

-Pero... si... yo...tu... ahh... ToT-Dijo Botan gimoteando.

A Keiko le salio otra gotita detrás de la nuca.

Minako, se percato de la presencia de la joven Yukimura. Pensó en algo, y se acerco a la joven castaña.

-Tu eres... te llamas Keiko ¿Verdad?-Dijo dirigiéndose a la joven con una mirada fría.

A Keiko le salieron más gotas de sudor, y comenzó a juguetear con sus manos.

-Ehh... Si así es... soy Keiko Yukimura.-Dijo la joven nerviosa "En cualquier momento me reclama sobre Yusuke" Pensó la muchacha fingiendo una sonrisa.

-¿Por que sonríes como una tonta? -Le preguntó sarcásticamente Minako.

-¿Eh?... ¿como que por que...?-

-Ya... no importa. Quiero hablar contigo... sígueme.-

-Ehh¡Oye¡Espera!-Mas la joven ya había emprendido la marcha. Keiko corrió tras ella, pero fue detenida por las manos de la brujita.

-Oye ¿y yo que haré mientras?-

Keiko miró a Shizuru la joven se había sentado en el suelo y se estaba masticando las unías.

-Quédate a vigilarla esta un poco extraña.-Le pidió Keiko.

-¡Hai! -Aceptó la brujita acercándose a Shizuru.

Botan miró fijamente a la muchacha. Shizuru tenía la vista perdida. Le pasó una mano frente a su rostro. Pero la joven no respondió. Pensó un rato y se le ocurrió una idea. Fue hasta el patio y tomó una rama de Sakura.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Keiko siguió a Minako quedamente, la morocha no decía nada solo caminaba por los pasillos de la gran casa. Por lo que la joven Yukimura tampoco pretendió comenzar ninguna conversación.

Al final salieron hacia un Roji (jardín de té), era uno interior, casi oculto dentro de la residencia, pero el ambiente íntimo le daba un toque mágico.

Keiko estaba sorprendida e incluso encantada, el lugar era precioso, y mas en ese momento, la lluvia de la noche había dejado una pequeña capa de roció sobre todos los árboles del lugar, al encontrarse en una estación tan favorable como el verano, las flores y capullos estaban con sus colores mas brillantes y vistosos y las pequeñas gotas de lluvia reflejaban los débiles rallos del astro mayor que se asomaban tímidamente tras unas nubes. El aroma al césped fresco y el perfume de las peonías, lirios, y campanillas daba una sensación de tranquilidad y adormecía los sentidos.

Keiko respiró profundamente, para absorber aquella sensación, necesitaba esta tranquila.

Minako caminó por la engawa hasta algo parecido a un guenkan, allí había varios pares de zori (Sandalias de paja.), la morocha se calzo un par y comenzó a caminar por un pequeño sendero de piedra, Keiko se apresuró e hizo lo mismo que la muchacha, acompañándola.

Minako se veía extraña con aquel costoso kimono y calzando unas sencillas zori, en lugar de las elegantes sandalias de madera.

El camino daba a un pequeño puente japonés, que pasaba un angosto estanque. Aquí Minako se detuvo, la joven Yukimura hizo lo mismo intentando mantener una distancia prudencial entra la joven y ella. Minako aplaudió dos veces, y una cantidad de peses de variados colores se reunieron bajo el puentecito. Minako metió una mano dentro de la manga de su costoso kimono y saco un pequeño sobre de papel, lo abrió, echó al agua un polvo que enseguida engulleron los peses. La morocha continuó el camino hasta que Keiko diviso una pequeña casa de jardín, una pagoda, no, era una **chashitsu** _(Es un edificio o habitación diseñada para la Ceremonia del Té. El diseño del Chashitsu, puede tener un efecto muy profundo durante la ceremonia del Chaji. Los diseñadores buscan que tanto la funcionalidad como la estética estén presentes, las cuales, a pesar de ciertas estrictas reglas de diseño, les permiten crear un número casi infinito de estilos.),_ y era uno hermoso, tenia la mas fina arquitectura, y los colores armonizaban con la estación.

Ambas dejaron los zori en el guenkan, y Minako hizo un ademán de invitarla a pasar.

Cuando amabas estuvieron dentro, Minako colocó un **zabuton**_(Cojin plano que se usa en lugar de sillas para sentarse a la típica mesa japonesa (Chabudai).)_ para cada una mirando hacia fuera.

-Siéntate, yo iré a traer algo.-Ordenó la joven.

Keiko asintió y se sentó en uno de los cojines. Minako había situado el zabuton mirando hacia el jardín, Keiko intento distraerse mirando cada detalle que ofrecía la vista, una gran árbol de granadas crecía, en parte, bajo el alero, sobre una de sus ramas se encontraba el nido de un Ruiseñor, y en el patio una grulla de plumaje grisáceo y esplendorosos reflejos azules, caminaba bajo el granado.

Keiko escuchó la **kyoku **_(música)_, que la pequeña ave entonaba desde su nido, aquella música le daba un aire mágico al ambiente. Si había un lugar mas parecido al paraíso sobre la tierra era aquel jardín. Keiko se sentía flotando sobre una nube, todas las preocupaciones salieron de su mente, todo el rencor se había esfumado, una paz irreal inundaba su mente y su alma. Todos los problemas se habían marchado, aquella incomoda tensión que cargaba sobre los hombros había desaparecido.

-Es mágico ¿No?-La voz de Minako la había despertado.

Keiko asintió, se sintió extraña, ya no sentía aquella molestia al encontrarse en compañía de Minako, incluso le resultaba agradable aquella sensación.

-Si, este lugar logra aclararte la mente, fuera de todas las opiniones de las personas que te rodean puedes darte cuenta de lo que tu mente realmente piensa al encontrarte con tu interior.-Minako se sentó al lado de la joven Yukimura.-Realmente me doy cuenta que no te conozco, y que el rencor que sentía por ti, no eran mas que celos.-Dijo la joven.

Keiko se sintió extraña, aquella era la primera vez que hablaba con aquella chica y ya se hablaban como si conocieran de siempre.

-Este lugar lo ordenó construir mi difunto padre, por deseo de mi difunta madre.-Explicó Minako mirando hacia el jardín. Keiko contempló que frente a ella se alzaba un cenotafio, Minako se percato de la como Keiko lo miraba.-Este es el de mi madre,- explico.-Lo raro es que lo mando construir ella misma antes de morir.-Ambas chicas siguieron en silencio, otros minutos, hasta que Minako se volteó y la miro.

-Kurimoto Minako es mi nombre completo, el tuyo es Yukimura Keiko ¿Cierto?-Preguntó Minako.

-Así es.-

-Bien, espero que nos llevemos bien, Yukimura-san.-Dijo Minako en un tono solemne, pero que no marcaba maldad ninguna en sus palabras, al contrario, respeto.

-Yo espero lo mismo, y,-Keiko suspiro.-No tienes por que llamarme de usted ¿Minako-san?-Pidió modestamente la castaña.

-Correcto.-Aceptó, mientras sonreía francamente.

Amabas se quedaron en silencio, solo escuchando los sonidos naturales del lugar.

-No quiero, darte una mala impresión, pero... sabes, yo quisiera, que me dijeras sinceramente... que tipo de relación tuvieron... tú y Yusuke.-Finalizó la joven bajando la cabeza con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Keiko observó a la joven con cuidado, no había maldad en sus palabras, y Keiko sabía que no había razón para sentirle rencor. Era una niña prácticamente, suponía que aún no pasaba los veinte años. No quería imaginar el tipo de relación que mantenía con Yusuke, pero tampoco podía evitarlo.

-Ah, pues, bueno...-

-Acaso fueron íntimos... ¿Novios?-Preguntó Minako con cierto recelo en la voz, parecía infeliz.

- No.-Contesto la joven firmemente, casi cortante. Pero al verse muy sería agregó:- ¿como crees¿Quien te dijo eso?-

Minako agachó la cabeza y sus mejillas tomaron un carmesí aun más fuerte.

-Nadie, en realidad eso es lo que yo supuse. Después de esa conversación, que ustedes tuvieron.-

Keiko suspiró, después de todo había que ponerse en el lugar de Minako, si mi novio de repente se le da por encerarse con "una vieja amiga" a conversar a solas, bueno, ella también se sentiría nerviosa.

Keiko la miró con dulzura, al fin de cuentas ella también era ¿Humana?... bueno, ella también tenía sentimientos.

-Tranquilízate¡No tengo pensado hacer el papel de bruja que le quita los novios a las chicas!-Intentó Keiko tranquilizar a la joven, mas Minako puso un rostro de extrañeza.-Veras...-Continuó Yukimura.-Yusuke y yo somos... en realidad creo que, fuimos **osananajimi **_(Amigos de la infancia)_, es decir lo único que hubo entre nosotros es una gran **yujo **_(Amistad)_,-Dijo suspirando.- ¡Y no creo que Yusuke quiera tener nada conmigo!-Agregó con una sonrisa falsa.

-Entiendo, y veo que eres sincera, pero aunque Yusuke no te quiera de esa forma, dime con la misma sinceridad ¿Acaso tu no quisiste en algún momento tener algo con él?, es decir¿le quieres?- Minako miraba a la chica con comprensión pero a la vez insistencia.

Keiko bajó la vista¿Qué contestar a esa pregunta? No quería traicionar la confianza de la chica. Agacho la cabeza para pensarlo un poco mas, sentía como el calor le subía a las mejillas, se estaba delatando.

Minako vio a la joven con una sonrisa triste en el rostro. Desvió la vista de la chica para fijar su atención en el pequeño **tori **_(Pajaro)_ que graznaba en el árbol. Ahora lo entendía, Yukimura era igual a ella, no podía tener lo que mas quería en el mundo.

-Descuida, no tienes que decirlo yo te entiendo.-Dijo la joven morocha sin mirar a Keiko.

Keiko miró a la joven sorprendida. Minako le mostró una sonrisa sincera, y le mostró dos tazas de te y unos dulces.

-Mira traje esto, para acompañar la conversación -Dijo extendiéndole el te y cinco dulces.-Me contaron que tu le salvaste la vida a Yusuke ¿No es así?-Preguntó la muchacha pícaramente.

-Ahh... ¡no fue tan así!-Protestó la joven azorada.

-Ya deja la humildad aparte, quiero saber mas acerca de ti,-Dijo guiñándole un el ojo.- de Yusuke ya se bastante, si hay algo que este muchacho no conoce es el acatamiento. Su lema parece ser "Humildad aparte"-Dijo la joven en tono gracioso. Que hizo que a Keiko se le escaparan unas cuantas risas, mientras la incomodidad desaparecía.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Botan se acercó a Shizuru por detrás, y comenzó a pinchar a la joven con la ramita de cerezo. A Shizuru le salió una GRAN vena en la frente.

Shizuru volteó el rostro lentamente mientras Botan seguía picándola con la ramita.

-¿Que crees que haces?-Shizuru tenia cara de pocos... no, de ningún amigo.

Botan miró a Shizuru con su sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Todavía te mueves?-Preguntó la brujita nerviosa con la cara de Shizuru.

-¿Quieres probar?-Dijo levantando el puño.

Por otro lado las hermanas Sakamoto, seguían en la empresa de encontrar algún tipo de rendija grieta, ventana, agujero o... lo que fuera por donde poder "informarse".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hoshi, todavía seguía en trance, sin embargo la reunión continuó.

-Bien, como decía, quien ataca los templos ha estado usando a las Akai Hane no Musha, todavía no sabemos que busaca exactamente pero es algo relacionado con una **densetsu** _(Leyenda)_.-Continuó Genkai.- Koenma nos informa en su carta, que hay un grupo de** ma-tachi** _(demonios)_ de la región de Kuraikai que piensan atacar nuestra región. El problema es que, los demás pueblos apenas tienen con que defenderse, y nosotros hemos sufrido muchas bajas con la aparición del ultimo mon, y no sabemos, cuando ni en que lugar de la región de Anshin piensan atacar. Además como saben, estamos en una situación crítica con respecto a los recursos.

-Pues si es así tendríamos que derivar gente hacia otros poblados.-Opinó Kawa.

-No creas que no lo hemos intentado, ya he mandado mensajes a las demás ciudades, pero todavía no he recibido la respuesta de nadie.-Explicó Oima.

-Bien, entonces¿Que es lo que vamos a hacer?-Preguntó Kage.

Los rostros de preocupación atestaron la sala.

* * *

Terminado el 23/12/2004 las 18:20 

Fin de la recapitulación: Lunes, 19 de noviembre de 2007 a las 19:58

* * *

Notas de la loca autora: 

Bueno, finalmente estamos entrando en el dilema… este capitulo tiene cambios en el comienzo, pero no me he atrevido a cambiar más allá de las reflexiones, los diálogos me cuestan mucho y en estos momentos no tengo ánimos de romperme la cabeza.

Muy bien, aquí esta vuestra despedida del año, el próximo vendrá como regalo de reyes, probablemente (Y ya nos acercamos a los capítulos nuevos, no falta mucho…)

Ah! Estos son los significados de los nombres de los sempai:

**Fuu: **Viento.

**Hana: **Flor

**Hane:** "Ala" o "pluma"

**Hien:** Significa "Llama roja".

**Hoshi: **Estrella

**Ikazuchi:** Relámpago.

**Isamu: **Valentía

**Kage: **Sombra

**Kawa:** Rio

**Yami:** Tinieblas

**Souhi:** Hielo Azul.

**Tenshi: **Ángel.

**Shan:** Coral.

**Shila: **Plata

**Shiratori: **Pájaro blanco.

_**AnneNoir les desea**_

_**¡Felices fiestas!**_

_**¡Feliz 2008!**_


	7. Hoshi Iwasaki

**UNA ANTIGUA PROFESIA**

_Por_

_Keiko Urameshi _

_(Actualmente AnneNoir)

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes del manga y Anime Yu Yu Hakusho son propiedad intelectual y financiera de Yoshihiro Togashi._

_No obtengo ninguna clase de remuneración ni beneficio por este trabajo más que sus valiosas opiniones.(Por las cuales no pueden demandarme -)

* * *

_

**Notas:**

-Bueno, hay una sarta de OC (Personajes originales) Así que ya saben, todo lo que no es de Togashi, es mío. -

-Signos:

-blabla-diálogo

_-Blabla-_ recuerdos, sueños, pensamientos etc. (cualquier cosa que sea fuera de la realidad)

(Blabla) mis notas

**Blabla** _(blabla) Diccionario_

-¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

Capítulo VI

"Hoshi Iwasaki"

* * *

Hiei se recostó en uno de los pilares de madera que sostenían el dojo observando con la mirada perdida el pasillo. Sin embargo, para ojos expertos, como los de Kurama, los ojos carmín, no dejaban de observar un punto en específico. Yukina se había dirigido hacia Akari y Ankoku, las gemelas jugaban con ella.

Hiei había aceptado, que había sufrido un cambio bastante profundo, desde que comenzó a tratar a Yukina. Desde antes de hablar con ella por primera vez, ya se había incorporado en su lista de prioridades, la protección de aquella chiquilla. Por que lo quisiera o no, había un vinculo muy especial entre ellos dos. El vinculo de la sangre de su madre, del sacrifico de esta. El vinculo de gemelos idénticos, de sangre.

Hiei y Yukina representaban una unión prohibida, la pureza y la maldad, y aún así, Hiei sabía, que haría cualquier cosa por la felicidad de su hermana, por que la quería, aunque jamás lo dijera. Y aquello era suficiente. Incluso para no contarle la verdad

A fin de cuentas, solo por ella había pasado la horrible situación de insertarse el **Yagan**(_El tercer ojo con el que Hiei encontró a Yukina)_.

Solo por ella.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Yukina se sintió vigilada, miró hacia el dojo y se encontró con el par de rubís de Hiei-san.

Ya se había fijado otras veces en que el muchacho tenía el mismo color de ojos que ella, sin embargo, era un color bastante común en Makai. Se lo quedó observando unos minutos, con una duda que nacía y se criaba hacia años en su pecho, los ojos se le entrecerraron con las ansias reprimidas de preguntar… pero nada dijo, solo le sonrió, con ternura, con cariño.

El muchacho parecía sorprendido, pensó la joven, e incluso casi pudo asegurar que iba a sonreírle, pero antes de poder ver nada el muchacho dirijó su mirada hacia otro punto, con el seño fruncido.

Yukina suspiró, Hiei-san nunca sonreía, si no era con desprecio o maldad. Era una de las pocas personas con la que Yukina casi nunca hablaba. La albina era la persona más sociable y amable que podía haber, pero, aquel muchacho le era un completo desafió.

La joven dejó a las gemelas jugando y comenzó a caminar hacia el Koorime.

Pero antes de llegar a estar a un meto del muchacho, una jovencita de cortos cabellos rubios se estrello contra el muchacho, la chica le dijo algo al Koorime, que parecía bastante fastidiado.

La muchacha suspiró.

-"¡En fin! tengo otras cosas que hacer"-Pensó y luego se encaminó al **shokudou** _(Comedor)_.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Yusuke miró el panorama buscando a Minako.

Encima del techo se encontraban las dos amigas de Keiko, al muchacho le saliÓ una gota en la frente ¿Qué demoños hacían esas dos locas subidas al techo del dojo?

-¡¡¡Oye tu!!!-La mayor de las hermanas le gritaba desde el techo.- ¡Ven y ayúdanos a bajar!-Exigió sacudiendo los puños.

-¡No Aki, no se pide así!-Le corrigió su hermana menor.-Tienes que decir "Nos puedes ayudar a bajar"-Pidió cortésmente la menor de las hermanas.

A la mayor le salió una vena en la frente.

-Parece que no funciona.-Dijo a su hermana señalando a Yusuke que se alejaba sin prestarle la menor atención a las hermanas.-

-¡¡Ustedes dos que hacen encima del techo!!-Una voz sobresalto a las hermanas.

Desde el patio se veían a cinco mujeres. Ieran, Kaho, Genkai, Hana y la anciana Oima.

Quien gritaba era Hana.

-¡¡¡¡Acaso la gente ya no le tiene respeto a los lugares sagrados!!!!-La muchacha parecía bastante irritada.

Kaho tenía una GRAN gota en la frente.

-¿Que no son ellas tus hijas?-Le preguntó Ieran.

La mujer soltó una risa nerviosa.

-No, no las conozco.-

**-¡¡¡¡HAHA!!!!** _(Mamá, en la forma más cariñosa que existe)-_Natsu saludaba con ambas manos extendidas a Kaho.

A Kaho le salió otra gota en la frente.

**-¡¡¡¡OKAA-SAN** _(Mamá de forma más formal, casi como "madre")_ AYUDANOS A BAJAR POR FAVOR!!!!-Aki gritaba al lado de su hermana.

Las gotitas de Kaho se convirtieron en un Gotanic.

-¿Decías?-Ieran la miraba con sus pequeños ojos rasgados.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Yusuke se acercó a Shizuru, la joven parecía tener un tic en la pierna y otro en la mano. Detrás de Shizuru había una inconsciente Botan. o

-¿Que le sucedió?-Preguntó el joven desorientado al ver a Botan noqueada detrás de Shizuru.

-Se la busco.-Dijo la joven sin darle mucha importancia.

Yusuke ya tenia la cabeza llena de gotitas de sudor.

-¿Que quieres?-Preguntó la joven Kuwabara después de unos incómodos minutos de silencio.

-Solo buscaba a Minako-Dijo el joven aun sin aparatar la mirada de Botan que se había puesto a murmurar algo aun inconsciente.

-La chiquilla se fue con Keiko a no se donde a hablar de no se que.-Respondió Shizuru.

-¿QUE?-A Urameshi se le calló la boca hasta el suelo.

-Si, es mas mira allí vienen.-Señalo Shizuru a las dos muchachas que venían conversando.

-No seas baka, acaso creías que ellas dos se retarían a muerte por ti IDIOTA.-Shizuru lo miro interrogante.-Las mujeres no somos como ustedes que arreglan todo a los golpes. Es mas si no tienes cuidad pueden aliarse y ponerse en tu contra; y estoy segura que eso no sería nada agradable ¿Verdad? –Shizuru mostraba una sonrisa divertida.

-Ah... Yusuke!-Minako corrió hasta situarse al lado de su compañero mientras que Keiko permaneció al lado de Shizuru.- ¿Ya terminaron?

-S-si.-Respondió Urameshi aun algo confundido. ¿Acaso las jóvenes que acababan de llegar conversando alegremente eran su novia y su... su ex, bueno, su ex-algo...?

-¿Y que sucedió¿Es algo grave?-Preguntó Minako.

-Ehh...-

-¿Que le sucedió a Botan?-Keiko estaba inclinada sobre la brujita.

Shizuru le mostró el puño.

-Ya veo.-Dijo Keiko con una risita nerviosa y una gota en la frente.

-¡¡¡¡Hola!!!!-Natsu corrió y saltó sobre Keiko, abrazando efusivamente a la muchacha.

-¡Natsu¿Dónde estabas?-

-Aki y yo subimos al techo del dojo para ver si por allí se podía ver o escuchara algo, pero no pudimos bajar.-Explico la joven aun colgada del cuello de su amiga.

-Si, y luego vino Kurama-san y nos ayudo a bajar.-Esa era Aki que venia colgada del cuello de un confundido Kurama.-Es tan cortes, NO COMO OTROS.-Dijo la chica mirando a Yusuke con una mirada asesina.

Yusuke le echo la lengua.

-Además Kurama-san es un chico muy guapo y muy atento.-Finalizó Aki acariciando el pelo del nombrado.

-Bien, Kurama tu encárgate de las muchachas, seguro que quieren saber que fue lo que ocurrió en la reunión.-A las hermanas Sakamoto les brillaron los ojos.- Además tienen que almorzar y como Yukina esta ocupada y Botan, bueno, Botan... "no se encuentra en condiciones" tu te ocupas. **¿Wakarimasuka?** _(Entendido?)_

-**Doushite**_(por que…?)-_Kurama suspiró resignado.-Esta bien.

-Bien, entonces Yusuke y yo nos vamos, tienes que contarme que paso en esa reunión. **Ja ne** _("Hasta pronto", femenino)_.-Se despidió la morocha con una guiñada.

Kurama se soltó del abrazo de Aki, se dirigió hacia la inconsciente brujita y la alzó en brazos.

-¿Para que la cargas?-Natsu le miraba.

-Pues... Por qué... no puede... ¿caminar si esta inconsciente?-A Kurama le salió una gota en la frente.

-Esa pregunta fue estúpida.-Shizuru los miraba de lejos.

-Ah... ¡¡pero es mas fácil despertarla!!-Natsu saco un balde de agua del **hammerspace** _(Dimensión de donde todas las chicas de anime sacan los mazos y demás objetos para golpear a otro personaje de anime que las hizo enojar (Sorry, tenía que meter este termino, me gusta micho))_, y a los dos segundos Botan y Kurama estaban totalmente empapados oo.

Y Botan seguía inconsciente. VoV¡

-Ah..., parece que duerme profundamente¡Jeje...je!-Natsu estaba totalmente ruborizada.-

-¿Eso parece no?-Dijo Shizuru sarcásticamente.

-¡Si que le pegaste fuerte!-Exclamó Aki.

-Y eso que estoy fuera de forma. Tanto trabajo en la oficina no me deja mucho tiempo para hacer deportes, y como no tenía a Kazuma para practicar...-

-Ya... vamos a dentro, no quiero más incidentes.- Kurama aun hablaba algo extenuado.

-Si, además ustedes dos tendrán que cambiarse o se enfermaran.- Keiko señalaba a Kurama y a Botan.

-Eso creo.- Kurama sonrió resignado y se dirigió hacia la mansión seguido de las cuatro chicas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hana y Hoshi salieron del dojo seguidas por Hien, Isamu, Ikazuchi, y Kawa, los cuales parecían estar discutiendo.

Las dos muchachas observaban la conversación, alejadas.

-¡Oye¡Eso no es justo tu no ganaste el dinero!-Isamu no parecía conforme.

-¡Claro que gane!-replico Kawa aun contando las ganancias.-Yo aposté por Urameshi y el gano.

-¡Eso no es cierto Kawa¡¡Nadie gano los interrumpieron antes de terminar el juego!!-Protesto Hien.

-Pero en ese momento Urameshi le llevaba la delantera a Shila, por lo que el ganador es: **ORE** _("Yo", masculino e informal)_.-Kawa rió y se guardo el dinero en la maga del gi.

-¡Oye eres un tramposo!-Saltó Ikazuchi.

Kawa se paso una mano por el cabello azabache, que presentaba algunas hebras blancas.

-Puede ser... pero al menos no soy un perdedor-Y mostró una sonrisa.

-¡¡Eso no es cierto!!-Se defendió Ikazuchi.

-¿Ah no?-Kawa sonrió.-Hagamos una apuesta.

Hien e Isamu se cayeron de espalda al estilo anime.

-Tú nunca cambias Kawa-Dijo Hien.

-Es verdad, un día vas a quedar arruinado.-Le reprochó Isamu.

-¡Y para entonces los tender a ustedes como amigos!-Exclamó Kawa abrazándolos

-Solo cuando te conviene ¿he?-Le reprochó Hien.

Kawa rió.

-Bien¿Ikazuchi, hacemos una apuesta?-

-No lo se... siempre me haces trampa...-

-¡Oye no seas cobarde! Esta vez no voy a hacer trampa, te doy mi palabra de hombre.-Prometió Kawa solemnemente con una mano en el pecho. Pero al ver que el muchacho no respondía le murmuro, aunque lo suficientemente alto como para que todos escucharan:- **Motenai Youda** _(Literalmente se traduce como "Parece que no es muy popular (con las chicas)") _

-¿Qué apostamos¿De que se trata?-Preguntó el muchacho enfadado por el comentario.

-Bien, si ganas no volveré a decir que eres un perdedor y te daré el doble de todo lo que gane en esta ultima apuesta. Y si yo gano tu me darás el doble de lo que apostaste la ultima vez. ¿Trato?

-Amigo no te lo recomiendo.-Le sugirió Hien

-Si, es cierto. Es viejo es un tramposo.-Opinó Isamu.

Ikazuchi guardó silencio.

-Bien, acepto. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

Kawa rió.

-Tienes que lograr que una chica acepte salir contigo.-

-Bien, eso no es tan difícil...-

-Pero no cualquier chica.-Le interrumpió Kawa-Esa chica.-Señalo Kawa.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Hoshi y Hana miraron para otro sitio.

-¿Escuchaste eso Hana?-Hoshi parecía estar conteniendo la risa.- Kawa te esta señalando.

-¿¡Que demoños se cree ese idiota!?-Protesto la chica de cabello naranja.- ¿Acaso cree que tiene el privilegio de salir con alguien como yo? Baka.-Refunfuño la chica con ego.

Hoshi rió.

-¿Lo vas a botar?-Le preguntó la rubia a su amiga.

-Por supuesto.-Dijo la joven sin pensarlo dos veces.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿¡¡¡Ella!!!?-Ikazuchi parecía aterrorizado.- ¡Kawa no seas injusto! Sabes que Hana me detesta. Elige otra ¡Por favor!-Rogó el joven.

-¿No quieres demostrar que no eres un motenai youda? Pues entonces convéncela. Si abandonas la apuesta gano yo.

-Pero Kawa...-

-Nada de peros, una apuesta de hombres no se rompe.- Kawa seguía inmutable.

-Ya lo vez, te lo advertimos.-Le dijo Hien al joven.

-Si, vas directo al abismo.-Repuso Isamu

Ikazuchi los miro con una mirada asesina.

-¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo¡Ya veo que amigos que tengo!-Dijo sarcásticamente el muchacho.

-¡Oye! Nosotros solo decimos la verdad.-Se defendió Hien.

-Es verdad.-Apoyó Isamu.

-Ahh!! Bien aquí voy.-Dijo Ikazuchi caminando hacia la chica de cabello naranja.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡Mira¡Allí se acerca Hana¡Viene para aquí!-Exclamó Hoshi emocionada.

-Ya tranquilízate Ho-chan, no va a ser nada del otro mundo.-Pidió Hana algo exasperada.-Solo voy a rebotarlo.

-¡Hay! Es que es que yo nunca eh podido rechazar a un chico Hana-san!-Dijo Hoshi.

-¡Eso es por que nunca te das cuenta cuando un chico se te quiere declarar! Y deja de decirme Hana-san¡se supone que somos amigas!-Le pidió Hana.

-¡Lo siento, es costumbre!-Se disculpó la chica.

-Bien, ya no importa, tu permanece a mi lado ahora vas a ver como se rechaza a un chico con clase!-Dijo la joven muy confiada.

Ikazuchi se acercó hasta la chica y le tocó el hombro.

-¿Que quieres?-Preguntó Hana de mala gana fingiendo ignorancia de la situación.

-Bueno yo... quería...saber... quería preguntarte... si a ti...si te gustaría...-

-Ya termina de una buena vez no tengo tu tiempo.-Bramó la chica.

-Situqueríassalirconmigo.-Ikazuchi cerro los ojos ya sabia lo que se venia...

-¡¿Por que yo querría sali...?!-Hana se callo antes de terminar la frase. Pensó un momento y se le ocurrió una idea...-Claro, dime cuando y donde.-Dijo sin darle la menor importancia.

A todos los presentes se les callo la mandíbula hasta el suelo.

-¿Q-Q-Que demoños as dicho?-Kawa la miraba sorprendido.

-Es algo que no te incumbe viejo **hentai** _(Pervertido)_-Le dijo Hana sin mirarlo.

-Pero... eso no es posible... ¿como demonios?...-Kawa seguía protestando

-Bien ya arreglaremos el momento. Ahora tengo que irme. Vamos Ho-chan. ¡HO-CHAN YA QUITA ESA CARA!-

Hoshi asintió y siguió a su amiga.

Pero las muchachas no se alejaron demasiado.

-P-Pero... ¿No ibas a rechazarlo?-Preguntó Hoshi aun perdida.

-Claro, pero cambie de opinión.-

-¿Que acaso te gusta?-

-¡Claro que no! Nunca ese baka. Escucha... ¿no querías aquel bonito kimono que vimos en la capital de Anshin?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Al Sempai Kawa le caían ríos de lágrimas de los ojos.

-Bien, Kawa-san, creo que esto es mío.-Dijo Ikazuchi sacándole el dinero de la manga del gi a su "amigo".-Y lo demás me lo darás después ¿si?

Kawa seguía en shok.

-Muy bien amigo, ahora vas a comprara sake para festejar con tus amigos ¿verdad?-Isamu se apoyaba en el hombro de su amigo.

-Si, después de todo los amigos están para compartir ¿verdad?-Dijo Hien recostándose en el otro hombro de Ikazuchi.

-¡Oigan¿Acaso no iba yo a perder todo mi dinero?-

-Vamos solo era una broma.-Se defendieron Hien y Isamu.

-Si claro.-Dispuso sarcásticamente Ikazuchi.

-¡OYE¡**KISAMA**! _(Pronombre japonés utilizado para decir "Tú". Este puede traducirse como "maldito", pero también significa "tú" en un modo totalmente despectivo o "bastardo")_ - La potente, pero hermosa voz de Hana se oyó a espaldas de los chicos.- Quiero hablar contigo.-Exigió la joven.

-¡Maldito! No se como hiciste pero ahora la chica hasta te sigue.-Exclamó Hien golpeándolo en un brazo.

-Si, nosotros nos vamos a elegir un buen sake para comprar, así te dejamos solo-Le dijo Isamu con una guiñada a Ikazuchi.

-Si, quieres saber cuando será nuestra cita...-Comenzó Ikazuchi muy confiado.

-Nada de cita baka.-Le calló Hana rápidamente.

-¿Que¿No acabas de aceptar...?-Ikazuchi parecía confundido.

-¿**Anta Baka**? (_Eres idiota_?)-La chica emitió una risita.-¿Acaso creíste que YO saldría contigo? Ven aquí.-Le pidió la chica.

El chico se acerco hasta quedar cara a cara de la muchacha.

Hoshi que estaba mirando se distrajo de repente.

La chica comenzó a acercar su rostro al del chico.

El rostro de Ikazuchi comenzó a tomar un color carmesí.

Hana puso su mano en la mano de Ikazuchi... que sostenía el dinero de la apuesta.

-Eso... es mío.-Dijo la joven arrebatándole el dinero de las manos a el muchacho de cabello violeta.-Por mi parte.

-¿Eh...¿Que¡Oye! Ese dinero es mío.-Protestó Ikazuchi.

-No, es mi parte por mi actuación, un 50 para mí y un 50 para ti. Tienes suerte de que no te pida tres cuartos, a fin de cuentas yo hice el trabajo. ¿O quieres que le diga a Kawa que solo fingí aceptar la salida?

Ikazuchi suspiró.

-No, está bien.-Acepto resignado el muchacho.-Maldición, y todavía tengo que comprar el sake para los muchachos.- Ikazuchi se alejo de la chica refunfuñando por lo bajo.

-Bien, si agregamos lo que hemos ahorrado podremos comprarnos los kimonos para el festival. ¿No soy inteligente, Ho-chan¿Ho-chan?-Hana se dio vuelta y encontró a su **nakayoshi** _("Amiga" entre amigas intimas.)_ con la mirada perdida hacia el otro extremo del dojo.

Hana siempre había considerado a Hoshi una chica en extremo ingenua. No había una razón en específico, lo era todo. Y por eso prácticamente la había adoptado como hermana menor. Y en esos momentos, era en los que Hana sabía que debía desarrollar su papel de protectora y confidente. Hoshi la había pasado muy mal los últimos tiempos, y aquella mirada brillante, le mostraban a Hana lo que su amiga realmente quería. No era un kimono caro de la capital, ni nada que pudiera comprar con dinero.

**Suki**_.(Amor)_ Tan simple y sencillo, y tan inalcanzable…

Para Hana no había duda su amiga estaba enamorada.

Se acercó por detrás y miro hacia donde se dirigía su vista. Aquel koorime de ojos cual rubí. El era el responsable de que su amiga estuviera en ese estado. Hoshi emitió un suspiro ahogado rápidamente.

Hana frunció el seño. Los hombres eran una basura. Pero al fin y al cabo era la única solución al problema. La única forma de sanar a su amiga.

O como decía ella...

-Si dejas que uno te atrape, dolerá mucho salir de la trampa.-Expresó Hana a su amiga.

-¿Eh?-Hoshi miró a Hana algo confundida, y como si hubiera captado el mensaje de imprevisto sonrió tristemente y volvió a mirar al dueño se ese par de hermosos rubís... y ahora, dueño de su corazón.

Hana abrazó a su amiga por la espalda.

-Mira, alégrate.-Dijo mostrándole el dinero a su amiga.-Con esto podremos comprarnos aquellos bonitos kimonos que vimos en la capital, para el día del festival. Te veras tan bonita, que no se le va ocurrir mirar a otra persona. Pero tú, tienes que conseguir ir con el¿si?

-Pero de nada servirá que lo intente si el esta interesado en ir con otra persona.-Dijo tristemente la rubia señalando al Youkai.

Hiei miraba a Yukina jugando con las **futago** _(Gemelas)_ fantasmas.

-Esa mirada... le quiere mucho.- Hoshi volvió a ahogar un suspiro.-Mas de lo que me va a querer a mí... es decir, si un día, llega a quererme algo.-La joven rió para esconder su tristeza de su amiga.

Cosa que resultó ineficaz.

-Ho-chan...-Hana la abrazó más fuerte-Ya te lo he dicho, cuando un chico demuestra ser lo suficiente estúpido como para hacerte ese daño, tienes que dar la media vuelta y buscar a otro que te valore mas y te trate como una **hime** _(Princesa)_.

-Pero yo no soy como tu Hana, tu, eres muy linda, y muy femenina.- Hoshi comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.-Yo no soy como tu, ni como Yukina-san.-Terminó la rubia.

-No, es cierto, no eres como yo o como Yukina-chan.-Comenzó Hana.-Eres mucho mejor. Y por eso vas a ir ahora con el baka de Hiei-san y vas a invitarlo a el festival ¿si?

-Pero, Hana... eso seria muy atrevido de mi parte... además mira si lo interrumpo ahora.- Yukina se estaba acercando al Koorime.

-**Gomen kudasai** _(Perdoname)_ Ho-chan.-Y luego de decir esto aventó a la chica contra el Koorime de fuego.-Pero como dicen "En la guerra y en el amor... ¡todo vale!-Y luego se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia algunas mujeres que salían del dojo.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Hoshi terminó estrellada sobre el cuerpo del Youkai de fuego.

-Ahh!! Mi cabeza...-Se quejó la joven. Pero en cuanto pudo enfocar la vista... se olvidó del golpe. Su rostro mostró una sonrisa nerviosa. La joven río nerviosa.-Hiei-sama... lo siento mucho... discúlpeme por favor.-La joven aun seguía sentada sobre el cuerpo del koorime.

-**Orokana ohanoko** _(niña tonta)_-Fue lo único que dijo Hiei.

-**¿Ohanoko...?** _(niña?)_-

Pero antes de que la chica pudiera preguntarle nada, el koorime se levantó bruscamente, haciendo que la joven se precipitara sobre el suelo violentamente.

-¡¡Auch!!-Se quejo la muchacha.-Hiei-sama, pudo haber sido más considerado. -Se quejó la joven.

Hiei miró el delicado cuerpo de la joven. La chica se sobaba el trasero con una mueca de dolor, era un cuadro gracioso.

Una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa, se formo en el rostro del koorime.

-¿No va a ayudarme a levantarme Hiei-sama?-Pidió Hoshi al Youkai.

Hiei levanto una ceja como si estuviera confundido.

El Koorime miró a la joven que le extendía la mano pidiéndole ayuda. ¿Por que demoños tenia que ayudar a esa **onna?** _(Mujer)_ ¿Onna? Siquiera era una onna, era una simple **ohanoko.** _(Niña)_

Hiei volvió a mirarla con cierto desprecio en la mirada, y luego sonrió de forma cruel en la cara de la rubia.

-Hn-Fue lo único que emitió Hiei antes de darse la vuelta he irse del lugar.

Hoshi miró extrañada como el joven se iba del lugar. La muchacha se encogió de hombros a veces el Youkai era bastante extraño. Le dolían sus muestras de desprecio, pero no estaba convencida de que fuera sincero.

Se puso en pie y una picara sonrisa se le formo en el rostro. Había sentido el calor del cuerpo del koorime.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kurama recostó a Botan en un futon, la chica seguía dormida, Shizuru si que le había dado fuerte.

En la habitación se encontraban Aki y Shizuru. Natsu y Keiko se habían ofrecido para ir a buscar los almuerzos de todos.

Kurama buscó entre sus ropas un pequeño paquete de hierbas que puso a hervir. Mientras esperaba a que la infusión hirviera se sentó junto a las muchachas.

-Shizuru-san¿realmente se encuentra bien?-Preguntó el joven por el extraño comportamiento de la joven, la piel pálida, el sudor frió... ¡Un momento! Kurama se dio cuenta de lo que le sucedía a la muchacha.

-¡Ahh¡Ya¡Que no me pasa nada!-Protestó la joven.

-¿Y Kurama-san¿Qué es lo que usted hace?-Preguntó Aki.

-Soy medico aquí, y colaboro en las batallas o cuando hay problemas.-Explicó Kurama

-NO, eso no¿Qué es lo que le gusta hacer en su tiempo libre o cuales son sus aficiones?

-Pues... la botánica.-

-¿Jardinero?-Aki puso cara extraña.

-No Aki-san, la botánica no es lo mismo que la jardinería.-

-Ahhh!!! Explíqueme Kurama-san.-Pidió la joven.

-Bueno...-

Shizuru miraba como Kurama le daba toda una clase de botánica a la pelirroja, mientras que esta lo único que hacia era asentir mirando al pelirrojo con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Que inepta...-Murmuró la joven Kuwabara. Últimamente estaba demasiado irritada.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Yusuke y Minako almorzaban en una habitación digna de la mansión de un daimyo.

El joven parecía molesto.

Almorzar en una habitación como esa se le hacia asfixiante, después de haber sido educado por una madre como Atsuko, con la que normalmente comía en bares o directamente almorzaba en la escuela... normalmente lo que Keiko traía, ya que solía ir a molestar a la muchacha, si no tenia algún chico con el cual reñir, y si ella no estaba molesta con el, le convidaba de su almuerzo... aunque normalmente al final terminaba con la vianda o algún trozo de comida en la cabeza, cortesía de la chica luego de alguna riña entre ellos.

Yusuke miro el **Ikebana **_(Arreglo floral)_ que había sobre el **chabudai **_(Mesa de té)_, era uno muy bueno, toda una obra de arte, no estaba atestado de flores, solo las necesarias. Los colores armonizaban y estaban colocadas de una forma de que se pudieran apreciar el encanto de cada una de ellas.

-¿Te gusta? Lo he armado yo.-Le indicó Minako.

Urameshi haciendo exhibición de "sus buenos modales" se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo su comida.

La joven se ahorró la explicación de los buenos modales, Urameshi no tenia arreglo.

-"Como dicen: "Perro viejo no aprende tucos nuevos""-Pensó la joven.

-¿Que fue lo que le dijiste a Keiko?-

Minako suspiró y mostró una sonrisa.

-No te enfades. Lo que sucede es que todavía estaba algo celosa y solo le pregunte a Keiko-san lo mismo que te pregunte a ti. Discúlpame.-Dijo la joven fingiendo arrepentimiento.

-¿Que fue lo que te dijo?-El joven parecía interesado.

-Pues... lo mismo que tu pero uso un termino mas tierno.-Explicó la joven.

-¿Q-Que termino?-Preguntó el joven aun mas metido en la conversación.

-**Osananajimi**._(Amigos de la infancia)_-Repuso la joven sin darle importancia y siguió con su almuerzo.

Pero Urameshi ya no comía.

¿A-Amigos...de la infancia? La chica no pudo haber sido más cruel. ¿Solo amigos¡Que demoños! Tampoco tenia el derecho a reclamarlo, a fin de cuenta el mismo le había dicho a la chica que nada había ocurrido entre ellos dos.

Pero el todavía tenia la esperanza de que la chica le hubiera considerado algo mas que un... amigo. ¡Por Kami¡Como odiaba esa palabra!

Entonces para Keiko besarlo no había significado nada mas que el poder salvar a su "Amigo".

Todavía recordaba la sensación, cuando había estado muerto no podía sentir nada, no sentía frió, pero tampoco calor. Sabia que el estaba allí pero no podía sentirse.

Sin embargo cuando volvió a su cuerpo, lo recordaba perfectamente, la primer sensación que percibió fue la de el calor de los labios de Keiko.

Luego cuando por fin pudo moverse, era tal la conmoción que tenia la chica, que lo máximo que pudo hacer fue abrazarla¡pero se había sentido tan bien! Después de que la chica había dejado de llorara, el se sentía totalmente nuevo y lleno de energía, que hasta la hubiera besado... pero la joven al haberle dado parte de su energía estaba sumamente agotada, la acompañó hasta su casa y allí quedó todo.

Yusuke vio interrumpidos sus pensamientos por la aparición de una de las gemelas, Akari.

-¿Akari-chan?-Minako miro a la fantasma, sorprendida.- ¿Necesitas algo?

-¿Donde esta Ku-chan? Ankoku me ha dejado sola y estoy aburrida.-Preguntó la niña.

-Kurama esta con las nuevas personas. Debe estar en las habitaciones de abajo.-

-¿Esta con Kei-chan?-Preguntó la niña emocionada.

-Si, eso creo.-Le respondió Minako.

La niña miró a Yusuke. Se acercó al joven y metió una de sus pequeñas manos dentro de la manga del joven.

-¡Que bonita¿Que es?-La niña había sacado la pequeña esfera de color escarlata, que contenía las tres luces en su interior, flotando inertes a la gravedad.-Me la quedo. Ja ne.- Decidió la niña desapareciéndose de los ojos de Yusuke y Minako.

-¡Oye...¡Has lo que quieras!-El joven Urameshi no estaba de humor para andar corriendo a una niña durante toda la tarde. A fin de cuentas poco le importaba lo que pasara con la esfera, solo era una chucheria.

-¿Que era eso?- Preguntó la morocha a Yusuke.

-Nada. Solo una tontería que me regalaron en la ciudad.-

-Cuéntame¿que ocurrió hoy en la reunión?-

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Keiko y Natsu llevaban o al menos intentaban llevar tres almuerzos cada una.

-¡NATSU¡NO¡DETENTE¡AHÍ HAY UNA PUERTA!-Keiko intentaba guiar a la chica que dos por tres se daba contra algo.

Ahora la menor de las hermanas Sakamoto yacía en el suelo, con los almuerzos de milagro intactos.

-Ahh!!-Natsu se sobaba la frente.- ¡Me duele¡Keiko!

La joven Yukimura se agacho al lado de su amiga, dejando los almuerzos a un lado.

-A ver, mírame. Pero saca la mano Natsu sino no podré ver.-Le retó la joven castaña, a su amiga.

-¡Eso es un castigo de los dioses por no respetar un lugar sagrado!-La potente voz de Hana se oyó a espaldas de la joven Yukimura.

-¡Ahh, no...¡Tu de nuevo!-Natsu se puso de pie de nuevo con los almuerzos en brazo.

Hana se acercó a las chicas.

-¡Y mas castigos caerán sobre ti!-Dijo la joven.-Además, tu eres la hija de una sacerdotisa. ¡¡Ya deberías saberlo!!

Keiko se levantó del suelo y miró a la joven, era una sempai. Botan les había hablado de ella ¿Se llamaba Hane? No Hane era otra ella era...

-¿Tu eres Hana-san, cierto?-Preguntó Yukimura.

-Así e...-Pero antes de que la joven terminara la frase una muchacha rubia saltó sobre ella.

-¡HANA-SAN!-La muchacha abrazo efusivamente a su amiga.-¡¡¡No sabes lo que sucedió!!!

-No, Ho-chan no lo se, si no me lo cuentas no voy a saberlo.-Dijo la joven.

-¡¡Me sonrió!!-

Hana levantó una ceja.

-¿No habrá sido una mueca?-Preguntó Hana.

-No, no. Estoy segura. Era una sonrisa, la mas linda que le vi, bueno... la única que le vi... ¡Pero que importa¡¡Me sonrió!!-La joven daba pequeños saltos.-Y además, me miro "diferente".

-¡¡Muy bien Ho-chan¡¡¡Otro punto para Iwasaki Hoshi!!!-Las dos amigas daban pequeños saltitos tomadas de las manos.

Las dos chicas se detuvieron. Y Hoshi miro a las otras dos muchachas presentes.

-¿Quienes son tus amigas Hana-san?-Preguntó la rubia.

-Ahh... No se sus nombres.-¬¬¬¬¬¬ A Hana le salio una gota en la frente.

-Yo soy Natsu Sakamoto y ella es Keiko Yukimura.-Saltó Natsu, feliz de conocer a alguien más.

-Yo soy Hoshi Iwasaki y ella es Hana Sasaki.-Le respondió Hoshi de igual manera.

-¡¡¡Almuercen con nosotras!!!-Pidió Natsu como una niña de seis años.-Para olvidar los malentendidos.-Dijo la joven mirando a Hana.

-¡Si! Yo quiero.-Respondió Hoshi entusiasmada.- ¿Si?-Hoshi miraba a Hana como pidiéndole permiso.

La muchacha suspiró.

-Pues, si no es molestia-

-Claro que no.-Respondió Keiko.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Shizuru esperaba fuera de la habitación, donde Kurama seguía dándole la clase de botánica a Aki.

Finalmente y para el alivio de la joven Kuwabara, Keiko y Natsu volvieron con los almuerzos... y dos jóvenes desconocidas.

Shizuru reconoció inmediatamente a las dos muchachas que acompañaban a Keiko y a Natsu, ya que al contrario de las otras dos jóvenes, Shizuru era muy observadora.

-Ya llegamos Shizuru-san-Anunció Natsu.

-¡No¿En verdad? No me había dado cuenta.-Respondió sarcásticamente Shizuru.

Aki salió de la habitación seguida por Kurama.

-¿Ya llegaron?-Preguntó Aki.

Shizuru señalo a Natsu, como respuesta.

-¡Ahhh¡Natsu¿Ya trajiste los almuerzos?-Preguntó Aki a su hermana.

-Aja. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?-

-Kurama-san me dio una clase de Otanica.-

-Botánica.-Le corrigió Kurama a la pelirroja, con una mirada de decepción.

-Si, eso.-Dijo Aki sin prestarle mucha atención.

-AH¿Botánica? A mi también me gustan las flores.-Dijo ingenuamente Natsu.

-Que le guste la Botánica no significa que únicamente le gusten las flores.-Opinó Hana.

-¿A no?-Preguntó Hoshi.

-No, la Botánica es... es que-Aki lo pensó un momento.- ¡Que le gustan las plantas!-Concluyó Aki sencillamente.

A Kurama se le callo el alma al piso.

-Parece que gastaste saliva en vano kistsune.-Sentenció Shizuru.

A Kurama le salieron varias gotitas en la nuca.

-Ya vamos a entrar ¿si?-Propuso Keiko.

-¡Si! Ya tengo hambre-Gritó Hoshi entrando en la habitación.

-¡Yo también!-La siguió Natsu.

A los demás le salio una gota en la nuca, pero siguieron a las dos muchachas.

Keiko se arrodilló al lado de la cacerola que hervía con las hierbas. El agua ya se había evaporado casi por completo.

-Kurama¿tu dejaste esto aquí?-Preguntó la joven Yukimura.

Ante el llamado, Kurama recordó la hierba que había dejado hirviendo.

-¡Lo había olvidado!-Se sobresaltó el joven al recordar a la brujita.

Y como un rayo comenzó a preparar todas las cosas que había dejado. Una vez que termino la infusión, Kurama se apresuro a pedirle algo de ayuda a Keiko.

-Sostenle la cabeza sobre tu falda, para que esté algo erguida.-Pidió el pelirrojo.

-¿Le vas a hacer beber eso dormida?-Preguntó Keiko sorprendida.

-No, solo debe olerlo el fuerte olor la despertara.-Explicó el medico.

A medida que pasaron unos minutos la joven peliazul comenzó a reaccionar.

-Achuu!! -Botan estornudó a causa del fuerte olor- ¿Que paso?-Botan parecía todavía medio atontada.

-Estabas inconsciente.-Dijo Keiko.

-¡Ah! Es cierto yo estaba con Shizuru y entonces...no recuerdo.-

A Keiko y a Kurama (Que eran los únicos que estaban con la brujita ya que las demás estaban conversando) les salio una gran gota en la frente.

-¿Por que estoy toda mojada?-Botan observaba las telas del kimono empapadas.-

-Fue... un pequeño incidente.-Explicó Keiko.

-Si, será mejor que te cambies o podrías enfermarte.-Sugirió el pelirrojo con un tono de voz preocupada.

-Esta bien.-Aceptó la Brujita aun algo perdida.

Kurama observó a Botan asta que desapareció de la habitación.

Keiko se retiro del lado de Kurama y se sentó a conversar con las muchachas mientras esperaban que Botan llegara.

Pero había alguien, que no haba prestado nada de atención a la conversación, Aki había observado cada uno de los movimientos, gestos y diálogos que habían tenido Kurama y la brujita. A Aki se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro.

Silenciosamente la joven se acerco hacia el pelirrojo que recogía las cosas que habían usado para la infusión.

-Kurama-san-Le llamo la joven.

El chico la miró extrañado, la chica tenía una mirada muy astuta en el rostro.

-Sabe... descubrí algo muy interesante. ¿Recuerda que usted me dijo que todavía no sabia cual era su planta favorita?-

Kurama asintió.

-Pues yo ya los se. Kurama-san su flor favorita es la Peonía.-Aki mostró una gran sonrisa.

Kurama la miro confundido.

-Y sabe otra cosa, Peonía, es el nombre occidental que se le da a una planta muy bonita.-

El rostro de Kurama tomó un color carmesí.

-Pero no se preocupe, yo guardaré su secreto.-Dijo Guiñándole un ojo.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Una vez, todos estuvieron listos, cada uno frente a su **bentou**_(Almuerzo)_, que consistía en un par de **onigiri**_(Bola de arroz)_, un **chawan**_(Bol)_ de **sanaka** **nave**_(Cazuela de pescado)_, y una tasa de **cha**_(té)_. Era notable que ellos estaban privilegiados en la comida, ya que la aldea solo comerían un poco de **inari**_(arroz y tofu)_ y un vaso de **usucha**_(té ligero)_.

-**Itadakimasu**_(Buen provecho)_-Dijeron todos al unísono. Y se abalanzaron sobre los alimentos.

Keiko miro como Shizuru se comía todo casi atragantándose.

-¿Vas a comer eso?-Le pregunto Shizuru a Keiko ya que esta no había tocado las onigiri.

-No, adelante tómalo.-Le ofreció Keiko a su amiga la cual las tomo enseguida recibió la respuesta.

Keiko sonrió.

-Esto comprueba mi teoría.-Dijo la chica.

Kurama escucho el comentario de Yukimura.

-¿Tu también te diste cuenta?-Le pregunto Kurama en un susurro señalando a Shizuru.

Keiko asintió.

-Al menos no soy el único que lo piensa.-Le comentó a Keiko.

Keiko recordó algo que Minako le había dicho durante su conversación.

-Kurama hay algo que quería comentarle.-Expresó Yukimura

-Dime.-

-Minako-san, me a dicho que necesitan ayuda en la enfermería ¿verdad?-

-Así es.-Dijo Kurama-Las batallas dan muchos herido y el medico principal, mi tutor murió hace poco. Por lo que necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.-

-Pues bien, Natsu y yo estudiamos medicina en la Todai estos últimos años. Por lo que nos gustaría poder dar una mano, a fin de cuenta es para lo que servimos.-Dijo Keiko.

-Eso seria excelente, Keiko.-Sentenció el pelirrojo.

La muchacha quedó conforme. Al menos podría ayudar en algo que no fuera simplemente cocinar.

-¿Kurama-san nos va a contar lo que sucedió en la reunión?-Preguntó Aki.

-Si, claro.-Aceptó Kurama.

-Muy bien.-Dijo el joven dejando los hashi (Palillos) a un lado.-La carta que nos mando Koenma, explica que es probable que en la región de Kuraikai hallan algunos demoños que intenten atacar la región de Anshin. Y por lo que nosotros sabemos han estado atacando los templos de nuestra región, ya van cuatro, y en todos a los delegados y mikos, los matan. Están buscando algo y aun no sabemos que es, o si esta relacionado con el posible ataque que se llevará acabo en Anshin.-El muchacho dio un respiro.-La mayoría de las aldeas están en una mala situación a causa de los portales que se están abriendo con mas frecuencia, y los ataques son mas seguidos. Por lo que Genkai y Oima han decidido que lo mejor que podemos hacer es mantenernos alerta, ya que como no sabemos que va a suceder ni donde, no es mucho más lo que podemos hacer. Y por ahora tenemos que preocuparnos por otras cosas que nos están afectando más.

Aun así a encomendado a Hane y a Shiratori, para que averigüen o encuentren algún patrón de por el cual estén eligiendo los lugares donde atacar.-Finalizó Kurama.

-No fue mucho lo que hablaron.-Opinó Keiko.

-Tampoco tenemos mucha información con la cual manejarnos.

-Es cierto.-Opinó Hana algo pensativa.-

El silencio invadió la estancia.

-Hoshi-san tu dijiste ser del mundo humano¿Cierto?-Preguntó Keiko tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Así es.-Asintió la joven.

-¿De que parte eres?-Preguntó la joven.

-Soy de Kyoto.-Respondió la rubia

-¿De que parte de Kyoto eres?-Le preguntó Kurama amablemente, intentando seguir la conversación.-Nunca nos hablaste de tu casa.

-Nunca me lo preguntaron.-Respondió la rubia.-Soy de Gion Kobu, el **karyukai **_(Barrio de geishas)_ de Kyoto.-Respondió la joven.

-¿¡De Gion Kobu!?-Aki parecía emocionada.- ¿¡Eres una Geisha!?

-No-Respondió cortante Hoshi.

-¿Entonces por que vives en Gion Kobu?-Keiko parecía confundida.

-Es una historia algo larga.- respondió la chica.

-¡Es una historia hermosa¡Deben escucharla…!-Gritó Hana emocionada.

Hoshi enrojeció.

-Pues… tenemos toda la tarde libre.-Respondió Natsu entretenida.

-Si me disculpan, yo voy a retirarme a descansar.-Pidió Kurama cortésmente.

-Es cierto Kurama, tú estuviste toda la noche despierto. Será mejor que vallas a recostarte.-Dijo Botan con una sonrisa a Youko.

El kitsune se retiro de la habitación con una pequeña inclinación de la cabeza a las muchachas.

-Comienza.-Pidió Natsu.-

-Bien, primero que nada es geiko, no geisha.-Le corrigió la chica a Aki.

-Ah... es cierto, pero se parecen.-Respondió la chica con la mano detrás de la nuca.

Hoshi comenzó su relato.

"Soy hija de Masako Iwasaki. Mi madre era una geiko renombrada en Gion Kobu. Una de las mejores de su generación, fue nombrada atotori y adoptada por la okiya Iwasaki, al hacerlo le dieron el apellido Iwasaki.

Mi Okaa-san fue nombrada propietaria de la okiya a los quince años, desde entonces se dedico únicamente a ella. La mayoría de las geiko, no son adoptadas por la okiya y solo tienen un contrato, por lo que pueden conservar su apellido original.

No es normal que las geiko se casen, ya que, ya de por si es muy difícil ser geiko para tener además que criar una familia. Una atotori menos que nadie puede casarse, ya que la entrada de hombres esta prohibida en un okiya (A excepción de algunos caso como por ejemplo los modistas de las geiko ya que es imposible que una geiko se vista sola y solo especialistas saben como vestir correctamente a una geiko). Y la atotori esta obligada a mantener el orden de su okiya y hacer respetar sus reglas.

Por lo que mi madre no podía casarse, pero al menos quería poder tener un hijo,(Una niña de ser posible, ya que es muy difícil criar a un niño en una okiya)

En la okiya se recibió la noticia con gran alegría ya que en el karyukai se promueve la independencia femenina y ser madre soltera no es ninguna deshonra, además se esperaba que mi madre engendrada una niña que fuera la próxima atotori.

Entonces nací yo, mi madre tenia entonces diecinueve años.

Todo parecía perfecto mi madre iba a continuar siendo geiko, y ya tenia una hija que seria la próxima atotori.

Pero no todo es color rosa.

La belleza estética japonesa es muy clara, y para las geiko era aun más estricta.

Una geiko, se parece de sobre manera a una princesa del periodo Heian, como salida de una pintura del siglo XI.

El rostro es un ovalo perfecto, la tez blanca e inmaculada. Cejas con forma de media luna y la boca semeja un delicado pimpollo. El cuello es largo y sensual, la figura levemente redondeada... y el cabello negro como el plumaje de un cuervo.

Supongo que ese fue el primer defecto que me vieron en la okiya, yo me parecía casi completamente a mi madre, por lo que tenía todo lo necesario para ser una geiko, excepto por una cosa: el cabello. Era rubio. Mientras que el de mi madre era del negro mas oscuro visto nunca.

Pero no era el color el problema, ya que eso se arregla con pelucas, como muchas geiko que prefieren usar pelucas a tener que atarse el cabello en los complicados peinado, que suelen dejarles alguna pequeña calvicie.

Como decía el problema principal era lo que significaba el cabello rubio, y era, que era hija de un extranjero.

Los extranjeros todavía generaban discriminación entre sociedades como la de las geiko, ya que a causa de la guerra su estilo de vida casi había desaparecido, logrando salir a flote con mucho trabajo, y aun así hoy en día, toda la influencia extranjera, esta haciendo desaparecer a las geiko, ya que cada vez quedan menos okiya activos en Gion Kobu.

El caso era que el ser hija de un extranjero me hacia una marginada para las geiko.

Y por esto la Okaa-san de la okiya y madre adoptiva de mi madre, le intento convencer de que no me nombraran atotori y tuviera otra hija con un japonés que pudiera nombrar atotori.

La Okaa-san se llamaba Hatsumono, y era considerada la persona mas respetada de la okiya, era alguien sagrado por así decirlo. Por lo que lo más normal fue que mi madre aceptara.

Mi madre se negó

Fue un golpe duro ya que normalmente nadie desobedece un pedido de madre Hatsumono.

Más Hatsumono siguió insistiendo un buen tiempo. Cuando mi madre puso el punto final al asunto fue una tarde de invierno, yo tenía entonces cinco años.

Hatsumono, mi madre y yo habíamos ido a una reunión que tenían las dueñas de las okiyas y los entes superiores de karyukai, como los dueños de los Ochaya y las maestras superiores de las diferentes clases de danza y música de Gion Kobu.

Durante esa reunión Hatsumono quiso dar su último golpe.

El tema de mi procedencia solo haba sido discutido dentro de nuestra okiya, pues Hatsumono saco el tema frente a todas las personas mas importantes de karyukai, pensando que de esta manera estando mi madre bajo presión accedería a su pedido.

Todas las personas en la sala apoyaron a Hatsumono a excepción de la maestra Inoue Yachiyo IV, Aiko Okamoto, era su verdadero nombre antes de que la nombraran sucesora de la escuela de baile Inoue.

En fin, por más de que Aiko fuera la mayor maestra, de la mayor escuela de baile de todo Gion Kobe, no podía enfrentarse a todas las demás personas.

Aun así mi madre no se dio por vencida. Se levanto y dijo frente a todos.

-Yo engendre, di a luz y crié a Hoshi, soy su padre y su madre, por ende lleva ella mi apellido. Y por ser mi hija y una Iwasaki, cumple todos los requisitos para ser la atotori. Pueden fijarse en su registro, ella no tiene padre.-Ahora yo supongo que a mi madre le debió haber dolido mucho decir aquellas palabras. El silencio se hizo en la sala.-Y aquí, oficial y formalmente les presento a mi hija y atotori de la okiya Iwasaki, los tramites comenzaran a realizarse a partir de mañana.- Mi madre me ordenó hacer una reverencia.

Estaba tan asustada y nerviosa que me incline hasta que mi frente toco el suelo y permanecí así durante algunos segundos. Cuando finalmente levante el rostro y me erguí, todos lo presente hicieron una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

Me habían aceptado como la nueva atotori de la okiya Iwasaki.

Después de esa noche Hatsumono no volvió a tocar el tema.

¿Por que mi madre había insistido tanto en que yo fuera la atotori, y no tener otra hija?

Lo principal era que yo era hija del hombre del cual se había enamorado.

Mi padre como todos suponían era extranjero, mas específicamente era alemán.

Mi madre lo había conocido en un ozashiki, ya que mi padre era socio de una compañía japonesa, y habían echo una reunión, eligiendo el Ochaya que apadrinaba a mi madre, entonces mi madre era ya una maiko famosa.

Tuvieron un romance.

En cuanto mi madre se convirtió en geiko a los diecisiete años, mi padre inmediatamente se convirtió en su danna

Por esto fue que mi madre anuncio "querer" quedar encinta, ella quedo embarazada, y necesitaba encubrir quien era el padre, tanto por ella, como por mi, como por mi padre...

Ya que mi padre ya estaba casado.

Pensaron que lo mejor era que nadie supiera quien era mi padre, ya que esto daría problemas para mi padre, como para mi madre.

Es algo bastante normal que una geiko y su danna tuvieran algún tipo de relación.

Pero no era normal que un danna no fuera un japonés.

Pero por la cifra que pagaba mi padre para ser el danna de mi madre mensualmente, nadie prefirió hacer algún comentario. Se podía decir que el okiya se sostenía de los ingresos que tenía mi madre.

Mi padre solía visitarme junto a mi madre cuando venia a Japón cosa que era muy seguido, pero siempre lo hacíamos en secreto.

E incluso sospecho, ya que nunca hablábamos de ello, que la familia de mi padre conocía de mi existencia, al fin y al cabo el gastaba enormes sumas de dinero en mi educación y todo lo que necesitaba para convertirme en una geiko, imaginen que tan solo uno de mis kimonos podría llegar a costar cinco mil dólares con todos los artilugios que lleva, y además debía pagar por ser el danna de mi madre.

Cuando cumplí tres años mi madre decidió que era tiempo de que comenzara clases de danza, ya que si quería ser una buena geiko tenia que comenzara a prepararme desde pequeña.

Comencé mis clases en la escuela Inoue, y fui lo suficiente buena para que la maestra Inoue Yachiyo IV me tomara bajo su tutela. La verdad, es que gusto del baile Inoue, y soy buena en ello por que lo disfruto.

Mi madre solía decir que las únicas veces que no me veía haciendo líos era cuando bailaba.

A los cinco años entré en la escuela.

El seis de junio de 1989, comencé las clases en la academia para geiko Nyokoba.

La academia Nyokoba esta ubicada en un edificio anejo al teatro Kaburenjo, el más famoso de Kyoto, enseña todas las disciplinas que debe dominar una geiko, danza, música, comportamiento, Ikebana, y Chaji. Entre sus profesores se encuentran los artistas más importantes de Japón. Por desgracia la academia no impartía asignaturas académicas.

La razón por la que comencé mis clases en esa fecha es por una leyenda, que dice que los niños destinados a ejercer profesiones artísticas se inician oficialmente el 6 de junio de su sexto año de vida (6-6-6). Sin embargo, muchos niños que desean dedicarse a una actividad artística tradicional, como yo, comienzan a prepararse a los tres años.

Me empeñaba muy bien en las clases de la Nyokoba, ya que me gustaba socializarme. Pero había situaciones que yo no soportaba, y era cuando me obligaban a hacer cosas de las que yo aborrecía. Y eso lo demostré una vez cuando era minarai.

A las minarai no se nos permite hablar ni participar en los ozashiki, ya que estamos allí solo para observar y aprender, solo que uno de los clientes pida tener una conversación con una.

Exactamente eso ocurrió en uno de mis ozashiki.

Yo tenía diez años

Era una compañía, uno de los hombres pidió hablar conmigo.

Mi Onee-san (Cada maiko o aprendiz tiene una geiko de "hermana mayor" que le guía y le da consejos, (a la onee-san también hay que pagarle una suma de dinero por sus servicios)) me dio el permiso para que lo hiciera.

Y yo lo hice así.

El hombre tomo una jara de sake y sirvió un poco en dos **Choku**_(Pequeña copa de sake)._

Tomo uno y me lo ofreció. Pero las maiko no tienen permiso para beber en los ozashiki. Y me habían dejado claro que debía seguir las reglas.

Con el otro brazo me rodeó la cintura. Me sentí acosada.

-Lo siento pero no puedo beber, no se me permite.-Le conteste lo mas condecorosamente que puede, aunque me sentía sumamente incomoda.

-No importa bebe un poco.-Siguió insistiendo el hombre.

-No, no puedo hacerlo.-Me negué nuevamente

Mameha-san, mi onee-san, me había estado observando, así que se me acerco.

-Vamos Ho-chan, puedes beber un poco.-Me dijo con su dulce vos. Mameha era en ese momento la geiko mas celebre de Gion Kobu luego de mi madre, por eso era mi onee-san.

Mire al hombre me veía con cara de satisfacción, como si hubiera ganado una batalla.

Eso me lleno de coraje. Le aparte el brazo.

-Si, pero a mi no me gusta el sake.-No me iba a hacer, hacer nada que no quisiera.

El hombre vació el choku y le sirvió otro líquido.

-Bueno, tiene mirin, ahora bebedlo.-Siguió insistiendo. Yo lo mire ya enfadada.

-No me gusta el licor.-Me negué de nuevo.

Note que Mameha se ponía nerviosa, ella siempre me había dicho que fuera paciente con los clientes, pero yo era demasiado perseverante en mi orgullo.

-Estoy pagando por tu compañía¡Has lo que te dijo!-Estaba claro que el tipo estaba medio ebrio, pero eso no me importo.

-¡No voy a hacerlo!-Levantarle la voz a un cliente no era algo bueno, pero me estaba sacando de los cabales.

-¡¡Que tomes!!-Estaba claro que estaba furioso, y embistió el vaso contra mí, al moverlo con tal brusquedad, el sake callo sobre mi kimono. Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ese kimono me lo había regalado mi padre y era uno muy bueno.

Estaba tan furiosa que tome la jarra del sake y le dije:

-¿Quiere sake¡Tómelo usted!-Y le vertí toda la jarra en la cabeza.

El hombre quedo totalmente empapado.

Me sentí satisfecha, el traje llevaba puesto era de seda, uno muy caro. Y había quedado arruinado.

Los demás hombres que habían estado en la reunión, y habían mirado divertidos la conversación que teníamos, algunos intentaban contener la risa y otros me miraban seriamente.

Recuerdo, que Mameha, me obligo a levantarme bruscamente, le pidió a otra geiko que se ocupara de el hombre al que había empapado, y me obligo a salir rápidamente de la sala.

Una vez fuera recuerdo que vi a la okaa-san del ochaya entrar corriendo a la habitación, y antes de entrar me dirigió una mirada fulminante.

Luego Mameha me encero con ella en otra habitación.

Su mirada ardía.

Agache la cabeza, recuerdo que esa fue la única vez que me levantaron la mano en mi vida.

Mameha me dio una bofetada que me dejo ardiendo la mejilla pese a la gruesa capa de maquillaje blanco que tenia.

Me di cuenta de que lo que había echo no le había parecido gracioso, era muy difícil hacer enfadar a Mameha, la criatura mas dulce que podría uno conocer.

Yo lo había logrado.

-Esa fue por la que no te dio Tanigawa-san.-Yo no podía verlo por el maquillaje blanco, pero estaba segura de que Mameha estaba roja de la ira, igual que yo por la vergüenza.-Lo que acabas de hacer fue lo mas estúpido que e visto en mi vida. No creo que ninguna geiko ni maiko ni minarai haya hecho semejante estupidez como la que has hecho tú. Me decepcionas.-Eso me partió el alma.

Yo admiraba a Mameha por encima de todo, y aquello me calló como un balde de agua fría.

Recuerdo que se me nublaron los ojos, intentaba no llorar, pero no me daba cuenta de que ya lo estaba haciendo ya que el maquillaje blanco me dejaba el rostro insensible.

-¡Oh! Por kami. No te pongas a llorara.-Me reto.- ¡Te arruinas el maquillaje!

Me controle y me tranquilice. Pero estaba con la moral por los suelos.

Mameah me hizo sentarme y arreglo mi maquillaje.

Una criada de la okiya vino con un Kimono para que me cambiara y Suehiroya mi modisto, me ayudó a cambiar el kimono.

El resto de la noche me mantuve alejada de las personas en los ozashiki pensando en como corregir lo que había echo.

Cuando llegue a la okiya una criada me recibió igual de cordial que todas las noches, me ayudo a cambiarme y me sirvió un bocadillo de media noche.

Me dijo que mi madre me había pedido que la esperara hasta que llegara.

Entonces eran la 12:30 de la noche.

Mi madre llegó a las dos de la madrugada.

Eso no era nada de del otro mundo, ya que los banquetes son exclusivamente en las noches, y una geiko de la categoría de mi madre o Mameha suele a ir a 20 o 30 ozashiki por noche, aun que solo este cinco minutos en uno.

Mi madre me hizo esperar hasta que se hubo cambiado y puesto algo cómodo.

Las dos nos sentamos en su habitación.

-Me han dicho del incidente que sucedió esta noche, Hoshi.-Mi madre nunca me llamaba así, siempre me decía Ho-chan o algo así, me di cuenta de que estaba demasiado seria.-Lo que hiciste esta noche, puede afectar tu futuro como geiko muy profundamente.

Se me encogió el corazón. Mi madre había puesto toda su fe en que yo lograría ser una atotori digna de recibir la okiya. Si fracasaba como geiko, seria mi fin.

-Por lo que tendrás que esforzarte mucho para corregir este error. Primero que nada te disculparas personalmente con el señor Tanigawa-san y con la Kaa-san y el Otousan del ochaya, les causaste muchos problemas a ellos, y ofendiste a Tanigawa-san. Además quiero más esfuerzo de tu parte.-Me reprochó.

-**Hai**_(Si)_.-Respondí, aunque me temblaba la voz.

-Y, no quiero que uses el japonés corriente, di Hei, en lugar de hai.-Me retó. En el karyukai se utiliza un lenguaje más poético y meloso. Yo solía hablar como las criadas y eso le molestaba mucho a las geikos.

-Hai, perdóneme.-Me disculpe.

-Querrás decir **"Hei eraisunmahen"** _(Si, discúlpeme)_-Me volvió a corregir.-Ya puedes retirarte.

Hubiera querido que dijera algo más, aquel final me dejo con un nudo de angustia en la garganta que no desapareció ni llorando toda la noche. Estove toda la noche pensado en algo que me había dicho Mameha esa noche.

-Una geiko debe ser en esencia hermosa, como una flor, y a la vez elegante, flexible y fuerte como un sauce. Por eso se le llama a estos lugares karyukai.-

Al otro día hice todo lo que mi madre me dijo.

Entonces me entere que el hombre al que había "agredido" era el presidente de la compañía. En realidad era una persona muy agradable, acepto mis disculpas con gusto, ya que según el estaba tan borracho esa noche que siquiera la recordaba. El se convirtió en uno de mis clientes favoritos y yo en su maiko preferida.

Con los dueños del ochaya no fue tan fácil, pero finalmente supieron perdonarme.

El problema comenzó luego. Yo con mi mentalidad de niña me tome el hecho de que debía poner mas esfuerzo, muy a pecho. Entonces cuando termine la etapa de minarai, y comencé a trabajar como maiko, me propuse superarme en todos los aspectos.

El incidente, me había dado fama, ya que a los hombres suele divertirles el echo de que una geiko sea revolucionaria, eso no es algo normal, pero esto me ayudo en mi desarrollo, esta popularidad me dejo libre el campo, por lo que yo podía trabajar tanto como una geiko profesional, aun siendo una maiko. Era un trabajo extenuante pero daba frutos ya que el incidente quedó en el olvido.

Además de eso se me sumo el hecho de que había sido elegida para participar en el Miyako Odori, este **Matsuri**_(Festival)_ se celebraba en nuestro teatro, el Kaburenjo durante el mes de abril. Participar de este festival era el mayor honor que podía recibir una maiko. Pero entre los ensayos del festival, los ozashiki, la secundaria, las clases del Nyokoba, y las clases de danza Inoue, no me quedaba absolutamente nada de tiempo libre.

Fue tanta la presión, que enfermé.

Mi madre estaba sumamente preocupada. Yo no era de las personas que se enfermaban fácilmente, en mi vida lo más grave que había tenido fue la varicela. (Durante la cual, por cierto, contagie a casi todas las geikos de mi okiya.)

Así que mi madre decidió, que dejaría de asistir a los Ozashiki, aplazaría mi debut como geiko, los ensayos para el festival habían terminado, pero ahora comenzaban las funciones, así que decidió que solo haría algunas pocas por la tarde, por suerte las clases del Nyokoba habían terminado completamente y finalmente, la maestra Inoue decidió que comenzaría otro tipo de curso, aprendería para ser profesora.

Con las cosas recortadas yo tenia mucho tiempo libre.

Al principio mientras me encontraba en cama, mis amigas en lugar de seguir trayéndome flores (Tanto que mi habitación parecía casi una florería), cambiaron la modalidad y comenzaron a traerme mangas… nunca había leído uno, me ayudaban mucho a pasar el tiempo.

Cuando finalmente me pude levantar, comencé a pasear por todo Gion Kobu. Luego una amiga me invito a salir a la ciudad de Kyoto, y aunque parezca sorprendente era la primera vez que yo la recorría, allí me di cuanta que había estado tan concentrada en convertirme en geiko que nunca había salido a divertirme, la salida más lejos que había tenido, había sido al karyukai de Tokio y aun así nunca había recorrido la ciudad.

Desde entonces, comencé a frecuentar un templo que había cerca de Gion Kobu.

Eso dio un cambio a mi vida.

Allí descubrí que tenia poder espiritual.

La sacerdotisa del templo, lo descubrió una vez que se abrió un portal. Entonces yo me enteré que existían más mundos que el ningenkai.

La miko me contó todo lo que yo necesitaba saber, y comenzó a ayudarme a controlar mi poder, ya que yo no sabia como hacerlo sola, no fue mucho el avance que logramos pero al menos podía dar pequeños ataques controlados, usando una parte sumamente pequeña de mi poder.

Me encantaba.

Así que le pedí a la sacerdotisa que me dijera como ir al makai, al principio se negó rotundamente. Pero luego sucedió algo que la hizo cambiar de opinión, logre liberar todo mi poder, el problema era que yo no sabía como detenerlo y eso era un peligro.

Por lo que decidió que en el makai habría alguien más capacitado para entrenarme.

Ella buscaría el permiso y la fecha para enviarme, pero yo debía arreglar las cosas en la okiya, con mi madre.

Al principio cuando se lo dije, pensó que le estaba haciendo una broma, luego con mi insistencia pensó que me estaba volviendo loca. Luego la miko me dio una idea, le hice una pequeña demostración de mi poder. Eso la convenció, por no decir que también la asusto.

Pero, luego logro comprenderme.

Me dijo que quería que volviera antes de cumplir los 20 años ya que ese seria mi debut como geiko, y que la maestra Inoue quería que me convirtiera en su sucesora.

Para eso me había estado entrenando en el curso de profesores.

Acepte.

Así que para cuando cumplí 15 años, viaje al makai, aquí me tomo bajo su tutela el sempai Kida. Me tutelo hasta hace un mes cuando murió en uno de los ataques en la región de kuraikai, entonces yo pase a ser la nueva sempai."

Cuando Hoshi finalizó el relato, Hana aplaudió alegremente.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Kurama al salir de la habitación se dirigió antes hacia fuera, hoy Hiei se había encontrado bastante extraño durante la reunión, esa forma de expresarse no era normal en el, normalmente el koorime no solía hablar durante la reuniones, solo que fuera estrictamente necesario.

O que pudiera pelear a Kuwabra.

Kurama lo busco hasta que lo encontró, justo en el lugar donde esperaba, sentado sobre una de las ramas más altas de un árbol.

Kurama lo observó, el youkai estaba distraído no se había dado cuanta de su presencia. ¿Y... eso que veía era una sonrisa? El kitsune se quedó perplejo.

-¡Oye¡Hiei!-Le llamó el pelirrojo. El aludido se giró rápidamente cambiando su expresión por la normal.

-¿¡Que buscas Kitsune!?-Preguntó el morocho de mala gana.

El pelirrojo no le prestó atención a esto, era algo común en el koorime.

-¡Si alguien más te hubiera visto así, hubiera jurado que moría de un infarto!-Se burló Kurama.

-Hn.-Gruñó el muchacho.-Te divierte molestarme ¿Eh kitsune?

Si hubiera sido otra persona la que hubiera echo el comentario no hubiera vivido para contarlo.

-Solo digo la verdad, hoy estas muy extraño, esa escena que hiciste a Hoshi-chan fue muy extraña en ti.-

-¿Hoshi-chan?-Fue lo único que dijo el koorime.

-¿Qué sucede? Ese es su nombre.-Dijo Youko, haciéndose el indiferente. Ya sospechaba lo que le sucedía al morocho.

Hiei volteó la cara y sacudió la mano.

-Ya vete kitsune, molestas.-Ordenó Hiei fastidiado.

Kurama hizo caso omiso al pedido del joven.

-¿Por que te molesta que le diga Hoshi-CHAN?-Kurama intentaba sacarlo de sus cabales.

-A mi no me molesta…-Determinó el joven molesto.

-¿Entonces, por que te enfadas?-Kurama mantenía la clama.

-¡Yo no estoy Enfadado!-

-¿Ah no?-Kurama sonrió. Si no fuera por que Hiei lo consideraba algo así como un "amigo", estaba seguro de que ya lo habría partido en dos.

-Hn-Refunfuño el koorime.- ¿Que es lo que quieres conseguir?-Preguntó ya mas tranquilo pero no menos fastidiado.

-Que me digas que es lo que sucede.-

-A mi no me des sesiones de icología, mejor ve a dárselas a la onna, esa de la que estas colgado, ella si las necesita, esta loca.-Dijo Hiei refiriéndose a Botan.

-Hiei, es psicología, no icologia... Y al menos yo lo admito.-Rió Kurama.

-Maldito kitsune.- Injurió el joven.- ¿Que te hace pensar que yo este detrás de la onna?

-Primero, que tu me lo acabas de decir, y segundo no es una onna es una "Ohanoko"-Dijo burlándose e imitando el tono de voz del pelinegro- Además tu siempre le dices "niña" por que ahora de repente es una "mujer".-Kurama se estaba matando de la risa por dentro.

Hiei tenia una cara de espanto que daba ganas ver.

-Yo... nunca dije...que...yo nunca dije que a mi...- El koorime miró enfadado a Kurama.-Maldito kitsune, lo haces a propósito.-Maldijo Hiei al ver como se reía Kurama.

-Tranquilo Hiei, solo te hice una pregunta y tu "me la contestaste"-Dijo Kurama tratando de contener la risa.

-Maldito.-Dijo el koorime con intenciones de irse.

-Espera Hiei.-Pidió Kurama.-No es malo sentir lo que sientes, no te va a hacer más débil, si es lo que te preocupa. E incluso diría que puede hacerte mas fuerte, mira a Yusuke.-La voz de Kurama era ahora, mas tranquila y seria.

-Urameshi, no es más fuerte que antes.-Replicó Hiei, sabiendo que le estaba confirmando al Kitsune lo que pensaba.

-Yo no hablo de los últimos años, hablo de antes de "eso"...-Le corrigió Kurama.

Hiei volvió a recostarse en la rama del árbol, sin mirar a Youko.

Kurama suspiró.

-Ya no te molesto más, pero, piensa en lo que te dije.-Kurama volvió a mirar una vez mas al koorime antes de irse, este no se volteo.

Hiei sintió como la presencia del kitsune se alejaba.

Lo que había dicho era verdad. ¿Pero en verdad podía hacerse más fuerte tan solo por tenerla a su lado?

Lo dudaba.

Urameshi, había cometido la estupidez de querer recibir directamente el ataque de Toguro durante el torneo tan solo para que no hiriera a aquella **onna ningen**_(Mujer humana)._

¿Aquello lo hacia mas fuerte?

Podía ser cierto, lo que decía el kitsune, al fin, lo que hizo Urameshi demostraba que estaba dispuesto a dar mucho mas de lo que tenia, y eso se suponía lo hacia mas fuerte.

Hiei sacudió la cabeza.

Ya no valía la pena pensar en eso. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Las siete muchachas conversaban entusiasmadamente. Luego de que la perplejidad se fue las chicas comenzaron a hacerle preguntas a Hoshi, y un tema derivo a otro y a sí sucesivamente.

Hasta que Keiko recordó algo.

-¡Hay no!-

-¿Que sucede Kei-chan?-Preguntó Natsu.

-Es que... mi padre va a preocuparse, no se cuanto tiempo vamos a tener que quedarnos aquí. Y con lo de mamá no creo que este muy bien desaparecerme así como así.-Yukimura se encontraba realmente angustiada.

-Podrías mandarle una carta.-Sugirió Hoshi.-Eso es lo que hago yo para tranquilizar a mi madre. Existen unos portales que se abren con cierta frecuencia, son pequeños, por allí solo pueden pasar pequeños objetos, como cartas, estos portales se abren en lugares específicos, el que yo uso se abre en ese templo de Kyoto donde esta la sacerdotisa que me entrenó, ella se encarga de que las cartas lleguen a mi madre. En Tokio debe haber alguno.-Opinó Hoshi.

-Podríamos preguntarle a mi madre.-Dijo entusiasmada Natsu de poder ayudar a su amiga.

-No seria mala idea.-Apoyó Aki.

-Yo también lo aprovecharía.-Dijo Shizuru.

-¿Le mandaras una carta a tu familia Shizuru?-Preguntó la brujita.

-No, mis padres están de vacaciones, no se darán cuenta, si me quedo mas de seis meses aquí tal vez si les mande un carta.-Dijo Shizuru.

A todos les salio una gota en la frente.

-¿Entonces a quien vas a mandarle una carta?-

-Al buffet, aunque en realidad no seria necesario tomando en cuanta que soy la dueña.-Dijo sin darle mucha importancia.-Pero en fin, alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de los casos que deje incompletos.-(N.A: Recordamos que Shizuru trabaja en un Buffet de abogados de sus padres a medio tiempo… en realidad trabaja para la policía de Tokio… )

-Bien voy a conseguir algo para que escriban las cartas.- Se ofreció la brujita

-Muchas gracias Botan.- Reconoció Keiko.

Un rato después Botan volvió con... **¿Sugihara**_(Papel japonés)_?... ¿Pinceles?... ¿**Suzuri**(_Piedra de tinta)?..._ **¿Mizu**_(Agua)?_

-¿Para que son todas esas cosas?-Preguntó Natsu confundida.

-Para que escriban la carta.-Respondió Botan como lo mas normal.

Botan tomo la Suzuri y la molió, le agregó agua hasta que tomó la consistencia de una tinta. Luego le dio dos sugihara junto con un pincel a Keiko y a Shizuru

-Aquí, ahora escriban.-Dijo Botan.

Keiko tomo el pincel y lo mojó en la tinta negra.

Shizuru observaba el pincel.

-¿Estas segura de que no tienes un bolígrafo?-Preguntó.

-Lo siento.-Contestó Botan negando con la cabeza.

Shizuru se resigno y se puso a escribir.

-Préstame.-Pidió Hoshi, tomando un par de hojas y un pincel.-Yo también voy a escribirle una carta a mi okaa-san.-

-Ya termine.-Anunció Shizuru.

-¿Que¿Tan pronto?-Preguntó Botan.

-Si, toma. Cuando se habrá el dicho portal encargarte de entregarla.-Dijo dándosela a Botan.

-Si...-Contesto la brujita algo confundida, tomando la carta.

-A ver, déjame ver que puso.-Dijo Natsu, quitándole la carta a Botan.-Veamos...

_Lin:_

_Me tomare una licencia, el tiempo es indefinido._

_Ocúpate de que se repartan mi trabajo. Te dejo a cargo._

_Atte._

_Kuwabara Shizuru_

-Esto no es una carta, es un telegrama.-Dijo Natsu con una gota en la cabeza.

-Esta claro que no eres una chica muy comunicativa.- Dedujo Aki, terminando de leer la "carta".

-Y esta claro que ustedes son unas entrometidas.-Dijo Shizuru arrebatándole la hoja.

-Ya no peleen.-Pidió Botan.

-¿Y tu que escribes Keiko?-Pregunto Natsu acercándose a su amiga.- ¿Todavía no escribes nada?-Dijo sorprendida, viendo la hoja en blanco.

-Aun no se. Yo tengo que inventarle algo.-Explicó Yukimura.

-¿Por que?-Preguntó Natsu.

-No voy a ponerle, que estoy en otra dimensión llena de demoños y fantasmas, y que no puedo irme por un tiempo indefinido por que no se abren unos misteriosos portales interdimencionales.-

-¿Por que?-Volvió a preguntar Natsu.

A Keiko le salió una gota en la cabeza.

-Ya Natsu, déjalo así.-

-Dime niña¿No habrás entrado a la universidad por error?-Preguntó Shizuru sarcásticamente.

Natsu le saco la lengua.

-Ya Natsu no te comportes como una niña.-Le retó Aki.

-¡Termine!-Hoshi levantaba la carta como si fuera una obra de arte.-Toma Botan.-Dijo extendiéndole la carta ya doblada y dentro de un sobre echo con la otra hoja.

-Déjame ayudarte-Dijo Natsu mirando la hoja de Keiko-Dos cabezas piensan mas que una.

-Querrás decir una y media ¿no? Bueno, no creo que llegues a tanto, una y un cuarto.- Indicó Shizuru sarcásticamente.

-Ja ja ja, que gracioso.-Le respondió Natsu de la misma forma.-Veamos... Puedes decirle que hemos decidió ir a Aizu con las chicas de la universidad… sería creíble…

-Si… pero intentaría comunicarse…

-Cuando regresemos puedes decirle que olvidaste poner el número, y que te divertiste tanto que olvidaste llamarle. ¿EH¿Que dices?

-No lo se… supongo que estará bien por un tiempo… pero si llegamos a pasar aquí más de dos meses… sospecharía…

-Bien… si dentro de dos meses seguimos aquí tendremos que considerar que nos tomen por muertas…-

-Natsu!

Una vez la carta estuvo finalizada, y aunque nadie quedó conforme, la cerraron y se las dieron todas a Botan.

-Ya es bien tarde.-Dijo Hana mirando como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.-Yo ya me voy tengo una ronda de vigilancia mañana las cinco y tengo que dormir. Y tu también Hoshi. Vamos a cenar y a dormir.

-Ahh... noo...-

-Ya vamos, Hoshi, no tienes cinco años, deja de hacer berrinche.-

-Esta bien.- Se resignó la rubia.

-Ya nos reuniremos en otro momento.-Le dijo Natsu.

Las dos muchachas salieron de la habitación.

-Son personas muy agradables. ¿No lo crees Hana?-

-Si, es cierto. Al menos nos ayudaran a darle un poco mas de vida a este lugar, todos parecen estar tan deprimidos y encerados en sus problemas, desde que supieron del futuro ataque.-

-Es cierto.-

-Voy a entrara ahora¿Me acompañas?-

-Voy a quedarme un rato fuera, ya te alcanzo.-

-Como quieras, pero recuerda que mañana tenemos que despertarnos muy temprano. No te entretengas por ahí.-Le sugirió su amiga.

-Claro.

Hoshi se aseguro de que su amiga hubiera entrado dentro, y caminó hacia las afueras de la mansión.

Allí lo encontró, el koorime miraba hacia el horizonte, vigilaba los alrededores del valle.

Hoshi sintió un ardor en las manos.

-"No de nuevo, no ahora porfavor."-Rogó la muchacha apretando fuerte las manos y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

El ardor pasó.

La muchacha lo agradeció.

-¿Que haces?-La fría vos del koorime de fuego la sorprendió.

-ahh... Hiei-sama.-La muchacha miró al koorime sorprendida, no esperaba que la descubriera.-Yo solo pasaba por aquí.-Respondió, el joven se encontraba a un escaso metro de ella.

-No me refería a eso¿que hacías con las manos?-

-N-nada.-

-No trates de engañarme vi como las movías.-Dijo el joven tomándole las manos con brusquedad y observándolas.

A Hoshi se le subió todo el calor a la cara, nunca en sus diecisiete años de vida había tenido a un hombre tan cerca de esa forma.

Hiei, la miró extrañado, soltándole las manos.

-¿Por que te pones roja?-El koorime estaba a unos centímetros de su cuerpo.

Hoshi se sentía como una hormiga. No podía moverse aunque quería hacerlo.

-Y...y...yo...-La joven no pudo pronunciar nada más, bajo el rostro apenada.

-¿Que te pasa?-El muchacho acerco más su rostro al de la chica.

Hiei no sabía lo que era el espacio personal, tampoco estaba al corriente como tratar a una chica.

-¡¡¡Ahhh!!!- la muchacha empujo al koorime hacia atrás, pero la que termino en el suelo fue ella, ya que al dar un paso hacia atrás piso mal y callo sentada en el suelo.

-¡Pero que demoños te pasa onna!-

Hoshi cambió su rostro de confusión a uno de alegría.

-¿¡Onna¿Ya no soy una ohanoko?-Preguntó la muchacha entusiasmada, olvidándose por completo del anterior incidente.

Hiei se quedo perplejo¿Era aquello tan importante para la joven? Bueno si aquello le importaba tanto...

-Tu nunca fuste una niña, no al menos del tiempo que te conozco.-

-¿Entonces por que me decía Ohanoko?

-¡Solo es una forma de decir! No puedes ser tan ingenua...-

Hoshi se sonrojo.

-Lo siento.-

-¡No era para que te disculparas!-El koorime estaba fastidiado.

-Ahh... esta bien.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada.

-Ahh... ¿Hiei-sama?-

A Hiei le salió una vena en la frente.

-¡No me digas -sama!!-Le corrigió molesto el youkai dándole la espalda.

-Lo siento¿Hiei-san?-El koorime no dijo nada.-Bien Hiei-san¿cuando me podría tomar las clases?

-Cuando sea, mañana...-Dijo como si le diera lo mismo.

-Mañana tengo una guardia hasta las tres.-

-Pues después de la guardia.-

-Pero voy a estar cansada...-

-¿Y eso a mi que me da? Eres tu la que tiene que tomar todas esas clases antes de la próxima reunión.-

Hoshi bajo la vista.

-Es verdad, mañana a las tres estará bien.-

Hiei, se sorprendió de la disciplina que podía tomar la joven.

Hoshi miro al koorime tristemente, este seguía de espaldas a la chica.

-¿Por que sigues ahí?-Preguntó el koorime.

La chica no contestó, siguió mirando al youkai de espaldas.

Hiei se giro y la miro, por un minuto se sintió mal de tratarla de aquella forma, la mirada de la joven era triste.

-¿Sabe Hiei-san? Realmente le agradezco todo lo que hace por mi.-La joven le sonrió, sin cambiar aquella mirada.

Aquella declaración le tomo por sorpresa, aquella sonrisa llena de dulzura aun más.

-**Oyasumi** _(Buenas noches),_ Hiei-

Hiei la miró a los ojos.

Sus labios se relajaron, y sonrió de igual manera a la joven, haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

Hoshi se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, su corazón latía más de la cuenta.

Lo que sentía no podía decirse con palabras, nunca en su vida se había sentido así.

Pero al menos ahora, podía decirlo con todas las letras.

Estaba enamorada.

* * *

Finalizado el 15/1/2005 a las 10:45

Fin de la recapitulación: miércoles, 21 de noviembre de 2007 a las 3:41 am

* * *

**Notas de la moribunda autora muriendo de sobrecalentamiento:**

Bueno, aquí estoy con los reyes atrasados me estoy asando en casa con 36º de calor, prácticamente me tire con mi perro abajo del ventilador… Bien, este capitulo según recuerdo es uno de los que más me gusto escribir, me gusta mucho todo lo que trate de cultura japonesa, y las geishas fueron mi obcecación durante mucho tiempo. Bueno, espero que les guste besos para todos y muchhooo hielo frio…. (Eso es lo que quiero yo¿)

_**Atte AnneNoir**_

_**PD: **Porfavor recuerden que solo puedo contestar los reviews con cuenta en FFNet, pero aun así leo todos los demas y les tengo muy en cuenta _


	8. Ataque

**UNA ANTIGUA PROFESÍA**

_Por_

_Keiko Urameshi_

_(Actualmente AnneNoir)_

* * *

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes del manga y Anime Yu Yu Hakusho son propiedad intelectual y financiera de **Yoshihiro Togashi.**_

**_No obtengo ninguna clase de remuneración ni beneficio por este trabajo más que sus valiosas opiniones.(Por las cuales no pueden demandarme -)

* * *

_**

**Notas**

-Todo lo que no es de Togashi-sama es mío, es decir los personajes OC.

-Signos:

-blabla-diálogo

_-Blabla-_ recuerdos, sueños, pensamientos etc. (cualquier cosa que sea fuera de la realidad)

_(Blabla) mis notas_

**blabla**_(Blabla) Diccionario y traduciones_

-En este capitulo, les recomiendo prestar bastante atención, ya que comienzo a desarrollar la parte complicada de la historia (Según mi profe de idioma "el nudo") y para que en el futuro del fic no se aburran, es necesario que lean con atención.

* * *

Capitulo VII "Ataque"

* * *

Trabajaba ágilmente, y con un gran desempeño, era buena para lo que hacia, y le gustaba muchísimo. A fin de cuentas era su vocación. Terminó rápidamente.

-Listo-Keiko sonrió a la niña que se sentaba frente a ella.

La niña se acomodó el kimono, tapando los vendajes del brazo.

-Arigato-Respondió la niña levantándose y saliendo rápido del lugar.

Keiko también se levantó, y recogió todo lo que había usado para el vendaje.

La carta que le había escrito a su padre, Botan había logrado enviarla esa misma mañana, a través de Haru la hija mayor de de la miko Kaho-san. Eso la hacia sentirse mas tranquila, dentro de todo lo que suponía estar en un lugar desconocido y sin posibilidades de volver al hogar, las cosas estaban llevándose agradablemente.

-Keiko¿que puedo hacer con esto?-Natsu la llamaba desde el otro lado de la sala.

Keiko se sintió útil en aquel lugar.

-Veamos...-Dijo la joven acercándose alegremente a su amiga.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ahhhh!!!!-Hoshi tomó dos onigiris, del almuerzo y salió del lugar lo más rápido que pudo.-Se me hace tarde!!!!!!

Hana miraba a la chica con una gota en la cabeza, tomo otro de los pasteles de arroz que tenia en su bandeja y comenzó a masticarlo de mala gana, estaba tan cansada que siquiera tenia ganas de comer, no entendía como esa niña podía tener tanta energía.

Minako también miraba a la muchacha.

Se sentó al lado de Hana.

-¿Que le sucede?-Minako parecía divertida, aunque algo fuera de lugar.

-Se le hacia tarde para llegar a una clase que tenía con Hiei-san a las tres, y ya son tres y cuarto, tu sabes, Oima le ordeno a Hiei que le explicara sobre algunas de las criaturas que Hoshi no conoce, en realidad no es algo que le tome mas de tres o cuatro "clases",-Dijo Hana

Minako asintió

-Creo que Yusuke me había comentado algo.

-Pero yo creo que Oima lo hizo para que se llevaran mejor, tu sabes, Hiei no es muy sociable que digamos, y creo que Hoshi lo saca un poco de quicio.-Dijo la joven sinceramente.-

-Es cierto, Es muy impulsiva.-Opinó Minako, con cierta censura en las palabras.

Hana le sonrió.

-¿Pero no la hace eso adorable?-Preguntó Hana con una sonrisa y ojitos brillantes.

Minako no contestó.

-¿Que haces tu aquí¿No tendrías que estar en la mansión o en la ciudad haciendo tus cosas?-Preguntó la joven directamente.

Minako no se molestó, la muchacha siempre era sumamente directa.

-Estoy haciendo algo de tiempo, hasta las tres y media, que le voy a dar algunas clases a los niños de la aldea.-

-Es cierto, últimamente te la has estado dando de maestra.-Dijo la joven.- ¿Son niños difíciles?

-No, pero tú sabes. Las guerras nos quitaron todo el tiempo y los instrumentos que necesitábamos para ser los de antes, nos están convirtiendo en bárbaros. Antes a Anshin le decían la capital del Arte. En cinco años se convirtió en un campo de batallas.-Minako suspiró.- Mi padre no hubiera querido que esto sucediera así. Pero todo lo que yo puedo hacer es dar apoyo moral, y ayudar algo en la aldea. Siquiera puedo ayudar a mi pueblo en los problemas de la economía. Dependo totalmente de ustedes. Hasta del relacionamiento con los demás pueblos, se ocupa Oima. Yo solo estoy aquí como una figura.-Dijo la joven con pesar.

-Es verdad.-Le dijo Hana.-Pero si quieres ayudar sigue esforzándote en los niños de la aldea, para cuando nosotros logremos terminar esta guerra, queremos que la paz la reciban personas cultas y educadas que sepan conservarla, y esos niños son quienes la recibirán.-Le dijo tiernamente Hana.- Y dependen de que les den todo el apoyo que puedan para llegar a ser esas personas ideales.

(¡¡¡Que bonito discurso!!! o Hasta parece que su lo hubiera robado a Reelena Darlian!!-¡)

Minako se sintió mejor.

-Muchas gracias Hana-san-

-No te preocupes, ahora ve con los mocosos, que sino van a empezar a fastidiar, yo tengo mucho sueño después de la guardia y quiero descansar un rato.- Dispusó la joven desperezándose y caminando hacia la mansión.

Minako asintió y se encamino hacia los niños.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hoshi corrió hasta llegar al dojo, se detuvo unos segundos ante la puerta para recuperar el aliento... ¡¡y para preparase para el reto que el iba a dar Hiei por llegar tarde!!

Abrió las puertas con sumo cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido y entró en el espacio con sigilo, como no divisó al koorime se sentó en el suelo de rodillas.

-No lo puedo creer, mi primera clase y llego veinte minutos tarde...-Hoshi suspiró.- ¡...soy un desastre!-se dijo la joven con resignación.

-No necesitas decirlo.-Hiei estaba recostado a un lado del portal del dojo.-Eso es algo que nota cualquiera.

A la rubia le salieron varias gotitas en la nuca.

-¡H-Hiei-sam...-san!-La muchacha rió nerviosa

-Por llegar tarde tendrás un castigo.-Hiei sonrió, se iba a divertir muchísimo. (Oo Sin comentarios)

Hoshi rió nerviosa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Caminaba en círculos, mientras una capa de color negro le ondeaba, sostenida sobre los anchos hombros, su rostro era tapado por la excesiva oscuridad de la habitación.

Miraba una fina pieza de plata, una fuente. La pieza grabada en bajorrelieve contenía agua en la cual se reflejaba una silueta.

-Aun no has logrado nada ¿verdad?-El hombre se dirigió hacia la fuente.

-No puedo internarme mucho, podrían sospechar, y si me descubrieran...-

-¡Hace ya mas de cinco años que estas allí, tienes el respeto y tendrías que tener la suficiente confianza para entrar!-

-¡No es tan fácil, además ahora hay una sacerdotisa del mundo ningen!-

-¡Una humana! Tendrías que poder con una humana.-Le reprochó el hombre

-No es tan fácil, si solo tuviera que matarla seria más que fácil, pero si lo hago podrían sospechar, además necesito internarme en la mansión, el poder se siente, se que esta allí.

-Entonces ya no tienes que seguir buscando en los demás templos.-

-Si tengo que hacerlo, lo que busco en los templos es el lugar donde esconden la Ten no Hakaba, se supone que en el escrito de Kisekisaki habla del lugar donde se esconde la Ten no Hakaba, el viejo me lo dijo antes de morir-

-En realidad, tú se lo sacaste antes de matarlo.-Dijo el joven con sarcasmo.

-Es lo mismo, el hecho es que si no consigo entrar en las bóvedas de la mansión no podré conseguir el escrito.-

-¿Como sabes que esta allí?-

-Es lo mas lógico esos lugares poseen pergaminos y hechizos muy poderosos y peligrosos. Es el mejor lugar para proteger algo como eso.-

-¿Quien fue el anterior guardián de los escritos?-

-Kaori. La mujer del daimyo anterior.-

-¿Y la hija no sabrá algo?-

-No lo creo, la mocosas es una niña consentida, poco sabe de lo que esta pasando actualmente. No creo que le dejen una responsabilidad como esa.-La silueta en el agua emitió una risita.-Pero Oima, esa anciana debe saber algo, era la consejera de Kaori. De seguro la vieja sabe algo. Bien, eso no importa. Cuando consiga algo te informare. O de cualquier manera tú me estarás observando.-

La silueta desapareció de la fuente y el agua volvió a reflejar el cuarto en sombras.

El hombre miró una vez más la fuente como para asegurarse de que ya nadie observaba y luego dirigió su mirada hacia un espejo.

El espejo era pequeño del tamaño de un plato, más sus bordes esculpidos eran de una piedra brillante de color blanco. Figuras de Ángeles y arcángeles luchando habían sido esculpidas en los marcos.

El hombre se dirigió hacia el espejo y coloco una mano abierta frente a el.

- ¡Hi no Kagami, por los poderes que el día te confiere y el espíritu celeste de la luz te adjudicó, te ordeno me muestres lo que deseo ver!-El espejo comenzó a brillar mezclando todos los colores en un remolino, un niebla comenzó a tapar la visión, y luego abriéndose, el hombre divisó un dojo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hana se acercó por detrás al muchacho de cabellos plateados. El joven se giró bruscamente hacia la chica.

-¿Que haces espiando?-Hana lo miró con una mirada reprobadora, mas luego sonrió.- ¡Te atrape!-La muchacha rió por lo bajo.-Y yo pensando que eras un joven decente.-Siguió bromeando la joven.

El muchacho solo se separó del la puerta del dojo y miró al a chica con aquella mirada color miel.

-No deberías sorprenderme así.-Dijo el muchacho dándose la vuelta y alejándose de la joven

-¡Vamos¡Solo fue una broma Tenshi!-

-...-

-¡OH¡Vamos¡No te enfades!-Pidió suplicante.

El muchacho la miró nuevamente, mientras Hana se colgaba de su brazo.

-¿Me perdonas?-Miró a la chica con carita de cordero degollado.

El muchacho suspiró en forma de respuesta.

-¡Sabia que me perdonarías!-La chica le abrazó-De cualquier manera creo que te enfadas por nada, a fin de cuentas no he hecho nada malo, piénsalo yo solo venia muy feliz y con buen animo a verte y tu...-

-Ya, dime que quieres.-

-¿Iras conmigo al festival?-

-¿Festival¿Qué festival?-

-Tus sabes, el de Tanabata.-La chica mostró una sonrisa.-Recuerda que hace más de cinco veranos que no se hace a causa de los portales¡Pero este año van a realizarlo!-

-Pero este año haremos guardia durante el festival.-Le respondió seriamente.

-Pero estaremos de incógnitos, y nadie sospechara nada si vamos como parejas ¿si? Vamos Tenshi, no puedes ser tan malo.-

El muchacho no se inmutó.

-Has lo que quieras, a mi no me importa.-Respondió fríamente, alejándose de la joven.

Hana lo miro algo fastidiada, en ocasiones los hombres eran tan exasperantes.

Mas el sonido de el shooji de el dojo interrumpió los pensamientos de la joven.

-¿Hana?-La firme voz que producían los labios carmín de la miko Ieran se dirigió a la muchacha.

-¿**Watashi** _(Yo)_?-Hana se sorprendió por la repentina aparición de la mujer.-Ah! Ieran-san!!

-¿Que haces aquí¿No deberías estar descansando? Acabas de tener una guardia larga.-La sacerdotisa la miraba con sus ojos profundos.

-Es cierto, pero tenía que hacer algunas cosas así que todavía no he ido.-Explicó Hana.

-Entiendo, pero procura descansar un rato.-Le recomendó la mujer.- ¿No había alguien más aquí?

-Estaba Tenshin conmigo, pero no he visto a nadie mas.-Dijo la joven encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Tenshin...?-La mujer pareció perderse por unos momentos.-Bien, es solo que me pareció sentir una energía... bastante peculiar.

Hana se puso seria.

-¿Que quiere decir?-

-No debes preocuparte, tal vez solo haya sido mi imaginación, últimamente todos hemos estados muy nerviosos.-Dijo la sacerdotisa-Será mejor que cada quien siga con lo suyo, hay mucho que hacer.

-Si.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Akari sacó la esfera carmesí de su escondite, la guarida era una pequeña tabla en el suelo del cuarto de Botan y Yukina, que, con algo de maña podía quitarse, allí había un hueco donde la niña escondía algunas cosas.

Las luces seguían brillando en el líquido carmesí.

-Es muy extraña, pero es muy bonita.-Se dijo la niña sonriendo.

Observo la esfera sosteniéndola con delicadeza, algo le parecía conocido. Creía haber visto ese objeto en otro momento.

El ruido del shooji al abrirse, interrumpió los pensamientos de la niña.

-¿Akari-chan?-Keiko miró a la niña echada en el suelo.- ¿Que haces adentro? Mira que lindo esta afuera ¿por que no sales?

-¡Kei-chan!- La niña se abrazó a las piernas de la muchacha pero sin poder evitarlo la traspasó dándole una sensación de un balde de agua helada a la chica.

-¡Ah!-Keiko se quedó unos segundos quieta por la desagradable sensación, pero luego se dio la vuelta para mirar a la niña sentada en el suelo, sonreía con pesar.

-Lo siento, hay veces que olvido que no puedo tocar a los vivos…-

Keiko le sonrió con pena.

-Está bien no importa… pero intenta evitarlo, no es muy agradable cuando me atraviesas.

Akari asintió.

-¿Que tienes ahí Akari?-Preguntó la castaña al ver la esfera en las manos de la niña.

-¿Esto?-

-Aja-La muchacha se sentó en el suelo.-Déjame ver.

Akari le extendió la esfera a la muchacha.

-Es muy bonita¿Qué es?-La muchacha miraba la esfera con admiración, nunca había visto un luz tan brillante como la que daban las pequeñas luces en el interior del liquido carmesí.

-No lo se.-La niña se encogió de hombros.

-¿Donde la conseguiste?-Keiko miró a la niña.

-Se la quite a Yusuke-baka.-Dijo la niña con una sonrisa triunfante.

Keiko sonrió con cierta satisfacción al apodo que utilizaba la niña para con Yusuke.

-¿Se la quitaste? Eso no esta bien Akari.-Keiko miró a la niña seriamente y luego sonrió.-Pero podemos guardarlo como un secreto, no creo que a Yusuke le importe mucho ¿verdad?-Dijo guiñando un ojo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-...luego están los **Kyuketsuki **_Monstruos chupasangre)_, la mejor forma para eliminarlos es usar sellos espirituales, ya que al ser **Shikigami **_Criatura espiritual)_ la destrucción del cuerpo no alcanza para su eliminación, también se pueden usar...-Hiei se detuvo. Había demasiado silencio.

Se dio media vuelta y miro a Hoshi... se había quedado dormida, recostada en una de las paredes del dojo.

A Hiei le salió una vena en la frente.

-Pero quien demoños te crees...-Murmuraba el koorime por lo bajo.

Se acerco a la muchacha y se arrodilló a su lado.

-Despierta Ohanoko ningen...-Murmuraba el youkai mientras le sacudía el hombro.

Pero lo único que logro fue que la muchacha recostara la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-¿Pero que...?-Hiei miró a la joven que dormía sobre su hombro, la chica tenia un sueño profundo, ya que ni se había percatado de la sacudida que le dio Hiei al intentar despertarla.

Hoshi movió una mano y la apoyó sobre el pecho de Hiei.

-Oye ya despiértate...-Volvió a insistir el koorime.

-Hiei...-

-¿Que¡Ya despertaste...?-Hiei miró a la joven... seguía durmiendo profundamente... ¿Hablaba dormida?

-Hiei... **Watashi wa** _(Yo…)_... **Watshi wa** _(Yo…)_...-

-Que demoños¿Ahora hasta se te da por soñar conmigo...?-Al koorime le salió una gran gota en la frente.

-...Watashi... **Suki da yo **_Me gustas)_... _**Suki da**__ (Te amo)_ -

A la chica se le dibujó una sonrisa, mientras soltaba un suspiro entre sueños y se acurrucaba aún más sobre el pecho del koorime.

Hiei, estaba serio, impasible exteriormente. Pero de alguna forma aquellas palabras dichas entre sueños le inquietaban, sinceramente le tendrían que ser indiferentes, sabia lo efímeros que eran los humanos hablando de sentimientos, y aquella era solo una niña. Aquella clase de sentimientos y viniendo de personas como ella solo causaba problemas.

-...-Hiei se levantó bruscamente, de tal forma que la muchacha calló del regazo del chico dándose contra el suelo.

-¡Auch!-La chica se sobaba la cabeza del golpe que se había dado contra el suelo.- **¿Doushita**_¿Qué pasa?)_...?-Hoshi veía algo borroso, aun seguía medio dormida.- ¡AHH! Hiei-san lo siento mucho discúlpeme por favor, no debí quedarme dormida... Hiei-san... **¿dushitano**_¿Ocurre algo malo?)_?-Hiei miraba a Hoshi con una mirada bastante extraña, parecía confundido.- **¿Daijoubu ka? **_¿Estás bien?)_

Hiei se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida.

-Por hoy ya terminamos...-

-¿¡Que!? No por favor, siento haberme quedado dormida... pero estaba muy cansada ¿Hiei-san?-El muchacho ya no daba rastros de presencia.- ¡Hay no¡Lo arruine¡¡Soy una baka!!-Hoshi se puso una mano en la mejilla.- ¿Que era lo que estaba soñando...?-La rubia puso una cara de tragedia.-¡¡¡Se me olvido todo lo que me dijo!!!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La noche ya se había aproximado al templo, todos los aldeanos se habían refugiado en sus casas, tratando de mantenerse a salvo, a la aldea habían llegado los rumores de que estaban atacando los templos de la **Anshin no Chiho**_La región de Anshin)_

El templo se encontraba totalmente oscuro todo parecía desierto, mas la miko del lugar se encontraba dentro, la única luz en todo el lugar era la de el altar, la sacerdotisa rezaba por el alma de una niña la cual había muerto a causa de una fuerte enfermedad, la pequeña se había quedado sin padres a causa de la guerra, y unos aldeanos la habían traído a su templo, entonces la pequeña ya estaba muy enferma, y no soporto más de unos pocos meses.

Los demás niños que ella cuidaba eran también, pequeños que habían perdido a sus padres durante algún ataque o alguna de las pestes que comenzaban a esparcirse por algunas partes de la región.

Todos esos niños desamparados derivaban a su templo y algunos más donde las mikos y los delegados intentaban encargarse de ellos.

Terminó sus rezos, pidió por que Tatarimoke se encargara de que la pequeña encontrara el descanso eterno.

Se alejó del altar y se sentó junto a dos muchachas que la habían estado observando todo el tiempo, las dos jóvenes, hermanas, de cabellos negros y fríos ojos azules, eran dos ninjas que habían venido de un pueblo vecino, como era de esperarse la mujer las recibió con gentileza.

Las muchachas explicaron la razón de su viaje.

Habían estado atacados los templos y las dos jóvenes creían que tal vez este fuera el próximo.

-Usted tranquilícese nosotras nos ocuparemos cualquier peligro que llegue.-Dijo la mayor de las hermanas, Shiratori.

-Si algo ocurre solo procure mantenerse a salvo-Recomendó la menor, Hane.

La miko asintió.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La noche caía ya también en "Shisha mirai", y dos sombras observaban desde una distancia prominente el templo.

-Espero que las Toriyama, estén en lo correcto...-Murmuró la joven Kage, las sombras ocultaban su pálido rostro y miraba fijamente el templo.

Su hermano no emitió palabra, su rostro serio miraba a la distancia cualquier sombra o movimiento.

El templo estaba algo alejado de la base

De repente un ligero movimiento entre los árboles captó la mirada de los dos hermanos, ambos dirigieron la vista hacia un nivel alejado del templo, el blanco impecable de la vestimenta, y el plateado cabello se hacían fácil de ver, incluso en la oscuridad con el simple reflejo de la luna.

-¿Que demoños hace Tenshi aquí?-Murmuró Yami.

-Las Toriyama únicamente nos dijeron a nosotros, no hay manera de que se halla enterado.-Susurró Kage.

-¿Quien está dentro del templo?-Preguntó el hermano.

-Únicamente la miko Ieran-san-Respondió rápidamente.-Kaho-san y Oima se han quedado en el dojo.

-Nadie se acerca al templo a esta hora, no se que demoños está haciendo.-

-Observémoslo un rato-Sugirió Kage.

-¿No estarás pensando que...?-El muchacho la vio con algo de sorpresa.

-Uno nuca sabe si el puñal viene de frente... o de espalda.-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Las hermanas miraron hacia el exterior del templo, la miko se colocó una mano en el pecho.

-A...algo se esta acercando...-La mujer sintió un escalofrió.

-Manténgase alejada-Le ordenó la menor de las hermanas.

La sacerdotisa asintió, algo estaba sucediendo fuera, algo poderoso. La mujer se alejó hasta situarse frente al altar, se acuclillo y coloco las manos en forma de plegaria.

Comenzó a recitar una oración.

Hane y Shiratori, miraban escondidas entre las sombras de la engawa, como buenas Shinobi, sus movimientos eran sigilosos y su respiración casi imperceptible, se mantenían frías ante la situación.

Un relámpago ilumino todo el lugar por unos segundos, luego vino un trueno que retumbo en todo el lugar, la tormenta se desató.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Los mellizos miraban desde las sombras los movimientos de Tenshi, un relámpago ilumino todo le lugar, luego reinó la oscuridad, a lo lejos se oyó un tueno, y las límpidas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre las tierras del lugar.

Por un momento los dos hermanos miraron el cielo, algo había pasado por allí...

-Demoños...-Maldijo la chica, comenzando a salir de su posición rezagada y oculta, alarmada.

-¿Que sucede ahora?-Preguntó el muchacho

-¿¡Donde demoños se metió Tenshi!?-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Un grito agudo distrajo a las hermanas, era la voz de la sacerdotisa.

Las dos morochas corrieron como un relámpago al templo. Dentro se encontraron con algo espeluznante.

En el centro la sacerdotisa se encontraba caída con una herida en el hombro, a su lado se encontraba una persona.

Alguien envuelto en una capa de color tierra, no dejaba ver su rostro y en una de sus manos una daga se asomaba amenazadoramente, el puñal era de un dorado oro, y en el extremo llevaba una piedra roja, como la sangre, el filo estaba bañado en el liquido carmín que ahora salía del hombro de la miko.

Y alrededor de aquella silueta se alzaban majestuosas en límpidos movimientos, las Akai hane no mushas.

Tenían forma de serpientes de un color negro, sus ojos profundos sin pupilas, de un color sangre, miraban a las interruptoras, en la parte superior de la cabeza se dibujaba un diamante de color rojo con una extraña inscripción, y finalmente sus alas como las de murciélagos del mismo color que sus ojos, se extendían majestuosas y letales.

-¡¡Maldito!!-Hane sacó tres Shuriken que arrojó con estrategia a la silueta.

Este esquivó las tres estrellas, y de un rápido movimiento se colocó frente a Hane alzando la daga sobre la cabeza, la joven dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque mientras que de atrás Shiratori ataco con su Kusari-Gama enredando la cadena en los pies del enemigo haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer de bruces en el suelo, Shiratori levanto la kama y de un golpe seco la clavo en la espalda del contrincante.

-¿Pero que demoño...?-Maldijo Hane al ver como el cuerpo de el atacante de desmaterializaba. Quedando únicamente la daga en el suelo.

-¡¡Demoños!!-

Mientras tanto Hane clavaba a todas la Akai hane no musha en las paredes del dojo con sus Shuriken, cada vez que lo hacia los espíritus se retorcían mientras desaparecían que dando únicamente un pergamino clavado con las Shuriken.

-¡Ya acabe con todas!-La menor se acuclilló a un lado de la miko.-No es una herida tan grave...-murmuró la joven.

-No escucha... esa persona se materializo de la nada...-Un gemido escapó de la boca de la miko.-Ella tenia la **daga ****Jigoku no kyoto**(_Daga del juicio final_)...

-La que...?

-Esta herida no va a sanar esa daga es muy peligrosa, tienen que guardar de que nadie mas la utilice llévenla con alguna sacerdotisa que la purifique.-La miko cerró los ojos.

-¡Shiratori¡La miko no respira!-Le gritó a su hermana que se acercó rápidamente.

-¿Que...?-La chica colocó dos dedos en el cuello de la miko.-Ya no hay pulso... esta muerta.

-Pero, era una herida muy simple...-Hane miró a su hermana asustada.

-Esto va interesarle mucho a Genkai y a Oima.-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kage caminó unos pasos más entre los árboles, finalmente decidió acercarse al templo. Lo vió; estaba estático, mirando hacia el templo.

-¿Que haces aquí?-Kage hablaba fríamente.

-¿Y que haces tu aquí?-Tenshi le respondió igualmente a la hechicera.

-Estoy de guardia.-Respondió.

-Eso no es verdad, hoy es el turno de Hien e Isamu.-Respondió el muchacho fríamente.

-Si, pero tampoco es tu guardia...-Dijo Kage.

La muchacha miró al chico calculadoramente, sus fríos ojos azules examinaron todo el entorno, hasta que reparó en algo.

-¿Que es eso...?-

Tenshin llevaba en la mano un fajo de pergaminos, extraños pergaminos, dibujado sobre el papel se encontraba un diamante azul, con una extraña inscripción.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡¡Que sueño tengo!!-Natsu se acomodó entre los cobertores de su futon.

-Ya es tarde.-Murmuró Aki mientras se acomodaba en el suyo.

Shizuru ya había caído en las manos de Morfeo.

-¿No vas a acostarte ya Keiko?-Le preguntó Natsu a su amiga.

-Si, en un momento voy a llevar esto a la enfermería-Dijo mostrando una caja con hierbas y medicinas.-Regreso en un momento.-Anunció la joven Yukimura, más únicamente Natsu la escucho, ya que Aki ya acompañaba a Shizuru.

La base podía ser realmente tenebrosa durante las noches, la falta de luz era notable en aquellos pasillos franqueados por un muro de oscuridad. Y como ese era únicamente su tercer día en el lugar no conocía muy bien los caminos...

-Por que demoños no me traje una vela...-murmuraba la muchacha, mientras se guiaba únicamente por instinto, aferrándose a las paredes para no tropezar con nada.

De repente sintió como si le cayera un balde de agua helada sobre el cuerpo, e hizo lo que cualquier mujer madura haría...

-AHHHHHHHH!!!!!-

Gritar.

-Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!-Otro grito se oyó detrás de ella.

Keiko se dio media vuelta lista para golpear a quien fuera y por lo que fuera, pero gran fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con... Akari.

La niña estaba realmente asustada.

-¡Akari-chan¡Me diste un susto!-Exclamó la chica, sentándose, para ponerse a la altura de la niña.

La pequeña no dijo nada solo agacho la cabeza.

Un trueno se escucho fuera de la mansión.

La fantasma se estremeció. Keiko sonrió.

-¿Tienes miedo de la tormenta?-

La pequeña levantó la cabeza.

-¿Quieres dormir en nuestra habitación?-

La pequeña asintió.

-¿Puedes ir hasta mi dormitorio? Yo debo llevar esto a la enfermería y luego regresaré.-

La pequeña puso sus dos manos cerradas en la barbilla y negó fervientemente.

-No, Kei-chan cuando venia para aquí me sorprendió un trueno y se me callo mi esfera, luego vine corriendo hasta aquí...-

-¿Quieres que yo valla a buscar la esfera o vamos juntas?-Le preguntó la muchacha.

La pequeña miró el oscuro pasillo que tenia que atravesar para llegar al dormitorio que le habían dado a Keiko, Natsu, Aki y Shizuru. Era realmente largo y oscuro.

-Juntas.-Sentenció la niña acercándose tanto al cuerpo de la joven que esta pudo sentir, el polar frío que emanaba su esencia

-Bien, necesito a alguien que me guié, ya que estoy algo perdida!-Dijo sonriendo.

Ambas caminaban muy pegadas por los oscuros pasillos, de cuando en cuando la niña de acercaba tanto que terminaba por tocar la piel de las piernas de Keiko a través de la Yukata haciendo que esta se estremeciera, pero aún así no hacia ningún comentario. Keiko tenía que admitir que aquel lugar le daba escalofríos.

Pronto divisaron la salida hacia el exterior de la mansión. Uno de los shoojis estaba abierto, dejando entrar la luz de la luna.

-Al fin.-Exclamó Yukimura satisfecha de encontrar la salida.

-¡Mira!-Akari señalaba el suelo, allí en el único lugar donde daba la luz se encontraba la esfera con las tres luces.- ¿Que le sucede Keiko?-La esfera parecía tener un aura extraña que la rodeaba de color lavanda y una de las tres luces parecía brillar mas que las demás con un color azul hielo...

-Quédate aquí Akari.-Le ordenó la muchacha a la niña.

Keiko se acerco a la esfera, la muchacha podía ver el resplandor que emanaba de ella esfera pero no podía sentir el poder que liberaba el objeto.

-No Kei-chan no la toques parece peligrosa.-Le gritó la pequeña fantasma.

Pero Keiko ya tenía la esfera entre las manos.

Keiko observo el resplandor que emanaba de la esfera, la luz de color azul hielo se imponía sobre las otras dos casi opacándolas.

De repente el aura de la esfera se hizo mas fuerte y el dije que la muchacha llevaba en el pecho comenzó a brillar violentamente.

-¿Que...?-Pero antes de que la muchacha dijera nada la luz de ambos objetos desapareció y la chica calló al suelo aun con la esfera en la mano.

-¡Kei-chan!-Akari corrió, arrodillándose a un lado de la joven, coloco sus dos manitos sobre el hombro de la chica atravesándola, el contacto la hizo retroceder, Keiko emanaba una energía demasiado conocida para la niña, pero que no lograba recordar. Con desesperación hundió sus dos manos en el cuerpo dela muchacha esperando alguna clase de reacción, pero nada sucedió- ¡Despierta¡Vamos¡Ya despierta!

La niña miró el rostro de Yukimura, sus ojos se encontraban semiabiertos pero su mirada estaba perdida.

-¡Kei-chan despierta por favor!-La niña gritaba y sacudía a la muchacha que seguía inerte en el suelo.- ¡KU-CHAN¡KU-CHAN!-La niña comenzó a llamar al pelirrojo, desesperada, al no saber que hacer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kuwabara estaba sentando en el engawa viendo como la lluvia caía, las cosas últimamente se habían vuelto sumamente dificultosas, aunque había que aceptar que también habían recibido sorpresas agradables.

El reencuentro con su hermana había sido una de las más agradables, durante los últimos cinco años había sentido siembre un dejo de culpa por haberla dejado sin decirle nada, pero en fin Shizuru era Shizuru y nada la iba a hacer cambiar, a la muchacha no parecía haberle afectado en nada y seguía igual que siempre.

Bueno tal vez un poco diferente...

-¡KU-CHAN¡KU-CHAN!-

Los gritos sorprendieron a Kazuma.

Se levantó bruscamente y buscó de donde provenían, rápidamente corrió por los el engawa hasta llegar a uno de los pasillos que daban a los dormitorios.

Allí se encontró con Akari, una de las fantasmas que había en la mansión, y a su lado estaba... ¿Keiko?

-¡Ka-chan!-La niña parecía querer llorar pero sin ningún resultado notorio.

-¿¡Que fue lo que le sucedió!?-Kuwabara se agachó a un lado de la joven.

-Ayúdala...-La niña no parecía poder decir mucho mas. Gruesos lagrimones comenzaron a caer de su rostro pero nunca tocaban el suelo desapareciendo en el aire.

-Ve a la enfermería y llama a Kurama.-

La niña asintió y corrió a buscar al pelirrojo.

Kuwabra pasó una mano por la nuca de la joven y otra por debajo de las rodillas alzándola, entonces vio la esfera en la mano de la chica. Una de las tres luces brillaba más que las demás con un fulgor azulado.

-¿Que es eso?-Kuwabara miro la esfera con cuidado e intento tomarla, pero antes de que su mano pudiera hacer contacto con el objeto, la esfera lo rechazó con una energía muy fuerte, su mano tenia una leve quemadura.

-¿Que...?-Antes de poder decir nada sintió acercarse dos pares de pasos.

-¿Kuwabara¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-Kurama miró a Keiko en los brazos del chico.

Akari se encontraba al lado del pelirrojo.

-No lo se, sentí los gritos de la niña y cuando llegué ella estaba así.-

Kurama se agachó a un lado de la joven.

-Solo parece estar inconsciente... en algún tipo de transe.-Dijo mirando los ojos de la chica.

-Mira eso Kurama.-Kuwabara le enseñaba la esfera.-No puedo quitársela.

-¿Que es eso?-

Akari se echó a llorar aun más fuerte.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Sintió como si el piso desapareciera bajo sus pies tod__o se puso de un color negro y sintió un gran vació dentro de ella._

_De pronto todo tomó__ color, y comenzó a transformarse en un paisaje, era un templo._

_Keiko podía verlo todo pero no estaba allí._

_Tampoco __podía escuchar nada _

_Una mujer__, una mujer lloraba, no podía verle el rostro ya que se encontraba de espaldas. _

_Había mas personas__ allí, pero ninguna se acercaba a la mujer, todos observaban como la mujer abrazaba dos bultos, pudo ver como la sangre caía, entonces lo vio, una mano ensangrentada, la mano de un niño¡La mujer abrazaba a dos niños!, no podía ver sus rostros ya que una manta blanca los cubría._

_Todo __comenzó a ponerse oscuro nuevamente, toda oscuridad._

"_El sacrificio se hizo, y ni yo, con todo, pude salvar aquellas vidas, pero el tiempo solo transcurre en una dirección, eso es seguro, por eso no podemos arrepentirnos de nuestros errores eso solo empeora las cosas, tenemos que transformarlos en acciones que nos ayuden en un futuro."_

_Esa voz, le sonaba conocida, aunque desconocida a la vez._

"_Muchos se sacrificaron por este futuro, y muchos de este futuro, tu presente, se sacrificaran por el próximo, todo volverá a repetirse una y otra vez. Pero yo no quiero que lo que yo sufrí nadie mas lo sufra por eso dejo este legado, será una maldición para quien lo reciba y una bendición para todos los demás."_

_Una figura comenzó a distinguirse entre las sombras._

"_Me llamaron milagro, por que podía ayudarles, pero luego me traicionaron y me usaron como su milagro, pero todo eso, quedaría en le olvido, y volvería a suceder. Una y otra vez."_

_-¿Quien eres?-Keiko sintió miedo._

"_Soy su única esperanza de un futuro, su salvación."_

"_Pero para esto tengo que estar en el mundo de los vivos y eso es imposible, la única forma de volver es a través de los recuerdos, de que alguien sepa de mi, por eso he dejado este, mi recuerdo"_

"_Era tu destino recibirme, y es tu destino el mío, no lo entenderás ahora, pero mas tarde lo veras con mayor claridad."_

_-¡No entiendo de que habla muéstrese por favor!-Keiko no podía casi moverse._

"_Yo te daré el poder que no posees y a cambio tu me recibirás. La única forma de enfrentar al destino es con el conocimiento de tiempos pasados y para eso me necesitáis."_

"_Yo lo vi todo, pero a mi no me servia de nada. Sabía como sucedería y como enfrentarlo, pero nada podía hacer, por que era humana y los humanos no pueden huir del tiempo. Pero hay algo que si sobrevive al tiempo... es el espíritu, el recuerdo de uno vive para siempre, yo te lo ofrezco."_

"_Tu quieres lo mismo que yo, un futuro, un futuro para todos, tu puedes lograrlo, pero algo te falta, y eso lo tengo yo."_

_-¡No entiendo¡Ya déjeme en paz, no quiero saber nada de usted!-Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos._

_Al fin la figura se dejó__ ver por completo, era una mujer solo un poco mayor a ella, de cabellos negros y ojos negros, vestía un kimono de la época antigua, era algo mas sencillo que un Junihito (Antigua vestimenta feudal de las mujeres japonesas, que llegaba a tener doce capas)._

_La mujer se acercó__ a Keiko._

"_Mírame"__ Ordenó la mujer tomando el rostro de Keiko entre sus manos y clavó sus ojos en los de ella. De repente por la mente de la joven Yukimura, pasaron imágenes, la mayoría eran mujeres, cientos de rostros pasaron por sus ojos, y al final las últimas dos le sorprendieron, primero una mujer muy parecida a Minako, por ultimo... su madre._

_A Keiko se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas._

"_Todas estas personas que acabas de ver, contribuyeron a que mi legado te llegara, incluso la mujer a la que llamas madre."_

"_¿Ahora aceptaras?" Las manos de__ la mujer seguían sobre el rostro de Yukimura._

_Keiko hizo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza, casi nula, mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos. No podía pronunciar ninguna palabra, tenia todo el cuerpo paralizado. Sintió como la mujer le tomaba una mano, sintió un pequeño dolor... una cortada._

"_Ahora ya todo queda en tus manos, yo estaré a tu lado. Siempre."_

"_Solo cierra los ojos y relájate pronto volverás a tu realidad con mi legado, y así unificaré nuestras almas impolutas."_

_La mujer comenzó a desaparecer en un brillo y únicamente una luz quedo en el aire que se internó en le cuerpo de Keiko. Al instante Keiko volvió a sentir que caía y caía pero nunca llegaba a estrellarse, ya no abría los ojos, ya no pedía ayuda, ya no tenia las fuerzas para hacerlo. Ya no le importaba._

"_Deseando no estar viva ¿Quién estará dentro?__ Viviendo en sueños solitarios e inconcebibles. Escondiéndose del brillo de la luna, recuerdos vuelven mientras los recita en voz alta. Alzando una daga sobre su pecho, manteniéndola sobre su cabeza, conoce el dolor de luchar por estar viva, solo esto le impide hacer el sacrificio..."_

"_Recuerda esto cuando llegue el momento"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Unos rallos de sol comenzaron a filtrarse posándose sobre los ojos de Keiko.

Kaho se dio cuenta de esto y cerró el shooji que le daba paso a la luz, no quería que Keiko se despertara, no después de la noche que había pasado.

Colocó una mano en la frente de la chica la fiebre había bajado, ya casi no quedaban rastros del tormento de la noche, ahora la chica parecía descansar tranquilamente.

Alguien entró en la habitación.

-¿Kaa-san?-Fuyu se sentó a un lado de su madre.

-Ohayou cariño.-Saludó a su hija.

-Ohaiyo gozamaisu Kaa-san.-Fuyu se sentó al lado opuesto que su madre.

-¿Que hora es?-

-Cinco treinta.-Fuyu miró a la chica.-Kurama-san me contó lo que sucedió. ¿Está bien?

-Ahora si.-

-¿Por qué pasó?-

-No tenemos la menor idea. Akari dijo que se había desmallado cuando toco esta esfera.-Dijo señalando al objeto que ahora descansaba a un lado de la cama.-Sin embargo cuando la revise no sentí ninguna energía espiritual, no tenia ninguna maldición ni hechizo, y por lo que Kurama dijo además de la fiebre no parece tener nada mas. Pero...-Kaho miró a la chica, confundida.-Cuando la encontró Kuwabara, no parecía poder soltar la esfera, y no la soltó hasta un tiempo después, lo extraño es que cuando lo hizo la presencia que tenía la esfera había pasado a su cuerpo, como si le hubiera trasmitido algo. Durante el tiempo que la tuvo en la mano parecía estar murmurando cosas, tal vez solo deliraba por la fiebre. Pero no parece tener nada malo. Ahora solo esta inconsciente es cuestión de tiempo para qué despierte.-Kaho la miró nuevamente.

-¿De donde salió esa esfera?-

-Akari dijo que se la había sacado a Urameshi-san.-

-¿Aun no han hablado con nadie?-

-No fue necesario, cuando despierten, les diremos a Genkai y a Oima. Tal vez ellas sepan algo más.-

-Así que los únicos que lo saben son, el hermano de Shizuru-san, Kurama-san y tú.

-Y tú.-

-Bien, Natsu-chan, Aki, y Kuwabara-san van a terminar enterándose quieras o no. Y por como son **mis imouto-tachi **_(Hermanas menores)_, va a terminar enterándose todo el mundo.

-Procuraremos que no sea así.-

-Yo voy a explicarles a esas dos, por como es Natsu, puede hacer todo un drama.-

Dijo yendo hacia el shooji.

Kaho asintió.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Minako terminó de atarse el nudo del obi, y salió fuera de la habitación. Caminó por un par de pasillos antes de llegar a otra de las habitaciones, abrió con cuidado la puerta mirando dentro, Yusuke dormía en aquella forma desordenada que tanta gracia le causaba. Se sonrojó pensando en lo que podía implicar que ella estuviera allí. Puu salió de la habitación y se movió alrededor de la muchacha.

-¿Tu ya estas despierto?-Minako sonrió.-Hay cosas en las que no te pareces en nada a Yusuke.

La criatura, salió volando hacia otra dirección, Minako le siguió. Mientras seguía a Puu se encontró con una de las hermanas Sakamoto. Minako la observó no se daba con ella pero la había visto un par de veces.

-Sakamoto-san, ohaiyo gozamaisu-Le saludó respetuosamente.

-Ohaiyo-Devolvió Fuyu con muy poco interés.

Aquello parecía que iba a quedar hasta allí, pero entonces Fuyu se giró y miró a la criatura azul.

-Si te preocupa tu amiga... esta en el cuarto de Kaho-san.-La chica se giró y siguió su camino.

Minako miró a Fuyu¿Que había querido decir con eso?

-Puu...-Se giro, pero la criatura ya había desaparecido.

Minako se encogió de hombros, no podía preocuparse todo el tiempo de Puu, tenia cosas que hacer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kaho vio como por el pequeño espacio que había dejado abierto del shooji intentaba colarse una criatura azul, un shikigami. Puu entró rápidamente, y se colocó sobre el pecho de Keiko mirándole el rostro, la muchacha todavía estaba inconsciente.

-¿Y tu quien eres?-Kaho miraba a la pequeña criatura con una sonrisa. Era muy graciosa.

-Puuu.- Puu agitó sus orejas con cierta preocupación.

-Ella esta bien¿Te preocupa?-A Kaho le daba gracia la seriedad que ponía el shikigami.

-Puuu, pu pu puu pu.- La exaltación de la bestia enterneció a Kaho, así que con cariño revolvió la pelusa que traía sobre la cabeza.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Natsu abrió los ojos con algo de pesadez, la luz tan temprano, las voces... ¿voces? Abrió los ojos completamente y vio como Shizuru conversaba con... ¿Fuyu?

-¿**Oneechan**_(Hermana mayor)_?-Natsu miro a Fuyu.- ¿Que haces tan temprano?

-Solo hablaba con Shizuru-san, pero ya me voy.-Fuyu se levantó con delicadeza.-Tu les cuentas ¿bien?

Shizuru asintió.

-¿Que nos cuentes que?-Saltó Natsu

-Ah, lo olvidaba...-Fuyu buscó entre las mangas del kimono.-Que molestas que son estas ropas...-Maldijo mientras se enredaba con la manga.

-Ni me lo digas.-Le respondió Shizuru.

-Aquí están.-Fuyu sacó una cajetilla.-Toma, los conseguí hasta hace poco.

Shizuru recibió los cigarrillos como si fueran lo indispensable para vivir.

-Si quieres más solo tienes que ir con el sempai Kawa.

-Primero tengo que conseguir algo de dinero.

-No te preocupes por eso, es un apostador compulsivo con un poco de inteligencia y maña puedes conseguir lo que quieras, y tu que eres mas lógica que yo...-Fuyu sonrió.-Solo es un poco de manipulación.

-Ustedes no sobreviven a la desintoxicación ¿eh?-Natsu las miraba con una gran mueca en el rostro.

-**Aho**_(Idiota)-_Fuyu le dio un buen golpe a su hermana.-Callada te vez mejor.

-Ya esta bien, Fuyu, solo era una broma.-Dijo la pelirroja sobándose la cabeza.-Pero no olvides que eso es una **jouyouheki **_Adicción)_

-Como si no lo supiéramos.-Dijo Shizuru suspirando.

-Ja ne.-Se despidió Fuyu, con una señal de mano.

-¿Shizuru-san que es lo que tienes que contarnos?-Preguntó Natsu.

-Primero despierta a tu hermana.-Dijo encendiendo un cigarrillo y conteniendo el humo un buen tiempo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hana comenzó a desesperarse.

-Si no te levantas ahora mismo, voy a hacer las cosas por las malas.-Advirtió a la rubia.

-Mátame, ya me da lo mismo.-

-¡¡¡Por el amor de dios!!!-Dijo Hana exasperada.- ¡Solo te dormiste en una clase! Nadie va a exiliarte, por eso al menos no…

-Pero... creo que se enfadó conmigo, no se si fue por eso... pero tu no sabes como se comportó...estaba muy enojado conmigo, creo que ya no me dará mas clases...-Dijo tapándose el rostro con los edredones.

-¿Sabes que Hoshi...?-Dijo casi en un ataque de frenesí.

-¿Que?-Preguntó la voz debajo de las mantas.

-Voy a tener que hacerlo por las malas.-

Y en un instante todas las ropas de cama de la rubia incluyendo la yukata blanca que llevaba puesta, y ella misma, quedaron totalmente empapadas.

Hoshi miraba a su amiga con una cara de desgracia total. Hana sostenía en la mano un balde de agua... ya sin agua.

Hoshi volvió a echarse sobre el futon.

-Hoy no es mi día. Me quiero morir.-

-No, definitivamente no lo es, pero al menos, no voy a permitir que te mueras por una neumonía.-Dijo echándole una toalla sobre la cabeza.-Sécate y cámbiate¿Ves que buena amiga que soy? Gracias a mi te ahorraste el baño.-

-Si me doy cuenta.-Dijo sarcásticamente

-Ahora levántate que tenemos cosas que hacer-Le ordenó la muchacha.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Urameshi sintió una sensación de preocupación. Algo estaba mal.

-¡Seguro que la maldita bola azul se metió en algún lío!- Maldijo Urameshi.

Realmente le molestaba tener que sentir todo le que le pasaba a la bola azul. Aunque a veces esto fuera útil. Intentó volver a dormir, pero le fue imposible, sentía inquietud. Así que decidió levantarse. Busco en uno de los armarios de la pared, y sacó una hamaka y un gi de color marrón. Entonces encontró un conjunto color verde, la parte superior llevaba un corte Mao, lo saco y lo observo un rato.

-Que hace esto aquí...-Ese era el conjunto que llevaba a la secundaria, era lo que había traído puesto cuando se fue de Ningenkai.

_--------------------------------Flash back------------------------------_

_Terminó__ de aprontar el bolso, solo llevaba unas pocas cosas, básicas, pero necesarias para el camino._

_Sintió que alguien e__ntraba en la habitación, se giró y se encontró con Atsuko._

_-¿Atsuko?-La mujer estaba recostada en uno de los marcos de la pared._

_-Así que... ¿hoy era que te ibas?-La mujer encendió un cigarrillo._

_Yusuke __asintió._

_-__ A Makai.-_

_-¿Makai¿Eso donde queda¿Podré visitarte?-Atsuko dijo esto casi con inocencia._

_-No, no podrás, es muy lejos.-_

_-Bueno, al menos escríbeme una vez al año.-Dijo parte en broma._

_-Deja de decir tonterías¿Que haces levantada tan temprano?, no es normal en ti...-Yusuke se introdujo un dedo en la oreja.- Y más cuando te has pasado toda la noche bebiendo._

_La mujer suspiró__ sin darle caso al comentario._

_-¿Estas seguro de lo que haces?-__Atsuko sopló el humo del cigarro._

_-Hoy si que estas extraña...__ ¿por que te preocupas?-Urameshi puso una cara de "¿A ti que te importa?"_

_-Per__o que impertinente eres.-_

_-Mira quien lo dice...-__A Yusuke le salió una venita en la frente._

_Atsuko __volvió a pasar los comentarios de su hijo. _

_-Yo solo te hice una pregunta-__Atsuko volvió a tomar otra bocanada del cigarrillo.-Y quisiera que me la respondieras..._

_Yusuke se quedó__ un momento en silencio, miró sus pies y levantó la vista._

_-Claro que estoy seguro, si no lo __estaría haciendo, pero que tonta eres __**ofukuro.**__(Madre, en una forma muy grosera, como "vieja")-Yusuke le dio la espalda a Atsuko haciendo que seguía metiendo cosas en el bolso._

_Atsuko lo miró__ con... ¿tristeza?_

_La mujer su__spiró._

_-Ya veo... estas muy seguro.__-Dijo la mujer._

_-Por supuesto.-Yusuke __seguía dándole la espalda a la mujer. Pero la voz del muchacho ya no era tan entusiasta._

_-Bien¿ya le has dicho a todos que te vas?-Atsuko __había vuelto a poner una sonrisa tonta en el rostro._

_-¿A todos?-__Yusuke miró a su madre con extrañeza._

_-__Si, ya sabes, en el instituto, tienes que avisar que vas a dejar de ir, no voy a pagar algo que no usas.- Atsuko miró al chico que seguía dándole la espalda.- ¿Ya le has dicho a Keiko?_

_El muchacho dudó_

_-Si... se lo he dicho a ella primero__.-Mintió. _

_-¿Y supongo que al meno__s iras a despedirte? Solo para demostrar un poco de delicadeza, ella se preocupo mucho la última vez que te fuiste.-_

_-Si, claro, por eso me __he puesto el uniforme de la prepa.-_

_Atsuko lo miró__ con una mirada reprobadora._

_-Ya estoy listo¡me voy!-dijo poniéndose el bolso al hombro_

_Atsuko __seguía parada en el marco de la puerta, como si quisiera evitar que el muchacho saliera de esa habitación._

_Finalmente Yusuke se __acercó a la puerta y la mujer se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar._

_-Bien... adiós.-Yusuke se acerco a la puerta de salida._

_Atsuko tir__ó el cigarrillo al suelo lo apago con el pie y caminó rápidamente hasta la puerta. _

_Cuando Yusuke fué__ a poner una mano en el pomo Atsuko se adelantó y la colocó sobre esta antes de que el chico pudiera abrir la puerta._

_-¿Nani...?-__Yusuke miró a la mujer confundido._

_Atsuko levantó__ una mano, y como dudando al principio la colocó en la mejilla de su hijo acariciándolo._

_El rostro de la mujer ya no __tenía aquella expresión de estoicismo, ahora miraba al chico como si fuera la primera vez que viera a su hijo._

_Atsuko observó__ a Yusuke, el muchacho ya era de su altura, un poco más de tiempo le faltaba para llegar a ser mas alto que ella, le hubiera gustado poder verlo._

_-Tal vez sea la __última vez que te vea...-Susurró la mujer._

_Yusuke miró__ al a mujer... ¿consternado?_

_Atsuko intentó__ decir algo pero el muchacho la detuvo._

_-No...- el ch__ico negó con el rostro. Y apartó la mano de su madre de su mejilla.-...muy tarde Atsuko, muy tarde hablaste. _

_Yusuke miró__ hacia la puerta y con un rápido movimiento la abrió y salio del apartamento._

_Atsuko se quedó__ recostada en al pared mirando al infinito. Una lágrima callo por el rostro de la mujer._

_Una __sonrisa irónica se formo en su rostro._

_-Realmente... tarde __dieciséis años en decirlo._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Yusuke salió__ del edificio como una ráfaga, quedaba mucho tiempo aun para reunirse con los demás._

_A Atsuko no le había mentido del todo, en __realidad a Keiko no le había dicho nada, pero si iba a ir a despedirse, y allí le contaría todo, así seria más rápido._

_Camino con paso lento hasta llegar al instituto __Sarayashiki.__ Faltaba poco para que sonara el timbre del primer receso._

_Urameshi se recostó en uno de los árboles que daban al patio de atrás, en cuanto el ruido del timbre se escuch__ó, una marea de alumnos salieron del edificio, queriéndose desahogar de la primera hora de clase que habían tenido. _

_Entre toda la multitud, vio a Keiko, que __salía como siempre acompañada de aquellas dos niñas, una de cabello marrón corto y lentes, y otra de cabello de un amarillo oscuro atado en dos colas altas. _(N.A¿Recuerdan esas dos muchachas que acompañaban a Keiko después de la escuela en uno de los primeros capítulos y que luego la esperan fuera de la tienda cuando Yusuke la estaba buscando en el cuerpo de Kuwabara? No recuerdo si tenían nombres definidos. Y eran bastante feas ¿no: p Pero bueno la cosa es que creo que esas eran las mejores amigas que tenía Keiko en el instituto.)

_Vio como las tres reían de un comentario (seguro un c__histe) que había echo la de colitas._

_Yusuke se f__ijó en Keiko de nuevo, la joven parecía encontrarse muy feliz y le gustaba mucho vela así. _

_Sintió ganas de entrar en el __instituto y hacer como que únicamente había llegado tarde y nunca hubiera pensado en irse. De seguro Keiko le daría una buena reprimenda y luego le obligaría a quedarse después de clases, pero le esperaría luego a la salida para volver juntos a casa y conversar un rato, tal vez si ella lo proponía irían juntos a tomar helado o al cine. _

_Pero no __podía hacer eso, Kurama, Hiei, Genkai y todos los demás lo estaban esperando para irse._

_Y ya había tenido el tiempo suficiente para tomar una decisión y decidirse, no podía echarse atrás... ¿O si?_

_Mir__ó a Keiko, se había sentado junto con las otras dos debajo de un árbol mientras conversaban y compartían los resultados de alguna tarea que habrían mandado._

_Mir__ó a la joven que sonreía jovial y feliz¿no seria ruin de su parte arruinarle la felicidad?_

_Por un m__omento se imagino el rostro de Keiko surcado en lagrimas, no era esa la ultima visión que quería tener de la joven._

_La miro una vez má__s, su sonrisa era extensa y hermosa, sus ojos brillaban, sus mejillas tenían un pequeño sonrojo por la agitación, y su cabello se agitaba con la suave brisa de la mañana._

_Así __quería recordarla. _

_No triste._

_Feliz._

_Se puso el bolso al hombro y se dio la media vuelta__, le hubiera gustado hablarle una vez más, abrazarla, o tal vez besarla. Pero no si eso la hacia llorar. No si tenia que verla triste. _

_Emprendió__ la marcha hasta el templo de Genkai, allí estarían todos._

_---------------------------------Fin del Flash back--------------------------------_

Yusuke tomó el pantalón, puso una mano en su bolsillo y sacó un pañuelo blanco con bordados azules, había una K y una Y bordadas en una esquina. La pequeña tela blanca, tenía una mancha ahora marrón y la mayor parte de la superficie de la tela había tomado un color amarillento.

Recordaba perfectamente como había tomado aquel color.

_--------------------------Flash Back--------------------------_

_-Vamos Yusuke-chan ¿Que no ibas a darnos una paliza?-Un muchacho de unos 17 años miraba a un Yusuke de 13 años._

_Urameshi se encontraba bastante golpeado __pero haciendo honor a su terquedad se levanto aun a duras penas. _

_-¿Así que aun quieres mas niño?__-Otro de los muchachos que acompañaban la anterior se acerco a Yusuke, remangándose.-Tonto..._

_Yusuke mostró una sonrisa y se irguió dignamente._

_-Aquí los tontos son ustedes.-Dijo el muchacho retándolos_

_-¿Que?-Dijo uno._

_-Ya veras...-dijo el segundo acercándose amenazadoramente, pero un tercero lo interrumpió._

_-Espera Sosuke.-El que __parecía ser el jefe se adelanto unos pasos. Era alto y de cabello rubio.-Niño. ¿De veras crees poder vencerme?-el muchacho se acercaba peligrosamente._

_-A una escoria como ustedes cualquiera los derrota.-Respondió desafiante._

_-¿Ah__ si?-el muchacho saco las manos del bolsillo.- ¡Ya veras!-Exclamo mientras le dirigía un golpe directo a Urameshi._

_Yusuke no __tardó en evitarlo y propinarle un golpe en el estomago que lo hizo retorcerse, durante un momento para luego dirigirle un golpe al rostro de Urameshi el cual no pudo evitar._

_Yusuke terminó__ en el suelo con una mano en el rostro._

_-Ya veras Niño...-__El muchacho sacó del bolsillo una navaja que mostró amenazadoramente._

_El muchacho osciló el cortaplumas frente al cuerpo de Urameshi propinando algunas envestidas que el chico __evitaba con cierta dificultad._

_-¡Oye¡Eso es trampa!-__Se quejó el morocho_

_-¿Ah si¿Y quien puso reglas?-Dijo el rubio embistiendo una vez mas el arma contra Yusuke._

_Pero esta vez el muchacho perdió el equilibrio y callo hacia __atrás, mientras el arma blanca le rozaba la mejilla y el hombro dejando dos heridas superficiales._

_-Maldito- Injurió Yusuke entre dientes._

_El rubio acercó__ el arma al cuello del muchacho._

_-Por esta vez te salvas idiota... pero para la __próxima no hay segundas oportunidades.-Dijo presionando el filo contra el cuello del chico._

_-Idiota...-__Murmuró Yusuke._

_Los tres muchachos se fueron del lugar, mientras Yusuke __seguía sentado en el suelo._

_-¡Demoños! No contaba con que trajeran armas.-Maldijo Yusuke golpeando el piso con el puño._

_-¡¡¡¡¡YUSUKE!!!!!-_

_A Urameshi se le calló__ el alma al suelo._

_-¡Yusuke!-Una muchacha de cabello castaño atado en dos colas bajaba las escaleras que daban a la parte baja d__el puente donde Urameshi había estado peleando. En un momento tenia a la castaña frente a el._

_Y al siguiente__ un buen golpe le callo sobre la cabeza._

_-¡¡¡BAKA!!!-_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-Cuantas veces tengo que pedirte que no pelees, esos muchachos eran del grado superior.__ Podrían haberte matado. Pero claro prefieres venir a pelear que salir conmigo. Ya te había dicho que me esperaras fuera de la escuela, pero cuando salgo me encuentro con unos muchachos conversando lo "audaz" que fue Urameshi al retar a los chicos de la escuela superior.-Keiko seguía dándole aquel sermón de todos los días a Yusuke, mientras enjuagaba un pequeño pañuelo blanco en una fuente. _

_Mientras tanto el chico, que se encontraba todo magullado, simulaba escuchar todo lo que Keiko decía, de malagana._

_Por fin sacó__ el pañuelo y lo acercó al rostro de Urameshi._

_-Mira las cortadas que te hicieron__.-Dijo mientras se mordía el labio inferior preocupada.- Esto no te lo hicieron a golpes, sabes que son peligrosos ¿¡por que tienes que provocarlos!?-Seguía hablando mientras pasaba la tela húmeda por la herida._

_-¡Ya Keiko! __¡Me duele más que me pases ese pañuelo que la misma herida! -Dijo el chico apartando la mano de Keiko de su rostro._

_-¡AHO!-Grito Keiko dándole un golpe en la cabeza para pasar nuevamente el pañuelo por la herida._

_-¡Ya deja¡No soy masoquista!-Dijo __apartando nuevamente a la joven. _

_-¡Y yo que me preocupo por ti!-__Reclamó la chica poniendo las manos en la cadera. El rostro de Keiko se ablando un poco.- Ya déjame...-Dijo ya casi en un susurro.-Puede infectarse si no la limpias. _

_Urameshi miró__ a Keiko con recelo, pero al instante se ablando al ver el rostro de preocupación que tenía la niña._

_-Solo es una cortada no va a suceder nada.__-Dijo cruzándose de brazos._

_-Pero __también tienes otra en el hombro y ese golpe del brazo no se ve nada bien.-Habló la chica. Se acercó a Urameshi y le jaló de un brazo.-Vamos a tu casa así podré curarte mejor._

_Yusuke siguió a la chica__, sin emitir ningún comentario._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-Ya esta.-Dijo el muchacho abriendo la puerta y entrando en su casa._

_-__¡Señora Atsuko!-Grito Keiko acercándose a la mujer que se encontraba tirada en el suelo._

_-No te preocupes, anoche __bebió de más por eso esta así.-Dijo Yusuke pasando por al lado del cuerpo inconsciente de su madre sin más._

_-Al menos ayúdame a ponerla sobre el sillón.-__Pidió la joven mientras se agachaba a un lado de la mujer._

_Urameshi s__e encogió de hombros y se acercó a la castaña. _

_Una vez la mujer estuvo ubicada donde no pareciera que __hubiera sido noqueada, Yusuke se sentó mirando la tele mientras Keiko buscaba algunas vendas... poco fue lo que encontró la chica; algo de alcohol en el fondo de una botella, unas vendas, y una pomada bastante vieja para golpes._

_La chica suspiró__ y se sentó a un lado de Urameshi._

_-Mira hacia aquí.__-Dijo mientras pasaba algo de alcohol en la herida de la mejilla._

_Urameshi soportaba todo en una pose estoica__... bueno... con algunas muecas... algunos gritos... alguna resistencia..._

_-¡¡¡¡Ya aléjate de mi!!!!-_

_No lo estaba resistiendo exactamente._

_-Ya Yusuke, pareces un niño de __jardín.-Le retó Keiko con un mohín en el rostro.- ¡Que te quedes quieto!-Se quejó la chica dándole un golpe en la cabeza que lo sentó.- ¡Urg! Pero que infantil que eres...-Siguió hablando la joven mientras pasaba un algodón por la herida del hombro.-Ya esta listo ¿lo ves?_

_La muchacha se quedo un minuto estática, mirando al muchacho, un sonrojo __invadió su rostro. El joven estaba con el torso desnudo. Se reprendió mentalmente._

_-Bien, ya perdí mucho tiempo contigo, me voy a mi casa o mi mamá se preocupara.-Dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas y se __dirigía a la puerta.-Ja ne._

_-¡Eh¡Keiko!-__Urameshi llamó a la chica antes de que saliera._

_Keiko miro al joven expectante._

_-Te lo olvidas.-Dijo __extendiéndole el pañuelo ya no tan blanco a la joven._

_Keiko lo tomó con algo de duda._

_-Yusuke... __prométeme que no volverás a pelear con los chicos de la prepa.-La joven lo miraba con algo de tristeza._

_Urameshi le dio la espalda y se __encogió de hombros._

_-Claro.-_

_Keiko miró__ al joven, su respuesta no le daba mucha seguridad pero intentaría confiar en su palabra._

_-Bien, hasta mañana.- Dijo la joven mientras aprisionaba el pañuelo con fuerza en su mano._

_-Ja na.-__Murmuró Urameshi de espaldas._

_Por su puesto Urameshi no cumplió con la promesa.__ Una semana después volvió a pelear con los mismos chicos; y los venció. _

_Yusuke se encontraba sentado frente a la misma fuente que la vez anterior.__ Pero esta vez tenía una sonrisa en los labios. Keiko por su parte miraba a Urameshi con la misma desaprobación que la primera vez. Los ojos de la chica mostraban enfado._

_-Ya Keiko, no me arruines el día con tus sermones.-__dijo aunque la chica aun no había soltado palabra. Yusuke miraba a Keiko con cierta curiosidad.- ¡Hoy estoy de muy buen humor!_

_Keiko dio un par de pasos inseguros, y luego se coloco a un lado de Urameshi, la chica le remango el brazo, y vendo con aquel bonito pañuelo blanco la __única herida que tenía Yusuke._

_El muchacho la miraba extrañado, la chica no había dicho una sola palabra desde que llegaron al parque__, y para mayor sorpresa del muchacho Keiko se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse del lugar sin siquiera dirigirle palabra._

_-¿Eh¿Keiko¡Oye¡Espera!-Se quej__ó el muchacho mientras se encaminaba a seguir a la joven, se acercó a la muchacha y le tomó de un brazo.- ¡Vamos Keiko, no te enfades!_

_La joven le __dirigió una mirada muy fría._

_-Me prometiste que no __pelearías con los alumnos de la preparatoria.-_

_-¡Oye¡Vamos! Fueron ellos los que me buscaron, no tenia otra opción que pelear. __¿Que querías¿Que dejara que me golpearan? Además siquiera me ha sucedido nada.-_

_-Si, pero no siempre vas a salir ileso de tus peleas Yusuke__. La próxima, podrían hacerte mucho daño.-_

_Yus__uke miró la cara de preocupación que tenia la muchacha._

_-No tienes que preocuparte. A mi no pueden hacerme daño.-Dijo con ego._

_-Tú no lo sabes, además... la promesa.-_

_-¡Oh vamos! eso solo fue un promesa sin mucho valor, tu sabes que las promesas que son serias si las cumplo...-_

_-¿Yusuke...?-_

_-¿Si?-_

_-¿Tú sabes lo que son las cosas serias?-_

_Yusuke hizo un mohín de enfado_

_-Oye, oye, oye, __también tengo sentido común se lo que es peligroso.-_

_-Esos muchachos eran peligros.-_

_-Pero no para mi, Keiko.-_

_La muchachita se arregló__ las dos colitas y dio un largo suspiro._

_-¿Que se supone que sea serio para ti?-_

_Urameshi colocó__ una mano en su sien y puso una cara pensativa._

_-Pues... no lo se pero te prometo que las cosas serias las __cumpliré. Y esta es una promesa seria.-Dijo guiñándole el ojo._

_Keiko __sonrió de manera leve, y le miró a los ojos._

_-Bien... ¡Pero como me has preocupado mucho me recompensaras acompañándome de compras¿Si?-_

_Urameshi puso un rostro de resignación._

_-OK.-_

_Keiko hizo su sonrisa más amplia y tomo la mano del joven con cariño._

_-Y para que no te aburras luego iremos a tomar un helado.-_

_-¿Oye que hago con el pañuelo?-_

_-Tíralo luego de que te pongas una venda, ya esta tan sucio que no le hará mucha diferencia aunque lo lave.-_

_------------------------------------Fin del flash back----------------------------------_

Pero nunca tiro el pañuelo blanco, le dio pena así que decidió conservarlo, como un recuerdo. Urameshi volvió a dejar todo en su lugar y se ocupo de esconder la pequeña tela blanca de forma que nadie la pudiera encontrar. Yusuke se dirigió a la planta baja de la mansión, caminó por los estrechos corredores de madera, aun sintiendo aquella extraña opresión en el pecho ¿Qué demoños le había sucedido a Puu? Comenzó a preocuparse. En determinado momento, unas voces llamaron la atención del joven Urameshi.

-¡Tengo que ir a verla!-Aquélla voz le sonó conocida

-Tranquila no es que valla a morirse o algo así...-Y esa era la voz de la hermana de Kuwabara.-Y si eso sucediera botan estaría rondando por aquí... o haciendo otro escándalo como el tullo.

Urameshi se dirigió hacia donde las voces hablaban. En el lugar se encontró con Shizuru, y las dos hermanas "locas" que habían venido con Keiko. Los cuatro se miraron con cara rara.

-Que es lo que le sucede.-Urameshi señalaba a Natsu que se encontraba siendo prácticamente atada por los brazos de su hermana y con dos cascada en los ojos.

Shizuru pretendió responder la duda de Urameshi pero la mano de Aki, que había soltado a su hermana, le tapo repentinamente la boca. Shizuru miro con cara de muerte a la pelirroja que le guiño un ojo.

-¿Urameshi, verdad?-Preguntó Aki

Yusuke asintió.

Aki se colocó en una posición dramatizada, colocando una mano en su pecho y otra en su frente.

-Ohhh! Tú no sabes lo que sucedió...-Natsu y Shizuru miraban a Aki pensando si lo mejor para ella seria un manicomio, pero la pelirroja les guiño el ojo.-Shizuru acaba de contarnos una terrible noticia¿Es que acaso tu no te has enterado ya?-No le dio tiempo de responder a Urameshi y continuó.-Es que anoche a sucedió algo espantoso aquí, por lo que me contaron Keiko sufrió un gravísimo accidente.-Aki ponía un tono de melodrama.

Urameshi se alertó.

-¿Un accidente?-

Aki sonrió al ver que la presa ya rondaba la trampa.

_-__"Bien solo tengo que mantener el interés y exagerar un poco las cosas"-Pensó la pelirroja.-_ ¡Si, un accidente terrible!

-¿Un... accidente?-Shizuru y Natsu miraban a Aki preguntándose que era lo que tramaba la pelirroja.

-Anoche el hermoso Kurama-san y el hermano idiota de Shizuru- A Natsu y a Shizuru les salieron unas gotitas en la frente.-Encontraron a Keiko en un estado terrible, por lo visto alguien la había atacado, y la lastimó mucho.-Aki se detuvo a ver la reacción de Urameshi.

El muchacho escuchaba el relato espantado.

-Si, ahora mismo mi madre esta cuidando de Keiko. Nosotras íbamos a llevar a mi pequeña hermana ver a su amiga.-Dijo "abrazando" y meciendo a Natsu a tal punto de asfixiarla.-Bien, pero de cualquier manera a ti no te importa lo que le suceda a Keiko... ¿Cierto?-Aki había soltado a su hermana, que se encontraba en un estado semiinconsciente, a causa de la falta de oxigeno. La pelirroja miraba a Urameshi con una mirada rara.

-¿En donde es que está?-Yusuke no parecía haber oído ni la mitad del discurso de Aki. Una gran cantidad de situaciones horribles y violentas le venían a la cabeza.

-En la habitación que le dieron a mi madre...-Contestó Aki de brazos cruzados.

Urameshi se dispuso salir corriendo hacia al lugar, pero se detuvo un momento.

-¿Y quien demoños se supone que es tu madre?

A las tres muchachas miraron con resignación al joven

-La miko K-A-H-O.-Le deletreó Aki

Tan solo escucharlo Urameshi se dirigió hacia la habitación.

-¡Por nada!-Gritó la pelirroja, ante los modales de Urameshi-Nunca pensé que cayera tan rápido.-Murmuró Aki.

-Y me sorprende tu capacidad para inventar historias.-Dijo Shizuru.

Aki mostró una gran sonrisa.

-Y por que crees que quiere ser periodista.-Le murmuró Natsu.

A la castaña le salio una gota en la nunca.

-Vamos, quiero ver que es lo que hace ese idiota.-Dijo Aki mientras pretendía seguir a Urameshi.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kaho vio como se corría la puerta de la habitación, la elegante figura de Ieran entró en el lugar.

-Kaho-san...-Ieran hablaba algo pausada.

Kaho miró a Ieran con cierta confusión. La miko china sonrió.

-Kurama me ha dicho lo que sucedió durante la noche.-La mujer hablaba con aquella voz calmada pero firme. La china se sentó a un lado de Keiko y observó a Puu que seguía sobre el pecho de la joven.- ¿Por que no me avisaron en el momento?-Ieran sonaba algo preocupada.

-A decir verdad casi nadie lo sabe (¿Cuanto apuestas¡)- Sakamoto miró el suelo.-Lo que sucedió anoche a sido bastante extraño, no quiero sacar conclusiones precipitadas, pero...-A la mujer se le cortó la voz.

-Cuéntame lo que sucedió.- Ieran miraba a Kaho con clara preocupación en el rostro. Kaho le detalló todo lo que sucedió durante la noche, Ieran parecía sorprenderse más a cada palabra de la mujer.

-Muéstrame esa esfera.-Ordenó Ieran algo impaciente.

Kaho asintió y le mostró el objeto.

Ieran lo tomó casi como si fuera algo sagrado, lo observó detenidamente buscando alguna cosa sobrenatural.

-¿Y?-Preguntó Kaho bastante preocupada.

-Lo guardaré por un tiempo supongo que puedo averiguar algo entre los escritos que tengo.-Dijo Ieran aun observando la esfera.

-Alguien tiene que hablar con la maestra Genkai y Oima-san.-Recordó Kaho.

-Si quieres puedo quedarme con la niña durante la tarde, no tengo nada que hacer-Dijo Ieran refiriéndose a Keiko.- Además tu tienes que descansar, ve habla con Oima y Genkai, y luego descansa un poco, usa una de las habitaciones libres.-

Kaho asintió, colocó una mano entre los cabellos de Keiko y le acaricio un rato la cabeza.

-Llámame si despierta.-Dijo la mujer antes de levantarse y salir del lugar.

Ieran asintió y colocó su mirada sobre el rostro de Keiko.

Keiko sintió como tuviera todos los huesos rotos. Un peso calido descansaba sobre su pecho, lo sentía. Quiso abrir los ojos pero la luz fue demasiado fuerte y le hizo volver a cerrarlos. Pensó un momento¿que era lo que había sucedido? Los repentinos recuerdos inundaron su mente de una manera sumamente violenta. Sintió como otro tormento de emociones le inundaban, sintió un nudo en la garganta y unas grandes ganas de llorar. Intentó consolarse pensando que solo había sido un sueño, todo lo que vio, sintió y escucho, fue producto de un simple sueño.

Movió su mano un poco, había comenzado a recuperar la movilidad de sus miembros. Puso su mano derecha frente a su cara y abrió los ojos con lentitud.

Y ahí estaba. Una pequeña cortada en su mano derecha. Apoyó la mano sobre sus ojos conteniendo unas lágrimas que asomaban. No había sido un sueño.

Entonces fugas como una estrella, sintió un repentino sentimiento de tranquilidad.

"_Yo estaré a tu lado, siempre"_

Entonces sintió que el peso cálido en el pecho se desplazaba hasta su rostro.

-¿Puu?-La muchacha alejó la mano de sus ojos y miró a la pequeña criatura.

-Ya despiertas...-Una voz desconocida distrajo a Keiko de la criatura.

-¿uh?-La muchacha miraba extrañada a la mujer, era la sacerdotisa del templo.

Keiko se sentó en el futon, y aparto a Puu de su lado, la criatura puso una cara de tristeza ante la falta de atención que recibía de la chica.

-¿Ieran-san?-

La mujer asintió con delicadeza, puso una mano sobre la frente de Keiko.

-¿Estas mareada?-

La muchacha negó en una señal.

-Bien, eso mejora las cosas.- Dijo sonriendo, mientras se levantaba a tomar unas hiervas.-Oye, me parece que alguien requiere tu atención.-Dijo la mujer señalando divertida a Puu.

Keiko miró a la criatura que se había alejado un poco de ella.

-¡Puu!-La criatura no se acerco ante el llamando de la joven.- ¿Que sucede?-Preguntó la muchacha mientras lo alzaba en brazos y le daba un sonoro beso en la carita.

-Puuuu.-La criatura dejó el enojo sin mucho arrebujo.

Keiko colocó la criatura entre sus brazos mientras le dirigía una mirada expectante a Ieran.

-¿Como llegue aquí¿Y Akari-chan?-

En el rostro de la sacerdotisa se formó una sonrisa. Le contó con precisión lo que había sucedido.

-...y ahora acabas de despertar.-Finalizó la mujer.-Pero quiero que me digas, acaso sucedió algo mientras dormías¿sentiste o viste algo cuando tomaste la esfera?

La mujer permaneció expectante a la respuesta de la joven.

Yukimura agacho la vista mirando sus manos que jugueteaban con Puu, y casi como un reflejo oculto la pequeña cortada de la mano dentro de la Yukata.

-No, no sentí nada.-Recalcó con una voz casi ronca.

Hay veces en las que uno piensa que si no habla de algún tema este puede ser olvidado, y al amanecer solo habría sido un sueño, eso sintió Keiko Yukimura en ese momento...

* * *

Finalizado el 27/2/2005 a las 14:48

Fin dela recapitulación: Miércoles, 21 de noviembre de 2007 a las 9:28:28 p.m.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, otro capitulo, y nos seguimos acercando a los capítulos nuevos. Sobre el capitulo, cambié mucho la escena de atsuko y yusuke, así que quiero saber su opinión sobre esta y las demás modificaciones. Bueno, nos estamos leyendo!

**Atte. AnneNoir**

**PD:** quiero agradecer a** Keiyus**, por su constante apoyo en todos los capitulos reedictados hasta el momento y a** Lady DragonFly** por sus palabras y su apoyo (Si, tengo muchas faltas de horrografia.. )


	9. Indagaciones

**UNA ANTIGUA PROFESÍA**

**Por**

**Keiko Urameshi

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes del manga y Anime Yu Yu Hakusho son propiedad intelectual y financiera de **Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**No obtengo ninguna clase de remuneración ni beneficio por este trabajo más que sus valiosas opiniones.(Por las cuales no pueden demandarme -)

* * *

**

**Notas**

-Bueno, todos los personajes que no pertenecen a _**Yoshihiro Togashi**_ son personajes de mi propiedad.

-Signos:

-blabla-diálogo

_-Blabla-_ recuerdos, sueños, pensamientos etc. (cualquier cosa que sea fuera de la realidad)

_(Blabla) mis notas_

**blabla**_(blabla) _Traducciones

* * *

**Capitulo VIII "Indagaciones"

* * *

**

El silencio invadía el ambiente, y se sentía un ligero aroma a hierbas medicinales que salía del cuenco hirviendo. El rostro de Ieran Xue permanecía estoico, su mirada del color del carbón, era delineada y envuelta por una fina línea del mismo color, resaltando aun más sus rasgos orientales. Mientras que los finos labios resaltaban del rostro níveo, al ser recubiertos por una capa de tono carmín. Su aspecto infundía tanto temor como respeto, y aun mas para la joven que miraba su mano derecha escondida en la manga de sus vestiduras. Keiko sentía en aquella mirada, un deje acusador, tal vez la mujer se había dado cuenta de que las palabras que la joven había dicho eran únicamente, un desesperado intento de evadir la realidad. Luego de unos minutos el rostro de Xue, sufrió un cambio radical, sus ojos se ablandaron mostrando cierto brillo, mientras que sus labios se curvaron en una delicada sonrisa.

-Si, no quieres decirme lo que sucedió... no es necesario que lo hagas.-La voz de la mujer hizo que el cuerpo de Keiko sufriera un repentino escalofrió.-Pero siempre lo mejor es desahogarse...-

La mujer se acercó a Keiko de una forma que a la muchacha le hizo recordar, a la forma en que se arrastraba una serpiente, dando pequeños pasos, que creaban una sensación de deslizamiento. Ieran de sentó sobre sus rodillas frente al cuerpo de Keiko, y pasó una mano por la mejilla de la joven.

-¿Que ocultas en la mano?-La mujer tomó la mano derecha de Keiko entre las suyas, con ejemplar delicadeza.

Keiko miró a los ojos a Ieran. Sintió un temor repentino y recordó la imagen de la mujer de sus sueños. Sus manos temblaban, quería decirle a Ieran lo que había sucedido, pero algo se lo impedía¿El temor quizás? Los sonrosados labios de la castaña de entreabrieron intentando decir algo, pero la voz le temblaba. Lo único que logró fue tomar una pequeña bocanada de aire, lo intentó nuevamente y falló. Ieran la miraba con ojos extraños, la arrimó a su pecho y dejo que la joven se apoyara en ella. Un par de lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos de la joven.

Puu se recostó en la falda de la mujer con expresión preocupada.

-Ya... tranquila, puedes contarme...-Ieran rodeó a Keiko con un ligero abrazo.

Keiko apretó los labios fuertemente y se dejo llevar por la sensación de aquel abrazo. Puu se acerco aun más a la castaña y apoyo su rostro en una de las manos de la joven. Keiko sintió el roce del pequeño cuerpo de la **Shikigami** _(Bestia Espiritual)_, de modo que se separo del abrazo de Ieran y tomó a la criatura en brazos, la alzó y la acercó a su rostro. Acarició la cabeza de Puu, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, intentando parecer alegre, las lágrimas en sus ojos todavía se encontraban allí, por lo que esto le daba una sensación de nostalgia.

Repentinamente la puerta se abrió con un golpe de modo que Ieran se sobresaltó, Keiko gritó y Puu fue casi asfixiado por los brazos de Keiko, en su intento de protección a la criatura.

**-¿Nan na no, ima wa? **_(¿Que fue eso?)-_Ieran miró a Urameshi con una mirada que le predecía poca vida a Yusuke.- ¿Urameshi-san?

Ieran cerró los ojos y murmuró algo como _"Este... mocoso...interrumpiendo... descarado..."_, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta donde Yusuke miraba a Keiko y a Ieran con cierta y gran confusión.

-Urameshi...-Comenzó Ieran.

-Ahh... este...-Intentó defenderse Yusuke mientras era observado por la mirada acusadora de Keiko y a un Puu que parecía estar diciendo cosas no muy buenas de su otra mitad.

-No me importan tus excusas, solo, la próxima vez... ¿podrías golpear la puerta?-La expresión de Ieran era realmente severa con el muchacho y hasta cierto desprecio se veían en sus ojos.

**-Baasan**_(vieja, anciana)_**...-**Murmuró Urameshi.- ¡Si lo hice fue por que pensé que se estaba muriendo!-Dijo señalando con un dedo a Keiko, sin pensar en lo que se estaba metiendo.

A Keiko le salió una venita en la frente.

-Primero, no vuelvas a llamarme baasan, segundo no se quien demoños te haya dicho esa estupidez...-

-Esas dos hermanas locas.- Interrumpió el chico con una mano detrás de la nuca.

Keiko comenzó a apretar los puños firmemente.

-Ya deja de ser tan irrespetuoso.-Alrededor de Ieran se había formado un aura roja.

-¡Oye¡Que a ti no te he dicho nada¡Si a la fea no le importa lo que digo no tienes que meterte!-Le discutió Urameshi a la sacerdotisa.

**-** **Nante-itta-noyo? **_(¿Que dijiste? (De modo rudo))_**¡¡¡¡BAKA!!!! **_(Idiota)_-

Lo último que recordó Urameshi antes de caer en la inconciencia fue un puño estampado en su mejilla.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Shizuru, Natsu y Aki caminaban hacia la habitación de la madre de las dos últimas, cuando como un rallo, una persona fue lanzada contra el extremo opuesto del pasillo donde se encontraba dicha habitación.

Noqueado, sobre una pila de madreras rotas y papel japonés (Que anteriormente habían sido un bonito Shooji. -), se encontraba uno de los **Reikai Tanteins** _(detectives del mundo espiritual)_

Natsu se secó algunas lágrimas que habían quedado de su anterior actuación.

-Parece... que Keiko-chan esta muy bien, o Ieran-san se ha dado cuenta de que la única forma de tratar a Urameshi es a través de la violencia.-Opinó Natsu picando con una ramita la mejilla abultada de Yusuke.

-Sin duda Keiko se encuentra en un perfecto estado físico. Solo ella es capas de noquear a Urameshi de esa forma.-Mencionó Shizuru encendiendo otro cigarrillo.-Siquiera Toguro fue capas de noquear así a este cabeza dura.

-¿Toguro?-Las dos hermanas miraban a Shizuru con una expresión de duda.

-Ah... es una historia larga, luego les contare, ahora vamos a ver a nuestra campeona de lucha libre.-Dijo la muchacha guiñando un ojo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Las dos hermanas ninjas caminaron a paso decidido y veloz hasta la base, en la entrada se encontraron, con los dos hechiceros.

-Kage, Yami, será mejor que nos sigan, tenemos que hablar con Oima y Genkai lo mas rápido posible.- Shiratori, llevaba entre los brazos, como a un tesoro, un pequeño paquete envuelto en pergaminos y una raída tela marrón.

-¿Que es eso?-La azulada mirada de Kage se encontraba con el pequeño paquete que sostenía Shiratori.

Kage estiró un brazo. Mas, Hane la detuvo.

-No te dejes llevar, no dejes que te atraiga.-

La mujer retiró la mano, pero demostrando que no quería hacerlo realmente.

-Es magia negra.-Replicó bastante enfadada.

-Es urgente que hablemos con Oima-san y Genkai-san.-Exigió Shiratori seriamente, mientras era seguida por su hermana hacia el dojo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Miraba intensamente los planos esparcidos sobre el suelo de tatami's. Sus manos hacían movimientos involuntarios para ella, ante la impaciencia. Todos los poblados de Anshin, todos, estaban representados allí con una fina caligrafía de tinta negra.

Genkai, carraspeó la garganta seca, frunciendo el seño. Oima tomó un pañuelo de debajo del obi y lo paso por la frente secando el sudor. ¡Ese era una junio realmente caluroso! Una leve corriente de aire se sintió cuando el shooji se corrió y los cuatro jóvenes entraron en la sala. Las dos ancianas miraron sorprendidas la brusca intromisión de los cuatro muchachos, y el simple movimiento de sus cejas hizo la pregunta antes que sus propios labios.

-¿Que sucedió?-Exclamó Genkai en un tono que no ocultaba su preocupación.

Los cuatro muchachos se sentaron rápidamente frente a las ancianas, Hane y Shiratori hicieron una reverencia, mientras que los mellizos simplemente inclinaron la cabeza.

Shiratori dejó el pequeño bulto con cierta delicadeza pero rapidez frente a ellos, miró a las ancianas y frunció aun más el seño en una expresión de suma seriedad.

-Finalmente… hemos descubierto el patrón.-

-¿Eh?-Oima se sorprendió.

-Pues hablen ya.-Replicó impaciente Genkai.

-Empezare desde el principio, cuando nos pidieron a mi hermana y a mí que intentáramos encontrar el patrón apenas habían atacado ya tres templos. En ese momento nos fue muy fácil encontrar el patrón, los tres templos habían sido construidos durante el mismo año.

-¿Y por que no lo dijeron antes?-Replicó Genkai con cierto enfado en su voz.

-Simplemente por que no estábamos seguras, ya que esos eran los únicos tres templos cuyas características coincidían, por lo que pensamos que no habría mas ataques, el problema fue hace cinco días, cuando informaron que habían atacado otro templo cercano a la capital. Cuando Urameshi regresó con el informe, todo se complico aun mas, no sabíamos como relacionar el cuarto templo junto con los otros tres, hasta que Hane me dio a conocer una información muy valiosa. El patrón no era el año, sino el siglo, los primeros tres se construyeron durante el primer año del siglo y los otros tres en el ultimo, buscamos los templos que coincidían con este ultimo, y resultaron ser dos, el de la miko Akiko…, y el nuestro. Por lo que nosotras fuimos al templo de Akiko-san, mientras Yami-san y Kage-san vigilaban el nuestro. Finalmente…

-¡Akiko-san!-Exclamó Oima mientras cubría su boca con ambas manos para ahogar un gemido.

-…Atacaron el templo de Akiko.-

-Lamentamos decirles, que nuestro contraataque fue deficiente, nuestras fuerzas demasiado débiles, no pudimos evitar la muerte, de la miko.-Susurró Hane con pesar.

-El ataque fue complicado…-Comenzó a relatar su hermana.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿Entonces solo te desmayaste?** ¿Ne? **_(¿No¿Correcto¿Ves¿Eh¿Sabes?, etc. Denota preguntas que requieren una respuesta afirmativa.)_-repitió Natsu mirándola tiernamente.

-Aja.-Asintió Keiko.

-Eso es lo que tienen que decir, lo que sucedió no sabemos que fue, por lo que para que no halla ningún escándalo, lo mejor es que no digan mas que eso ¿si?- Ieran les habló con detenimiento.-Es imperioso que no digan lo que realmente sucedió, ya lo sabe suficiente gente.

Todos los que estaban allí, Aki, Natsu, Shizuru y Yusuke, se miraron nerviosos.

Por fin Shizuru habló.

-Bien, haremos lo posible.-Soltó una pequeña risilla- no llevamos cuatro días enteros aquí y ya tenemos problemas.-Dijo encendiendo otro cigarrillo.

-Será mejor que te dejemos descansar un rato.-Opinó Aki.

**-** **Daijoubu desu**_(Estoy de acuerdo)-_Dijo Shizuru.

-No, realmente me siento bien.-Pidió Yukimura.

-Por mucho que insistas no dejaremos que hoy te levantes.-Le dijo Natsu, como rara vez lo hacia, seriamente.-Aunque no te duermas, te quedaras aquí hasta mañana ¿OK?-

Keiko asintió sin decir nada.

-Nosotras vamos a hacer algo productivo.-Dijo Aki dando un pequeño salto para ponerse de pie.-Ja ne!-Gritó saliendo de la habitación.

-Hai, lo mejor será que valla con ella.-Comentó Natsu mientras seguía a su hermana.

-¿Quieres que me quede?-Shizuru hizo esta pregunta con su tono monótono, pero Keiko interpreto el mensaje.

-No te preocupes.-Contestó simplemente la castaña.

Shizuru salió de la habitación con un paso marcado. Mientras tanto Yusuke se debatía entre preguntarle o simplemente irse.

-¿No te vas?-El tono de voz de Ieran insinuaba sarcasmo.

Yusuke miró a la mujer con asco, y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Keiko, la castaña no parecía estar esperando nada de él, jugaba con Puu.

-Ahh… ya me voy.-Urameshi miró de reojo por ultima vez a Keiko y salió de la habitación.

Keiko desvió su mirada de Puu.

**-Baka****me**_(tonto, con menos rudeza que baka)_**…-**Murmuró casi inaudiblemente mientras su sonrisa desaparecía. _"Si te preocupas por mi…"_

-Keiko-san, debería descansar un rato ahora, luego me gustaría que pasara por el templo un rato, par poder conversar algunas cosas con usted.-Ieran sonrió dulcemente y salió de la habitación.

-¡Parece que nos hemos quedados solos de nuevo!-Dijo Keiko a Puu.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kaho caminó por las pasarelas del dojo hasta que llegó a la puerta principal, corrió suavemente el shooji y entro encontrándose no solo con las dos ancianas sino con cuatro de los sempai's, a juzgar por la expresiones en sus rostros no parecía que nada bueno estuviera sucediendo.

Con solo entrar Genkai le dio un resumen de lo sucedido y pidió a las hermanas que continuaran con su relato.

**-Esto,-**Siguió Shiratori mientras desenvolvía el paquete.-**Es el arma con la que nos atacaron.-**Cuando por fin la daga estuvo a la vista de todos, nadie mencionó una palabra.

**-No se que pueda ser, tiene la apariencia de una daga ****común, pero también posee… ¿magia negra?, aunque podría ser… alguna clase de energía.-**Opinó Kaho.- **¿Usted que opina Oima-san?**

La anciana mantuvo unos segundos de silencio mientras examinaba el arma.

**-Me parece haber visto esto alguna vez…-**Medito unos segundos y añadió.-**Aunque pude haberla confundido, en mi vida he visto muchos objetos.-**

**-Bien, sea lo que sea, solo hay ****alguien que puede darnos una respuesta segura…-**Comentó Genkai

**-Koenma-sama****-**Complementó Shiratori.

**-Deberíamos enviársela lo antes posible, tal vez esto nos de algunas respuestas acerca de nuestro atacante.-**Dijo Kaho.

**-Bien, podríamos enviar a Kurama o a Hiei, ambos tienen todavía el permiso para entrar en el mundo espiritual…-**Opinó Hane.

**-No.-**Dijo cortantemente Genkai.-**Enviaremos a Botan.**

**-¿A Botan?-**Oima dijo esto algo dudosa.-**La chica es muy entusiasta, pero es algo atolondrada.**

**-Oima-san, el acometido por el que Koenma nos envió a Botan, es para que sirviera de nexo entra el Makai y el Reikai, la chica puede llegar mucho mas rápido que el mismo Hiei, quien tendría que pasar por algún portal hacia reikai.**** Además, si Koenma nos envió a Botan es por que podemos gozar de su confianza y su disciplina, yo misma lo aseguro.-**

Oima asintió.

**-Yami, busca a Botan.**-Ordenó Oima.

El Bakuretsu (Hechicero.) asintió y salio rápidamente del lugar.

La peliazul se encontraba en ese momento junto a Kurama. Ambos se encargaban como la mayoría del tiempo de los heridos.

Mas, en ese momento la brujita se encargaba de cuidar de la pequeña fantasma, ambas se encontraban en una habitación a parte de la principal.

Akari seguía algo callada desde lo sucedido la noche anterior, mas ya no lloraba.

Botan había pasado toda la noche junto a la niña, pero no era la primera vez que se quedaba tanto tiempo despierta (N.A: -¡) por lo que ya estaba acostumbrada, y no le daba tanto sueño.

La niña insistía en ir con "Kei-chan", pero a su pesar y a sus propios deseos de ver a su amiga, la brujita tenía que negarle continuamente. A fin de cuentas así se lo había dicho Kurama.

Y ella no desobedecería a Kurama.

¿O… tal vez si?

Kurama volvió a mirar a la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraban Botan y Akari, pese a que aquel era un día bastante tranquilo en lo que se refería a pacientes, pero de cualquier manera se encontraba nervioso, y muy alerta, todo lo que había sucedido durante la noche lo alarmó. Le hubiera gustado ver un poco mas aquella esfera, por alguna razón le parecía haberla visto antes. Pero luego se la pediría a Kaho-san.

Volvió a mirara hacia la puerta, todo parecía tranquilo. Daría una vuelta hacia la sección dos y volvería.

Botan miro por una rendija de la puerta como Kurama se dirigía hacia el sector dos, así que con cuidado corrió el shooji y ella y Akari, salieron despacio hacia la otra puerta que daba un pasillo que las comunicaría con las habitaciones interiores de la mansión.

Pero tan solo dar un par de pasos, a Botan la tomaron de el cuello de la yukata deteniéndola.

**-No, Botan, no me subestime.-**El pelirrojo le sonreía mientras todavía tomaba el cuello por la parte de atrás, impidiendo cualquier movimiento por parte de la brujita.

**-Ahh… Kurama-kun…!-**La peliazul, juntó sus dos dedos índice y comenzó a moverlos nervios.- **Gomen…Ohh… Kurama-kun, déjame visitar a Keiko me preocupa¡ohh vamos!**

**-Botan ya ****te he dicho lo que dijo Kaho-san, por ahora no es bueno!-**Kurama le hablaba a la muerte con aire autoritario.

**-¡Un momento!-**Kurama miro había su alrededor-**¿Dónde esta Akari?**

**-¿Eh¡Hace un momento estaba con migo! Hasta que… que…-**La peliazul rió nerviosa.

Kurama frunció el seño.

**-Jejejejejejejej!!!-**Botan largo sus risillas picaras.

Con un escurridizo movimiento se soltó de la mano de Youko y se dirigió con prisa hasta la puerta que comunicaba con el pasillo (Y por la que seguramente habría escapado la fantasmita.) Más termino en el suelo como muchas otras veces. Frente a ella se encontraba parado uno de los mellizos hechiceros, Yami. Botan habia quedado en el suelo nuevamente frotándose la cabeza y con unos lindos espirales en lugar de sus ojos violetas. o Kurama se acercó hacia ambos y con una rápida mirada se aseguro que Botan se encontraba bien.

**-¿Yami-san que es lo que sucede?-**Kurama se dirigió al sempai con seriedad, no era común que el muchacho se apareciera por esos lados.

Yami miraba con una cara bastante rara a la brujita, que, aun tirada en el suelo con sus ojitos girando, murmuraba algo como _**"...Mi cabeza... Por que…siempre termino así…duele…"**_

**-Ah, ella esta bien.-**Repuso Kurama con una mano detrás de la nuca.

Yami le prestó poca y nada de atención a las palabras del pelirojo, desvió su mirada de la brujita y murmuró:

**-Eso no es algo que realmente me importe.-**Su mirada fría dio un pequeño brillo mientras agudizaba sus ojos.-**Dígale a la onna que se levante, Genkai-san y Oima-san quieren habar con ella. Es urgente.**

Botan levantó la vista al sentirse aludida.

**-¿Wa…watashi****(Yo)?-**Botan se señalaba a si misma, con duda en sus palabras

**-****¿Kanojo(Ella)?-**Kurama miraba a la brujita.

**-Hai.-**

Hoshi, caminaba a paso lento y casi arrastrando los pies, al igual que la mayoría, de las personas en la base no podía darse el lujo de llevar un kimono (A excepción de Minako VoV) pero al menos siempre intentaba que sus yukatas fueran lo mas presentables posible, (¡si su madre la hubiera visto vistiendo una Yukata le hubiera dado un infarto!) a fin de cuentas durante toda su vida el kimono siempre le era considerado como uno de sus mas valiosas herramientas de trabajo. Por esto mismo a diferencia de las otras chicas, Hoshi siempre llevaba el obi atado en bonitos nudos, en lugar del común nudo "caja" que usualmente usaban todas las chicas.

Esa mañana sin embargo no había tenido ánimos de nada, se encontraba bastante deprimida. Aunque Hiei era el factor principal de su tristeza no era el único. Últimamente, había extrañado más que nunca la presencia de su madre y de su "Onee-san", y toda esa maravillosa vida a la que estaba acostumbrada. Pero a la vez sabia que si regresaba tendría que enfrentarse a una situación muy difícil… no quería pensar en ello.

Además últimamente sus manos habían comenzado a doler más de lo normal. Sabía que debía hablar con Oima, y también tenia las instrucciones que le había dejado su sensei, pero aun así no podía controlara las cosas con la normalidad con que lo hacia antes.

"_**Tu punto de expulsión debe ser controlado, muy pocos serian capaces de resistirlo"**_

Recordó con seguridad las palabras de su maestro, se concentró nuevamente y pensó en la gente que podría peligrar, todo estaría bien si se controlaba.

**-¿Hoshi-chan?-**La dulce voz de Yukina se oyó con resonancia.

**-¿Hum?-**Hoshi se giró y descubrió la bonita mirada carmesí de Yukina… tan parecida a la de…no.-**Yukina-san…-**Hoshi la miró, mas le era imposible que la chica le resultara desagradable.

Yukina tenía una dulzura única, y no era ella quien tenia la culpa de sus problemas. El hada cargaba con algunas sabanas, y denotaba que no podía cargarlas todas juntas.

**-¡Te ayudo!-**Dijo Hoshi con falso entusiasmo y se le acerco con saltitos.

**-Arigato-**

Se dividieron el peso y caminaron hacia la base.

**-¿Que hacías fuera?-**Preguntó Yukina con curiosidad.

Hoshi lo pensó un rato.

**-Ya, nada en realidad, solo caminaba.-**Hoshi quedo pensativa un momento.-**Yukina-san, usted nació aquí en Makai ¿No es cierto?**

**-Hai.-**

**-Pero no en esta aldea.**

**-Oh, no. Mi aldea esta muy lejos de aquí.-**

**-¿No extraña su hogar?-**

Yukina quedo unos minutos pensativa, luego su mirada se perdió y la tristeza invadió sus ojos.

**-Lo siento.-**Hoshi miró hacia otro lugar, con pena.

El silencio se extendió un poco más y luego Yukina hablo.

**-El pueblo de mis antepasados, se rige con reglas muy crueles, únicamente para poder preservar su existencia. Yo no he sido del todo devota a sus reglas, si volviera no creo que fuera gratamente recibida, además por sus reglas perdí a mi madre y a mi hermano, tampoco quisiera volver… hogar no es el lugar donde naces, sino donde esta tu corazón.-**Dibujo una sonrisa en sus finos labios- **Mi corazón esta con mis amigos, con mi hermano, donde estén ellos allí estará mi hogar.-** Yukina soltó un suspiro.-**Por eso yo tengo muchos hogares!**-Exclamó con una franca sonrisa.

Hoshi sonrió, casi todos conocían la historia del hermano perdido de Yukina, le gustaba la gente que tenia ese estilo de optimismo. Hoshi recordó el bonito "Frusfrus", que hacían las telas de los kimonos que normalmente llevaba en el ningenkai.

**-Sabe Yukina-san, yo creo que usted va a encontrar su otro "hogar" muy pronto.-**

Yukina sonrió complacida, hacia tiempo que nadie le hablaba así

Botan dio tímidos pasos para entrar al dojo donde la esperaban todas las mujeres, sentadas en circulo; no tenia idea de por que la habían llamado, talvez había echo alguna tontería, pensó la brujita. Sintió el leve empujón que le dio Kurama para que entrara en el recinto. El pelirrojo también se sentía confundido, no sabia por que llamarían a Botan, a una reunión como aquella. Algo le inquietaba.

**-Seremos concretas-**Oima habló firmemente.**-Necesitamos que lleve esto a Reikai…**

**-YO!!!?-**Botan miraba con una gran sonrisa a Oima.

Kurama frunció el seño.

**-Si, te advierto que es un recado muy valioso y debes tener mucho cuidado con el.****-**Oima seguía muy seria.

**-¡¡Hai!!-**Botan se irguió y dio una reverencia.

**-Es urgente por lo que debes prepararte para salir ahora ¿Entendido?-**

**-Genkai-san, no es necesario que sea Botan, si es tan peligroso puede mandarme o a Hiei.**-Kurama hablaba seriamente pero sin perder su carácter, la preocupación que sentía en aquel momento era mas que notoria.

Genkai dio un suspiro y miró fijamente a Kurama.

**-No es que no tome en cuanta tus habilidades o las de Hiei****, pero el motivo por el cual Botan esta aquí es muy claro, y no podemos desperdiciar un servicio que nos esta dando Koenma-sama-**Le explicó rápidamente Oima.

**-Pero...-**

**-No Kurama-san, a mi me hace muy feliz que tengan esta confianza en mi, a fin de cuentas es mi trabajo.-**Explicó la brujita.

**-Bien¿que esperas para aprontarte?**-Genkai, le hablaba con seriedad.

**-Ah! Es cierto…-**Botan dio una pequeña vuelta y al instante estaba vestida con su normal kimono color rosa claro.

**-Ah… eso fue rápido.**-Comentó Hane, a su hermana, la cual le respondió con un media sonrisa.

Botan tomó el paquete entre sus manos y lo puso dentro de una de las mangas de su kimono. En segundos apareció su remo y se monto en el de costado.

**-Buena suerte-**Le dijo Kaho a la peliazul.

Esta respondió con una sonrisa.

Genkai y Oima observaban desde la pasarela del dojo.

Kurama al contrario se acerco a la joven, mientras que, disimuladamente Kaho se alejaba del lugar, para dejarles más privacidad a los dos jóvenes. El pelirrojo miró a la muchacha con sus características miradas de ternura

**-**** Genki de ne** (Ten cuidado). **-**Dijo simplemente.

**-¡Ganbarimasu! **(¡Daré lo mejor!)**-**Dijo con entusiasmo

**-Ja na.-**

**-… ¿Kurama-kun?-**

**-¿Un?** (si, como con entusiasmo, sip)** -**

**-Sabes, pensaba que tal vez… hable con el señor Koenma.**

El pelirrojo solo sonrió y agacho la cabeza.

**-No, Botan.-**

**-Pero… tu sabes… existe la posibilidad de que yo...-**

**-No.-**Dijo con amai (Dulce, dulzura).**-Ya habrá tiempo para eso cuando todo esto termine.**

**-Pero…**

**-Ja na.-**El pelirrojo hizo un ademán con la mano, en gesto de despedida.

Botan suspiró, en segundos ya se encontraba sintiendo el cortante aire del cielo sobre su rostro.

Shizuru separo bruscamente sus labios de los del hombre. Corday retrocedió unos pasos ante la repentina separación y se paso una mano por la comisura de los labios. Observó como la castaña se alejaba un poco de el y ponía en su lugar el kimono algo movido por los juegos de sus manos, se apartaba para mirar hacia afuera y encendía un cigarrillo.

Tenía el seño fruncido.

**-¿Doushita? **(¿Qué pasa?)** -**Ocultó las manos en los bolsillos y se recostó en la pared.

Shizuru ni se inmutó y tomó otra bocanada del cigarro.

El la miró y volvió a insistir.

**-Vamos…-**

Esta vez la joven le miró de reojo, el sonrió.

**-¿Acaso necesitabas aire?-**Bromeó mientras soltaba una de sus sonrisas sarcásticas.

Shizuru murmuro un débil "Baka" mientras soltaba el humo.

**-¿Doushite? **(¿Porqué?)**-**Preguntó simplemente Shizuru.

**-¿Por qué, que?-**Preguntó ingenuamente

**-Por que se te da por hacer esto de repente…-**La muchacha hablaba con cierto fastidio.

**-¿Acaso no te gustó?-**Dijo levantando la ceja derecha el rubio.

La castaña soltó un gruñido, junto con el humo del cigarrillo.

**-Hace tres días que te conozco…-**

**-Yon **(cuatro)**.-**Afirmó el muchacho.

**-¿¡Que mas da!?-**Gritó con enfado.

**-Tu no eres de las que busca amor a primera vista¿por que te molesta probar?-**

**-¡Y tu como sabes eso si no me conoces!-**Repuso irritada.**-Además me pareces repulsivo.**

Kare warau. (el sonrió)

El se acerco a ella y colocándosele a sus espaldas rodeó el fino talle de la chica con una mano, mientras que depositaba un beso en el cuello y otro bajo la oreja de la joven.

Sintió como el cuerpo de ella se tensaba, así que se separo y le quito el cigarrillo de la mano tomando una bocanada.

Soltó el humo y le devolvió el tabako (Cigarrillo).

**-Es no es lo que me dice tu cuerpo.-**Dijo colocando una mano en el rostro de la joven, la cual ella rechazo quitándola con brusquedad.**-Sabes, deberías dejar de fumar esa porquería.-**Dijo con un tono liberal.

**-Mira quien lo dice.-**Dijo con sarcasmo.

**-Si, pero yo hace un año que no fumaba nada.-**Rió.-**Mira las cosas que me provocas hacer, tu si que me pones alegre. Deberías dejarlo, sabes, podríamos intentarlo.**

Ella se sintió extraña, tenia ganas de llorar, tanto cariño, y esa situación le descompensaban el carácter, el le hacia recordar a Sakio.

El se dio la vuelta par irse.

**-Te diré un secreto, aunque no lo parezca, yo soy de esos meloso que buscan el amor a primera vista.**

Shizuru soltó un gemido lastimoso.

**-Talvez pase por tu habitación hoy a la noche.-**Dijo el volteándose y guiñándole un ojo.

**-Ni se te ocurra.-**

**-¿Nani kusubu-ten da? **(¿Qué estás fumando?)-

**-Me lo dio Fuyu-san-**

**-Sabes, luego te daré unos concejos para que dejes el vicio-**Dijo antes de irse.

Shizuru sonrió algo azorada. Ella no buscaba el amor a primera vista. Específicamente Shizuru no buscaba el amor, por que aunque no lo pareciera la chica era más romántica de lo que la gente pudiera suponer. Y ella se había enamorado. Una vez. Y nunca más. Por que para ella solo habría un amor en su vida. Y el no iba a volver. Dejó escapar una lágrima, reprendiéndose por haberse dejado dar otra oportunidad.

Kurama se había dirigido nuevamente hacia la enfermería. Kaho se dirigió hacia las dos ancianas, y rápidamente les explicó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. El problema de Keiko, el desmayo, la esfera, Akari, Yusuke. Todo. El rostro de ambas ancianas, ya prácticamente parecía resignado a que ese iba a ser un día muy complicado.

**-Bien, yo hablaré con mi baka-deshi. **(Estúpido alumno, es como le dice Hiko a Kenshin**)-**Dijo Genkai firmemente.-**Primero hay que averiguar de donde saco esa esfera, luego de que Ieran la revise, necesito que tu la conserves segura Oima-san-**

**-Hai **(si)-

**-Kaho, tu puedes retirarte.-**

Yusuke sintió el conocido y fastidioso "BAKA" de su sensei. La anciana de cabellos color rosa viejo, se le había acercado, su rostro parecía mas molesto de lo normal. El morocho suspiró.

**-¿Que hice ahora vieja…?-**La voz de Yusuke sonaba aburrida.

Genkai le miró molesta.

**-Baka.-**

**-****¿Acaso es lo único que sabes decirme?-**

**-Escucha, dime de donde sacaste esa esfera.**

**-Esfera…**** ¿Qué esfera?-**Preguntó perdido, mientras se ponía una dedo en la oreja.

**-La que te quito Akari-**Le respondió Genkai en tono de gravedad.

Urameshi se colocó una mano en la barbilla, como si tratara de recordarlo.

**-No lo se… no recuerdo…-**

A Genkai le salió una vena en la frente

**-BAKA!!!!!!**-Grito la anciana depositándole un buen golpe en la cabeza a su alumno.

**-¡¡¡Itaii**Duele!!!, es la común expresión de dolor japonés**) Ya anciana, solo bromeaba.**-Gritaba el muchacho mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

**-****¡Pues no es para bromear, no tienes idea de los problemas que hemos tenido…!-** Le retó mordazmente. El chico pareció algo preocupado, así que sin burla le soltó:

-**La esfera me la dio una anciana… en la capital cuando fuimos con hiel y Kuwabara, a investigar lo del templo.**

**-¿Una anciana?-**Murmuró Genkai.

**-¡Si! tan anciana que hasta parecía mas vieja que tú!-**

Se oyó nuevamente el sonido del puño de Genkai.

**-Que aspecto tenia…?-**

**-****¡Pues… como voy yo a recordarlo, ya pasaron como cuatro días!-**

A Genkai le salio una vena en la frente, su alumno estaba siendo muy poco cooperativo.

**-¡Escúchame bien inútil!-**Le grito la maestra del Reikou Hado Ken.-**Parte de las cosas raras que están sucediendo ahora, son culpa tuya por traer esa esfera al templo y tratarla como un simple juguete, tu viste lo que sucedió con Keiko, pues pudo haber sido peor!**

Yusuke quedo como espantado ante tal acusación. El muchacho bajo la mirada por unos segundos y pasó a contarle todo lo que recordaba a su sensei.

Ieran se encontró con Tenshi camino hacia el dojo.

**-****¿que haces aquí?-** Ieran mostró una atractiva y bonita sonrisa carmín.

Tenshi no cambió su expresión desagradable.

**-Debo hablar con Oima.-**

**-Pues vamos hacia el mismo lugar-**Dijo sonriente la sacerdotisa.

Ambos continuaron en un incomodo silencio. Al llegar al dojo, ambos entraron para conversar con Oima.

**-Pues ya¿que a pasado?-**Preguntó tranquilamente Ieran.

Como por segunda o tercera vez Oima contó lo sucedido en el templo de la sacerdotisa.

**-¿¡Como!?-**El rostro de Ieran mostraba cierto enfado.-**Por que no me lo enseñaron antes a mí, sabes que estudie por muchos años con el maestro Akuma, sensei de las armas oscuras, tengo mucha experiencia.**

**-Lo siento mucho Ieran, pero es mas seguro que la daga se encu****entre con Koenma-sama en el reikai.-**

Ieran ablandó la expresión de su rostro.

**-Lo entiendo, ****discúlpeme.**

Oima asintió.

Sin embargo Tenshi tenia una rara expresión en el rostro, se levantó hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró. Ambas mujeres se miraron extrañadas.

**-Yo ****también me retiro, Oima-san.**-Se despidió Ieran rápidamente saliendo del dojo.

Botan, comenzó a sentir como la sensación de frió de su cuerpo iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Poco a poco dejaba de ser parte del mundo de los vivos y volvía a ser un simple espíritu errante. Extrañaba el no poder sentir, ya fuera el calor como el frió. Ya que aunque sintiera frió, podía asegurar que existía. Así no tenia la seguridad de nada, no sentía absolutamente nada

Cuando ella bajaba al Makai o al Ningenkai, el Reikai le daba algo así como un cuerpo mortal, pero un cuerpo que no le pertenecía, un cuerpo que cuando volvía a Reikai debía devolver, por crudo que sonara eso.

Pero ella todavía tenía una opción…

Como una ráfaga sintió que algo pasaba por su lado, de repente varias ráfagas rojas y negras pasaron por su lado haciéndola casi perder el equilibrio. Cuando volvió a sentarse correctamente sobre su remo, ante su espanto se vio rodeada por unas criaturas extravagantes, majestuosas y a la vez aterradoras. Frente a sus ojos se contorneaban voluptuosamente, un grupo de "Akai hane no musha's"

Al principio la impresión fue fuerte, había escuchado la historia de aquellos espíritus y como habían atacado en el templo de la miko Akiko; mas luego la brujita intento mantener su mente fría, como lo haría Kurama.

Actualmente ella ya no tenía un cuerpo material, por lo que aquellas cinturas no podría hacerle daño, solo debía proteger la daga y llegar al portal que comunicaba con el Reikai, allí, las criaturas ya no podrían pasar.

Velozmente Botan siguió su cruzó, despistando por un segundo a las serpientes por el rápido movimiento… pero solo por un segundo. Al instante Botan comenzó a sentir como le seguían, de repente dos de ellas se le pusieron por delante, pero la peliazul las evito pasándoles por debajo.

Comenzó a sentir miedo, aquellas criaturas comenzaban a emitir una clase de sonidos extraños, como alaridos y como lamentos a la vez. Una extraña sensación comenzó a dominarla se sentía pesada, débil, aquello debía ser por aquellos extraños sonidos, la cansaban.

Diviso a lo lejos una luz azulada, lo reconoció era… el portal…

**-Arrghhh!!!-**Botan convulsionó penas pudiendo sostenerse para no caer.

Aquello fue como un relampagante pero a la vez fulgurante dolor que le invadió toda su existencia.

Algunas lágrimas asomaron el rostro de la brujita, _**"Pero yo no tengo un cuerpo… ¿como?… ¿como puedo?… sentir dolor."**_

Rápidamente le vino un pensamiento, ella no tenia cuerpo, pero ella era un alma, y lo que las Akai hane no musha manipulaban… eran las almas. Se lleno de estupor, estaba mas expuesta de lo que pensaba. Aquellas criaturas podían prácticamente…

Hacerla desaparecer.

La velocidad aumento aunque el dolor también era más fuerte, de repente un repentino has de luz la cegó, el dolor aumento. ¿Acaso ya estaba desapareciendo¿Acaso estaban desintegrando su alma? Lo único propio que le quedaba. Koenma se lo había dicho la vez que acepto ser guía.

"_**En adelante lo **__**único que te pertenecerá será tu propia alma"**_

El dolor comenzó a concentrarse en un punto, _en su espalda._

_-¡¡No te escaparas, perra!!-_

_-__¡¡No la dejen escapar!!!-_

_-__¡¡Es una hereje!!-_

Las voces de gente enfadada se acopiaban en su mente, gritos, blasfemia, error.

¿Qué era todo aquello?

¿Acaso pensaba que ya lo había olvidado?, Koenma dijo que no recordaría nada, que solo su alma le pertenecía, no su cuerpo, no sus recuerdos, no su sufrimiento.

Al instante sintió como el agudo grito de aquellas criaturas, mientras la luz disminuía, sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse, el dolor disminuía, las voces habían quedado nuevamente enteradas, bajo el olvido.

Divisó una silueta, casi al instante toda la luz desapareció, envueltos en hermosas capas, parecían volar en el cielo, no se le podía ver siquiera su rostro, sus manos envueltas en guantes blancos, sus vestiduras blancas únicamente con algún detalle en azul.

Pero lo que más llamo la atención fueron las impolutas alas blancas o grisáceas, que se extendían dos o tres metro a cada lado de aquellas criaturas.

Eran tres.

Una de ellas le extendió la mano en auxilio, Botan no pudo mas que dejarse llevar se sentía sumamente débil. Sintió como el peso que hacia la daga, desaparecía, levanto los ojos y vio como una de esas criaturas tenia en sus manos la daga.

**-No… yo… yo ****debo…entregarla…-**murmuró débilmente.

"_Ya se __ha comprobado, seres inferiores no pueden poseer uno de los elementos mas preciados, por esto volverá a sus guardianes, hasta que llegue la hora del Okaru no sekai (Fin del mundo)"_

Abrió los ojos sobresaltada, sus ojos castaños se movieron rápidamente par ubicarse en la habitación, sintió a Puu refregándose y murmurar confundido.

Se enderezo, y colocó una mano sobre sus labios, confundida y preocupada.

**-Botan-chan-**Murmuró débilmente.

**-¿Botan¿Qué sucede con Botan?**-La voz de la anciana Genkai sobresaltó a Keiko.

**-Ma… ¿maestra Genkai?**-Keiko miró a la anciana como quien encuentra consuelo.-**Maestra, Botan, algo le sucedió a Botan. ¡Esta en peligro!**

**-****Tranquilízate Keiko, Botan no esta en peligro, ahora mismo debe estar con Koenma en el Reikai…-**

**-Pero no, yo lo ****vi… yo… yo lo soñé, ella…la atacaban y… había un ángel, y se llevaba algo… decía cosas tan extrañas… maestra de veras algo…Botan…-**

**-Ya ****tranquilízate niña, solo estabas soñando, te subió un poco la fiebre hace un rato, pero ya ha vuelto a bajar, ya esta todo bien.. Creo que dormir tanto tiempo no causa buenos efectos.-**Genkai colocó una mano en la frente de Keiko mientras la empujaba hacia a tras poniendo una mano en su hombro.

**-Pero… maestra Genkai…-**

**-Ya basta de peros.-**Dijo cortante Genkai.-**Mandare que te traigan algo para comer a fin de cuentas, desde ayer por la noche no comes nada y ya esta anocheciendo.-**

Keiko quedó unos minutos en silencio, recordando el extraño sueño. De veras que había sido extraño. Pero solo había sido un sueño, eso era muy normal cuando la gente tenia fiebre, ella lo había estudiado, tenia que dejar los pensamientos irracionales de lado. Todo siempre tiene una respuesta científica. ¿Pero como lograr eso cuando se encontraba en un mundo llenos de monstruos donde podía ver magia y cosas sobrenaturales al voltear cada esquina?

Suspiró.

Ya, lo olvidaría.

**-Espere, maestra. Me ****gustaría levantarme un poco. Iré yo misma, así al menos cenare con la muchachas.-**

**-Eso no me parece muy buen idea…-**

**-No va a suceder nada****, ya me encuentro mejor prácticamente he estado acostada 20 horas seguidas, si no me estiro un poco voy a desesperarme.**

Genkai, la miró y suspiró.

**-Eh!, Yukina!-**Shizuru sintió, la alegre voz, llena de felicidad, de su hermano cuando corría en dirección de la brujita de las nieves.

En ese momento se encontraban, Aki, Natsu, Fuyu (A la que agradecía por no dejarla sola con las otras dos locas de sus hermanas) Yukina, Hoshi y Hana. El pelinaranja, llegó muy agitado por la carrera, tomo aire y prácticamente le coloco delante a la albina, una bonita, pero a su vez extraña flor.

**-Ah! Muchas ****gracias Kazuma!-**Dijo la chica de cabellos verdes, mientras tomaba la bonita flor entre sus manos.-**Quédate a comer con nosotras ¿Si?**

Kuwabara miró a todo el sequito que tenia Yukina detrás. Le salio una gota en la frente.

**-No, esta**** bien, Yukina-chan, voy a cenar con Urameshi y los chicos.-**

**-Oh! Es una lastima.-**

Kuwabara se derritió ante el pequeño desconsuelo que presento la muchacha.

**-Pero no te preocupes, si quieres mañana comemos juntos!-**Anunció Kuwabara.

**-****¡Un viaje! Vallamos al lago Kazuma-kun.-**Pidió con ojos suplicantes la niña.

Kuwabara miró sorprendido a Yukina.

**-C-claro, al lago.-**

**-Bien, cita arreglada, ahora VETE Kazuma.-**Dijo Shizuru con "amor" a su hermano.

**-Si-**

Kuwabara caminó hacia los muchachos, realmente iba a tener una Cita con Yukina. Esa era la única idea abarcaba ahora su cabeza. Se acercó a paso lento hacia los seis muchachos, pero la deplorable imagen que estaba viendo le hizo salir muchísimas gotitas de sudor, aquello daba lastima.

Cuatro muchachos, bueno, tres muchachos y uno no tan muchacho, cada uno con su respectivo cuenco de comida, que aun no habían tocado.

Hien, Isamu, Ikazuchi y Kawa, entonaban de mala forma, por no decir que prácticamente estaban diciendo monosílabos, un majadero cántico, mientras cada uno sostenía una jarra de sake.

**-****"El que… Hip!... bebe se… e-emborracha…  
**  
**El… que… se emborracha… Hip! Hip!... duerme **

El que duerme… no peca…

El que no…Hip!... peca… Hip! va…a…a… al cielo

Y ya que Hip!... al cielo vamos… ¡BEBAMOS!"-Y al decir la ultima frase se tomaban otro trago como brindando. 

**-¿Y a estos, idiotas que le sucede?-**Preguntó el pelinaranja, sentándose entre Shila y Yusuke.

**-Ikazuchi, compró sake de un dinero que saco de una apuesta con Kawa.-**Le dijo Shila aburrido**.-Y ahora Kawa les apostó, a que no podían beber sake con el estomago vació sin terminar ebrios…-**Terminó.

**-Pues parece que perdieron la apuesta…-**Murmuró Kuwabara.

**-Eso esta claro, pero al paso que vamos no creo que mañana ninguno de los cuatro recuerde ni la apuesta y no lo que hicieron un mes atrás.-**

**  
**A Kuwabara le salió una gotita en la frente, pero enseguida se olvido de todo pensando en su hermosa Yukina. Vio como Shila robaba el plato de Hien, y se ponía a comerlo. Miró a Urameshi, de forma que el también tomara una de las cenas que sus "amigos" no "querían" comer. Pero Cuando vio a Urameshi algo le preocupo, el muchacho parecía con la vista perdida¡Y NO HABIA PROBADO BOCADO¡Debía estar muy enfermo!

**-Eh Urameshi ¿Te sucede algo?-**Preguntó Kazuma

**-…-**

**-Urameshi, te estoy hablando!-**

**-…-**

**-Grr… ¡¡¡URAMESHI!!!-**Gritó Kuwabara en el oído del morocho.

**-Kuwabara aho!-**Grito Urameshi.-**Que no viste que estaba pensando!!-**

**-…-**Se escuchan a los grillos.-**…-**Pasa una mosca.-**…-**

**-Ya¡pero tendrías que haber contestado!-**Maldijo el pelinaranja.-**Oye ¿te vas a comer tu comida?-**

**-No, cómetela…-**

Kuwabar sintió un sudor frió.

**-Ya decidido, voy a llamar a Kurama.-**

Shila se mataba de la risa.

**-¡Baka¡¡No estoy enfermo!!-**Le gritó el morocho.

Kuwbara se sentó con un signo de interrogación en la cara.

**-Pero… ¿Entonces que te pasa?-**

**-Winzi…hip!...hip! Winzi araña, tejió su… hip! telaraña…hip! … vino la lluvia…y… y se la llevo hip! hip!… después el sol salio hip!… después el sol salio hip!… Ah…hip! hip¿Como era que hip!... seguía Ikazuchi hip!?-**

A Kazuma, Yusuke y Shila le salió una gotita en la nuca.

**-Y…hip! todo lo seco hip! hip!-**Cantaron a coro Isamu y Hien

A los muchachos la gotita se les convirtió en Gotanic. .

**-Solo ignórenlos…-**Sugirió Shila.

**-Eso ya lo sabemos…-**Murmuraron Yusuke y Kazuma.

**-Pero ya respondedme Urameshi¿acaso peleaste con Minako-san?-**

**-No, te equivocas.-**Contestó Shila por Yusuke.-**Lo que sucede, es que esta en un conflicto amoroso.-**

**-Ah!!-**Capto Kuwabara.-**Es cierto Keiko-chan ya no es tan niña ¿verdad Yusuke?**-Comentó Kazuma con un tono morboso.

-**Ya, cállate. Ella no tiene nada que ver. ¡Y tu deja de decir tus idioteces!-**Le gritó a Shila.

**-Ya… no es mi culpa, que se te halla dado por enamorarte de nuevo de la chica esa.-**Murmuró Shila.

**-Ya te he dicho que eso no es cierto!**-Gritó Yusuke pero se detuvo antes de golpear al demoño, por unas voces.

**-Ah Keiko-chan! Deberías estar en cama¿Que es lo que te sucede?-**Esa era la voz de Natsu.

**-Si, Keiko, no deberías levantarte.**

**-Ya dejadla, ah estado como veinte horas acostada yo ya estaría harta.-**Por supuesto, Aki, y sus grandiosos comentarios.

**-Ya no se preocupen, me siento bien en serio, solo quise salir un rato de esa habitación, ya estaba harta.-**Comentó la castaña.

Yusuke, la miró sentarse con delicadeza junto a las demás chicas, mientras conversaban amenamente. Tenía el cabello suelto y le caía por debajo de los hombros en la espalada, llevaba una Yukata muy simple pero colorida, atada con un obi común. Y sin embargo así se veía preciosa.

**-Ya Urameshi, termina con Minako o déjame a mi esa preciosura, prácticamente, te le tiras arriba.-**Le murmuró Shila por sobre el hombro.

**-¿Pero no andabas tu detrás de Minako?-**Le preguntó curioso Kuwabara.

**-Ya pues, tengo que hacer que este inútil deje de darle vueltas a Mina-chan-**Dijo el sempai desinteresadamente.

**-Ya, por eso provocas a Urameshi!-**Captó Kuwabara.

Shila asintió como si fuera algo obvio

**-Oigan… todavía estoy escuchando.**- dijo Urameshi de mala cara.

**-He Keiko¿Acaso sabes con quien vas a ir a Tanabata?-**Pregunto Hana con una alegre sonrisa.

Keiko miro extrañada a la joven.

**-No… no sabía que se festejaría.**

**-Pues si. En realidad es la primera vez en cinco años que lo festejan.-**Respondió dulcemente Yukina.

**-No lo sabia.-**Murmuró Keiko.

**-Ni nosotras.-**Dijeron las hermanas menores Sakamoto.

**-Pues tienen que ir aprontándose…-**

**-Pero… si no me equivoco, seria… en veinticinco días.-**Dijo Shizuru murmurando**.-¿Por que tanto apuro?**

**-Vamos, Shizuru-san, para ese día una tiene que estar producida, hablamos de kimono, maquillaje, peinado, el obi, son muchas cosas, pero la mas difícil es lograr, que la persona que quieres te invite, ya que hay veces que son muy densos los hombres!-**Comentó Hana.

**-¿Tu ya sabes con quien iras Hana-san?-**Preguntó Aki ilusionada.

**-Claro, yo ir****é**** con Tenshi!-**Dijo orgullosa.

**-¿Acaso el te lo pidió?-**Preguntó Natsu curiosa.

**-Tenshin es un problema, y para los problemas se toman medidas drásticas.-**Sentenció Hana

**-¿Que¿Lo chantajeaste¿o lo obligaste?… ¿¡o acaso lo amenazaste!?-**Preguntó Aki emocionada.

**-Pues no, solo se lo pedí.-**

A todas le salio una gotita en la nuca.

**-¡Genial!-**Dijo Aki.

**-Oye… ¿pero no tendría que ser el que te lo pidiera?-**Preguntó una voz dulce detrás de la chica.

**-Ohayo yaa**(hola!!)** Shan!-**Saludo Hoshi con una sonrisa.

A la muchacha ya la habían visto otra vez en día de la reunión de los sempai's. Era la chica de MUY buena forma, que vestía ropas ajustadas y una cinta roja atravesándole la frente, el pelo de color marrón estaba atado en ese momento en una cola baja.

**-Ohayo, pues contéstame.-**Exigió Shan mirando a Hana.

-**Bueno, eso es cierto, pero por lo menos ya tengo una pareja definida, a fin de cuentas¿cuantas de ustedes ya tiene con quien irán?-**Le contestó Hana.

**-Pues a mi Souhi, me lo pidió hace unos días!-**Dijo la joven señalando con un pulgar hacia su espalda.

Recién entonces se percataron de que un muchacho detrás de la joven, sostenía dos cuencos de comida. Souhi, era de esa clase de chicos que cuando los miras, sientes que encontraste a tu mejor amigo. El muchacho tenía un rostro muy dulce, y demostraba ser muy sencillo y tranquilo al contrario que su "novia".

**-¿Eh?-**Souhi miraba a la joven con ojos de duda.-**Yo no te lo pedí...Tu…**

**-Bueno, bueno, se que tu lo insinuaste y yo capte el mensaje.-**Se justificó la joven.

**-No… si en realidad fuiste tu la que lo propuso.**

**-Bien, pero fue mutuo acuerdo!-**Dijo la joven ya fastidiada

**-¿Así que el te lo pidió?-**Hana le miraba con ojos raros.

-**Ya bien no importa, quedémonos aquí, Sou-chan.-**Pidió la chica de ojos azules.

**-Ya bien.-**Dijo el joven mientras suspiraba y se sentaba.-

**-¿Y ustedes con quien irán?-**Preguntó Shan.

Nadie dijo nada.

**-¿Tu Hoshi?-**Pregunto nuevamente.

**-Pues… en realidad…-**Hana no la dejo continuar.

**-Ella ira con Hiei.**

**-¿¡Que!?-**

**-¿¡Con Hiei!?**

**-¿¡Con el murciélago!?-**

**-¿Con hiel-san?...**-Yukina fue la única que miro con felicidad a Hoshi, y no con cara rara.

Hoshi se alarmó.

**-No…n-no es así Yukina-san, en realidad, el y yo… no..-**

**-¡Arigatai!** (Grandioso)**-**Dijo finalmente la Brujita.-**El es alguien muy callado es bueno que se relacione con otros del grupo.**

A Hoshi se le callo la mandíbula al piso.

-**Yo creo que voy a ir con Kazuma, el me dijo hace unos días que le gustaría.**-Dijo inocentemente la albina tratando de sumarse a la conversación.-

Hoshi se quedó pensando unos segundos.

Si…Yukina y Kazuma…y no le importaba…. Entonces…

Surgió una sonrisa en el rostro de Hoshi.

**-¡Es no correspondido!**

Todos se pararon ante el grito de la rubia.

**-¿Que es lo no correspondido?**

Hoshi se cubrió el rostro que se avía vuelto sumamente rojo.

**-Na-nada, nadita.-**Pero la sonrisa no desaparecía.

**-¿****Han descubierto algo?-**Aquel hombre miraba a una de las Akai Hane no Musha.

La serpiente lanzó un gemido que retumbo en toda la estancia.

**-****¿Así que se apoderaron de la Jigoku no Kyoto?-**El Hombre miró aun con el rostro tranquilo. La serpiente soltó otro grito.

**-Bien, entiendo****.-**Se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado y comenzó a dar vueltas por el lugar.-**Parece, que ya todos los involucrados se están movilizando, así que tendremos que ser mas rápidos. Dile a tu amo que yo generare la distracción, pero que el debe ocuparse de lo demás. Lo dejo en sus manos. Dile que use todos sus poderes, si es una chiquilla quien tiene la profecía, le será aun más fácil, no me importa si destruyen totalmente su alma, pero es esa la llave y tienen que conseguirla a todo costo**.

La serpiente soltó otro chillido.

-**Por otro lado, dile que haremos todo lo posible por descubrir a la nueva ofrenda, ya que hay que matarla antes de que la usen para cerrar nuevamente el portal. Dile que procure no matar a la chiquilla hasta que le de toda la información necesaria. Ahora vete**.-Sentenció el hombre.

**-¿Que te parece¿Crees que volvamos pronto?-**Keiko estaba sentada junto a Shizuru, ambas llevaban Yukatas blancas y tenían el cabello húmedo ya que acababan de darse un baño.

Se encontraban sentadas en uno de los engawa de la mansión, el calor húmedo del verano solía ser agobiante, pero ya en la noche con aquella brisa fresca, era muy agradable.

**-¿****Crees… que sea pronto?-**Keiko volvió a repetir la cuestión ante el silencio de la joven mayor

Shizuru permaneció unos momentos en silencio y luego respondió casi en un susurro.

**-No lo se, pero espero que sea lo mas pronto posible, no soporto estar aquí.****-**

Keiko la miro extrañada.

**-En realidad.-**Comenzó la menor.-**no es que me disguste el lugar… solo que me siento incomodad… cero que estoy fuera de lugar, primero el echo de que yo no tengo nada que ver lo que sucede, aquí soy una simple humana, no tengo poderes ni nada que se permita ayudarles. Después…-**

**-Esta Urameshi.-**Terminó la mayor.

**-Pues… si****ento que estoy interfiriendo en algo, creo que le causo muchos problemas.-**Dijo Keiko con la mirada baja.

-**En todo caso, es el quien se lo buscó.-**

Keiko miró a Shizuru con tristeza, eso podía ser cierto, pero también en parte ella era quien tenia la culpa, no fue lo suficiente…confiable ante el joven Urameshi como para que el confiara en ella, algo debió haber echo mal mientas estuvo en el mundo humano.

Miró hacia el cielo se veía tan bien en aquel lugar, normalmente en la ciudad de Tokio eran tantas las luces que opacaba la belleza del cielo, allí parecía encantarla, podría quedarse horas allí, mirándolo.

Miro a su alrededor y pensó en mil y una cosas, triviales la mayoría, pero ya no sabia en que ocupar su mente. Aquél silencio y aquella tranquilidad, la hacían sentir sumamente triste, como si algo faltara.

Él. Ël siempre le faltaba.

Pero aunque estuviera tan cerca de él, aun se sentía vacía, a fin de cuentas él no se encontraba realmente con ella, no como ella quería.

**-** ¿**Mou, oyasumi kai? **(¿Quieres irte a dormir?).**-**Dijo Shizuru levantándose.

**-Me quedare un rato ****más.-**

**-¿Estas segura?-**

**-Hai.-**

**-Creo que seria mejor que ya te ****acostaras, fue un día pesado.-**Dijo Shizuru, mirándola de reojo.

**-Solo ****será un rato nada más.-**Insistió Keiko.

Shizuru se encogió de hombros.

**-Como quieras****.-**Kuwabara se encaminó hacia su habitación pero miró una última vez para asegurarse de que la muchacha se encontraba bien.

**-Oyasumi**.(Buenas noches)-Keiko despidió a la mayor con una sonrisilla, mas cuando se retiro la otra, la sonrisa desapareció como un relámpago.

Keiko se levantó del lugar y comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario donde Shizuru se había dirigido. La base era como un cementerio por las noches, hasta los mas mínimos ruidos podían oírse en aquel silencio sepulcral. Caminó unos minutos asta que sintió voces de personas, de dos personas, de dos chicos…

De Urameshi y de Shila.

**-****¡** **Chikuso!**(Maldición)** ¡por que no pudimos dejarlos allí!-**Se quejaba Urameshi.

**-Vamos¿que acaso eran muy pesados para ti?-**La voz burlona era la de Shila.

**-Claro, para ti era muy ****fácil por que solo llevabas a Kawa, yo tuve que arrastrar a los otros tres.**

**-Si, pero los otr****os tres estaban dormidos, llevar a Kawa era una lucha, el idiota creía que quería secuestrarlo y prácticamente me da una paliza.-**

**-Pues yo lo hubiera arreglado con un buen golpe.-**

**-Si pero…-**Ambos detuvieron su discusión, cuando quedaron enfrente de Keiko, la muchacha sonrió nerviosamente.

**-Hey!!**** Pero que hermosa sorpresa la que nos has dado. ¿Acaso estabas buscándome¿No podías dormir?-**Shila hablaba ladinamente.

Se le había ocurrido un plan. Keiko le miro seriamente, parecía otro del montón de inútiles que normalmente le molestaba en la universidad.

**-Solo caminaba… nada más.-**Contestó secamente la muchacha.

-**Oh ya veo… pero me has caído como anillo al dedo, sabes… estaba pensando en ti hace unos momentos…-**

"_**Mentiroso"**_ pensó Yukimura, recordando la conversación que tenían antes de que se encontraran. Shila miró a Yusuke de reojo, el muchacho estaba mirándole con el seño fruncido.

**-En realidad…-**Siguió melosamente el casanova.- **Estado pensando en ti los últimos días, incluso desde el momento en que te vi en el campo de batalla…-**Shila le tomo de las manos a Keiko.

La muchacha se soltó con brusquedad.

**-****¿A si? Pues que bien…-**Keiko entrecerró los ojos, el muchacho era muy simpático para ella pero cuando se ponía así de pesado era igual a la barrada de idiotas que la molestaban en la secundaria.

Giró el rostro hacia un costado y se cruzó de brazos. Pensó en tirarle un rebote de los buenos, que había aprendido con los años, pero algo le llamó la atención, Yusuke seguía con interés la conversación. Tal vez probar un poco la paciencia del morocho resultaría algo divertido…

**-Entonces**** eh estado pensando que tal vez… mi bara shiroi **(Rosa blanca)**…-**

Urameshi levanto un ceja _**"¿MI rosa blanca?"**_ Pensó el morocho con sarcasmo y enfado.

**-****Quisieras a acompañarme al festival de Tanabata.-**Shila se acercó a Keiko tanto que casi la arrinconaba contra la pared.

**-JA¿Y tu pensando que ella va a aceptar salir con un idiota como tu?-**Yusuke había saltado en uno de sus clásicos ataques de celos.

**-****¿Por qué? Si soy yo la persona perfecta para acompañarla al festival. ¿Verdad que si Kei?-**Shila guiñó un ojo a la castaña.

**-¿Kei?-**Urameshi no pudo evitar sacar aquella expresión con sarcasmo.

**-Pues…-**Keiko se sentía confundida, parecía que Urameshi estaba celoso, pero… no podía decirle a Shila que quería salir con el, no podía jugar así con el muchacho.

**-Watashi** (yo femenino)**…-**Keiko dudó en las palabras.

**-Ya esto igual no me importa, hagan lo que quieran.**

Yusuke se fue dando grandes zancadas a causa del enfado.

**-No****, pero…!-**Keiko fue a decir algo pero Shila le puso una mano en la boca.

Keiko intento soltarse hasta que le mordió la mano al joven.

**-Yaa!!-**Dijo Shila soplándose en la herida.-**De veras eres un peligro. Urameshi no estaba de todo en lo falso… pero, esta claro que entre animales se llevan.**

**-****¡¡¡¡Que quieres decir con eso!!!!-**

**-Ya****, que yo no quiero decir nada, si tu te sientes identificada es cosa tulla.-**

**-¡¿****Nani?!** ("Qué" sorpresivo)**-**Aquel muchacho le superaba.

Iba a mandarlo en un viaje Express cuando el la detuvo.

**-Ya tranquilízate un rato, tengo un trato que ofrecerte.****-**Dijo el joven con un aire misterioso.**-Pero primero que nada que te quede claro que no tengo ningún interés en una niña como tu.-**

**-¿Eh****¿Niña?-**A Keiko cada vez la confundía más aquel muchacho.

-**Mira nosotros dos estamos en la misma situación…**

**-¿En la misma situación?-**Keiko le miró extrañada.

**-Hay!! No puedo creer que seas tan densa.-**Shila suspiró.

**-¿¡¡¡Como que densa!!!?**-Keiko liberaba fuego por los ojos.

-**Ya que a ti te gusta Urameshi, y yo ****AMO**** a Mina-chan**.-Dijo poniendo énfasis en el AMO.

A Keiko le salieron gotitas de sudor por todo el cuerpo.

Eso había sido muy directo.

**-N-no… de donde sacaste tu… que a mi…. A mi, me gustara Yusuke!**-Dijo la joven con un tic en el ojo.

Shila le miro con un rostro de "Es demasiado obvio".

**-¿Tanto se nota?-**Preguntó jugando nerviosamente con los dedos.

El peliazul suspiró.

**-Escucha, la cosa es así, si al menos finges que te gusto, haremos que Urameshi estalle en celos, dejara a Minako, tu te quedaras con el idiota y yo ****podré consolar a Mina-chan, luego ella se enamorara de mi y todos seremos felices y comeremos perdices ¿OK?-**

**-No, no es tan censillo-**Protestó Keiko.

**-No, pero en resumen...-**

**-De cualquier manera estaría**** mal interceder entre una pareja…-**Dijo Keiko

**-Pero, Keiko, cariño!-**Dijo sarcásticamente.-**Eso no es una pareja, es… es… un par de idiotas enfrascados en un cuento de hadas.**

**-Pero…-**

**-Ya deja de dudar, dime estas enamorada de Urameshi?-**

**-… bueno…-**

**-NO, no me vengas con tus vacilaciones ¿le quieres o no?-**

**-¡SI¡¡¡Le quiero mucho!!!-**

**-Muy bien, ya dimos el primer paso, el segundo es simple, "En el amor y la guerra todo se vale" Y aquí estamos en un guerra de amor, si ellos ganan ****nosotros perdemos, pero si nosotros ganamos ellos también ganan.-**

Keiko puso una extraña sonrisilla ante el razonamiento del chico.

**-¿Ahora entiendes?-**

Keiko pensó un momento, no seria nada malo, que Yusuke recibiera un poco de su propia medicina.

**-Esta bien.-**

Shila sonrió.

**-Así me gusta, ****¡¡¡¡no habrá forma de detenernos!!!!**

Hoshi sonrió, tomo aire y se acerco al árbol donde descansaba el koorime.

**-Eh Hiei-san!!!-**El youkai abrió un poco los ojos y la miro de reojo.**-¡¡Tenemos que terminar las clases¡¡Sino Oima-san nos retara!!!**

**-Te retara, querrás decir.-**Murmuró el Youkai.

-**¡¡Hai¡¡¡Por favor necesito terminarlas!!!**-Volvió a insistir la rubia.

Hiei miró a la muchacha, tenía un rostro bonito, un rostro de niña, pero bonito. Aquello le hizo recordar las palabras que había escuchado salir de sus labios mientras dormía. Aquella confesión le había dejado por alguna razón inquieto. Mas allá de lo que el pensara, la confesión de la chica había sido… bastante sincera, y a su vez muy profunda. Pero un demoño como el… no podía permitirse un sentimiento así, era cierto que había comenzado a definir algún tipo de cariño hacia Yukina, hacia su hermana, también sentía una confianza especial hacia Youko, pero solo era confianza. Realmente aquello no le sentía bien, de ser un demoño impávido y despiadado, el siempre estaba solo, no necesitaba de nadie más, pero desde que había comenzado a cumplir aquella sentencia que le había impuesto el Reikai, desde que había comenzado a relacionarse con el Urameshi-gumi (El grupo de Urameshi), había comenzado a dejar atrás todos sus principios de asesino.

Desde que la había conocido a ella había comenzado a ablandarse, ella le hacia ser demasiado sincero.

Hoshi se sentó en las raíces del árbol donde estaba Hiei.

-**Gomen**. (Perdóname)-La voz de Hoshi era apenas perceptible.-**Siento haberlo metido en este problema.**

Hiei se sorprendió ante el comentario. Una disculpa era lo que menos esperaba escuchar de los labios de la joven.

-**Siento si hice algo que lo molestara. Lo que sucede es que soy muy atolondrada, y hay veces que no mido lo que digo o lo que hago.-**Su voz se fue apagando.

-**Bien, vamos a seguir con la clase del otro día.-**

Hoshi levantó la vista sorprendida el muchacho con su descomunal velocidad ya estaba frente a ella.

Hoshi sonrió.

El koorime de fuego cerró los ojos y se encamino al dojo, sintió los pasos de la joven detrás de él.

Bien, ya tendría tiempo para pensar luego.

* * *

TERMINADO EL VIERNES 3 DE JUNIO A LAS 16:03

Fin de la reedición: jueves, 22 de noviembre de 2007 a las 4:43:39 A.M

* * *

Notas de una autora descansada: me he vuelto de mis vacaciones, así que ya saben por que no les publique antes. Pero seguimos en marcha. No he tenido tiempo de responder a reviews pero ya me pondré al día. De momento le agradesco a todos los que siguen leyendo.

"_We're still different people,  
But we're not alone,  
Sayonara bye bye,  
Please take care of yourself…"  
_

_**Keiko U**__**rameshi**_

_**(Kei-chan para los amigos)**_


	10. Aviso

**Esta historia esta indefinidamente detenida, para leer las razones, por favor ir a perfil.**

**AnneNoir**

**PD: No dejen comentarios sin antes leer mis razones.**


End file.
